Ángel de Acero
by Sario K
Summary: Van se despide de Hitomi, ya que cree que es lo mejor para su vida, una nueva guerra aparece junto a una extraña mujer y una desagradable noticia hace que Van se vuelva mas agresivo.
1. Recuerdos de un adios

Este fic es creado con la intención de dar un jiro diferente, se que algunas cosas o la mayoría lucen exactamente igual que el patrón de los fic de Escaflowne, pero esta ves quise empezar con la guerra que envuelve a estos personajes, obviamente no quiero solo enfocarme en esta y hacerla mas corta, la ausencia de uno de los principales y sobre todo, abarcar la historia después de esta guerra, sobre todo con las interrogantes de siempre como¿que pasa con nuestros personajes cuando se encuentran reunidos y en paz?. ¿Que pasa con el típico lema y vivieron felices para siempre, bueno eso ya choteo, mejor se lo dejo a los productores de Dísney, yo en este Fic quiero poner lo que llegaría a pasar si se descubriera el lado bizarro de los personajes, o si este era el mas duro se volviera mas noble, o el noble mas cobarde, cosas así trataré de poner en esta historia, además que será acompañado por escenas Lemon, algunas seguramente no te agradarán o sinceramente tratar de discutir este tema lo das por perdido por que sinceramente no te gusta y no te entra ni con chochos. Así que si no te gusta abstente de leer, obviamente daré notas de advertencia para cuando lleguen estos temas, para que te los saltes y sigas con la historia. Advertidos están.  
Recuerdos de un adiós.

El verano estaba a punto de empezar en Japón, muchos estudiantes se encontraban haciendo el último esfuerzo para poder pasar las materias y tener el verano libre sin actividades escolares. 

En una larga pista, una chica se encontraba pensativa, su rostro mostraba dudas y miedo. ¿Miedo?. Ella?. Siendo una chica valiente que contaba con el poder de cambiar el destino?. Una chica que arriesgaría su vida con tal de salvar a la persona que ama?. Si, había miedo. Hace cinco años ya que ella había regresado de una de las peleas más fuertes de todas. Ya que fue ahí, en esa guerra donde conoció por primera ves el miedo de perder a la persona que amas. El amor. Si en ese lugar conoció el amor. Un joven de fríos sentimientos, piel bronceada, cabello oscuro, unos ojos serios y profundo color carmesí, habían demostrado a la chica que tenía corazón, sobre todo dudas e incertidumbres.

Como ella quien podía controlar el futuro si ella quisiese¿no podía controlar su vida y destino?. Era ridículo pensarlo. Sabía que tenía responsabilidades, y estas fueron creciendo, a medida que ella crecía.

Hitomi veía que lo que ella pensaba eran puras niñerías suyas, y que sabía de antemano, por su destino que tendría que quedarse en la tierra con su familia hasta el final de su vida, arriesgándolo todo y eso significaba también el amor, arriesgar su amor con Van, aquel ángel quien la salvara de caer.

Su amor y corazón habían empezado a sufrir aun más, no solo por su ausencia, sino por aquella dura y fría despedida que hace tres años había recibido precisamente de este ángel.

La tarde había caído, y estaba predestinando la puesta de sol, los hermosos colores cobrizos empezaron a tomar forma en aquella pista, como preparando un gran tapete rojo a la Luna, para que apareciera orgullosa iluminando el firmamento.

Hitomi se encontraba sentada viendo fijamente la pista, era el único lugar apartado de la escuela, donde podía ver el mar en todo su esplendor y pasar un momento a solas. Aunque la mayoría de veces se acordaba de su amado riujin. Su cabello suelto ondeaba con tranquilidad, mostrando leves luces doradas en el, a consecuencia del sol. Solo pensaba en lo que ahora sería de el, de Fanelia. La habrá construido tan fuerte y tan gloriosa como antes?. Conociendo a Van diría que si. Pronto una suave voz se comunicó con ella, le era familiar.

-¿Van.  
-Si, soy yo.  
-Van me alegra escucharte.

Ella contestaba muy alegre pero un Van, no muy alegre y efusivo como ella le contestaba.

-Hitomi, lamento apagar tu alegría, pero.

Van había callado repentinamente, Hitomi notó que no iban a ser buenas noticias.

-¿Qué pasa Van¿sucede algo en Gaea.  
-No. Las cosas aquí en Gaea han sido tranquilas por estos dos años, pero.

Van volvió a callar y Hitomi se encontraba mas asustada y nerviosa. Si no eran problemas en Gaea, entonces ¿que era?.

-Me asustas Van, que sucede?.

Las últimas palabras Hitomi las pronunció dudosa y lentamente, como si esperara una sentencia de muerte.

-Hitomi, me he dado cuenta, y e tomado la decisión de que cada quien siga su vida y su camino.  
-¿Qué dices.  
-Hitomi, bien sabes que tu y yo somos de mundos y vidas diferentes, ninguno puede estar cerca del otro por los deberes que tenemos. Tu deber, es permanecer en la tierra, junto a tu familia, y mi deber es estar aquí en Fanelia, junto a mi pueblo y sus necesidades. Y ni tú ni yo, podemos dejar a un lado nuestra vida, para estar a un lado del otro, y esas esperanzas de volvernos a ver han desaparecido.  
-Van, como sabes que yo.  
-No digas más.

Van había interrumpido súbitamente las palabras de Hitomi, parecía que no quería darle tiempo de hablar, de jurar, de darle esperanza.

-No quiero mas ilusiones vanas, no quiero seguir esperando algo que jamás podrá ocurrir y que a la larga los dos lo lamentemos. Adiós Hitomi.  
-¡Van!.

Fue todo. Sus palabras fueron regresadas por el silencio, cuando repitió su nombre solo había sido un susurro, ya no había mas, solo un adiós. Hitomi al voltear al horizonte, ve que en el cielo se erguía la luna, el atardecer había muerto, llevándose con el, el adiós de Van. Desde hace dos años el no había tenido contacto con ella, no se habían visto, mucho menos hablado y escuchado Hitomi sentía que si el le hablara, o se apareciese en ese pilar enorme de luz, con sus alas extendidas, sabía que sería el día mas feliz de su vida, lo recordaría siempre, y así fue, esa amarga despedida, el primer contacto con el después de dos años, fue un adiós.  
Hitomi se levanta y mira al cielo con ojos llorosos, dibujaba en su mente a la luna acompañada de la Luna Fantasma, de su amada tierra, vista desde ese lugar donde conoció el amor. Gaea.

-Adiós.

Esa fue su despedida, un adiós en un susurro, con las manos sosteniéndose el pecho, que sentía estaba a punto de romperse en mil pedazos y con una lágrima cayendo sobre estas.

Ahora después de tres años, después de esa amarga despedida, Hitomi seguía frecuentando ese lugar, solitaria y pensativa, pensando mil veces si esa era la razón por la que se había despedido de ella, o será acaso que el vio en sus ojos el miedo y la cobardía de no dejarlo todo para ir con el.  
Si, tal ves era por ello. Aun así, sentía que había algo más.  
A diario que recorría la escuela, y veía a Yukari parada frente a la pista, sola, sumida en sus pensamientos, veía en ella a una mujer fuerte, no como ella, débil y con el corazón de una niña que parecía rehusarse a madurar. Hace tiempo ya, Amano había dejado la escuela para unirse a una en el extranjero, pues había tenido una beca especial, por la cual no podía rehusarse a ir. Yukari al verlo emocionado y ver que era el sueño mas anhelado de Amano, no pudo reclamarle el que la dejara sola y con el corazón apretándole fuerte, mostró una gran sonrisa, deseándole suerte, y ánimos para que Amano continuara. Yukari sacrificaría a ya no verlo, con tal de que el realizara sus sueños.

Si no había duda, el destino a menudo le ponía pruebas duras, en las cuales podía ver reflejado su destino en otras personas, donde tal vez podría tomar su ejemplo. Ella ya contaba con 20 años de edad, su cuerpo había cambiado, al igual que sus sentimientos. Después de esa despedida, y de haber llorado por varias semanas en la soledad de su cuarto, decidió ser fuerte y seguir adelante con su vida, no quería ver esos ojos tristes cuando fuera mayor, así como los tenía su abuela. 


	2. La vida del rey Dragón

La vida del rey Dragón.

Fanelia se encontraba cada ves mas hermosa y parecía ser cuestión de tiempo en que esta fuera parte de una de las grandes potencias de Gaea, así como lo era Asturia, por lo que Van se sentía orgulloso de eso. A menudo que escuchaba estas noticias de gran mejoría en su pueblo, o que incluso por el gran valor que tubo, y como destacó en la batalla contra Zaibach, había hecho de que esta pequeña nación rural creciera y hubiese grandes monarcas apoyando y mejorándola cada día. Esas cosas hacían sentir orgulloso a Van y aunque no matizaba esa alegría abiertamente, en su mente solo le repetía a su padre que el estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que se sintiera orgulloso de el, además que quería seguir su ejemplo, ser un rey justo, valiente y bueno para su pueblo, sobre todo tenía ambiciones, quería que Fanelia se levantara y fuese como aquellas grandes ciudades, claro, no perdiendo la humildad y sencillez que caracterizaba a Fanelia.

-Majestad, los avances económicos que teníamos para Fanelia, han sido favorables este año, no solo hemos pagado grandes deudas que creíamos jamás pagarlas y en tan corto tiempo, si no que hay demasiada productividad, podemos casi tener la certeza que dentro de poco nos llegaremos a comparar con esas grandes ciudades como lo son Asturia y Freíd.

Otro Consejero además de los que se encontraban ahí, junto con Van toma la palabra y continúa.

-Majestad, esto no sería un, casi, si aceptamos la ayuda de las demás naciones, esto ya sería un hecho.

Este personaje se dirigía a la parte principal de esta mesa, al centro se encontraba un joven de unos 20 años de edad, piel morena, cabello oscuro y ojos rubíes. Este se encontraba sentado con una mano descansando en el brazo de la silla y la otra se encontraba en su mentón, se encontraba pensativo y ausente de toda clase de conversación. Veía y muy pocas veces ponía atención a estas personas. Van estudiaba mas sus rasgos y características. A menudo se sentía en una mesa llena de ancianos, que apoyaban los refinamientos, buenas creencias, cultura y religión, el buen ver del rey. Van sentía que estaba rodeado de señoritas, que no les interesaban la verdadera cultura de Fanelia, forjada al calor de la batalla y purificada con el honor y la sangre guerrera, los principios de un samurai. Si antes que ser rey el era un samurai. A los que tenía frente a el era mas que un puñado de señoritas que correrían agarrándose sus faldas con tal de salir ilesos de la batalla. No, eso ya era ofender a las damas, sabía de antemano que no era así. Había conocido a una mujer lo suficientemente valiente, como para arriesgar su vida saltando de un enorme vacío y salvar de una muerte segura a un rey terco y reservado, sin lugar a dudas una entre mil, pero era la única prueba que quería para decirse a si mismo que no todas las mujeres son iguales, pueden ser recatadas, pulcras, delicadas, pero también pueden ser valientes, decididas y tener coraje en sus corazones, con tal de defender lo que mas quieren, no era necesario empuñar una espada, con solo guiar y ser valientes en la vida era suficiente.  
No, otra vez lo había hecho, en muchas ocasiones pensando en cualquier cosa terminaba pensando en ella, y eso lo hacía sentirse molesto, y mas por que el muchas veces lo provocaba, nadie le mostraba algún indicio de ella, cuándo el de repente por cosa de nada ya tenía en su mente a Hitomi, ella estaba en todos lados. Maldita sea, se decía para si, estaba en su mente, en la batalla, en las jóvenes, era increíble que cada ves que veía pasar a un grupo de damas, se fijara en sus facciones detenidamente buscando sin querer rasgos de ella, de su diosa. A menudo estos accidentes por su parte, lo hacían entrar en un estado de mal humor, y muchas veces hería los sentimientos de la persona que estuviera frente a el, o se llegaba a desquitar de una forma molesta con quien estuviese con el, la mayoría con el consejo, que ni siquiera se explicaban donde estaba el error y a menudo presentaban disculpas, Van ya no quería hacer esto y trataba de controlar su ira, y regresaba a la conversación cualquiera que había empezado y no le hubiera puesto atención.

-¡Majestad!.

Van salió súbitamente de sus pensamientos.

-¡He¡Si.  
-Que opina de lo que dije.

Van sin saber de que era y recordando lo último que este había dicho decidió contestarle por ahí, sabía que este le diría de nuevo lo demás sin querer.

-Si te refieres a que aceptemos la ayuda a las diferentes naciones mi respuesta sigue siendo no.  
-Pero majestad, le expuse de nuevo los beneficios que tendríamos teniendo su ayuda.  
-Beneficios que tarde o temprano lo conseguiremos, gracias al pueblo de Fanelia.  
-Si pero tardaran mas años.

Van se levanta de su asiento y empieza a caminar rodeando la mesa, sin dejar de mirar a aquel consejero.

-No veo la prisa, se que todos quieren que esto de ser una máxima potencia en Gaea es su sueño desde que yo se los expuse, pero jamás quise que otro país me ayude. Quiero que este logro sea solo de Fanelia, de su gente y mía, de nadie más.

Van decía esto con gran seguridad y determinación, obviamente sus ojos carecían de expresión, a lo que los consejeros derrotados no tuvieron mas que obedecer, aunque otros se sentían orgullosos de ser parte de Fanelia, con forme Van seguía hablando. Van sabía de antemano que sus consejeros lo que menos tenían era paciencia, pensaba que sus patéticas vidas se acabarían y que no verían la gran fuerza que Fanelia podría presentar en un futuro. Si, no había duda, Van sentía un inmenso rencor hacia estos representantes, ellos eran los mismos que años atrás habían tratado de convencer, mas bien de impedir a toda costa, que su padre se casara con su madre. De los únicos a quién verdaderamente respetaba y apenas conociéndolo estos cinco años de construcción, era a Jouji, un consejero, igual de anciano pero que radiaba bondad y sobre todo sabiduría, a menudo el parecía adivinarle el pensamiento a su majestad, así que si el necesitaba un consejo este se lo daba sin que su rey se lo pidiera. Por fin la tediosa reunión de todos los días que llegaba atrapar el tiempo de Van por largas horas había terminado, se veía salir primero a Van y después lentamente, bajo murmullos de los representantes, la sala se iba vaciando.

Jouji siempre salía al mismo tiempo que su rey y este a menudo llegaba a tranquilizar a Van por lo impetuosos y desesperados que eran sus consejeros.

-Hoy lo noté fuera de toda conversación, como si tuviera poco interés en las mejorías de Fanelia.  
-Sabes que no es así. Si me preocupan algunas situaciones, y estoy seguro que mi meta muy pronto se lograra. -No se por que presiento que su majestad algo mas le falta, siento que a pesar de tener a Fanelia completa y a manos llenas no es suficiente.

Van pareció no inmutarse con el comentario, seguía caminando normal, con la vista al frente y la mirada fría.

-O me equivoco?  
-Tal vez. Jouji, déjate de rodeos, a donde quieres llegar.  
-La señorita Merle esta preocupada por usted, desde hace mucho tiempo que usted se muestra diferente y conforme pasan los años ese semblante que manejó en su niñez, frío y reservado se a vuelto a parecer en usted. A vuelto a levantar ese gran muro, para que nadie entre, ni salga de usted.

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos. Van seguía caminando y Jouji lo miraba a él con disimulo. Sabía que no iba a contestar.

-Bueno, eso era lo que quería decirle majestad, no lo molestaré más, con su permiso.

Jouji se aleja y Van seguía su camino, aunque se detuvo y miró con ojos algo tristes como esta persona se alejaba, y mas por que aparte de Merle se preocupaba por el. Si, en algo tenía razón, aunque levantara mil veces Fanelia y la pusiera como la más grande potencia en toda Gaea, sabía que algo seguiría faltándole en su vida.

-¡Amo Van!.

La voz familiar de una chica gato y al sentir como ella se colgaba de su brazo le hizo suspender todo pensamiento.

-¿Merle, ya te he dicho que no hagas eso, y menos cuando están cerca los del consejo, no estoy de humor para que ellos te reprendan por las costumbres que tienes.  
-¡Ho, mi buen amo, siempre preocupándose por mi. Por cierto, estoy aquí para que valla a cenar, recuerde que mañana viajaremos hacia Freíd, y el viaje será algo agotador por que tendremos que madrugar.  
-Tienes razón Merle, pero me disculpo por no acompañarte a cenar, pero tengo que arreglar algunos papeles que llevaré con el Duque Chid, además que no tengo mucho apetito.  
-¡Ho¡Mi amo, últimamente a estado muy atareado que se esta olvidando de comer bien.  
-No te preocupes Merle, pronto pasara.

Van se aleja y se desprende de Merle dejándola. Merle lo miraba alejarse y se sentía mas preocupada, últimamente Van cambiaba mas y su depresión iba aumentando. A menudo se le veía solitario, y es por que el así lo quería, se desahogaba entrenando, cosa que le había favorecido, no solo su cuerpo había cambiado y tornado mejor por los arduos entrenamientos, sino que su técnica cada ves mejoraba.

Al entrar a su habitación Van se puso a arreglar todo lo necesario para el día de mañana, cuando terminó, ya era noche, así que decidió irse a la cama, al dar barias vueltas en ella se topó con la vista que daba su ventana, esta se encontraba abierta en las noches, ya que en esa época del año era demasiado calurosa. Van se levanta y de una de sus gavetas de su escritorio, que se encontraba cerrado con llave, tenía guardado una caja de madera, la tomó y se dirigió con ella asía su cama. Al abrirla saca una joya conocida para el, algo extrañado saca la joya y nota un extraño color en ella, parecía estar completamente opaca, sin vida, ese color rosa había desaparecido, Van pensaba que se debía a la escasa iluminación que había en su cuarto. Grandes nubes habían tapado el brillo de la Luna y la Luna de las ilusiones, haciéndole mas difícil a Van ver con mayor detenimiento la joya, y la verdad estaba algo cansado como para encender la luz. Se recostó con la joya enredada en su mano, solo se le quedaba viendo detenidamente, a pesar de haber memorizado completamente sus detalles. La miraba como si fuera la primera ves que la tuviera en sus manos. Recordaba como había tomado esa decisión. La decisión de decirle adiós para siempre a su diosa de la Luna Fantasma.

Todo era oscuridad, solo un leve sonido, como un fino tono producido por una campanilla, era todo lo que se dejaba escuchar por aquel lugar. El fino caer de una gota y leves ondas hizo a parecer bajo sus pies ondas de agua, mostrando a su invitado la textura que tenía el piso bajo sus pies. El sonido del pendiente al moverse hizo que girara en aquella dirección. Pudo ver a lo lejos una figura femenina entrenando duramente, parecía haberla visto correr así más de una ves. Si, no se equivocaba, con seguridad podía reconocer y afirmar, que aquella persona, aquella mujer que se encontraba corriendo en aquella pista era Hitomi. Las imágenes producidas en ese pequeño lago que se encontraba bajo sus pies, simulando ser una ventana a la vida de Hitomi, le mostraba al joven rey las responsabilidades que ella tenía, mostrando su vida en la luna fantasma en el presente, futuro, añadiendo las del pasado y su guerra en Gaea.

-A que quieres llegar mostrándome esto.

La voz de Van hizo eco en aquel lugar. Pero nadie contesto.

-No es un simple sueño. ¿Qué me quieres advertir?.

Otra ves el silencio. Las imágenes no paraban y en las primeras solo veía como ella seguía su vida sin preocupaciones, pero al volver a ver, vio el dolor, el sufrimiento que ella pasó cuando llegó a Gaea, como ella sufría cuando a menudo esas visiones se presentaban, mostrándole lo que ella veía, como ella veía su muerte. Las imágenes desaparecieron, con las mismas ondas que hicieron que aparecieran. Van se quedó callado, su cabeza imaginaba mil cosas, mil palabras, pensamientos de incertidumbre, que hicieron que se mantuviera callado, ya que no sabía ni que decir, ni como tratar de sacarlas de su mente.

-A hora que viste su vida sigues pensando que habrá esperanza?.

La voz de un hombre apareció en el lugar rompiendo el silencio. Van buscaba con la mirada de quien provenía esa voz y no tubo éxito, el contorno negro del ambiente, asían que esta persona estuviera bien oculta.

-¿Que quieres decir.  
-Crees que si tu le dices que venga ella vendrá a ti?. Crees que todavía hay esperanzas?. A pesar de que la nueva Fanelia este por terminarse?.

Van se quedó sorprendido, si, no había duda, sabía que en cuanto terminaran las reparaciones, terminaría en cierto modo el plazo donde Hitomi le daría una respuesta, si se quedaban juntos para siempre o regresarían cada quien a su vida normal. Van se quedó callado, no supo que contestar, y la voz siguió.

-Piénsalo, si siguen con esta esperanza vana, es seguro que morirán buscándola, sufriendo y dañándose a si mismos, pensando en ese futuro que jamás existirá, además, si la traes será un gesto egoísta de tu parte, Rey de Fanelia.  
-Egoísta?  
-Si, por que no tu renuncias, por que ella debe sacrificarse a dejar su vida y aceptar la tulla. Piénsalo, por que ella?. Por que no tu.  
-Me estas dando a escoger entre ella y Fanelia.  
-No, solo a que recapacites, en tus manos esta el futuro de ella y de Fanelia, en ambos casos el que se sacrificará serán ambos, ambos tienen que sacrificar algo para ya dejar de sufrir. Su corazón esta sufriendo, ya ponle un fin, además¿crees que ella deje a su familia, y sus deberes, para seguirte?. Crees que dejará su vida en la luna fantasma por ti y aceptaría tu vida en Gaea?. Tu mismo lo harías?.

Fue todo, ya no hubo mas palabras o preguntas, y a esa voz Van no pudo sentir odio o algún sentimiento de rencor, tenía razón, parecía que no lo decía con mala intención, era duro admitirlo y que mejor momento que este para recapacitarlo, que cuando ya estuviera frente a ella y se diera cuenta, que ni el ni ella pueden hacer a un lado sus obligaciones para estar juntos, y no es que no quisiesen, si no que de ellos dependían varias personas. Estar juntos iba en contra de sus creencias.

Las construcciones de Fanelia estaban a punto de terminar y ya estaban en los últimos retoques. Van se sentía demasiado entusiasmado y orgulloso, ya que en la mayoría de esas construcciones el había cooperado.

-Merle, no puedo creer que ya estamos a punto de terminar Fanelia, dentro de poco parecerá que la ciudad jamás estuvo bajo ataques.  
-Si amo Van, Merle no estuvo tan feliz como a horita.

Ambos quedaron callados mirando como los habitantes trabajaban. Pero Merle con voz mas seria rompió el silencio.

-Amo Van, ira por ella, cuando todo esto termine¿no es así?.

Van cambió su semblante, su rostro mostraba dudas y una gran tristeza.

-No.  
-¿Qué¿no ira.  
-Merle, estuve pensando mucho tiempo, vi por medio del pendiente su vida. Si el pendiente me mostró a Hitomi y yo la veía en silencio. Vi sus deberes y responsabilidades, sería egoísta de mi parte decirle que olvidara esa vida, que dejara ese planeta que vemos tan luminoso por las noches y olvide a sus seres queridos para siempre. No, no es justo.  
-Amo Van.

Merle repitió lentamente y con tristeza su nombre, ya no pudo decir mas, por que Van se había alejado de ella, como queriendo que no se tocara mas el asunto, desde ese entonces, decidió olvidar para siempre el nombre de la chica de la Luna Fantasma y jamás repetir el asunto con Van, si a ella le dolía esa decisión a el mucho mas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Van ya no quiso recordar más, y apretando el pendiente se recostó en su cama, se le quedó viendo mucho tiempo, ni el mismo se acuerda cuanto, ya que el sueño le venció.

Otra ves la oscuridad, pero esta ves solo se veían pequeños destellos azules, estos pequeños destellos pronto formaron figuras, un lugar que Van jamás había visto. Eran pequeños flash de imágenes que pasaban por segundo. Pero sus imágenes eran nítidas y podían verse con facilidad, a tal grado de que algunas quedaran grabadas en su mente. Varias sombras corriendo por el interior de lo que parecía ser una casa, una mujer viendo aterrada como estas sombras quitaban todo lo que se les interponían a su paso, no, no la reconocía, su pelo era diferente a comparación del de Hitomi, todo el lugar se teñía de sangre, el ambiente solo podía mostrar angustias, miedo y sufrimiento, una daga, alguien empuñándola, se notaban las manos de una mujer, sus manos delicadas tomaban el arma, la miraba decidida junto al cadáver de una mujer quien yacía en el suelo, sangre, solo sangre, demasiada, la daga cae empapada de este vital líquido, el suspiro de alguien, el ultimo aliento.

Se levantó empapado en sudor, solo se escuchaba lo agitado de su respiración por toda la habitación, se apartó su cabellera obscura con su mano, y pudo sentir el dije de Hitomi, un ultimo brillo y después este desapareció.

-Un sueño, una maldita pesadilla, solo eso.

Sin decir mas se levantó de la cama, ya no tenía caso volver a ella, pero si le angustiaba ese sueño, el color del pendiente. Miró al cielo y vio como aún era de madrugada, faltaban dos horas para que el sol apareciera, pero había notado algo raro, y eso le angustió mas, sentía que el color de la Luna de las ilusiones se encontraba menos brillante, y lo peor, la Luna mostraba un color intensamente amarillo. Van sentía que algo andaba mal.

Una gatita corría desesperadamente a través de los pasillos, iba en busca de su amo Van, seguramente este aun seguía dormido, por que era muy temprano. Al entrar vio sorprendida que la habitación se encontraba bacía y ordenada.

-Buscabas al rey?.

La voz de alguien la sorprende y salta un poco.

-Jouji, me diste un gran susto.  
-Si buscas a su majestad ya esta esperando afuera para partir.  
-¿Qué¿ya esta listo?. (contestaba sorprendida.  
-Desde muy temprano señorita Merle. Me mandó por usted, sabía que te encontraría aquí. Así que vamonos, sabes que a su majestad últimamente le desespera que lo hagan esperar.  
-¡He, si tienes razón.

Los dos van al encuentro con Van. Merle se sentía rara, después de estas reparaciones, de la renovación de esta nueva Fanelia, las cosas habían cambiado mucho, no solo los retoques de algunas paredes, cuadros y esculturas habían sido restaurados, era como si el palacio fuera completamente nuevo, a pesar de haber pasado solo unos cuantos años. Si, Fanelia había cambiado para bien, y también para mal. Para bien, por que Van aceptó tener tecnología, ya que viendo como Fanelia iba creciendo, pues era necesario que su tecnología también, y mas por que era necesaria, ya que Van constantemente tenía que salir a diferentes lugares y varios de ellos eran de gran distancia, obviamente teniendo a ese Guymelef de hispano no era necesario, pero en el no entraba bien todo el sequito que ahora necesitaba para poder hacer esos tratados, además que Escaflowne debería permanecer dormido, en el momento que este despertara sería solamente para proteger a su pueblo, cuando la guerra toque a las puertas de Fanelia, este Guymelef se levantará y resucitara. Para mal, por el hecho de que el rey se olvidara para siempre de si mismo, no solo su cuerpo resentía todo ese peso, sino que también su corazón, ya que por Fanelia, decidió separarse de la persona que mas amaba, de Hitomi.

Hola a todos los que lean este fic, por fin cumplo con mis propósitos de año nuevo (que en realidad ya pasaron varios desde que mi propósito fue hacer y poner un fic ññu). Y es que mejor me esperé en terminar de descargar la serie y volverla a ver por que hay algunas cosas que se me fueron de mi cabeza y temo cometer errores.

Esta historia originalmente la hice pero combinando dos series, los caballeros del zodiaco y escaflowne, aunando en esas dos a un nuevo personaje, la historia la quiero poner al final de esta y mas que nada esperando sus votaciones, ya que Hitomi esta completamente fuera de este Fic, así que me gustaría saber sus opiniones en si subo o no esta nueva historia. Además que quiero hacer imágenes de este fic, pero como dudo que se puedan poner aquí las tendré que subir a mi pagina de Internet, para que si estén interesados entren en ella y chequen las imágenes, aun no les pongo la dirección por que esta en mantenimiento la pagina, además que por falta de scanner se me hace mas difícil terminarlas. Muchas gracias y sigan leyendo hasta el final. 


	3. Reencuentros

Reencuentros.

En Freíd las cosas marchaban bien, pese a la escasa edad de su ahora rey Chid. Lograban tener un buen reinado, obviamente Chid tenía un nuevo tutor, Kazia, este había sido elegido por el rey su padre, antes de morir en la batalla, para cuidar del pequeño Chid. Kazia aceptó con gusto aquel cargo que su antiguo colega Boris dejara.

El, junto con la princesa Eries ayudaban y orientaban a Chid, para que este aprendiera y no le fuera tan difícil tener el cargo de soberano de estas tierras, ya que a su corta edad era muy difícil guiar un reino, Van lo entendía y por eso lo frecuentaba, sabía por lo que pasaba el pequeño duque de ojos azules. Chid ya tenía 13 años y era bastante alto, su cabello era igual, pero las facciones de niño habían desaparecido, empezando a formar el rostro de todo un hombre.

-Majestad, la agenda de hoy programa la llegada del Rey de Fanelia, posiblemente arribe a estas tierras al atardecer.  
-¡El rey Van!. Exclamaba con alegría el joven duque.

La princesa Eries quien lo observaba sentada frente a el, veía esa expresión de alegría, sabía de antemano la gran amistad que tenía con el rey de esas tierras rurales. Si, a pesar de haber perdido a sus padres, la princesa Eries se sentía bien de ver que el príncipe no se encontraba solo después de todo.

-Parece que le agrada la noticia, verdad Chid.  
-Claro tía Eries, me agrada las visitas que el hace a estas tierras al igual que las de Allen.  
-Es cierto príncipe, al parecer el caballero de Asturia vendrá hoy también como escolta de la princesa Millerna y el señor Dryden Fassa para su coronación.  
-Es cierto, se llevará acabo dentro de dos días, no puedo creer que el tiempo pasara rápido. La princesa hablaba con asombro y sorpresa.  
-Tía a veces pienso que me sigues viendo como ese pequeño niño que regresó solo y triste de esa guerra. Chid hablaba tranquilo, pero un dejo de tristeza apareció en sus ojos, al voltear a ver a su tía y a su fiel consejero Kazia, nota como ellos lo miran de una manera triste y seria, así que cambia su semblante rápidamente. Pero ahora ya no importa, juré a mi padre ya no llorar y tener la vista al frente, por el bien de mi país.

Kazia y Eries sonríen levemente para no seguir preocupando al rey Chid.  
Así el tiempo transcurrió y en el aire se podía ver la flota de Fanelia, acompañado por las naves de Freíd, quienes los acompañaban desde que el rey Van había entrado en estas tierras. Chid los miraba desde la ventana, pronto apareció Kazia detrás de el, mormurando algo a su oído e inclinando la cabeza, a lo que Chid asintió y con una mirada alegre se retiró de la ventana y se dirigió a donde recibiría a tan importante visita. Pronto descendieron y se veían bajar a varias personas, propiamente eran la compañía de Van, al igual de varios de sus consejeros entre ellos Jouji. En medio de todos se vio descender a Van, quien se distinguía por un pantalón azul marino, una camisa de ceda gris con cuello tipo oriental, botas obscuras, pechera y hombreras en un metal oscuro, una capa a la mitad de sus rodillas y esta era asegurada por un broche dorado, sus manos no seguían cubiertos por los guantes que normalmente tenía por Escaflowne, pero si unos que dejaban salir sus dedos y unas protecciones en sus brazos, claro no olvidándonos, de que en su cintura se encontraba el cinturón que sostenía su espada (Atuendo tipo Marth), detrás de el como fiel sirvienta iba Merle, quien ya tenía 18 años y ya prácticamente toda una jovencita, ella tenía un vestido típico de Fanelia en color durazno y se sostenía por un largo moño color blanco, calzando una sandalias, (como era normal en ella).

Al fin llegan frente a Chid, todos los consejeros se quedan en la puerta esperando a que su rey entre primero y después le siguen todos, al ver que Van se arrodilla los demás hacen lo mismo.

-La presencia de su majestad Van Slanzar de Fanel, Rey de Fanelia, acompañado de su sequito y consejeros de gran confianza (mientras el presentaba a las visitas una gran cortina era corrida para dejar ver a su duque). En representación del Rey de Freíd, su majestad el duque Chid Zar Freíd. (en representación del rey, por que todavía no era coronado.  
-En nombre del pueblo de Freíd, ustedes ahora son huéspedes. Me alegro tenerlo de nuevo aquí majestad Van Slanzar de Fanel. Chid contestaba con gran educación y alegría, Van inclinó un poco la cabeza y con su puño pegó levemente su corazón en señal de respeto.  
-Acepto la hospitalidad del reino de Freíd y agradezco su bienvenida.  
-Majestad Van Slanzar de Fanel, en muestra de nuestra bienvenida he preparado un banquete en su honor.  
-Es usted muy amable Duque, pero déjese de formalidades, sabe bien que me puede decir simplemente Van.  
-Gracias, Van.

Ambos sonrieron y después se dirigieron a donde ya tenían preparada una gran mesa con variados platillos y finos vinos.

-Van, ya tenías mucho de no venir hacía acá, temí que te habías olvidado de mi.  
-Lo siento Duque Chid, últimamente he tenido demasiados viajes y mucho trabajo, era por eso que no me era posible venir con mas frecuencia.  
-Es cierto, se rumora mucho en varios reinos aledaños a Freíd que Fanelia posiblemente sea parte de las grandes potencias, solo es cuestión de tiempo.  
-Tiene razón princesa Eries, solo es cuestión de tiempo.  
-Seguramente se ha de sentir muy orgulloso de eso, no es cierto Van.  
-Así es duque Chid.  
-Por cierto, el día de mañana se nos reunirán el señor Dryden, mi tía Millerna y por supuesto Allen, vendrán por la coronación, me dijeron que ya tienen mucho de no verlos.  
-Como se lo dije últimamente e tenido mucho trabajo, es por eso que me he ausentado también de entre los amigos. Príncipe Chid, me gustaría preguntarle algo muy importante. Van dio un giro a la conversación mostrándose mas serio.  
-Dime de que se trata Van.  
-Se que aquí destacan los mejores astrólogos de Gaea, y me gustaría saber por que el día de ayer por la madrugada se presentó ese color tan raro en la luna.

Chid se sorprende por la pregunta, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Kazia interviene.

-Eso majestad se debe a un ciclo normal, en el ciclo de la luna o mejor dicho del universo. A esto se le llama eclipse total lunar, lo único que realmente es sorprendente es que esto jamás se dio en Gaea ya que estamos en su lado contrario o mejor dicho, su lado oscuro. Y al parecer este fenómeno durara mucho tiempo, ya que desde ayer la Luna no ha cambiado.

Van se sorprende y mira por las ventanas que tenía este comedor. Era verdad, ya había obscurecido y la Luna seguía igual que ayer.

La mañana llegó y en una nave conocida como el crucero viajaban los tripulantes y fieles compañeros de Allen Schezar, quienes escoltaban los navíos del comerciante Dryden, quien viajaba junto con Millerna.

Esta pareja tan polémica habían recientemente regresado, bueno si eso se podría decir regresar, ya que Dryden estaba en planes de reconquistar a Millerna, y Millerna estaba tratando de ganar la confianza de Dryden, que el confiara y supiera que entre ella y Allen nada hay, que solo fue una ilusión de adolescente y que tarde entendió quien era el verdadero amor (suena conocido no creen?). Claro Millerna lo daba a conocer a su manera ya que aún se preocupaba por su orgullo.

-Dryden no era necesario que me trajeras, podía hacerlo en el crucero.  
-Junto a Allen?. Dryden sonó algo burlón.  
-Tu si que no perdonas ni una. Millerna frunce el seño desviando la mirada y cruzando los brazos se acerca a la gran ventana.  
-Ja, ja,ja, Millerna, tranquila. Se acercaba asía ella mientras hablaba. Solo fue una broma, no lo tomes a mal. Y la razón de que quería llevarte personalmente es por que quería que viajaras cómoda.  
-Gracias Dryden, pero no quiero que pienses que yo siempre debo estar rodeada de lujos.  
-Claro que si, tu la princesa mas maravillosa de toda Gaea debe estar lo mejor posible, para mi así es.  
-¡Dryden!. Millerna se había sonrojado mucho que agacho la mirada.

Dryden veía divertido la escena en la que había puesto a su querida princesa, cuando la voz de su sirviente lo interrumpe.

-Señor Dryden, ya hemos llegado a Freíd, dentro de poco descenderemos.  
-Gracias.  
-Bien en ese caso iré preparándome para bajar.  
-Creo que interrumpí en algo. (hablaba en un tono muy apenado.  
-Ja, ja. No, no te preocupes, de todos modos esto esta funcionando.  
-A que se refiere señor.  
-Bien sabes a lo que he venido a Asturia, Millerna tal vez se siente decepcionado de mi y quiero reconquistarla. Dryden mira pensativo hacia el cristal, que dejaba ver la gran ciudad de Freíd, la nave comenzaba a descender y empezaba ver perfectamente donde y que había, se había fijado en un lugar en especial, pudo notar con claridad soldados de Fanelia, a lo que reconoció inmediatamente, su semblante cambió y dibujó una sonrisa. Por lo que veo, su majestad ya esta aquí.  
-Tiene razón, esas son sus naves y sus tropas.  
-Valla, ahora si que vamos a ver al impetuoso de Van.  
-¡Dryden, no te olvides que aunque es un chiquillo es el Rey de Fanelia!. Este lo decía de una manera preocupada, mientras corría detrás de su amo, quien ya estaba dispuesto a salir.  
-Ja, ja. No te preocupes, eso ya lo se, hace tres años viajé a Fanelia, y me sorprendí de los grandes avances que esta tenía, no parecía que había sido destruida.  
-Ya estoy lista, bajemos.

Millerna se había ido a cambiar rápidamente poniéndose un vestido blanco con un corsé rosa, su vestido era sin mangas y un cuello alto.

Todos bajaron y pronto se reunieron con Allen, aunque Dryden lo veía de recelo, pero no culpaba a Allen, después de todo, nadie manda en el amor. Así llegaron a la presencia de Chid, quien los recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Tía Millerna, me alegro verte de nuevo, a ti también Allen.  
-Gracias, por tu hospitalidad Chid, me alegro volverte a ver, igualmente a ti hermana Eries. Se nota que han estado muy ocupados.  
-Tienes razón Millerna, pero todo sea por el reino y por Chid por supuesto.  
-Por cierto tía Millerna, el caballero quien viene con tigo es el Señor Dryden Fassa.  
Dryden levanta la cabeza y se rasca nerviosamente. Chid se angustia pensando que se había vuelto a equivocar.  
-Perdóname Chid, por no habértelo presentado antes, en efecto el es Dryden Fassa.  
Chid suspira de alivio.  
-Me alegro que vinieras tu también.  
-Gracias Duque Chid.  
-Pero vamos, un banquete nos espera.

Todos se levantan y siguen al pequeño duque, Millerna y Eries se saludaban y platicaban, Dryden se fijaba mucho en Millerna, en sus gestos al hablar, saludar, reírse, no quería perderse ni un solo detalle. Allen por su parte hablaba con Chid, ambos lucían muy contentos. Eries no dejaba de mirar al caballero celeste, tenía la mirada perdida en el, aunque fuese de espaldas, sobre todo por la reunión que había, padre e hijo juntos, Allen quiso que la vida de Chid siguiera igual, no quería que el tuviera mas ajetreos o cambios bruscos, permanecería en el anonimato, pero velando de cerca por su seguridad, además sabía que el estaría mejor aquí en Freíd, aun que le dolía verlo con una gran responsabilidad en sus hombros y siendo tan pequeño.

Al llegar al comedor Chid toma el asiento principal, mientras los demás tomaban asiento. Millerna se sentó a un lado de su hermana quien estaba a un lado de Chid, Allen y Dryden del otro lado, aunque se extrañaron que hubiese dos lugares mas puestos sin que nadie estuviera. Allen imaginaba que se debía a otra visita, pero Dryden ya sabía de quien se trataba.

-Me alegra verlos a todos juntos, se podría decir que los héroes que estuvieron peleando valerosamente en la guerra contra Zaibach, por fin se han reunido de nuevo.

Todos se extrañaron. Pero unos pasos se escucharon por uno de los pasillos cercanos y vieron con alegría que se trataba de Van acompañado de Merle. Millerna se levanta y se dirige a Van, se encontraba alegre y esta abrazo a Van.

-Princesa Millerna, cuanto tiempo de no verla. Van se separa y le deposita un beso en su mano.  
-¡Merle, que cambiada estas, te has vuelto toda una señorita.  
-Gracias princesa Millerna.

Van acompaña a Millerna a su asiento y después de saludar a Dryden y Allen toma asiento en la mesa junto con Merle.

-No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado 5 años de esa guerra. Desde ese entonces todos tomamos caminos diferentes y sin querer nos separamos poco a poco. Millerna decía muy emocionada.  
-Tiene razón princesa Millerna, yo regresé al fuerte y lo reconstruimos, mi hermana Celena ahora esta estudiando, aunque tiene aun fascinación por las espadas.  
-Yo empecé a viajar por toda Gaea, e aumentado mi productividad y e conocido mucho mas medios para hacer crecer mis inversiones.

Van miraba a todos seriamente, no pronunciaba palabra alguna, veía detenidamente los cambios de sus amigos. Millerna seguía hermosa, Chid había crecido, ya no era el niño que habían dejado en el templo de Fortuna, Allen se veía mas centrado, aunque había que esperar, no se sabe con que sorpresa después salga, Eries seguía seria, aunque sentía que su rostro por fin dibujaba de ves en cuando sonrisas, Dryden seguía con el mismo aspecto, intelectual. Al fijarse detenidamente en el, empezó a recordar algo.

La nave de un magnate y prometido de la princesa Millerna había llegado en el momento justo. Van necesitaba ayuda y urgente, era necesario reparar a Escaflowne. Después de pasar esos tragos amargos Dryden se disponía a dirigirse a Atlantis, gracias a Van y por que no decirlo también de Hitomi. Estaban en un comedor grande con muchas ventanas, los que estaban ahí eran Allen, Van, Gadeth, Merle, Millerna y por supuesto Hitomi. Los chicos hablan solamente sobre estrategias y rutas a tomar, mientras Millerna conocía cosas sorprendentes de La Luna Fantasma. Hitomi le daba a conocer los esmaltes de uñas y aplicaciones, y algo a que llamaba uñas postizas. Ella se había ofrecido a mostrarle esta clase de productos a Millerna y ella sorprendida y a gusto con el producto, pues decidió a que le arreglaran todas las uñas de sus manos de una ves. Van seguía atento con Allen y Gadeth, pero de ves en cuando volteaba a donde Hitomi se encontraba, si, sin lugar a dudas el ya estaba enamorado de ella.

-Este color te queda muy bien Millerna.  
-Si que es hermoso, mas con estas aplicaciones en color blanco que le pusiste. Realmente me sorprenden las cosas que hacen en donde vives, y no puedo negarlo se ven bien.  
-Gracias Millerna. Ya esta, terminé, incluso secó rápido.  
-Gracias Hitomi. Por cierto que es esto?

Millerna veía detenidamente un pequeño frasco de color blanco.

-¡Ha, este es el pegamento para las uñas que te dije, pero incluso sería mejor así como te lo hice, la verdad no se como reaccionaría el pegamento en ti, ya que es muy fuerte.  
-Con que fuerte?. Millerna tuvo una mirada maliciosa.

Hitomi solo sentía una gran gota en su cabeza, así que solo se dispuso a guardar sus cosas. De pronto Millerna vio un lugar en especial y se levantó de su asiento, Hitomi la siguió con la mirada.

-Millerna que es lo que vas a hacer?  
-Hay nada, solo quiero probar este pegamento.  
-¿En que!.

Hitomi la seguía de cerca, pronto se detuvo en una silla, y vio como Millerna vertía el contenido en ella. Hitomi dejó sus cosas en una esquina y se dirigió asía ella, y algo dudosa y temerosa le pregunto.

-Millerna¿quien se sienta en esa silla.  
-Ya veras.

Cuando terminó de echar el frasco en el asiento lo tapó y lo tiró por la ventana, Hitomi se quedó mas sorprendida, e incluso los demás que no la perdieron de vista desde que tomó el frasco.

-Princesa Millerna que era eso.  
-Hay Allen es solo pegamento, muy inofensivo.  
-¿Inofensivo!. Hitomi exclamó con sarcasmo.  
-Jajá jajá, si. Millerna sonreía nerviosamente mientras le tapaba la boca a Hitomi.

Ya no pudieron decir mas por que en ese momento había entrado Dryden demasiado presuroso, y sin decir nada y sin esperar a nadie se sentó, cosa que Hitomi sintió como desastre. Todos tomaron asiento y Millerna se sentó a un lado de Hitomi, eso si sin quitar una cara de alegría y amabilidad en ella. Hipocresía diría yo.

-Bueno he sabido por fuentes que estamos en buen rumbo.

Hitomi no ponía atención solo se fijaba en el asiento de Dryden, pero al ver que el iba a mirarla rápidamente cambio su vista asía otro lado.

-A si que Hitomi necesitare toda tu ayuda para descifrar algunas cosas del diario del padre de Allen.  
-¡Que¿yo.  
-Si tu. ¿Aceptas o no?. Este miraba a Hitomi con burla en su sonrisa y sosteniendo un libro con un escudo grabado en la portada.

Hitomi se sentía furiosa con el, ya que la ponía en evidencia ante todos, si sabía perfectamente que ese lenguaje no lo dominaba muy bien que digamos.

-Hitomi aquí somos una familia, sabes. Se decía que en tiempos de guerra se unían diferentes guerreros de cualquiera que fuese su bandera, los linajes y escudos se ponían a un lado y formaron una nueva familia. Cuando nos unimos, prácticamente somos como una familia, claro, tu no decepcionarás a tu familia¿verdad?. La familia siempre debe estar unida. Cuando decía esto lo decía con hipocresía y juntaba sus puños, como dando ejemplos de lo que era unido.

Dryden muestra una sonrisa burlona, se acomoda sus gafas y se dispone a levantarse pero puede ver que parte de su ropa se había quedado pegada en el asiento. Cuando se da cuenta de ese jalón que tubo hacía el asiento y comprobó que sus ropas estaban pegadas puso una cara de vergüenza, que se vio sinceramente graciosa. Millerna reía con disimulo, los demás incluyendo a Hitomi se quedaron con los ojos como platos.

-¿Quién fue el culpable de esto?.

Hitomi se levanta completamente seria pero con un dejo de burla hacía Dryden.

-Que pasó Dryden, por que te molestas, no que somos muy unidos. Hitomi hacía lo mismo que Dryden, daba explicación con sus manos sobre lo que era ser unido.

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar más, y sobre todo la de Millerna.

-¿Millerna, fuiste tu verdad.  
-Hay Dryden, es que….. Yo... Millerna no podía articular palabra por la gran risa que tenía guardada.

Dryden solo veía molesto. Hitomi se aleja de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, ya que no aguantaba la risa. Allen junto con Gadeth le empezaron a ayudar a quitarse la ropa pegada y ver la forma en que la despegarían del asiento, Van salió junto con Merle, justo después de estar lejos de la vista de todos, el esbozo una sonrisa que después se convirtió en carcajada. Merle se asombró, ya que últimamente su amo se encontraba bastante serio y al escucharlo otra ves reír se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, gracias a la broma de Millerna y el comentario chusco de Hitomi le habían devuelto la sonrisa a Van.

De regreso en la realidad Van soltó tremenda carcajada, cosa que los demás notaron y se quedaron completamente serios viéndolo a el. Van al ver como todos se quedaron viéndolo tosió un poco y se disculpo.

-Perdonen.  
-Como que perdonen, mejor dinos el chiste de menos. Decía Dryden curioso.  
-Dudo que lo quieras saber.  
-Pero por que lo dices, aun no se ni lo que se te cruzó en la mente, o a caso te burlabas de las cosas que habíamos hecho durante estos años.  
-No, como crees que haría eso.  
-Entonces cuéntanoslo. Además, queremos saber más de tu vida, lo que a pasado en Fanelia. La princesa se puso mas interesada en saber del tema.  
Van en un tono mas serio empieza a relatar.  
-Solo recordaba cuando usted princesa le puso pegamento a la silla de Dryden.

Millerna al recordar fija la mirada en Dryden y empieza a reír, uniéndoseles todos, excepto Van.

-Gracias Van, ya se me había olvidado y ahora lo recuerdas. Dryden respondía con una gota de sudor en la cabeza y una mirada de vergüenza.  
-Yo te dije que no hubieras querido saber.  
-Es que lo mas gracioso fue el comentario de Hitomi, si ella se hubiera quedado callada nada hubiera pasado, por que no fue tan gracioso cuando te levantaste.  
-Millerna, fuiste capas de hacer eso.  
-Hay hermana, tranquila, si se logró zafar, te lo imaginas ahora viviendo con esa silla pegada a su cuerpo.

La risa volvió a presentarse en la mesa. A pesar de no haber estado ahí, Eries y Chid se imaginaban la chusca comedia, uniéndoseles con las carcajadas.

-Es cierto, pensé que estábamos todos, pero me di cuenta que no es así, falta la señorita Hitomi.  
-Tienes razón duque Chid, ya tiene cinco años que no la vemos, que habrá sido de su vida?. Allen decía con seriedad.  
-Hitomi hizo mucho aquí y mas por mi, me enseño a guiarme con el corazón y a perdonar?  
-¿A perdonar Chid.  
-Si tía Eries, cuando estuvo aquí, fue interrogada por Prakto. Pero dudábamos que era un sirviente mas de Zaibach, un hombre camaleón, que tomó la forma de nuestro sacerdote, Hitomi por poco muere en manos de el, y a un así no me guardó rencor ni nada parecido. Me pregunto que hará?. Estará bien en la Luna Fantasma.  
-Pensándolo bien diría que si. La vez que la conocí me dio a demostrar que era una joven amable y alegre, que se preocupaba por sus semejantes, esa vez que vi como ella trataba por todos los medios salvar la vida del joven rey.  
-Yo creo que Hitomi se encuentra bien, es una mujer muy fuerte, de hecho no se si nosotros le dimos el mismo apoyo y ánimos que ella nos dio durante las batallas, ella levantaba el animo incluso del mas amargo sobre esta tierra.  
-Cierto Millerna, cada ocurrencia que se le venía a la cabeza, no crees Van.

Dryden se dirigía a Van, cuando este se levanta de la mesa repentinamente.

-Disculpen, tengo unos asuntos que hacer.

Van se aleja dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-Dije algo malo?.

Nadie habló, la mesa se quedó completamente en silencio, y Merle solo veía triste asía donde Van había ido, solo en su mente decía la lástima que tenía hacia Van, por como el se ponía así cada ves que le recordaban a Hitomi. Mientras Van se encontraba caminando y se detuvo en la baranda de una de las muchas terrazas que tenía el palacio, este apretó el puño y pego en ella, sentía rabia con el mismo, era increíble que Hitomi estuviera en todos lados y sabía que era difícil que se llegara a olvidar de ella, menos si todos se la recordaban. Van saca de entre sus ropas el pendiente y este se sorprende al ver que se encontraba completamente negro.

-¡Hitomi!...acaso tu.

En un lugar donde solo había ruinas que al parecer eran de un monasterio, descuidado por el paso de los años, se encontraban en el interior dos personas. Estas se encontraban cubiertas por las sombras y algunas facciones se llegaban a notar por la leve iluminación que producían algunas antorchas encendidas. Se podía apreciar que eran dos hombres, delgados y altos. La cabellera de uno de ellos le llegaba a sus caderas, mientras que el otro, quien permanecía de rodillas frente a el, tenía el pelo corto dejando salir una pequeña coleta y esta llegaba a sus hombros.

-Tu presagio se a cumplido, el energiste se a vuelto negro. Ha muerto.

Este ser quien se encontraba de pie viendo al que parecía ser su sirviente empieza a dibujar una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-Con esa chica y el dragón separados se harán más fáciles nuestros planes, son vulnerables después de todo.  
-Majestad, creo que es justo que le hagamos una visita no lo cree.  
-Si tienes razón es justo que sepa de nuestra existencia, no lo crees querida?.

Este joven da la espalda a su sirviente y mira asía una cortina delgada, la cual dejaba notar un cuerpo recostado en una repisa de mármol. El suelta una carcajada y regresa su vista asía el joven.

-Ha, se me olvidaba, no hay que ser descorteces, hay que enviar un obsequio, no me gustan las presentaciones sin un presente, y mas a una persona de esa categoría. Este seguía dibujando una sonrisa de burla y mofándose de una situación que el sabía perfectamente destrozaría a mas de una persona.

Este le entrega un pañuelo blanco, pero parecía que este ocultaba algo en su interior y el obedientemente lo toma.

-Hay que darnos prisa, nuestros planes ya han esperado mucho, tenemos la suerte de nuestro lado y más ahora que la Luna ha muerto. -Si señor. Contestaba secamente.

Este obedece y se retira, dejando a esta persona oculta entre las sombras, quien no dejaba de mirar al cuerpo que yacía en ese lugar.

-Ya han pasado muchos siglos, y esta tierra sigue siendo gobernada solo por la estupidez de estos seres. Este se empezaba acercar al cuerpo cada ves que hablaba. Ya es hora que nuestra raza vuelva a surgir. La perfección. Este hizo una pausa y toma la mano de quien parecía ser de una mujer. ¿No lo crees?. Este finalizó depositando un suave beso en la mano de aquella joven, quien no se le podía ver bien el rostro y que al parecer permanecía oculta tras esas cortinas delgadas.

Ups pues aquí esta el tercer capítulo y si digo "ups" es por que no quería que saliera tan largo, mas que nada por que hay muchos lectores que ven las historias por medio de un café Internet. U.

Aquí por fin salen los villanos, pero no crean que será una larga guerra, sino que quiero abarcar la historia cuando esta termina y ver lo que pasaría con la vida de nuestros personajes cuando esta termina, que hay después de la guerra?. Pues eso quiero tratar de hacer y enfocarme, solo espero que no salga tan larga. Eso si esta historia contara con capítulos lemon. No se angustien no será luego, luego.

Sale los dejo por que seguramente estar viendo estas notas da flojera, así que me boy, no sin antes decirles.

Se pone de rodillas Dejen reviews ya que sin ellos no puedo vivir.

¬ ¬ Hay me sonó a comercial, bueno ya ni modo, hasta el próximo capitulo. 


	4. Un ángel de acero

Un ángel de acero.

En Freíd era apenas de día y se empezaba a verse gran movilización por todas partes a consecuencia de los preparativos de la coronación del Duque Chid, quien se encontraba en una junta junto con los reyes de Asturia y Fanelia, este sería el único momento que tendrían para verlo antes de la ceremonia, ya que el tenía que irse junto con su tutor Kazia a lo que parecía ser la meditación con los monjes, para que este fuese limpiado de pecados antes de que tomara por completo la corona de Freíd. A comparación de la Familia real de Fanelia no había una prueba en si para poder ser rey, pero si era necesario que el futuro rey fuese purificado en una ceremonia privada junto con los monjes mas prestigiosos de Freíd y del templo de Fortuna.

-Entonces con esto finalizamos los tratados en nuestros países, aun que ya estábamos unidos desde hace mucho tiempo, con esto reforzaremos la unión y sobre todo la productividad para nuestros reinos.

Chid terminaba de dirigirse con los reyes y sus respectivos representantes quienes empezaron a levantarse y a estrecharse sus manos, al igual que varios murmullos empezaron a hacerse presentes. Van después de hablar con el príncipe Chid por unos minutos se dispuso a retirarse, cosa que Dryden y Allen notan y se dirigen hacia el, ya que desde el día de ayer no habían podido hablar con Van.

-¡Van!.

Van se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Dryden, al voltear ve que junto a el se encontraba Allen.

-¿Pasa algo?. -Preguntaba serio.  
-Pues a mi me parece que huyes de nosotros, como si no quisieras hablar con tus antiguos colegas.

Van miraba serio a Dryden sin mostrar expresión por lo que acababa de decir, mientras Dryden bajaba poco a poco la sonrisa que había puesto.

-Bueno, solo queríamos hablar con tigo, se que no nos llevamos como grandes amigos, pero sinceramente te aprecio. Dryden se mostraba nervioso cuando hablaba con Van, sinceramente algo en el lo intimidaba, tal ves era por esa mirada fría y reservada.  
-Quieren saber de Hitomi, no es así. Van contestaba secamente sin dejar de mirarlos.  
-No solo de ella Van, si no también de ti.

Van soltó una sonrisa fingida al escuchar a Allen y puso una mano en su cintura, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Como quieran, de cualquier forma no boy hablar en medio del pasillo.

Dryden y Allen comprendieron que quería un lugar más privado para charlar, a lo que Allen estiró su mano incitándole a que lo siguiera. Así llegaron a la habitación que habían preparado desde hace mucho para Marlene, a pesar de los ataques que sufrió el castillo y fuera saqueado, no sufrió grandes daños, dejando el cuadro de la antigua reina de Freíd. Pensaban que Millerna o Eries se quedarían a dormir en este cuarto en las visitas a Freíd y estas se negaron. Eries sabía que tendría grandes recuerdos de ella y se deprimiría, Millerna, pues, con andar de fisgona una ves ahí tubo suficiente para no regresar y quedarse a dormir en esa habitación. Después de cerrar la puerta los tres tomaron asiento en una de las sillas que contaba esa habitación, que además tenía una pequeña mesa redonda con un ligero adorno en medio de esta.

-Y bien que quieren saber.  
-Van, últimamente has estado absorbiéndote en tu trabajo, casi no nos frecuentas y lo que realmente nos sorprende es que cada ves que se toca el tema de Hitomi tu huyes de ahí.  
-Bueno Allen, si tengo trabajo es por mi postura como rey de Fanelia, no es que los este evitando.  
-Van, hace tiempo que queríamos saber de Hitomi, después de todo, la apreciamos. Sobre todo por que siento que necesitas estar con nosotros para hablar de ello. Dryden hizo una pausa y quitándose sus lentes continuó. ¿Qué paso con tu relación con Hitomi?.

Van río burlonamente.

-Crees que te estoy pidiendo un consejo Dryden.  
-No, se que eres de las personas que no lo necesitan. O mejor dicho se rehúsan a tenerlo.

Van no dijo nada.

-Van dime que es lo que pasa con ella y tu, si tu deseas hablaremos con ella.

Van volvió a reír.

-Como pueden decir eso¿como lo harían, el único que puede hacer eso soy yo.

Van ve como ellos se desilusionan y entiende que solo quieren ayudarlo. Este solo suspira y cambia su semblante a uno más relajado y con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Hitomi ya no va a regresar. Jamás.  
-¿Como!.

Allen y Dryden se asombran por la noticia.

-Van era sabido por toda Gaea que tal ves ella llegaría y ustedes se casarían, es mas todos ya se estaban preparando para tu boda cuando terminaste de reconstruir Fanelia.  
-Allen esos son puros cuentos de hadas, solo eso. Van volvió a tener esa mirada de frialdad y rabia en sus ojos, incluso se podía ver como apretaba un poco sus manos. Piénsenlo bien, ella no pertenece a este mundo, ella esta ligada al suyo, a su familia y se que no dejaría esa gran responsabilidad por estar aquí, lejos de su hogar. Eso sería un acto egoísta de mi parte. A demás. Van calló, sentía un nudo en la garganta, y no quería que ellos notaran eso. ¿Creen que ella dejaría todo eso por mi?.

Van repitió esto en un susurro, que por supuesto alcanzaron a escuchar el caballero celeste y el magnate.

-Y si, ella esta bien. -Van concluyó y no dijo mas.  
-Van si nosotros decidimos hablar con tigo era por el carácter que vimos, te has vuelto muy frío y reservado aun con tus amigos. Además nos preocupamos también por ella, no sabíamos que ustedes habían tomado ya una decisión.

Van se levanta y se dirige hacía la ventana, entendía la preocupación que Allen sentía, en especial por Hitomi.

-Ella no decidió, yo fui el que lo hizo.  
-¿Que quieres decir?. -Decía Allen desconcertado, mientras Dryden estaba atento a la respuesta del rey.  
-Yo pude hablar con ella, a través del pendiente, solo la escuché, escuche su voz y créanme estaba dispuesto a dejar mi decisión a un lado pero, no pude.

En ese momento se acordaba de las únicas palabras que escuchó de Hitomi en estos 5 años. Van me alegra escucharte. ¿Qué pasa Van¿sucede algo en Gaea?. Hitomi, me he dado cuenta, y e tomado la decisión de que cada quien siga su vida y su camino. ¿Qué dices?. Van, como sabes que yo……. No digas mas. Van cerro los ojos. No quiso recordar más, aunque no la había visto, se imaginaba su rostro. Un rostro triste.

-¿Cómo pudiste Van, por que lo hiciste.  
-Digamos que un sueño me lo dijo.  
-¿Un sueño?. Dryden se mostró inquieto.  
-Van suspiró y se alejó de la ventana. Solo diré eso, espero haberles quitado sus dudas.  
-Van, entiendo que no nos quieras decir mas, pero crees que Hitomi estuviera conforme con esa decisión.  
-No lo se Allen y creo que fue lo mejor, le quité una gran presión de sus hombros¿tu no lo harías?. Tu seguirías viendo la presión que tiene entre tu y su hogar, serías tan egoísta que la traerías aquí, a pesar de que su vida y responsabilidades se encuentran en la Luna Fantasma?.

Allen desvió la mirada y cerró los ojos, mostrando impotencia en su rostro, sabía que el decía la verdad. Dryden bajó la mirada y se quedó pensativo, Van veía que los dos habían entendido su reacción. En silencio Van empezó a recorrer la habitación con la mirada, y su vista se detuvo en el cuadro de Marlene, este se le quedó viendo y vio fijamente a los ojos azules que esta tenía, recordando los ojos de Hitomi, este recordó varias imágenes de ella, cuando reía, cuando lloraba, cuando se encontraba asustada o con angustias. Al ver la ultima imagen, una pasó de repente por su cabeza, esa imagen que había soñado la noche anterior, la cual se encontraba una mujer sosteniendo una daga dorada. Van salió de ese transe cuando escuchó la voz de Allen llamándolo.

-¿Pasa algo Van.  
-¡He, no. Van se escuchaba agitado.  
-Como que no, escuchamos que llamabas a Hitomi con melancolía.  
-¿Cómo!.

Van no recordaba si había pronunciado el nombre de Hitomi, mientras veía el cuadro, pero al escuchar lo que dijo Dryden se sorprendió.

-Siento que algo ha pasado en la Luna Fantasma.

Dryden y Allen se sorprendieron.

-Hace unas noches e tenido imágenes en mi sueño, de una mujer tomando una daga y esta es soltada mientras grandes cantidades de sangre son derramadas en el piso, no, mejor dicho dos, una empuñándola y la otra muerta en el piso.  
-¿Sueñas la muerte de dos mujeres?. -Dryden decía asustado.  
-¿Quiénes eran¿Vistes sus rostros?. -Allen parecía mas exaltado.  
-No, no pude ver sus rostros, solo la daga. Y ahora ese cambio en la Luna y esto.

Van sacó de entre sus ropas el pendiente de Hitomi, y lo arrojó a las manos de Allen quien lo tomó en el aire apretando su mano, Dryden se levanta para ver el objeto que había arrojado Van, cuando Allen abre su puño y ve la joya completamente ennegrecida. Los dos no sabían por que esta se había vuelto así.

-Es algo muy extraño, realmente no se por que el pendiente de Hitomi a tomado ese color. -Dryden decía con extrañeza y dudas, mientras acomodaba bien sus lentes-.

Mientras en el bosque una persona cubierta por una capa negra se deslizaba ágilmente y corría a gran velocidad, si había un obstáculo en su camino fácilmente lo golpeaba y este caía sin problemas, ya si se trataba de grandes y frondosos árboles o animales que por su mala suerte se le habían metido en el camino. Este salta y se para en la rama de un árbol, la capucha que cubría su rostro solo dejaba ver sus labios los cuales sonreían maliciosamente.

-La llave esta ahí, pronto el camino se abrirá para los de nuestra raza. Disfruten sus últimos días en este planeta, por que muy pronto solo serán ganado para los de nuestra especie.

Este mostraba unos ojos intensamente verdes y estos veían la gran ciudad de Freíd.

La tarde calló y un gran numero de monjes pasaba por los pasillos principales del palacio, estos escoltaban a Chid asía los sacerdotes, quienes tenían el casco y la espada, legado de Atlantis al cuidado de Freíd, delante de ella, juraría lealtad hacía Freíd y al templo de Fortuna, jurando que el tesoro sería protegido ahora por su nuevo rey.

Todos se encontraban presentes en la ceremonia, Allen lucía su uniforme de los caballeros celestes, Dryden un traje como los que siempre acostumbraba usar pero mas elegante, peinándose todo el pelo asía atrás y suelto, Eries, lucía un traje color blanco con delicados accesorios en color verde, Millerna un vestido largo rosado con mangas en una tela transparente, su pelo se encontraba suelto y adornado con su tiara, Van traía su armadura pero esta se amoldaba mas a su cuerpo, una capa negra y sin el casco, Merle tenía un vestido largo amarillo sin mangas y un escote redondo.

La ceremonia había culminado y las fiestas comenzaron, Millerna, Eries y Merle se habían alejado a conversar, mientras Chid, Van, Allen y Dryden se entretenían en un palco especial de una plaza viendo luchas entre Guymelef de Freíd.

-Valla si que han mejorado las técnicas aquí.  
-Así es majestad Van, después de la guerra contra Zaibach nos dimos cuenta que no solo debemos reforzar nuestro espíritu sino también nuestras técnicas.

El príncipe charlaba con Van y estos después se dirigían a la pelea. La noche por fin calló y la fiesta seguía, los hombres seguían hablando con Chid mientras Millerna se quedaba con Merle.

-Princesa, no sabía que usted y el señor Dryden habían vuelto.

Millerna se sonroja y bebe un poco de su copa.

-Hay que cosas dices Merle.  
-Merle confundida se atreve a preguntar- Pero ¿por que, si ustedes llegaron juntos.  
-Así es pero aun no nos hemos hablado, aun no sabemos si hemos regresado o no.  
-Por que tengo el presentimiento que usted si quiere regresar con el.

Millerna se sonroja y ríe nerviosamente.

-No lo se, tal ves si. Por cierto Merle, desde cuando he querido preguntarte algo.  
-¿Sobre de que Princesa Millerna.  
-De Hitomi, de ella y por supuesto que de Van.

Merle bajo la mirada.

-Con que así están las cosas.  
-¿Qué!. - Merle dijo confundida.  
-Con solo ver tu rostro me pude imaginar lo que pasaba, y se que te duele lo que le pasa a Van.

Merle ya no aguantó mas, quería desahogarse y vio la oportunidad.

-Desde las ultimas reparaciones en Fanelia, ya nadie ha dicho o escuchado el nombre de Hitomi. Van me dijo que ella ya no regresaría aquí y desde ese entonces y por la mirada que le vi en ese momento ya no me atreví a decirle nada al respecto. Hay veces que no se lo que piensa que termina molesto y en ocasiones me lastima con sus palabras. El se disculpa al momento, pero siento que algo recordó que lo hizo enfurecer. -Así que no sabes por que ese comportamiento de el.  
-No, y no me atrevo a hablar con el, desde hace mucho no he podido, mas bien he temido darle consuelo, algo me dice que si pronuncio el nombre de Hitomi o su situación con ella el amo Van reaccionará de forma violenta, y eso no quiero. Merle sostenía la copa y veía su reflejo en el contenido, pero sentía que las lágrimas empezaban a llenar sus ojos. Van a vuelto a levantar ese muro para que nadie entre a su vida, ese muro que Hitomi logró derribar fácilmente, ahora se a vuelto a levantar. Hay veces que la odio.  
-¡La odias!. -Millerna exclamo.  
-Si, ella es la culpable de que mi amo Van este así, se absorbe en su trabajo y es seguro para no pensar en ella, en esa mujer. Ella izo una pausa, Millerna podía ver rabia en sus ojos complementada con copiosas lágrimas que se empezaron a desbordar.  
-Merle tranquila yo no quería hacerte pasar un mal rato.

Tarde fue para Millerna para consolarla, por que un gran estruendo producido por la copa que rompió con la fuerza de sus manos, hizo que Millerna se quedara viendo sorprendida y sin encontrar la forma de tranquilizar a Merle. Merle salió corriendo dejando los cristales en el piso, el incidente no paso desapercibido y Van al ver a Merle correr sale tras de ella.

-¡Merle espera¿Qué sucede?.

Merle no parecía escucharlo. Solo se cubría sus ojos mientras corrían. Van por fin logra darle ventaja y en uno de los pasillos logra darle alcance y se pone frente a ella, tomándola de los hombros, ella sorprendida mira hacía la persona que la sostiene y ve que se encuentra entre los brazos de Van, y este le miraba de manera triste y preocupada.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede.  
-¡Amo Van!. Rompió en lágrimas y se aferro a el. Van solo se encontraba mas sorprendido y la consolaba acariciando su cabello.  
-Pero Merle por que te encuentras así.  
-Merle apretó con fuerzas la capa de Van y contesta con rabia- Es por Hitomi. Por esa tonta. Esa tonta hizo que usted se volviera así. Maldita, mil veces maldita. Te odio Hitomi, te odio.

Merle calló y comenzó a llorar, Van solo tenía la mirada de sorpresa y ambos ojos abiertos, Merle estaba equivocada y no tenía por que odiarla, en dado caso quería odiar a alguien que fuera a el, el era la causa de que estuviera así, que esa barrera se hubiera levantado de nuevo, y mas mal se sentía al ver preocupados a todos sus amigos por el, e incluso le aterraba la idea de cómo Hitomi se sentía después de estos años separados, de la despedida decidida solo por el.

-No Merle, no digas eso, ella no tiene la culpa.  
-Como no va a tener la culpa, desde que esa se le metió en el corazón solo lo ha hecho sufrir, e incluso ahora.

Un gran estruendo se escuchó cerca de ahí, Van ya no pudo continuar, y se acercó a la ventana, vio como una persona encapuchada peleaba contra los guardias y estos vanamente se lograban defender, ya que este de un ágil movimiento podía destajarlo por completo.

-Pero que rayos se propone?.

Merle se enjuagó sus ojos y miró atentamente aquella masacre. No solo el peleaba con estos soldados y los mataba, sino que había causado destrozos y terror en la ciudad de Freíd. Merle ve como Van empieza a correr y esta lo detiene de uno de sus brazos.

-¿A donde se dirige.  
-Boy a ayudar, esa persona se nota que tiene malas intenciones y temo por Chid.  
-Amo Van ese tipo se ve peligroso.  
-No te preocupes Merle estaré bien.  
-¡Van!.

La voz de Allen interrumpió a Merle y este entraba corriendo buscando a Van.

-Estamos bajo ataque, los soldados incluyendo a Chid fueron en busca de más soldados enemigos. Al parecer un solo sujeto llegó hasta el palacio, vi como fue en dirección de la plaza donde los Guymelef se encontraban luchando.  
-Tu ve con Chid, yo iré hacía donde fue este sujeto.  
-No puedes ir tu solo.  
-Chid tampoco, no confió en esos soldados.  
-Esta bien, en cuanto pueda te alcanzare.  
-¡Amo Van!. Merle sonó nerviosa.  
-Van que Merle se dirija asía las habitaciones de Millerna, ahí se encuentra Dryden cuidando de ella y la princesa Eries.  
-Esta bien. Merle has lo que te dijo.  
-¡Pero amo.  
-Estaré bien Merle no te preocupes.  
Van sonríe para darle confianza, Merle asiente con la cabeza y se marcha obedeciendo las ordenes de Van. Cuando ella se pierde de su vista Van muestra una mirada seria.

-Bien vamonos.  
-Si.

Ambos toman caminos diferentes y Van se dispone a ir en busca de esta persona. Mientras corría podía sentir algo, sentía como el ambiente se volvía mas pesado, como si el aire hubiera dejado de correr.

Al llegar a la plaza vio como esta se encontraba completamente obscura y como solo la Luna Fantasma iluminaba levemente la estructura dejando parte de esta en sombras, Van caminó lentamente y desenvainó su espada, este se sorprende al tropezar con algo y retrocede, al bajar la mirada para descubrir con que había tropezado ve solo un bulto en las sombras tirado en el piso, Van lo mueve con su pie y este al girarlo la Luna Fantasma lo ilumina dejando ver el cuerpo destajado de uno de los soldados de Freíd, Van al poner atención vio que no era el único y este se enfureció. Pronto escucho como la carcajada de un hombre resonaba por todo el lugar, Van rápidamente adoptó una postura de defensa fijándose de donde provenía la risa y apretaba con fuerzas su espada, viendo sigilosamente el lugar.

-Ja, podría jurar que estas temblando de miedo, tu rostro luce temeroso.  
-¿Quién eres¡Sal de ahí y muéstrate!. Van hablaba con furia no dejando que esa persona quien quiera que sea lo intimidara.  
-Perdone mi descortesía. Este dio un salto quedando frente a Van, quitándose de inmediato la capa que lo cubría completamente. Se me olvidaba que me encontraba frente al rey de Fanelia, frente al único descendiente de Atlantis sobre la tierra.

Van notó como un hombre de su misma estatura, cabello rojizo, piel blanca, ojos verdes y una especie de armadura que consistía en una pechera, cinturón, protecciones y botas de un material resistente que al parecer era completamente negro se presentaba ante el, y este no dejaba de verlo con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Por fin estoy frente al grandioso Dragón, el único que hizo pedazos los sueños de un anciano decrepito con aires de grandeza.  
-¿Quién rayos eres tu?. ¿Y de donde vienes.  
-Mi nombre no tiene importancia. De donde provengo pues eso bien lo sabes.  
-¿Qué dices!.

Van se sorprende por lo que dijo este ser, al mismo tiempo que dos grandes alas de un color oscuro aparecían sobre su espalda, Van se encontraba estupefacto, incrédulo, un descendiente de Atlantis aparecía ante el.

-¡Pero que rayos, se suponía que nuestra raza había desaparecido.  
-La raza del dragón, si, esa desapareció hace muchos siglos, pero la nuestra sigue viviendo.  
-Que dices, acaso son de otra especie de Riujins.  
-Ja, no estoy aquí para contarte sobre mi vida y mucho menos de mi raza, he venido aquí por tu cabeza, Rey Dragón.  
-¿Qué dices.  
-¡Ha! pero antes de matarte te dejo un pequeño presente majestad, para que te lo lleves a tu tumba. Jajaja, esto me va a encantar.

Este arroja a los pies de Van un pañuelo blanco, que al ser tirado, deja ver que en su interior tenía un objeto de color dorado.  
-¿Qué es esto.  
-Por que no lo averiguas tu mismo. Acaso tienes miedo.  
-Hablas puras tonterías.

Van se le abalanza con su espada y este ser lo esquiva rápidamente y toma a Van por el cuello. Van siente una gran presión al principio y cierra sus ojos, pero después siente como su agresor empezaba a bajar su fuerza y como este se elevaba del piso soltando una carcajada. Van abre los ojos e intenta zafarse soltando la espada, pero solo sintió como este hombre lo ponía en cierta dirección, tal parecía que quería enseñarle algo.

-Mira bien Rey de Fanelia, no te parece maravilloso eso, La Luna y La Luna Fantasma mostrando ese gran espectáculo, ese color tan hermoso que a tomado ahora La Luna. ¿No lo cree así su majestad.  
-Déjate de tonterías, a que viene este discurso.  
-Discurso, ja, solo quería ser suave en este tipo de noticias pero veo que no será necesario ahora, y es que en verdad no deseo hacerlo. Hace tres noches hemos visto este hermoso espectáculo, y si digo que es hermoso este color en la Luna es por que esta muerta, no hay vida, ni brillo. Y que puedo decir de La Luna Fantasma, ese brillo que antes tenía ahora se esta perdiendo. Por cierto¿no te acuerdas de alguien al ver hacía La Luna Fantasma?.

Van abrió sus ojos de par en par, claramente podía sentir un escalofrío atravesando su cuerpo.

-Ja, por tu mirada veo que si. Como se llamaba?. ¡A si, Hitomi, la chica de la Luna Fantasma.  
-Maldito, que has hecho con ella. - Van contestaba con mas rabia.  
-Yo?. Tonto.

Este suelta a Van y lo arroja al suelo, y queda frente a esa envoltura blanca que el extraño riujin había tirado, ve que esta envoltura estaba levemente teñida en un color carmesí. Van con la mano temblorosa toma el extraño objeto y lo destapa, observa con asombro que se trataba de un arma, una daga dorada con un extraño adorno como empuñadura.

-No la reconoces, acaso no la has visto antes.  
-El sueño. Van contestaba por reflejo. Su vista estaba perdida en otra parte.  
-Que viste en ese sueño.  
Van no contestó, seguía dándole la espalda a ese hombre y este al ver que no le contestaba río con burla.

-Como no contestas yo te diré lo que viste. Eran sombras atravesando un lugar. Una casa. Una mujer mostraba horror viendo como todo lo que quería se derrumbaba fácilmente bajo sus pies. La madre de Hitomi.- Este caminaba alrededor de Van y seguía hablando de manera fría y burlona-. Una daga apuntando al pecho de una joven mientras veía el cuerpo inerte de su madre muerta bajo sus pies, lágrimas recorrían su rostro por el sufrimiento al ver como su padre y hermano sucumbían uno a uno por causa de estas sombras. Jajaja, aquí viene la mejor parte, ella se entierra esa misma daga que tienes en las manos en el pecho. Jajaja¿no es gracioso?.

Van sentía que el peso de sus piernas se le iba y su vista era de una gran sorpresa, pero esta se convirtió en ira y voltea hacia este hombre.

-No te creo, mientes. ¡MIENTES!. - Van grita furioso viendo fijamente al riujin.  
-Yo no miento, la daga que traes en tus manos es la misma con que ella se quitó su vida, la sangre con la que se encuentra aun empapada es de ella, de nadie mas. Tu mismo velo, su estrella esta completamente muerta, su brillo se a perdido y para siempre. Jajajajaja.- Este seguía riendo viendo fijamente a Van.- Que momento tan mas glorioso para que resurjan los de nuestra especie, con la muerte de la guardiana de la llave.  
-¿La llave.  
-El pendiente, otra prueba mas de que ella murió, al morir ella el color del pendiente y su poder también muere, rompiéndose así el sello.  
-Maldito me la pagaras, si fuiste el responsable de su muerte.  
-Jaja, que tonterías dices. Tu no tendrías ni la mínima oportunidad de pegarme y ella corrió la mala suerte de cuidar algo tan valioso para los de nuestra especie. Sinceramente no sabíamos donde había quedado ese pendiente desde hace varios años, pero al sentir su presencia varias veces cuando fue la guerra nos dio la ubicación exacta de ella. Jajaja ya pasaron tres días de su muerte, que lastima me das, ni siquiera llegaste a sus funerales.

Van se enfurece mas y arrojando la daga con rabia se abalanza contra este. El al ver venir al Dragón furioso desenvaina su espada sonriendo por la oportunidad de vencer al Dragón, ya que este empezaría a pelear con las manos desnudas. Al tratar de envestirlo con su espada Van se barre en el suelo provocando una nube de polvo que hace que este se despiste y Van logra tomar su espada para así envestirlo en el momento. Pero su agresor fue mas rápido y detiene su golpe, estos empiezan atacarse, Van era difícilmente detenido al igual que este hombre, al parecer la balanza estaba igual, los dos peleaban y no daban tregua a ninguno. El sonido de las espadas era lo único que se escuchaba, el eco las regresaba y asía que la sangre de estos dos combatientes hirviera mas. El agresor agiliza su ataque e intenta mutilarle las piernas al rey, pero Van ágilmente anticipa su ataque y salta envistiendo en el momento quitándole la espada a su agresor. Van pensaba que ya todo estaba perdido para su contrincante, pero vio como este ágilmente volvía a tenerla entre sus manos, Van aprieta sus dientes y vuelve a pelear, pero un ágil movimiento de su oponente hace que Van recibiera un gran golpe estrellándolo en una de las grandes paredes de ahí, el otro aprovecha que Van aun no se incorpora y empieza a golpearlo fuertemente en el abdomen, Van suelta la espada y empieza a retorcerse del dolor, tratando de llenar de nuevo su cuerpo de aire, ya que este por los golpes no solo había conseguido sacarle el aire, si no que también había roto la armadura que Van llevaba puesta, este deja de golpearlo y Van cae de rodillas al suelo, pero antes de que cayera completamente, el hombre frente a el, le golpea fuertemente en el rostro con una patada, cosa que hizo que Van volviera a estrellarse contra un muro.

Van veía que este guardaba su espada y recogía la suya. Van con mucho trabajo trata de incorporarse, pero su cuerpo lo sentía muy pesado, su boca y su frente emanaban grandes cantidades de sangre que las gotas caían copiosas al suelo.

-Eres un débil, no vale la pena atravesarte con mi espada.  
-Maldito, aun esto no termina. Van contestaba mientras apretaba sus dientes y tratando de recuperar el aliento.  
-Pues yo digo todo lo contrario.

Este hombre grita con furia y empuñando la espada de Van decide matarlo, pero Van logra moverse a tiempo para que no fuera atravesado, pero su movimiento no fue tan rápido, que esta llega a herirlo en su hombro izquierdo. Van grita del dolor cosa que al otro le parece divertido y se la entierra a un mas, a tal grado que llega a travesarle el hombro y la espada queda enterrada en la tierra. Este después retrocede y vuelve a desenvainar su espada, esta ves estaba decidido a quitarle su cabeza. Van al notar sus intenciones trata de zafarse y se logra incorporar rápidamente, aun que sentía que estaba perdiendo ya el conocimiento.

-Ja, hay tontos que no piensan rendirse fácilmente. Te pensaba dar una muerte rápida y sin dolor, pero creo que lo que quieres es sufrir y lentamente. Bueno. ¡Te complaceré!.

El hombre grita las ultimas palabras y se abalanza contra Van, y aun que este se veía como si careciera de conocimiento logra detener el ataque de su adversario con fuerza y rapidez, que incluso llega a romperle la espada. Van piensa que ya tiene parte de la batalla vencida, ya que logra doblegar a su oponente en el piso y sin arma. El extraño riujin se siente amenazado por el dragón que se enfurece y antes de que Van lo atravesara con su espada provoca lo que al parecer era una gran ventisca, que hace que levante los fragmentos de su espada y estos atraviesan el cuerpo de Van. Van suelta la espada y cae de rodillas, sacando sangre de su boca, el riujin se incorpora y mira burlonamente a Van, este lo toma por el cuello y empieza a elevarse.

-Eres un estúpido al tratar de enfrentarme, los de tu raza jamás llegarán hacer como nosotros, somos mas fuertes. Este se le queda viendo a Van al rostro, lo veía sonriente, prácticamente era un cadáver en sus manos. Ja, antes de que te vallas te diré una cosa mas, mi señor tiene muchos tesoros bajo su poder, pero ninguno tan maravilloso como lo es el cuerpo de esa chica. Hace una pausa y comienza a reír. Si Van, no solo hemos podido viajar a la luna Fantasma para ver el fabuloso espectáculo que te comenté, sino que además nos hemos traído unos pequeños recuerdos.

Este se ríe desquiciadamente, pero algo siente en su interior, alguna energía había aparecido.

-Que rayos es esto, ciento una extraña energía rodeándome. ¡Maldición, es asfixiante.

A un lado de el puede verse reflejado la sombra de alguien, este voltea y se asombra al ver la figura que parecía ser de una mujer, ataviada con una armadura y que esta tenía un par de alas. Se lograba distinguir que bajo ella se encontraba un delicado vestido, su cabello parecía reflejar chispas plateadas, el trataba de enfocar su vista y ver su rostro, ya que la luz de las dos lunas quedaban justo atrás de esta, pronto distinguió que la mujer llevaba una máscara que le cubría el rostro.

-No debo preocuparme por estas pequeñeces, seguramente vienes a salvar el cadáver de este rey¿no es así?.

No se escuchó contestación y el semblante de este cambió, se puso mas serio, y mas al ver que esta persona suspendida en el aire cerca de el no le contestaba, su vista se enfocó a un cetro que ella poseía, le parecía raro al ver como este tenía una forma circular, y dejaba ver una especie de lanza al final.

-¿Quién rayos eres tu?.

El tono del hombre se hacía mas fuerte y se podía notar cierto nervio en su rostro ya que esta persona no le contestaba.

-Bien, viendo que solo te quedaras mirando y no vas a contestarme destrozare a este hombre y después lo haré con tigo.

Este se disponía a arrojar al Rey al suelo cuando escucha como ella empuñaba el cetro y se disponía atacarlo.

-Valla, logré que reaccionaras, pero no te preocupes me encargare de los dos al mismo tiempo.

La mujer ve como este ser de alas negras se abalanza sobre de ella con Van todavía sujeto de su cuello, ella emana una gran energía y con una sola mano logra detener en seco la fuerte envestida que aquel hombre estaba dispuesto a darle.

-Pero que pasa, estoy completamente paralizado, no se como puedo seguir en el aire. Este mostraba sudor en su frente además de que se le veía nervioso y sus dientes comenzaron a temblar lentamente.

Pronto ve como esta mujer se lanza sobre el y con la filosa punta de su cetro, atraviesa su hombro y una de sus alas, las cuales empezaron a dejar caer varias plumas manchadas en sangre. El hombre se retuerce del dolor y suelta a Van. Allen quien se encontraba a punto de llegar ve como dos figuras suspendidas en el aire sostenían del cuello a un hombre con una larga capa negra y después era soltado por un riujin, y lo que era peor es que otro igual al que lo había dejado caer solo veía el espectáculo. Allen se adentra a la estructura, perdiendo de vista a las tres personas que se encontraban volando por encima del edificio.

Cuándo Van estaba a punto de caer la mujer llega y lo atrapa cargándolo en sus brazos, el riujin al ser atravesado de un ala, pierde el equilibrio y cae estrepitosamente al suelo.

-Valla, tenía razón, no debí confiarme al tratar de matar a ese híbrido, hay personas poderosas protegiéndolo. Este ríe incrédulo sosteniéndose su hombro y tratando de incorporarse. Pero eso si, no dejaba de ver como esta mujer sostenía en brazos al rey riujin. Por ahora les perdonare la vida, pero créanme, volveré.

Una gran ventisca hizo levantar el polvo y las plumas negras del suelo, haciendo difícil ver por donde escaparía. Cuando todo estuvo en calma ella deposita con cuidado el cuerpo del joven rey en el suelo, levantándose y viendo como el tenía grabes heridas. Allen entra por fin a la gran plaza y mira que solo uno de estos riujins se encontraba ahí, el otro se había esfumado, pero fue mas grande su sorpresa al ver a Van gravemente herido.

- ¿Quién rayos eres tu¿por qué lo atacaron?.

La joven solo miraba al caballero celeste fijamente, Allen a pesar de no ver su rostro por la máscara que la cubría podía sentir como ella tenía su mirada puesta en el.

-Por que?. Por que a el¡¡contesta!. Allen se encontraba furioso y saca su espada.

La chica solo retrocede y le da la espalda al caballero sin decir ninguna palabra.

-No es mi intención levantar el puño contra una mujer, pero viendo lo que es capas de hacer, no le tendré compasión.

Allen estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre la chica cuando ella extiende sus alas completamente, haciendo que las plumas metálicas resplandecieran, pero el brillo poco duró ya que una extraña energía de color obscura emanó de pronto del suelo, haciendo que envolviera a la chica y esta desapareciera, aquel humo y esa misteriosa chica se desvanecieron con el aire. Allen se apresuró a atender a Van, quien al parecer había presenciado la desaparición de esta extraña mujer pero pronto cayó inconsciente.

- ¡Van¡Resiste!.

Si, ahora si me manche de larga, y no se extrañen si voy rápido ya que ahora tengo tiempo para poner mi fic al corriente y mas que nada poner todo antes de que se me borre de la azotea, ya que me ha pasado muchas veces haciendo que se me olvide lo que iba a escribir y no lo haga.

Por cierto agradezco a Physis por su review y su consejo, y quiero decirte que lo tomare en cuenta, ya que este es mi primer fic y hay veces que le pongo de todo y termino quitándolo. A tus preguntas si soy de México (bruja tienes bola de cristal o que) y soy mujer. Aunque para ser mi primer fic me dejaste con la duda del por que me preguntas eso?. Bueno me alegro que te adentraste en lo que es el fic de escaflowne y espero no decepcionarte U.

Alos que leen y se encuentran en el anonimato pues gracias por seguir el fic, aunque apretar el botón de abajo no cuesta tanto.  
Saludos a la banda lectora. 


	5. Extraños Sentimientos

Extraños sentimientos. . 

La noche había culminado, y se podría decir que el ambiente que se vivió fue de angustia. Merle no había asimilado aun que su querido amo se encontraba gravemente herido, toda la noche no se despegó de esa puerta donde se encontraba Van con varios médicos atendiéndole sus heridas, cuando estos salieron la mirada de varios de ellos se veía pesimista. Día entero Van no despertó, se encontraba vendado de su cabeza, brazos y abdomen, Millerna iba a ver su estado a cada momento y cada ves se repetía así misma que parecía que había vuelto a pasar lo de años atrás, cuando Van resultó gravemente herido por la batalla en Fortuna, lo mas grave ahora, era que Hitomi no se encontraba aquí para ayudarlo. Millerna después de revisarlo y de ver que su condición no cambiaba, se retira con un dejo de tristeza y preocupación, ella camina asía Merle y sin hacer ruido toma delicadamente su hombro con su mano, Merle la mira con los ojos hinchados en lágrimas y entiende que debe salir, esta intenta en vano rehusarse, pero al final acepta.

Merle sale y Millerna se encarga de cerrar las puertas de la habitación de Van. Merle no era la única preocupada por la salud de Van, si no que también el príncipe Chid, Allen y Dryden esperaban fuera de la recamara para saber sobre su condición.

Como se encuentra Van princesa Millerna.

Ella con un rostro preocupado le contesta a Allen

Mal, ha estado inconsciente por mucho tiempo, fuera del efecto de la anestesia, la verdad me preocupan sus heridas.  
-Princesa, aun no se de la gravedad de estas heridas que tiene el amo Van, dígame la verdad que es lo que realmente pasó en su cuerpo. - Merle preguntaba con la voz entrecortada y con ambas manos apretando su vestido.

Millerna duda en contestar pero decide decirles sobre la situación a todos los que se encontraban.

Van recibió fuertes golpes en el abdomen, el brazo izquierdo, piernas y cabeza. Las piernas solo recibieron algunos moretones, tal ves por algunas caídas, por suerte no hubo fractura. Lo que me preocupa es la parte del abdomen y la cabeza, en ambas partes recibió fuertes golpes, a tal grado que varias costillas quedaron fracturadas e incluso tenía fragmentos enterrados en su cuerpo, como si fuesen de una espada que se rompió y esos fragmentos le fueran enterrados a gran velocidad, sinceramente no me lo explico, estas dañaron partes importantes de su cuerpo, las cuales pudimos suturar a tiempo sin que pasara algo mas grave.

Los demás se encontraban sorprendidos por la magnitud que llevó esta batalla la noche anterior, mientras Merle se sentía mal, por lo que acababa de decir.

El brazo llevó una fuerte estocada, por poco lo pierde.  
-¡Amo Van! – Merle repitió esto con melancolía mientras se llevaba sus manos al rostro.  
-Millerna se acerca a ella y la toma por los hombros. Merle será mejor que vallas a descansar, estuviste toda la noche en vela por Van, y se que el necesitara a la larga de tus atenciones y de nada me servirás estando agotada.

Merle asiente con la cabeza y un poco desganada se dirige a su habitación, los demás se dirigen a otra habitación en donde podrían hablar con tranquilidad y tratar de dejar a Van descansar.

Es increíble lo que pasó, no puedo creer que un solo hombre hiciera este tipo de carnicería, sinceramente su majestad Van aguantó la pelea, los demás ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de desenvainar sus espadas. –Dryden mostraba preocupación y seriedad mientras tomaba asiento.  
-Siento que no fue uno solo quien hizo esto.  
-A que te refieres Allen.

Chid se mostró dudoso sin dejar de mirar al caballero celeste.

Cuando llegué a donde se suponía me iría a encontrar con Van vi como dos seres, para ser exactos de la estirpe de los riujins, se encontraban suspendidos en el aire y uno de ellos sostenía a Van del cuello. – En ese momento Allen recuerda como estos dos personajes se encontraban volando y uno de ellos con Van entre sus manos.- No me puedo equivocar, ambos volaban y tenían dos alas, como las que Van posee, solo que por la oscuridad me pareció que ambos tenían diferentes tipos de alas.

Todos se sorprenden por la contestación de Allen y mas Dryden, ya que sabía de antemano que Van era el único descendiente del clan Dragón y que además se sabía de antemano que esa raza ya había desaparecido por completo.

¿Diferentes tipos de alas dices?. – Dryden se mostraba más preocupado y a la ves interesado.  
-Así es. Si no mal recuerdo y si mi vista no me engañó uno de ellos poseía las alas completamente obscuras, como las que tenía el difunto príncipe de Fanelia, Folken Lancur de Fanel. El segundo parecía que las cubría con una especie de armadura.  
-¿Armadura?. -Así es Dryden. Podría jurar que se trataba de una mujer.  
-¿Una mujer riujin!. – Millerna decía sorprendida.  
-Así es princesa Millerna. Lo pude ver por su anatomía, además que también se encontraba ataviada por un vestido, pero eso si, su rostro se encontraba oculto bajo una máscara.  
-Eso es bastante extraño¿por que ellos querían matar a Van?. Acaso no sabían que el también es de la misma raza.  
-La verdad no lo se Dryden, hay muchas cosas extrañas en todo esto. Cuando llegué ahí la mujer sostenía a Van entre sus brazos y en lugar de matarlo o dejarlo caer lo dejo en el piso.  
-Valla si que posee gran fuerza. -No solo eso Dryden, por lo que vi en los cadáveres de los soldados se nota que estos seres son realmente rápidos.  
-Es cierto señor Dryden, cuando Allen me acompañó en busca de mas enemigos nos topamos con gran cantidad de soldados mutilados y destajados, no solo con la grandiosa hoja que portaba su espada, si no que también por la gran velocidad que este ser dirigía.  
-Pues de ser así me gustaría ver el lugar del enfrentamiento, tengo algunas dudas.  
-Pero señor Dryden, aun se encuentran recogiendo algunos cuerpos, dudo que sea de su agrado ver ese tipo de cosas.  
-No me importarían en lo absoluto majestad Chid. Sinceramente este caso merece de mi total atención.  
-Dryden crees que estamos de humor para investigaciones.  
-Millerna, no lo digo por interés propio, si no que posiblemente estemos frente a un nuevo enemigo para Gaea, será mejor darnos prisa para saber con que clase de seres nos topamos, si es que estamos preparados para enfrentarlo algún día.  
-En ese caso yo también iré.  
-No lo creo Millerna, ese tipo de cosas no las aguantarías, además como le mencionaste a Merle, Van confía de tus cuidados y es necesario que descanses, agotada no podrás hacer mucho.  
-Esta bien, lo haré, pero prométanme que me dirán lo que saben.  
-Se lo prometemos princesa Millerna. Dryden le contestaba suavemente y tomando su mano le deposita un beso que hace que Millerna se sonroje y se aleje después.

Después el príncipe Chid escolta al caballero Allen y a Dryden a donde ocurrieron los hechos. Allen puede ver como la ciudad a pesar de las muertes de varios soldados no sufrió grandes destrozos, tal parecía que este ser estaba enfocado en algo y que solo se deshacía de los pequeños obstáculos que se le ponían a su paso. Tal ves eso representó Van cuando se puso frente a ellos. Cuando llegaron al lugar se podía ver que solo quedaban algunos cuerpos y estaban a punto de llevarse el último, cuando Dryden se adelanta y los detiene. Este les pide que lo dejaran ver el cuerpo que se llevaban, a lo que los soldados dudosos y viendo a su rey, aceptaron. Al destaparlo pudieron ver que tenía un fino corte en la yugular y la mano mutilada, parecía que este hubiese querido sacar su espada, pero el otro fue tan rápido que destajó su mano antes de que el alcanzara su espada.

Es increíble los cortes que este hizo al pobre hombre.  
-No solo eso Dryden, tal párese que este empleó una gran velocidad para destajarlo.  
-Miren, son plumas ennegrecidas, son las del riujin ¿no es así señor Allen.  
-Así es majestad Chid.

Dryden se acerca a ellas y se agacha para verlas de cerca, este toma una y se levanta viéndola detenidamente.

Al parecer este fue herido.  
-¿Cómo dices?. Allen preguntaba extrañado.  
-Que este riujin fue herido, las plumas se ven manchadas en sangre y por lo que veo son muchas igual. No pudo ser por la sangre de Van, tal ves el antes lo hirió. Y no solo eso si no que también rompió su espada.

Allen mira asía donde Dryden apuntaba, en efecto se encontraba lo que parecían ser partes de una espada tirada en el suelo, esta tenía un emblema, parecía ser un dragón con el cuerpo parecido al de una serpiente marina y completamente negra. Dryden lo levanta y se le queda examinando por gran tiempo.

No entiendo, si la espada fue rota, es seguro que fue por Van, pero como es posible que los fragmentos de esa espada se quedaran enterrados en su cuerpo, es completamente inexplicable.  
-Tienes razón Allen, si Van rompió la espada, es lógico que los fragmentos cayeran, pero no a tal velocidad como las de enterrarse a un cuerpo, y mas hasta donde las encontraron en el cuerpo de Van.

Los tres quedaron dudosos, sinceramente no sabían a lo que se estaban enfrentando.

Millerna se encontraba preocupada y miraba la ventana de uno de los pasillos del palacio, su vista se dirigía asía el cielo y su rostro reflejaba gran preocupación, no solo por Van, sino por lo que decía Dryden, un nuevo enemigo se manifestaba y no se explicaban su procedencia o intenciones, es mas desconocían por completo si se trataba de un humano común y corriente.  
Millerna se aleja de ahí y se dispone a ir a su habitación, realmente se sentía agotada y presionada, no sabía que hacer, aunque su padre vive, sabía que actuaría cobardemente y que prácticamente se encontraba sola en cuestión de defender su reino, a Asturias. Al pasar por la habitación de Van puede escuchar una voz dentro de ella, Millerna se alarma por que parecían quejidos de dolor, así que entra. Cuando se encuentra frente a Van ve que este se quejaba de dolor, Millerna lo revisa y ve que lo mejor es sedarlo de nuevo, antes de que el sedante tuviera efecto en Van, solo alcanza escuchar como llamaba a Hitomi. Millerna se sorprende y entristece, sabía que ella no estaba aquí y que difícilmente estaría a su lado. Dormir, si, era lo mejor, así el dolor que ahora sufría su cuerpo y su corazón no se sentirían tan fuertes.

Millerna se retira de la habitación y sierra la puerta con cuidado, esta se aleja a su habitación y al entrar sierra su puerta apoyándose en ella.

Hitomi, te necesitamos.

Millerna lo decía con tono suplicante, esperando a que un milagro sucediera e Hitomi apareciera, necesitaban su ayuda y mas Van.

En otra parte en lo que parecía ser un bosque, una figura se encontraba encima de la rama de un árbol.

¿Por que no lo dejaste morir?. Se lo merecía. ¿Por qué te quedaste como espectadora y no hiciste nada, acaso ¿lo estas poniendo a prueba?. ¿Por que hasta al final apareciste?. ¿Por qué te inmiscuiste en una batalla que no te incumbe?. Cuando dejaste apenas una atrás donde perdiste a los tuyos, donde sufriste más por sus pérdidas en ves de las graves heridas y golpes. ¿Por que otra ves te metes en una batalla que no es tuya¿Por qué no recuperas lo que es tuyo y dejas que los demás se pudran en el infierno y se rasquen con sus uñas?. Esta batalla no es tuya¿o si?.

Las imágenes de una batalla entre dos personas se dibujaba en su mente, ella solo veía como espectadora y nadie notaba su presencia, estaba a punto de intervenir, pero se detuvo y la pelea continuo. El hombre cae estrepitosamente al suelo y el otro aprovecha que intenta respirar y le da una fuerte patada haciendo que este se vuelva a estrellar contra el muro. El otro aprovecha y toma la espada del rey riujin y se dispone a matarlo con ella.

¿Que esperas¡Levántate!.

Ella grita en silencio, este hombre grita con furia y empuñando la espada de Van decide matarlo, pero Van logra moverse a tiempo para que no fuera atravesado, pero su movimiento no fue tan rápido, que esta llega a herirlo en su hombro izquierdo. Van grita del dolor cosa que al otro le parece divertido y se la entierra a un mas, a tal grado que llega a travesarle el hombro y la espada queda enterrada en la tierra. Este después retrocede y vuelve a desenvainar su espada, esta vez estaba decidido a quitarle su cabeza. Van al notar sus intenciones trata de zafarse y se logra incorporar rápidamente, aunque sentía que estaba perdiendo ya el conocimiento. El hombre se abalanza contra Van, y aun que este se veía como si careciera de conocimiento logra detener el ataque de su adversario con fuerza y rapidez, que incluso llega a romperle la espada. Van piensa que ya tiene parte de la batalla vencida, ya que logra doblegar a su oponente en el piso y sin arma. El extraño riujin se siente amenazado por el dragón que se enfurece y antes de que Van lo atravesara con su espada provoca lo que al parecer era una gran ventisca, que hace que levante los fragmentos de su espada y estos atraviesan el cuerpo de Van. Van suelta la espada y cae de rodillas, sacando sangre de su boca, el riujin se incorpora y mira burlonamente a Van, este lo toma por el cuello y empieza a elevarse. Era hora de intervenir.

Al salir de sus recuerdos, la joven con una armadura que al parecer tenía dos hermosas alas hechas de este mismo material se levanta, su vestido caía delicadamente y aunque a simple vista se veía hermosa, la armadura y el vestido se encontraban ya rotos, parecía que había salido de una batalla. De su mano deja ver un pendiente de color negro. Esta lo veía de reojo mientras posaba su vista a la difuminada Luna Fantasma.

Muerte, eso es lo que esta cosa ahora representa.

Dos días pasaron y Van seguía sin reaccionar, todos temían por su salud, e incluso Merle. Al tercer día las miradas pesimistas cambiaron ya que Van por fin reaccionaba. Merle se alegró mucho y comenzó a llorar aun lado de su amo. Millerna informó a los demás y se sintieron aliviados con la noticia.

Ese día Millerna se encargaba de cambiar los vendajes con ayuda de Merle, pero a pesar de que Van podía reincorporarse un poco el no hablaba, cosa que a Millerna y Merle preocupaba. Cuando ellas estaban a punto de terminar la voz de Van las sorprendió.

Merle, prepara todo para regresar a Fanelia.  
-¡Majestad!  
-¡Van, no puedes irte así, tus heridas no resistirán el viaje.  
-Merle, he dado una orden. Van sonaba demasiado serio y Merle no pudo objetarle nada.

Merle salió y dejó que Millerna terminara sola. Ella solo suspiró y empezó a terminar con la curación, sabía que no haría cambiar a Van de opinión.

¿Qué piensa irse hoy.  
-Así es Allen, ya mando a Merle a disculparse con Chid y agradecerle su hospitalidad.  
-Van, sigue igual de impulsivo.  
-Eso es una cosa que jamás cambiaremos de su majestad y ustedes dos lo saben perfectamente. – La voz de Dryden los sorprende ya que entra repentinamente donde Allen y Millerna se encontraban-. -¿Dryden?. – Millerna contesta sorprendida.  
-Van se ira de todas formas aunque le impidamos el paso con varios guymelef.  
-Pero tienen que hacer algo, aun no esta en condiciones de viajar.  
-Princesa Millerna, sabemos lo que quiere decir, pero tratándose de Van, pues es muy difícil que lo impidamos, tal como lo dice Dryden el se ira de todas formas no importándole lo que le digamos.  
-¡Allen.  
-Millerna, lo mejor sería que usted también regresara a Asturias y ponga al tanto al rey Aston. -¿Regresar, acaso es que tu no regresas junto con migo a Asturias.  
-Lo lamento princesa, pero por ahora este caso necesita de mi total atención. Necesito consultar sobre esta nueva raza que nos aqueja y si tienen planes de una guerra al menos ya estamos preparados y sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos.  
-Esta bien Dryden. Regresare a Asturias.  
Dryden asiente con una sonrisa y acomodándose sus gafas da la vuelta, pero este se detiene y ve a Allen por entre su hombro.

Confío en que la llevaras de regreso y cuidaras.  
-Con mi vida si es preciso.  
-Bien.

Dryden se retira y ese mismo día parte asía un rumbo desconocido para Millerna, la cual ve la nave de Dryden alejarse con algo de tristeza. Esa misma tarde, la nave de Fanelia también parte asía su hogar, Chid, Kazia y la princesa Eries hacen todo lo posible para poner al rey cómodo para su viaje, el príncipe Chid al despedirse pide disculpas a su majestad por lo que pasó en su visita en su país, a lo que Van entiende.  
En la mañana temprano Millerna se encuentra preparada para partir asía Asturia y esta se encontraba despidiéndose de Eries.

Lamento que en tu estadía en Freíd resultara esta tragedia.  
-No te preocupes hermana, no estaba en sus manos detener lo que pasaría.  
-¿Iras a poner a mi padre al tanto no es así.  
-Si, tengo que ir a prevenirlo, no sabemos que esperar de estas personas y temo que estos lleguen al reino y sin estar preparados, aun no sabemos por que atacaron a Freíd.  
-Cuídate mucho por favor.  
-Lo aré y cuida de Chid.  
-Si, lo aré.

Ambas sonríen tratándose de dar valor, no sabían lo que pasaría de hoy en adelante. Cuando Millerna va subiendo a la nave uno de los soldados de Freíd la detiene.

¡Majestad Millerna.  
-Si¿pasa algo.  
-El señor Allen Schezar¿ya abordó.  
-Ya, esta atendiendo unas cosas del Crucero¿necesitaba decirle algo.  
-Así es, esta mañana cuando estábamos terminando de arreglar la plaza encontramos esto, no la vimos al principio por que estaba cubierta por la tierra.  
-¿Una daga.  
-Así es, no es de nadie de aquí de Freíd, de hecho estos grabados son totalmente desconocidos para nosotros, tal ves se le cayó a su majestad Van.  
-Entiendo, yo se la daré al caballero Allen.  
-Gracias majestad y disculpe.

Este hace una reverencia y se retira, Millerna lo ve alejarse, luego vuelve a ver la extraña arma y decide entrar al Crucero.  
Por fin este emprende el vuelo y se dirige asía Asturias.

Notas:

Pues les dije que iría un poco rápido y aquí esta el quinto capítulo, pero además quiero pedir disculpas por que en los capítulos anteriores no me había dado cuenta que esta cosa se come mis guiones y una que otra cosita, si alguien de aquí me puede dar un consejito se lo agradeceré muchísimo.

Pasando a lo que me encanta. Hoy después de regresar de la escuela vi que habían dejado reviews y me puse como loca de la emoción que hasta mi gato creo que se quedó sin costillas, (pobrecito). Bueno y a quien no le gustaría continuar con mensajes así.

Agradezco antes que nada a Phycis, ya que fue la primera en dejarme reviews y hacerme notar del problemita que tienen mis fics con los guiones.

A Natalia Kido. Tocaya a mi también me gusta ese apellido, de hecho mi nik es Sario Kido. Y te agradezco que te hayas pasado toda la mañana leyendo mi fic espero no defraudarte.

A Yuki-Kudo. No te preocupes sigue leyendo, y temo que tendrás que esperar a que esto se confirme dentro de unos cuantos capítulos mas, por que créeme las cosas pueden cambiar.

Ady. Créeme que ya he hecho Fic sin esta mujer por que en lo personal tiene un algo que no me gusta, y creo que lo pondré en cuanto termine este fic. Además en el mensaje que puse en el segundo capitulo, les hice el comentario de que esta historia la hice basándome en dos series, Los caballeros del Zodiaco y Escaflowne, poniendo un nuevo personaje y eliminando al de Hitomi.

Bueno gracias a los que leen mi fic y espero no decepcionar a nadie y tratar de complacerlos.

Besos a todos y un saludo grande a la banda lectora.


	6. Enemigo o Aliado

Enemigo o Aliado.

En Fanelia las cosas eran totalmente distintas, Van se pasaba largas horas entrenando, al parecer las heridas que este había recibido no eran obstáculo para ponerse en forma y poder entrenar, sentía que por poco esa persona, quien quiera que aya sido por poco lo mata y necesitaba mejorar su técnica. Merle solo lo veía escondida en un rincón, temía hablar con el, quería saber el por que de ese cambio, pero temía como el llegaría a responder. Si antes era frío ahora era más, y sobre todo demasiado reservado y un dejo de tristeza se notaba más en su rostro.

En Asturia el rey Aston fue puesto al tanto por lo ocurrido en Freíd, a lo que Millerna se sorprendió al ver que su padre no optaría por grandes defensas si no por la diplomacia. Allen al ver la reacción del rey supo que la historia con Zaibach se repetía, sabían que estaban solos otra vez en esta nueva guerra.

-No puedo creer que mi padre vuelva a ponerse en su postura de diplomacia, y ni siquiera conocemos al enemigo.  
-Tranquila princesa Millerna, si logramos vencer a Zaibach sin ayuda de el, podremos ahora también. Tenemos aliados ahora.  
-¡Pero también estaba Hitomi!. Millerna se levanta y golpea la mesa, cosa que nota Allen, y ella baja la mirada con pena. Perdona, estoy nerviosa. Y es que Hitomi nos ayudó mucho en la batalla pasada, gracias a los poderes con los que ella contaba podíamos nivelar la balanza, ahora que no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos, pues es distinto. A Zaibach lo conocíamos, su tecnología fue una sorpresa para nosotros al principio, pero después supimos como atacar.  
-Entiendo su preocupación princesa Millerna y se que no quiere que vuelva a pasar con Asturias lo que paso hace cinco años y aunque no tengamos a Hitomi con nosotros sabemos que podemos con esta nueva batalla, el que ella este o no, no cambiará la balanza, se lo prometo.  
-Gracias Allen, lamento que veas esta escena mía, pero entiende, me preocupa Asturia.  
-Lo se, ahora si me disculpa iré a reportarme con mis hombres.  
-Esta bien.

Allen se retira y comprende la preocupación de Millerna. Este llega donde se encuentra Gadeth y los demás, desde que regresaron se dieron a la labor de patrullar la ciudad, tratar de ver por la seguridad y la del palacio, tratando de que ningún extraño entrara e hiciera lo mismo que en Freíd.

-Tardaste Jefe.  
-Lo siento Gadeth, la princesa Millerna hizo una junta con el consejo nuevamente y se encuentra mas nerviosa por que su padre se rehúsa a reforzar la seguridad de la ciudad.  
-Para mi que tiene miedo.  
-Pues creo que diste al clavo Paile, su majestad jamás estuvo de acuerdo con la fuerza bruta y lo entiendo. Pero hay ocasiones en que la diplomacia no funciona.  
-Bueno jefe lamento interrumpir el discurso pero creo que tenemos a un extraño merodeando las afueras de Asturias.  
-¿Qué dices?. Allen se mostró preocupado por lo que Gadeth decía.  
-Los comerciantes han estado hablando que en varias ocasiones se han topado con una persona en las afueras, esta completamente cubierta por una capa y lo mas extraño es que su rostro esta cubierto por una máscara plateada.  
-¿Una máscara dices.  
-Así es.  
-Debe ser la misma mujer que estaba junto aquel riujin la ves que atacaron Freíd y a su majestad Van.  
-Pues esta persona no a atacado o matado a alguien. Sinceramente es muy sospechoso.  
-Ridenthe prepara mi caballo, Gadeth, tu ve alertar a la princesa Millerna y los demás estén alerta, no valla ser que su acompañante se encuentre aquí también.  
-Esta bien.

Así todos obedecieron las ordenes de Allen mientras este se dirigía asía las afueras de Asturias. Allen no contaba que esta persona no la encontraría tan fácilmente, según por los rumores esta la veían en diferentes puntos de las afueras, así que tubo que resignarse a acampar esa noche ahí. A la mañana siguiente emprendió la busca de nuevo, este se mantenía en contacto con sus camaradas por medio de Natal, por medio de el podían saber que su jefe se encontraba bien, o que al menos seguía con vida. Otro día estaba por culminar y sin éxito, el atardecer estaba presente y Allen no encontraba rastros de algún extraño merodeando las afueras, e incluso temía que esta ya estuviera en la ciudad, pero por medio de los mensajes hacía sus muchachos sabía que las cosas estaban tranquilas. Allen baja del caballo y lo dirige al río para que este tome agua, pero una bestia enorme decide ponérseles enfrente y atacarlos, Allen saca rápidamente su espada, pero la garra de este animal hace que le quite el arma y quede indefenso. El caballo huye despavorido y la bestia al ver que ya no le daría alcance decide quedarse con el hombre frente a el, Allen intenta en vano deshacerse de la bestia y queda entre el gran tronco de un árbol y la feroz bestia. Ya se daba por muerto cuando algo se escucha romper el aire y la bestia gritando del dolor, esta calló y Allen puede ver que había una extraña lanza en la espalda del animal, la cual le había atravesado hasta llegar al corazón matándolo al instante. Allen ve en todas direcciones buscando al dueño de esa arma y se encontró a la misma mujer que había visto en Freíd, traía la misma armadura pero a comparación de esa noche pudo ver que tenía un color plateado en sus cabellos, lacio y largo hasta sus caderas.

-Ten cuidado, esas bestias con cualquier movimiento se sienten amenazadas.  
-¿Tu, tu eres la misma mujer que atacó a Van en Freíd.  
-Es la costumbre de los caballeros juzgar primero e investigar después.  
-¿Estas diciendo que miento.  
-No, no mientes, pero no conoces la verdad.  
-¿Qué quieres decir.  
-Que yo impedí que tu amigo muriera en manos de ese hombre. De haber sabido que me culparían por ello lo hubiera dejado morir.  
-Como puedo creer en tus palabras, eres uno de ellos.  
-¿Uno de ellos.  
-Un riujin.  
-¡Ha, lo dices por las alas.  
-Así es.

La chica baja la mirada y se despoja lentamente de su armadura, asiéndole notar al caballero que ella no poseía alas, que solo eran parte de esa armadura.

-Pero como es posible?. Yo vi como volabas.  
-Una cosa es estar suspendida en el aire y otra volar con alas.  
-Entonces si no eres parte de ellos¿entonces a que has venido.  
-Créeme que no es para matarlos. De haber sido así mis intenciones, desde cuando estuvieran muertos.  
-Entonces ¿que bienes hacer aquí.  
-Estoy en busca del cuerpo de la guardiana de la llave.  
-¿Qué dices?. ¿Guardiana¿Llave.  
-Esos mismos seres que atacaron a tu amigo se han llevado a la guardiana de la llave, tengo que encontrarla, y este lugar es completamente desconocido para mi.  
-¿Se han llevado a la guardiana de la llave? Explícate.  
-No tengo tiempo y necesito ayuda.

En ese momento la ave de Allen se posa en su hombro y este nota que contiene un mensaje.

-La princesa Millerna viajará a Fanelia, los tripulantes quieren saber mi posición para partir inmediatamente, Dryden se encuentra con ella, hay pistas de este clan y es urgente hablar con su majestad Van.- Allen arruga el papel y mira a la mujer-. Pues al parecer es tu día de suerte, uno de los nuestros sabe algo acerca de este clan y nosotros también queremos ayuda, que te parece si hacemos una tregua.  
-Si yo los ayudo ustedes me ayudaran a encontrar a la guardiana de la llave.  
-Exacto. -No veo por que quieren mi ayuda.  
-Por que tu también tienes respuestas a nuestras dudas y a ambos no nos agradan estos seres¿que opinas.  
-Esta se queda viéndolo y piensa por un rato. Esta bien, pero no responderé nada hasta que lleguemos a las tierras a donde me llevas.  
-La tierra a donde te llevo es Fanelia, el rey de esas tierras es mi amigo, el mismo joven a quien salvaste de morir en Freíd.

Así Allen y la chica parten juntos, pronto el crucero les da alcance y se sorprenden al ver que la chica halada se encontraba junto con el, todos los tripulantes sacan sus espadas y la rodean.

-¡Tranquilos, esta de nuestro lado.  
-¿Cómo!. Gadeth se mostraba sorprendido al mismo tiempo que bajaba lentamente la espada. Los demás empezaron hacer lo mismo.

Todos entraron al crucero algo dudosos, Allen le mostró un lugar donde ella podía descansar y después se reunió con Dryden y Millerna.

-Así que has regresado Dryden.  
-Así es, he encontrado la historia de este clan y la verdad es que estos hechos me impresionan. Por cierto, por que tanta confianza con esa riujin¿acaso ya estas de su lado.  
-Dryden seré todo menos un traidor. Y en segunda ella no es una riujin, me equivoqué al juzgarla primero sin conocer los hechos antes.  
-¿Qué quieres decir Allen?. - Millerna contestaba dudosa-  
-Princesa Millerna, le comenté lo que exactamente vi en el incidente con Van sin sospechar que esa chica solo lo ayudó. No dudo que ella haya herido a aquel riujin tratando de salvar a Van. -¿Quieres decir que ella.  
-Si, lo ayudó. Ella posee una armadura bastante extraña, el metal es completamente distinto al que haya visto y esta tiene dos alas que salen de la misma armadura.  
-Y por que ella se encuentra de nuestro lado.  
-Por que ambos tenemos los mismos objetivos Dryden. Ese ser que se apareció en Freíd se a robado a una persona especial para ella, y al parecer no es de aquí, o de Gaea.  
-¿Estas tratando de decir que posiblemente sea de la Luna Fantasma.  
-Así es Dryden.  
-¿Qué te hace pensar eso.  
-Ella dijo que todo se le hace desconocido.  
-¿Tendrá algún contacto con Hitomi.  
-La verdad no lo se princesa, pero ella esta con el objetivo de encontrar a la guardiana de la llave.  
-¿A la guardiana de la llave?. – Dryden se expresó con sorpresa y nerviosismo.  
-Si.  
-Pues será mejor que lleguemos lo mas pronto posible a Fanelia ya que presiento que la guerra no tardará en llegar a nosotros.

Allen y Millerna se muestran sorprendidos y temerosos por lo que Dryden decía y que ahora no era importante la procedencia de esta misteriosa chica, si no de las intenciones de aquel misterioso riujin.

Changos, por hacer los capítulos quesque cortos, se están haciendo mas capítulos espero no atosigar.  
Pues chamakos ya me estoy acercando a la zona enredosa de esta historia, y es la de cómo explicar el por que de la guerra o en cierta forma su historia. No es que sea mala onda pero no boy a develar mas de Hitomi, (a lo mejor algunos ya saben la idea) pero si digo mas, el fic tal ves pierda su chiste. A los que quieren ver sufrir a Van, pues ahora empezará a sufrir mas. Ñacañaca. Que mala soy pobrecito. Y pues ahora si, voy a empezar a subir como loca varios capítulos para que no pierdan el hilo, (ya que a mi me a pasado) por que ya son vacaciones.

Le agradezco mucho a Natalia Kido, quien también es admiradora de Saint Seiya, espero no decepcionarte. Y ya mi gato se esta reponiendo, un poco, por que cuando me vuelvo a emocionar pues es al primero que agarro, jeje. Pobesito. Gracias por el dato de cómo subir mis fic, ya que normalmente los subía por el bloc de notas.

También a Anita – Azakura. Chica espérame unos cuantos capitulitos mas, no hay que decepcionarse antes de tiempo.

Gracias a los que me escriben y a los anónimos que ven mi historia, aunque me gustaría que me escribieran su opinión. 


	7. Los inicios de una nueva guerra

Los inicios de una nueva guerra.

La noche culminó y la nave Asturiana pronto se encontraba volando sobre tierras Fanelianas. La nave fue vista por Jouji quien de inmediato fue a avisarle a Van.

-Majestad Van, al parecer tenemos visitas de Asturias.

Van se encontraba de espaldas viendo la pared grabada con el escudo de Fanelia.

-Bien. Preparen todo para recibirlos.  
-Si majestad.

Jouji notó en Van un semblante demasiado serio, pocas veces había logrado entablar una plática con el, y ahora ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra, se mostraba seco con las demás personas del consejo y solo hablaba si era necesario y sin mostrar gran efusividad. Los tripulantes del crucero bajaron, pero solo Millerna, Dryden y Allen se presentaron frente a Van. Este los recibió en una gran sala donde a espaldas de Van se encontraba el escudo de Fanelia tallado en la pared y un sencillo asiento. Allen, Millerna y Dryden se inclinaron ante el, a lo que Van les pidió que no hicieran eso. Estos se acomodaron en unos cojines donde permanecieron sentados.

-A que debo su visita princesa Millerna.  
-Majestad Van, como sabrá nosotros nos hemos preparado desde lo que pasó en Freíd, pero al parecer mi padre se rehúsa a tomar las armas, y prefiere seguir con actos de diplomacia. Mi padre cree que si estas personas ven grandes fuerzas armadas lo tomarán como ofensa y empezarán atacar.  
-Princesa Millerna si a lo que usted ha venido es para pedirme apoyo militar debo decirle con mucha pena que no podré ayudarla. Fanelia no tiene nada que ver con esa guerra.  
-Te equivocas Van si crees que no estas implicado en esta guerra. -Dryden interrumpe a Van con tono serio, viendo de reojo a Van a través de sus lentes-.

Van serio se le queda mirando y este se levanta de su asiento.

-Dryden si te refieres al hecho de que la persona que mató a los soldados de Freíd es un riujin, no implica que Fanelia se meta en esos asuntos, somos de razas completamente diferentes. Ahora mis sirvientes les mostrarán sus habitaciones para que descansen, es seguro que están cansados de tan largo viaje.

Van se retira dejando a sus amigos y estos se dirigían a su ves a sus habitaciones guiados por los sirvientes. Millerna se sentía más presionada y temerosa, cosa que Dryden nota.

-Tranquila Millerna, todo estará bien, se arreglará todo en cuanto Van escuche lo que vamos a decirle.  
-Eso espero Dryden, eso espero.

Van se aleja asía las tumbas de sus padres, Escaflowne se encontraba ya en el mismo lugar donde antes dormía pero este se encontraba sentado en un lugar especialmente diseñado para este tipo de Guymelef. Van se queda mirando la tumba de su padre con melancolía, pero al poco tiempo puede sentir que no esta solo. Al mirar a su lado izquierdo se encuentra a una mujer con una armadura, su rostro cubierto por una máscara y su cabello platinado ondeaba delicadamente por el aire. Van se sorprende al verla y siente que ya la había visto antes, de repente varias imágenes de su batalla en Freíd le vienen a la mente, ve que su oponente mostraba un rostro de asfixia, como si el hubiera sentido algo que le causara daño, el pierde el conocimiento por unos momentos y después nota que ya no se encontraba sostenido por su enemigo, si no que unas delicadas manos lo ponían en el suelo y observa como una mujer se le queda viendo por unos momentos, antes de volver a caer inconsciente recuerda que ella portaba unas alas, las cuales brillaron al contacto con la luz de La Luna Fantasma. Era ella, si, no había duda, era la misma persona.

-¿Quién eres tu?.

La chica no respondió.

-¿Eres la misma chica que estuvo en Freíd, tu me salvaste¿no es así?.

La chica solo asiente con la cabeza.

-Entonces por lo que veo, has venido a reclamar las gracias. Van sonó arrogante. Si es así te las daré, pero no reclames nada.

La chica se le acerca y queda frente a el, ambos se quedaron viendo por unos segundos, cuando un agudo golpe se escucha, haciendo que varios pájaros que se encontraban descansando en las ramas de los árboles salieran despavoridos asía otro lugar. Van se encontraba de lado, sus mechones negros caían ocultando sus ojos, pero mostraba una mejilla roja. La chica se aleja unos pasos de el, quedando frente a la tumba del padre de Van.

-Estoy aquí para averiguar lo que sabes, lo que ese hombre te dijo aquella noche y para advertirte que no te metas en esta guerra. No te pertenece y no quiero estorbos en mi misión.  
-Van se voltea asía ella y con una mirada de disgusto le contesta. ¿Quién eres tu para mandarme, lo dije una ves y lo cumpliré, no me entrometeré en guerras que no le incumben al pueblo de Fanelia.  
-Bien, era justo lo que quería escuchar.

La chica se empezaba a retirar cuando la voz de Van vuelve a escucharse.

-Pero nunca dije que no recuperaría lo que me pertenece.  
-¿Qué dices.  
-Ellos se robaron algo muy valioso para mi, y no estoy dispuesto a perderlo.  
-Ellos hicieron lo mismo con migo, y no quiero que un rey de cuarta venga a arruinar mi misión. Además puedo hacerlo sola.  
-¿A ti, que tienen que ver los seres de la luna fantasma con esto.  
-Valla si sabes de donde provengo.  
-Digamos que conozco perfectamente donde vivo.  
-Entonces que rayos perdiste de tanto valor que estas dispuesto a hacer una guerra e involucrar a tu gente, a tu pueblo.  
-Ellos tienen a Hitomi, y por lo que veo, tu estas en busca de ella¿no es así.  
-Ya te dije que esto no involucra a los de tu mundo, ustedes la robaron, puedo matarlos por cómplices.  
-Yo no soy tan ruin como para planear una moustrocidad así.  
-Exacto, esa moustrocidad que tu gente hizo no tiene perdón, como se atrevieron a profanar su hogar y llevarse consigo el cuerpo, aprovechando lo que paso. -Ya te dije que yo no soy así, tengo principios y lo menos que quiero es que ella se encuentre con hombres así.  
-Pues si no quieres eso, mas te vale dejarlo en mis manos, ustedes en especial lo estropearían, solo estorbarían en mi misión.  
-Pues no lo haré, traeré conmigo el cuerpo de Hitomi y descansará aquí, en Fanelia, donde debía estar.  
-Estas demente, ella pertenece a la tierra, ella será enterrada junto a sus padres, no aquí.  
-¡Van!.

Ellos son interrumpidos por la voz de Allen, Merle lo acompañaba y se sorprende al ver a la chica que supuestamente había golpeado a Van a tal punto de matarlo.

-¡Amo Van cuidado esa mujer trató de matarlo.  
-No te preocupes Merle, esta de nuestro lado. Allen se acerca a la mujer y mira a Van. Por lo que veo ya se conocen.  
-Si, ya nos conocemos. Van lo decía en tono molesto y serio.  
-Pues en ese caso tenemos que hablar, es urgente que escuches a Dryden.  
-Esta bien, síganme, iremos a un lugar donde podamos hablar sin ser interrumpidos.

Todos avanzan, Merle se acerca a Van y lo toma del brazo, Van voltea y ve como la mujer se quedaba quieta viendo las tumbas de su familia, este se detiene y por entre su hombro le habla.

-Piensas quedarte ahí o seguirnos, si quieres encontrarla será mejor que escuches lo que Dryden dirá. O piensas quedarte ahí y ver si los muertos te hablan y te dicen su ubicación.

Ella voltea y muestra enojo, notándose cuando ella serraba los puños fuertemente. Pronto Dryden y la princesa se les unieron, Van se sentó en una gran mesa, esta se utilizaba cuando tenía juntas con el consejo así que contaba con varias sillas a su alrededor. Allen, Millerna, Merle y Dryden se sentaron, pero la chica prefirió recargarse en el marco de una de las ventanas y permanecer parada.

-Antes que empecemos con lo que tengo que decir me gustaría que la joven se presente, y nos diga sus intenciones, espero no ser grosero pero no la conocemos a pesar que estuvo con nosotros en todo el viaje.  
-La chica se queda en silencio, parecía estar nerviosa-. Mi, mi nombre es. Demitra. -Y de donde provienes?  
-De la Tierra, según ustedes la llaman La Luna Fantasma.  
-Bueno, por lo que veo somos aliados después de todo, pero por que estas aquí, .  
-Ja. La razón del por que estoy aquí es por que los habitantes de este planeta osaron profanar un hogar y llevarse a Hitomi.  
-¿Raptaron a Hitomi!. Allen se levanta exaltado por la noticia.  
-Así es.  
-Eso es un error, nosotros no lo hicimos. Van se levanta y golpea la mesa.  
-Ella respetó su planeta y que es lo que hacen ustedes, ir a la Luna Fantasma a secuestrarla.  
-Demitra, nosotros no haríamos eso. Apreciamos mucho a Hitomi desde que llegó. -Allen trataba de suavizar un poco la situación, pero parecía que las cosas iban empeorando.  
-Tranquilos, enojándonos no nos servirá de nada, ahora necesitamos estar juntos para poder salvar a Hitomi. -Millerna hablaba con tranquilidad, Van y la chica parecieron hacer lo mismo-. Demitra, en el lugar de la batalla se encontró esto tirado, los soldados de Freíd no reconocían el tipo de grabado que contiene este objeto, tal ves esto sea tuyo.

Millerna saca de entre sus ropas un pañuelo rozado el cual contenía un objeto largo, esta lo desenvuelve y lo deja en la mesa, Van al verlo siente un escalofrío en el cuerpo, dejando que su mente volviera a reproducir las imágenes de la batalla pasada donde este hombre le decía una terrible noticia.

-Mira bien Rey de Fanelia, no te parece maravilloso eso, La Luna y La Luna Fantasma mostrando ese gran espectáculo, ese color tan hermoso que a tomado ahora La Luna. ¿No lo cree así su majestad?. Hace tres noches hemos visto este hermoso espectáculo, y si digo que es hermoso este color en la Luna es por que esta muerta, no hay vida, ni brillo. Y que puedo decir de La Luna Fantasma, ese brillo que antes tenía ahora se esta perdiendo. Por cierto¿no te acuerdas de alguien al ver hacía La Luna Fantasma?. ¿Como se llamaba?. ¡A si, Hitomi, la chica de la Luna Fantasma. Después la imagen de la daga apareció en su mente. No la reconoces, acaso no la has visto antes?. Un sueño tal ves?. Sombras atravesando un lugar. Una casa. Una mujer mostraba horror viendo como todo lo que quería se derrumbaba fácilmente bajo sus pies. La madre de Hitomi. Una daga apuntando al pecho de una joven mientras veía el cuerpo inerte de su madre muerta bajo sus pies, lágrimas recorrían su rostro por el sufrimiento al ver como su padre y hermano sucumbían uno a uno por causa de estas sombras. Jajaja, aquí viene la mejor parte, ella se entierra esa misma daga que tienes en las manos en el pecho. Jajaja¿no es gracioso?. La daga que traes en tus manos es la misma con que ella se quitó su vida, la sangre con la que se encuentra aun empapada es de ella, de nadie más. Tu mismo velo, su estrella esta completamente muerta, su brillo se a perdido y para siempre. Jajajajaja. Que momento tan mas glorioso para que resurjan los de nuestra especie, con la muerte de la guardiana de la llave. Ella corrió la mala suerte de cuidar algo tan valioso para los de nuestra especie. Sinceramente no sabíamos donde había quedado ese pendiente desde hace varios años, pero al sentir su presencia varias veces cuando fue la guerra nos dio la ubicación exacta de ella. Jajaja ya pasaron tres días de su muerte, que lastima me das, ni siquiera llegaste a sus funerales.  
-No te creo, mientes. ¡MIENTES!.

Este no aguanta mas y se aleja bruscamente de la mesa hacía la ventana, sentía que le faltaba el aire.

-¿Amo Van se encuentra bien.  
-¿Van, que sucede.  
-Nada no es nada.

Van decía serio, pero sus ojos se movían desesperadamente, sus dientes empezaron a temblar y sus manos se cerraron fuertemente.

-Por lo que veo el rey de Fanelia no es tan fuerte que digamos.

Van voltea bruscamente asía la mujer y todos la miran con atención.

-La daga que tienen ahí dio muerte a Hitomi y su familia.

Cuando ella menciona el nombre de Hitomi volteo a ver a Van, pero este solo cerro los ojos. Millerna, Merle, Dryden y Allen no podían asimilar bien la noticia, las manos de Millerna temblaron, Merle se quedó paralizada y Dryden y Allen querían formular tantas palabras y preguntas al mismo tiempo que su mente se desconectó quedándose callados.

-Hitomi fue elegida por fortuna para cuidar del pendiente, de la llave, sinceramente León fue un contacto, la diosa Fortuna manejó su destino para que ella tuviera en sus manos el pendiente. Hitomi es la reencarnación de la Diosa Fortuna, aquella que velara el último legado de Atlantis y del sello. Obviamente ella mandó a una guardiana.  
-Me imagino que tu eres la guardiana¿no es así?. –Van hablaba con mucha furia.  
-Pues que clase de guardiana eres tu, dejaste que ella muriera. Merle hablaba con furia y llanto en sus ojos.

La chica no contestó y Van no la perdía de vista.

-Ella no aguantó el sufrimiento. Ya no quería sufrir mas, y decidió quitarse la vida. Prometí protegerla y eso hice, que optara por la muerte fue su decisión.  
-No puedo creer en lo que dices, ella no actuaría de esa forma. – Van hablaba empezando a subir su tono de voz.  
-Espera Van, si lo que dice Demitra es verdad, y si Hitomi es la reencarnación de una diosa, eso quiere decir que todavía hay esperanzas, ella puede revivir.  
-La única manera para que ella pudiera hacerlo era teniendo su cuerpo, pero como fue robado, dudo que pueda resurgir de nuevo.  
-¿Por eso quieres encontrar al riujin, el es el responsable que Hitomi no este con vida.  
-Así es y el tiempo se agota.  
-¿Se agota.  
-La luna Fantasma esta desapareciendo, las dimensiones se han quebrado, dentro de poco La Luna de las Ilusiones solo será más que un rumor, ya que esta desaparecerá por completo. Cuando La Luna se vuelva completamente negra, ella ya no podrá surgir de nuevo.

Todos se sorprenden.

-Y lo que es peor dejará que el sello de Gaea se rompa, dejando salir a los del clan del Dragón Negro.  
-¿El clan del Dragón Negro?. Van preguntaba dudoso.  
-El clan del Dragón negro es otra raza de Riujins, estos no eran tan perfectos como los otros eran, por eso las alas obscuras.  
-Las alas obscuras representaban el final de un riujin.  
-No solo eso Van. -Dryden interrumpía para seguir con la historia-. En la batalla que tuviste en Freíd encontramos los restos de una espada y esta contenía un escudo peculiar. Me fue difícil encontrar datos de este escudo pero por fin encontré su historia, o algo de ella. El riujin que tenía obscuros planes y se envolvía a un destino que perjudicaba a Gaea y a su pueblo, sus alas cambiarían del color blanco a uno negro. Esta raza fue expulsada de Atlantis por que la mayoría de ellos eran ambiciosos y que deseaban más del legado de Atlantis. Como ellos no se conformaban con lo que tenían y exigían mas de este poder sufrieron el destierro. Pero ellos no se quedaron con los brazos cruzados y su grupo se llamó el clan del Dragón negro. Estos mas tarde empezaron una guerra para obtener el poder de Atlantis y para esto los Atlantes decidieron construir Gaea y hacer que en ese lugar sus hijos por fin crecieran en paz.  
-Es lo que Hitomi nos había dicho cuando fuimos a Atlantis.  
-Cierto princesa Millerna, pero omitieron que la destrucción de Atlantis no solo fue por la máquina creadora de destino, si no que esta explotó al tratar de sellar en un lugar remoto a esta clase de seres, que al parecer no han descansado con tal de vengarse de sus antiguos carceleros. Obviamente estos crearon una llave que sería capaz de encerrarlos de nuevo en caso que estos escaparan o si querían abrir el sello nuevamente. Esta llave fue confiada a un habitante de la Luna Fantasma para que no cayera en manos equivocadas y les fuera más difícil salir de su encierro. Al parecer la llave fue confiada a la abuela de Hitomi, que a su ves se la pasó a ella, que más protección que estar al cuidado de una diosa.  
-Esos seres por eso fueron a la Luna Fantasma, querían recuperar la llave pero no la encontraron y por eso decidieron llevarse a Hitomi.  
-Así es Demitra, el pendiente resulto ser una llave.  
-Por eso me decías que querías recuperar a la guardiana de la llave, la guardiana es Hitomi.  
-Así es caballero Allen. Si el cuerpo de ella es rescatada junto con la llave será enterrado junto con su familia, además ella no quiere resurgir, su cuerpo se ha cansado y como lo dije en un principio, ya no quiere sufrir más.  
-¿Hitomi no quiere revivir?. -Van preguntaba serio y con la mirada asía otro lugar.  
-Ese fue su deseo antes de morir, si recuperó su cuerpo al menos podrá descansar en paz. -Recuperaremos su cuerpo, pero ella no ira a la Luna Fantasma, será enterrada aquí, en Fanelia. -Van sonaba decidido y mostraba una mirada de molestia asía Demitra.  
-Tú no puedes quebrantar fácilmente decisiones, aunque seas un rey. Además eres muy débil, tú mismo lo viste cuando peleaste con el lacayo del más poderoso.  
-¿El lacayo?. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Demitra?. -Dryden sonaba más preocupado.  
-El hombre que esta detrás de todo esto es el hijo del jefe del clan Dragón Negro, durante generaciones este clan a estado tratando de salir de su encierro. Algunos lograron salir pero la mayoría se quedó encerrada. No podemos dejarlos salir si es que en verdad quieren que su planeta siga con vida.  
-Demitra tu sabes algo mas de estos seres.  
-Solo se de la guardiana y la llave, además que ellos poseen cierta magia psíquica que puede compararse al de un ataque.  
-¿Energía psíquica.  
-Así es Allen, vi como el asía esto, era como si emanara una gran energía y esta enterrara de forma rápida y precisa los fragmentos de su espada en mi.  
-Entonces eso explica como hallamos restos de una espada dentro de tu cuerpo.  
-Así es princesa Millerna.  
-Estos hombres, no solo cuentan con eso sino también con una gran fuerza.  
-Demitra yo soy un riujins quiere decir, que soy en cierta forma un ser superior a ellos o tal ves iguales.  
-Si.  
-Entonces esa energía tal ves este dentro de mí, y pueda usarla.  
-Pues si, tal ves. Pero tendrás que practicar por mucho tiempo, tal ves por años. -Podré, y se que tu me puedes ayudar.  
-Te ves muy confiado para hacer esto.  
-No te queda otra opción, sin mi ayuda tú y tu princesa están perdidas.  
-Bueno Van se que queremos aliados en este momento pero no creen que debemos preocuparnos mas por saber donde se encuentra la llave? y por que tomó un color oscuro.  
-La llave la tengo yo.  
-¿Tu la tienes Demitra.  
-A si es. Esta tomo un color oscuro haciendo que el sello se debilitara, y así mismo pudiera servir para abrirlo completamente. Cuando este toma un color rozado el sello vuelve a cerrarse.  
-Es cierto el pendiente Hitomi me lo dio, y desde la pelea con ese riujin no lo volví a ver.  
-Pues ahora esta bajo mi cuidado y en un lugar seguro.

Van muestra una mueca de enojo, sabía que no la haría cambiar de parecer.

-Muy bien será mejor prepararnos para lo que venga, no sabemos que ataquen primero.  
-Pues Dryden temo que sea Fanelia.  
-¿Cómo.  
-Seguramente ellos saben que yo poseo la llave, por eso fueron a Freíd, yo era el objetivo y no tardarán en venir aquí.  
-Pues hay que empezar a asegurar la zona en especial las afueras y el castillo. Princesa Millerna, será mejor que parta asía Asturia, las cosas aquí podrían empeorar.  
-No lo haré Allen, quiero ayudarlos.  
-Pero princesa.  
-No insistas Allen, me quedare con ustedes.

Allen ve que la princesa no cambiaba de opinión y Dryden se siente preocupado por lo mismo.

-Bueno querida Millerna, si quieres estar aquí y ayudarnos, mas vale que vallas preparando todo en cuanto a emergencias, tal ves por esto haya heridos.  
-Lo haré Dryden, Merle¿te gustaría ayudar.  
-¡He, si con gusto princesa Millerna.- Merle sonaba fuera de toda conversación y mostraba un rostro demasiado triste.  
-Bueno pues mas vale empezar desde ahora, Demitra, se que el viaje resultó muy pesado, pero puedes empezar con los entrenamientos con su majestad el día de hoy.  
-Por mi no hay problema caballero Allen, solo necesito saber la respuesta de su majestad.  
-Empezaremos cuando quieras.

Van contestaba un poco golpeado y sin dejar de mirarla. Los demás solo trataban de asimilar lo que se había dicho, no soportaban la idea de que Hitomi había muerto, pero en cierta forma, sentían que tenían esperanzas de ver a su amiga de nuevo.

Pues aquí esta el capitulo donde se hablo parte de la historia de este personaje "Demitra". Le doy gracias a Natalia Kido que ha seguido de cerca este fic, y decirte que soy del club de tener un Neko en mi casa. Sale nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.  
Anónimos, anímense a dejar sus opiniones. 


	8. Enseñanzas e intrigas

Enseñanzas e intrigas. 

Después de que Van se quitara sus ropas habituales por unas mas cómodas empezó la práctica, tenía un pantalón beige una playera igual a la que utilizaba siempre pero ahora en color amarillo, coderas, una pequeña pechera y una hombrera que cubría su hombro izquierdo. La chica dejó su armadura a un lado y se dejo un pantalón ajustado en color negro (parecido al de Millerna), una playera larga ajustada en color hueso, y se había recogido el pelo en una cola alta, eso si sin dejar la máscara que le cubría el rostro. Ellos se habían reunido en el salón de entrenamiento en donde Van siempre acostumbraba entrenar, y este fue construido en la parte baja del palacio dando a uno de los jardines, dejando entrar bastante aire y luz.

-Bien comenzaremos con visualizar el objetivo.  
-¿Visualizar el objetivo.  
-Así es. Esta fruta redonda nos servirá. Yo te la arrojare y tú tendrás que partirla en dos.  
-¿Solo eso, es demasiado sencillo.  
-Pero con los ojos cerrados.

Van no se sorprende y asiente con la cabeza, tenía una mirada de confianza.

-Bien, empecemos.

Van cierra los ojos y trata de concentrarse, en cierta forma parecía que se encontraba con Hitomi, ya que una ves así entrenó con ella. Demitra arroja la fruta de forma lenta y suave, Van siente los movimientos de la chica y logra rebanar la fruta con su espada. Demitra intenta subir el nivel de velocidad y Van volvía anticipar el movimiento y cortar en dos la fruta que ella arrojaba.

-Bien, como ya tienes muy bien visualizada la imagen de la fruta no te causara problemas para lo que sigue.

Van solo la miraba atento. Demitra se encargaba de poner la misma fruta en una pequeña repisa y marcaba una línea no muy lejos de ella.

-Quiero que la muevas. Pero con tu mente.  
-¿Cómo, tan rápido.  
-Pues si, lo único que hicimos fue simple calentamiento, al tener enfocada la imagen de lo que yo te arrojaba prácticamente te concentrabas en ella, sentiste mis movimientos y viste la velocidad que con la que yo te la arrojaba, pero en si ya tenías tu mente enfocada solo en ese objetivo. Ahora solo se trata de que te concentres en ella, que te unas a tu mente, que la vuelvas como otra extensión de tu cuerpo.

Van guarda su espada y comienza a respirar hondo, al sacar el aire sierra sus ojos y comienza a concentrarse, después de unos minutos Van comenzaba a desesperarse, pero recuerda la voz de Hitomi. -Para verlo tienes que sentirlo-. Así Van vio como la fruta se encontraba inmóvil en aquel pedestal, cuando apretó fuerte sus puños, sentía una energía dentro de el, sentía que su cabeza algo estaba estallando, sentía algo fluir dentro de ella, como si un gran torrente sanguíneo circulara a gran velocidad dentro de su cerebro, sintió como su cabeza hervía, sobre todo su frente, una leve corriente de aire apareció y esta hizo que la esfera cayera bajo sus pies, apenas a rebasando la línea que Demitra había puesto. Van al escuchar que esta caía abrió los ojos y mostró una mueca de satisfacción. Demitra empezó a aplaudir levemente y se pone frente a Van.

-Bien hecho, fue poco pero al menos hemos despertado el poder, solo nos resta moldearlo.

Van la miró algo serio, pero pronto se desvanece cayendo en los brazos de la chica, ella no calcula esto y cae de rodillas al suelo junto con el.

-Creo que fue mucho por hoy. Pero mas te vale estar bien para mañana, aún nos queda un largo camino por recorrer.

A la mañana siguiente la princesa Millerna se encuentra en uno de los pasillos del palacio, caminaba pensativa y con el rostro algo triste.

-Vienes muy distraída Millerna¿puedo pagar por tus pensamientos.  
-¿Dryden, perdona, tienes razón al decir que vengo distraída, en cuanto a pagar no es necesario, se que serías capas de hacer eso.

Dryden ríe levemente y aparta unos mechones de su frente.

-Bueno por lo que veo sigues preocupada por lo que llegue a pasar ahora.  
-No solo en eso.  
-¿Cómo.  
-Dryden yo quería saber la verdad sobre tu regreso a Asturia. ¿Te iras en cuanto todo esto termine.  
-Princesa si lo que quiere es que me valla con gusto lo haré, si quiere lo puedo hacer ahora. -Dryden sonaba burlón y algo arrogante.  
-Yo no te corrí en ningún momento y de hecho yo quería entablar una conversación seria pero veo que no puedo hacerlo con tigo, con permiso.

Millerna se aleja disgustada y siente que la toman fuertemente del brazo, guiándola dentro del salón de entrenamiento, cuando se da cuenta se encuentra cerca de el pecho de Dryden y aunque tenía la vista en otra parte podía sentir como latía fuerte el corazón de Dryden y el suyo, asiendo que esta se sonrojara levemente.

-Millerna por que siempre es difícil expresarse con tigo.

Dryden se encontraba muy cerca de Millerna y sentía que ella no ponía ninguna resistencia, así que dejo libre su mano y ya teniéndolas desocupadas las suyas toma a Millerna de las caderas. Millerna se sentía nerviosa, pero pronto su atención solo se enfocó en los brillantes labios del joven que la sostenía. Dryden comienza acercarse cada ves mas a Millerna, sentía como la respiración de la chica comenzaba a acelerarse por el movimiento de su pecho, cuando solo rozó un poco sus labios alejándose después. Este solo acomodó su cabello asía atrás y salió de ahí dejando a Millerna, la cual se llevó ambas manos a su pecho, tratando de capturar una y otra ves esa sensación cálida que había sentido en el cuerpo de Dryden.

En uno de los patios del palacio, Van comenzaba a entrenar, Merle quien se encontraba caminando por ahí se le queda viendo, sentía la necesidad de hablar con el, pero a la ves temor.

-Amo Van que es lo que hace aquí, debería descansar, ayer me asusté mucho al ver como los soldados lo llevaban inconsciente a su alcoba.  
-No te preocupes Merle, es parte del entrenamiento, acabo de despertar este nuevo poder, es lógico que mi cuerpo sintiera ese enorme desgaste, con mas entrenamiento se que mi cuerpo ya no lo resentirá mucho.  
-Pero amo.  
-¡Ya vasta Merle!. Van se jira asía ella, mostraba enojo. Merle solo se asustó al ver como el elevaba la vos y se llevó su mano al pecho. Si no te has dado cuenta estamos en guerra, si no me preparo a tiempo es seguro que estaremos todos perdidos.  
-¿Lo dice por Hitomi?. Merle sonó algo molesta pero también temerosa.  
-Por la gente, por Fanelia, por Gaea. No solo por ella, date cuenta.

Merle se aleja, no le gustaba que Van le hablara así, y siempre dejaba las conversaciones inconclusas. Van al verla alejarse ve asía su espada, mostrando el reflejo de sus ojos, los cuales se mostraban fríos. Van encaja la espada en el piso y aprieta sus puños, se encontraba decepcionado de el mismo, se sentía debatido, mas por que estaba lastimando a los seres que mas quería. Primero a Hitomi, después Merle, quien no solo lo apoyaba, sino que también durante años había suprimido un amor por el. No muy lejos de ahí cerca de un pilar del palacio, Demitra había observado la escena en silencio, alejándose después.

En un oscuro lugar, donde solo se escuchaba el caer de barias gotas al piso, un eco que solo traía el sonido del silencio y de algunos gemidos, se encontraba un hombre encadenado de pies y manos, parecía estar en un calabozo y tenía sangre seca en todo su cuerpo.

-Eres un tonto Zeika. Te dejaste vencer por ese hombre. Este hace una mueca de disgusto. Tú siempre tan impertinente, tan confiado.

Varios golpes se ve que recibe este hombre haciendo que cuelgue de las cadenas.

-A pesar de que han pasado varios días, aún siento la necesidad de golpearte. Por tu culpa aquellos imbeciles, mas por el dragón, ahora saben de nuestra existencia, y se que harán todo lo posible para entorpecer nuestros planes.  
-Lo si-ento.

Este vuelve a recibir un golpe que lo estrella en la pared.

-No te di permiso de hablar. Te dejé una tarea sencilla, el de matar al dragón, eso era lo único que tenías que hacer. Y ahora que es lo que tengo, al dragón tratándonos de encontrar como sea, con tal de recuperar a la chica y de paso mandarnos al olvido, sin dejar oportunidad de que nosotros liberemos a los nuestros de su encierro. Y lo peor es que no tenemos la llave con nosotros.  
-Señor, fue culpa de esa chica... -Este hablaba tartamudeando, apenas y podía respirar bien.  
-¡Te dije que te calles!. Has mencionado a esa maldita chica desde que llegaste, como puede ser que una simple mujer te haya vencido. No debiste hablar de ella si querías justificarte ante mí, al contrario, me dejaste ver lo patético que eres.

Este le da un ultimo golpe a aquel hombre moribundo y sale de su jaula, después se dirige asía una gran sala donde se encontraba el cuerpo de una mujer recostada en una repisa, esta lucía tranquila, su rostro estaba completamente pálido, careciente de vida, pero aún así estaba hermosa.

-Tanta belleza desperdiciada por el color de la muerte. Pero no te preocupes, teniendo la llave con migo podré revivirte, serás mi reina. Gobernaras a mi lado, complaciéndome. -Este ríe burlonamente, al mismo tiempo que sostenía la mano de la joven.  
-Esto me da mala espina. -Un hombre sale de las sombras y se pone frente al hombre que contemplaba a la chica.  
-Que es lo que no te agrada Aminamaru. -Este le hablaba sin despegar la vista asía la chica.  
-La chica de quien habla Zeika tanto. Se que es muy impulsivo, pero nunca cobarde.  
-Zeika es un hablador, por eso le pasó esto. -Este deja a la joven y se acerca mas a Aminamaru-. Seguramente el dragón al escuchar lo que le pasó a la chica de la Luna Fantasma y mas que yo la tengo, hizo que este hirviera en cólera y lo lastimara así.  
-Aun así no estoy convencido. Entiendo que no solo se rebeló antes de tiempo, y que su misión era el de matar al dragón, recuperar la llave que la diosa le entregó hace cinco años y partir, sin que descubrieran que somos del clan de los riujins.  
-Hablando de ello, el mencionó que la chica poseía alas. Tal ves sea una del clan de Atlantis que vino ayudar al híbrido.  
-Eso es lo que estoy tratando de decir, temo que haya más de esos infelices rondando por Gaea y se interpongan en nuestros planes, y lo que es peor, que le enseñen al dragón el poder psíquico que nosotros los riujins poseemos. -Será mejor que vallas hacerle una nueva visita a ese rey, así de paso terminas con el trabajo que empezó el inepto de tu hermano.  
-Así lo haré. Señor.

Este hace una pequeña reverencia al hombre frente a el, y se dispone a irse.

La noche caía en Fanelia, y solo se escuchaba como Van entrenaba junto con Demitra. Van había mejorado notablemente pero aún faltaba mucho.

-Bien Van, ahora ya puedes transportar ese objeto con la mente sin esforzarte tanto, pero ahora quiero que lo arrojes tan lejos y fuerte como puedas.

Van hacia caso a lo que decía Demitra, este comenzaba a mover el objeto y lo llegaba desplazar a gran velocidad, con forme iba mejorando Demitra le ponía a que se concentrara en cosas en el momento, ya sean hojas, espadas, objetos livianos o incluso varias piedras a la ves. Van llegaba a sentirse mareado en algunas ocasiones que este caía al piso de rodillas exhausto y sudoroso, pero no perdía el conocimiento.

-¡Levántate, en un ataque no esperes a que el enemigo te deje descansar.

Van la miraba mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-Es todo por hoy mañana continuaremos. Ella da media vuelta pero la voz de Van hace que ella se detenga.  
-¡Espera, aun puedo seguir.  
-Dije que ya fue suficiente.  
-Pues para mi no. Si te vas seguiré por mi cuenta.  
-Ella se le queda mirando. Será mejor que acepte, no valla hacer que te de un derrame cerebral. Esta coloca un aro cerca de un árbol y le entrega a Van tres navajas. Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, ahora te has concentrado en sacar tu poder, transportar objetos de diversos tamaños y formas, aprendiendo a enfocar los objetos en el momento, los has movido a diferentes velocidades, pero aún no aprendes a ponerlos en un solo lugar. Quiero que arrojes a través de ese aro estas navajas, la primera será suavemente, la segunda con una fuerza algo mayor a la anterior, y la otra quiero que sea tan veloz que quede enterrada en ese árbol.

Van asiente y empieza a concentrarse, Demitra ve que ya no le toma mucho tiempo hacer explotar su poder, pero aún tenía fallas. La primera navaja fue tan suave que no llego atravesar el aro, la segunda chocó con el mismo, y el tercero fue tan rápido que derribo una gran rama, pero sin pasar por este.

-Te falta mejorar esa técnica y es una de las más importantes, ya que el cuerpo de tu enemigo es el aro, no esta fuera de este. Con este ejercicio estarás prácticamente del otro lado, ya que estimula a tu mente a enfocar el objetivo asía tu enemigo. Bien por ahora es todo, necesitas descansar, este ejercicio lo practicaras mañana todo el día hasta que te salga perfecto.

Van pareció aceptar y este toma una toalla y se seca el sudor, poniéndosela después alrededor del cuello. Este pasa de largo dejando a Demitra atrás, viéndola por entre su hombro de manera seria. Demitra lo sigue con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista.

-¿Qué es lo que haces estando oculta?. Pareces un ratón no una gata.

Merle quien se encontraba detrás de un pilar sale pero con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Se nota que tú has cambiado mucho. Pero sigues igual de fisgona.

Merle la miró molesta.

-Antes peleabas, gritabas, con tal de que tu amado amo no sufriera daño alguno, pero tal parece que te acobardaste y temes a que el te grite, que lastima me das.  
-Merle aun más molesta se acerca a ella. Y tu quien eres para echarme eso en cara, además ¿quién te dijo eso¿fue acaso Hitomi.  
-Que importa quien haya sido, el resultado sigue siendo decepcionante.  
-Mira chica tonta, que tu te creas con mas poder que mi amo estas equivocada, no se por que pero siento que las personas de la Luna Fantasma solo traen problemas aquí.  
-¿Ja, y ustedes no lo hacen.  
-Lo digo por tu señora, desde que se le puso frente al amo Van lo ha cambiado. Velo tu misma, no se ha casado, no quiere formar una familia, se aleja de sus amigos.  
-Que tu amo no haga eso no es culpa de ella. Si el quiso tomar esa decisión es su problema, de nadie mas. Y si no se lo has hecho ver es por que eres una cobarde, te acobardas por un simple grito de el, pero bien que para gritarle a ella si tienes valor, tal ves cuando veas que tu amo se esta hundiendo mas te decidas a levantar la vos de una ves por todas.  
-¡Cállate, tu que sabes, a mi me duele que el amo me haga eso. Casi no habla con migo y ahora que se dirija a mi con gritos es mas triste. Merle comenzaba a romper el llanto, pero seguía viendo de frente a Demitra.  
-Que es lo que prefieres, intentarlo y que de una ves por todas te escuche, o prefieres verlo hundirse en su soledad y arrepentirte toda la vida por no hablarle. La voz de Demitra se había suavizado y Merle solo la miraba dejando caer algunas lágrimas.  
-Si Hitomi estuviera aquí. Estúpida también a ella le diría un par de cosas, la muy cobarde murió antes de ver al amo Van así.  
-Pues dilo, ella te esta escuchando.

En ese momento la chica se despoja de su máscara dejando al descubierto su rostro. Merle se sorprende mucho al ver el rostro de esa mujer.

- ¿Tú!.

Que dijeron esta va a poner sus capítulos cada mes pues no, aquí les dejo otro, espero les guste, y es que quiero aprovechar este tiempo para actualizar, por que me ha pasado en que me pico en una historia y ya quiero que la terminen. Sale los dejo hasta el próximo capitulo y porfas dejen reviews, ya que me encanta leerlos. Bueno a mi gato no por que siempre termino aplastándolo, pobesito. 


	9. El rostro del ángel

El rostro del ángel.

Merle no podía creer lo que ella veía, sus manos temblaban, quería decir mil cosas y sentía en si emociones de alegría, tristeza y odio.

-¡Hitomi¡¿eres tu!.

La chica asiente con la cabeza. Merle se le abalanza y la abraza pero sus manos apretaban fuertemente su blusa.

-Tonta, tonta. Esta talla su rostro en su pecho, y la chica solo la veía de manera triste. No ves cuanto el amo te necesitó.

Merle mira detenidamente a Hitomi y su rostro se pone mas serio, ve que ella se encontraba con un rostro que guardaba en su interior mucha tristeza, su piel ahora se encontraba mas pálida, los tonos brillantes y verdes de sus ojos habían desaparecido y el brillante tono cenizo de su cabello ahora era de un color platinado.

-Pero que ha pasado con tigo, te ves diferente. No eres un fantasma, ya que te puedo tocar.  
-Merle, prácticamente soy eso, este cuerpo es solo provisional, hasta que encuentre el mío, soy como un fantasma que anda en busca del descanso eterno.  
-¡No, no te vallas, no te vuelvas a ir.  
-Merle, tienes que entenderme, yo deseo eso.  
-Si es por lo que dije lo siento, no era mi intención, si vieras como se encuentra el amo.

Merle suplicaba a Hitomi que se quedara en Gaea y que no cumpliera con lo que había dicho anteriormente, no resurgir de nuevo y morir. En los pasillos, Millerna caminaba, buscaba a Dryden y hablar con el, en su mente solo recordaba aquel rose que el tubo con sus labios, al pasar por el salón de entrenamiento escucha como Merle hablaba y escuchaba como su tono se volvía triste y suplicante. Ella se acerca cuidadosamente a una de las puertas, puede ver como Merle hablaba con Demitra, pero se le hacía raro que Merle estuviera hablándole en un tono de tanta angustia. Ella al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que Demitra sostenía su máscara en sus manos, y al parecer le mostraba su rostro a Merle. Millerna se acercó lentamente asía las dos chicas, mientras estaban entretenidas en su conversación, al estar lo suficientemente cerca le pareció conocido el rostro de aquella mujer, cuando la ve bien, se sorprende muchísimo al reconocerla como Hitomi.

-¡Hitomi¿eres tu?.

Merle y Hitomi voltean a ver a la princesa Millerna, se encontraba realmente sorprendida.

-¡Princesa Millerna, yo.  
-Los ojos de la princesa se llenaron de lágrimas y apretaba fuertemente sus manos. Entonces, si hay esperanza.

La princesa cae inesperadamente al suelo, Hitomi y Merle corren en su ayuda.

-¡Millerna.  
-Hitomi la sostiene de su cabeza y mira a Merle. ¡Merle ve en busca de ayuda rápido.  
-Iré ahora mismo. Merle corre pero antes de salir mira atrás. Pero prométeme que no te iras.  
-No, no lo haré. Siempre y cuándo no digas nada, si dices que estoy aquí me iré de inmediato.  
-Esta bien, lo haré.  
-Bien, ahora ve por ayuda.

Merle asiente con la cabeza y sale en busca de ayuda, Hitomi vuelve a colocarse su máscara y se queda viendo asía la ventana. Miraba como la Luna Fantasma iba desapareciendo, siendo que en las noches era cuando mas resplandecía, la luna ya contenía una leve mancha negra anunciando que dentro de poco, la Luna menguará, anunciándole el poco tiempo que a ella le quedaba.

-Tal vez sea mejor así.

En el comedor del palacio Van se les había unido a Dryden y Allen para cenar.

-Me alegro que ahora si nos acompañes a cenar, majestad Van.  
-Dryden ya te dije desde tu primera visita a Fanelia que no me llames así, puedes decirme solo Van.  
-Gracias Van, pero como últimamente te he visto muy separado de nosotros pensaba que ya lo habías olvidado. Dryden contestaba con algo de burla, cosa que Van sabía y solo se limitó a seguirlo viendo. Vamos Van, al menos ríe un poco que te cuesta.  
-Creo que no estoy de humor para risas¿no crees Dryden.  
-¿Lo dices por Hitomi?. Allen le contestaba de forma decaída.  
-Tú sabes bien que si.  
-Desde cuando sabías de su muerte¿por qué no lo dijiste?. Allen sonaba cada ves mas molesto.  
-Creo que eso no les incumbía además, ella, ella fue. Ella fue algo mas para mi, desde que ella llegó por primera ves a Gaea algo hizo en mi, que me cambió por completo, la sentía mía, solo mía, y lo sigo diciendo.  
-Pero que hay de sus amigos, nosotros también teníamos derecho a saber de ella. Que hubiera pasado si Demitra no nos lo hubiera dicho¿te hubieras quedado con este secreto para siempre.  
-Tal vez. Entiendo bien que aprecian a Hitomi, pero espero que entiendan lo que ahora siento yo. ¿O acaso hay algo mas, Allen Schezar.

Van se levanta de su asiento al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Allen, ambos se miraban molestos.

-Te mentiría si te digiera que solo quiero a Hitomi como amiga. Este hace una pequeña pausa y traga saliva. Aun la amo, y daría cualquier cosa por estar con ella, de morir si es preciso. Yo si arriesgaría todo por ella.  
-¿Me cuestionas mis actos.  
-Quien me dice que ella no quiere vivir por que tu la dejaste, por que ese brillo y ganas de vivir de Hitomi se esfumaron, a pesar de que ella se encontraba sola desde que llegó.

Van se dirige asía Allen y ambos se miran fijamente, Van lucía muy molesto.

-Estas diciendo que yo en parte tengo la culpa de que ella este muerta, de que no quiera seguir viviendo.  
-Así es. Vamos Van, creía que conocías mas a Hitomi y veo que no.  
-¿Qué dices.  
-La verdad. Tu la conociste, yo vi como ella luchaba incansablemente por un ideal, ella luchó con uñas y dientes para regresarte tu ciudad, nunca vi que se rindiera tan fácilmente. Allen aprieta sus manos y dientes. Pero como tú ya tienes tu reino, nada mas importa. Felicidades, Van Slanzar de Fanel. Tu reino progresará, pero ten en cuenta que esta resurrección tuvo que derramar mucha sangre, entre ellas, la de Hitomi.

Van muestra una mirada de furia, sus ojos carmesí brillaban. El sostiene a Allen del cuello de sus ropas y lo acorrala en una esquina. Dryden quien miraba desde su asiento se levanta y se dirige asía Van.

-Escucha bien esto Allen por que no lo boy a repetir. El destino quiso que Hitomi se presentara ante mi, el destino me la puso en mi camino, y el mismo destino me la quitó, aun así, no pienso volverla a perder, tienes razón Allen, ahora me volveré egoísta y haré todo lo posible para revivir a Hitomi y cuando eso pase ella se quedará aquí como mi reina, jamás regresará a la luna Fantasma, será mía, solo mía ¡entiendes!.

Van gritaba con furia cada una de esas palabras sin soltar al caballero, Allen solo miraba con molestia a Van. Dryden toma el hombro de Van e intenta calmarlos.

-Tranquilos, no es momento para culparnos los unos a los otros, ahora lo mas importante es ver la manera de cómo salvar el cuerpo de Hitomi, si es que en verdad quieren revivirla. Y créanme que ustedes solos no podrán, mucho menos tu Van, aunque dispongas de tus guerreros samuráis.

Van respiraba agitado y poco a poco empieza a soltar a Allen, ambos se ven y piden disculpas, aunque no fuera de corazón.  
Al poco tiempo entra Merle quien se veía alarmada y agitada por correr.

-¡Amo Van.  
-¡Merle¿qué sucede.  
-La princesa Millerna, cayó desmayada.  
-¿Millerna!. Dryden se mostraba asustado. ¿Dónde esta.  
-En el salón de entrenamiento, Demitra la esta cuidando ahora.

Todos salen corriendo asía el salón de entrenamiento, cuando llegan allá alcanzan a ver como la figura de Millerna estaba inconsciente en brazos de Demitra. Dryden se adelanta a los demás y toma a Millerna de su rostro y después la carga entre sus brazos. Después sale de ahí y se dirige asía su habitación, Van manda llamar a un médico y después todos se dirigen hacia la recamara de Millerna. Después de que el médico interviene logra hacer que Millerna reaccione.

-¡Millerna¿te encuentras bien¿qué sucedió.  
-Yo, yo vi. Millerna sonaba algo débil de voz, pero después de abrir sus ojos completamente y de ver que ya reaccionaba se levanta de la cama. Hitomi, ella esta aquí. Ella hablaba con emoción en sus palabras y apretaba fuertemente los brazos de Dryden, el la veía con mucha atención y sorpresa por sus palabras.  
-Millerna, seguramente fue por lo que Demitra dijo hoy, la extrañas y tu mente dibujó la imagen de ella, tal vez por eso te desmayaste.  
-¡No, lo que vi fue de verdad, ella no es Demitra es...Millerna calla repentinamente al ver que la chica le decía que callara poniendo discretamente su dedo en sus labios. Van noto esto y empezó a sospechar, Merle solo veía muy asustada lo que pasaba.  
-Creo que tienes razón Dryden fue mi mente, ahora si me disculpan quiero descansar.

Dryden asiente con la cabeza y acomoda a Millerna en su cama para que pudiera descansar. Todos salen de la habitación, Merle solo veía como Van miraba fijamente a Demitra, temía lo peor y pensaba que Hitomi se iría al día siguiente.

-No puedo creer lo que ha llegado la presión de Millerna, ahora ve a Hitomi en el palacio.  
-¿Ella apreciaba a Hitomi?. Supongo que por eso ella esta así.  
-Se podría decir que si Demitra, lo que pasa es que ellas no se llevaron bien al principio, pero al final las relaciones entre ellas empezaron a mejorar. Ahora ella la necesita mucho, teme que Asturia vuelva a sufrir lo que en la guerra pasada, sinceramente ya no quiere que los mismos errores que cometió su padre vuelvan a poner en peligro su ciudad. En Hitomi vio un apoyo muy grande, siente que no solo defendió los ideales del rey de Fanelia, si no también defendió a las naciones de Freíd y Asturia.  
-Difícil cargo. -Ella hablaba con tristeza y miraba asía otro lado.  
-Así es, un difícil cargo que pocos reconocen. -Este voltea a ver a Allen y a Van quienes solo desviaron su vista.  
-Bueno, será mejor que descansemos ha sido un largo día ¿no lo crees Demitra.  
-Si tiene razón señor Dryden.  
-Déjate de formalismos, llámame solo Dryden.  
-Esta bien. Dryden.

Así todos se dirigieron asía sus habitaciones, Merle al ver que Van hacía lo mismo se metió a su recamara pensando que Van no había notado nada. Hitomi hizo lo mismo, y se dirigió a su habitación, la cual estaba alejada de todas las demás, pero no se dio cuenta que Van solo la despistó y pronto le dio alcance.

-¡Espera!.

Hitomi voltea y ve que Van se encontraba parado en medio del pasillo.

-¿Qué pasa.  
-Ya basta de mentiras, quien eres en realidad.  
-Ella se alarma por lo que estaba diciendo Van-. Ya me he presentado ¿no lo cree así majestad.  
-¿Dónde esta Hitomi? Y mas vale que me lo digas si no quieres morir.  
-Ja, no me hagas reír. -Ella da media vuelta y retoma su camino. Van la sostiene de su brazo y lo aprisiona con sus manos fuertemente-. ¿Qué rayos le sucede.  
-Aun no he terminado de hablar.  
-Pues yo si, además que no veo el caso de seguir con esta plática.  
-Solo quiero que me digas la verdad¿dónde se encuentra Hitomi.  
-Ella se zafa bruscamente de la mano de Van y en tono molesto le contesta-. Ya lo sabes perfectamente, la tienen los del Clan del Dragón Negro. -Otra cosa mas Demitra. ¿quién es la mujer que se esconde bajo esa máscara.  
-Eso no te incumbe. Tengo mis reglas, no creas que es tan fácil despojarme de ella y que veas mi rostro.  
-No me importa, soy capas de morir si con ello resuelves mis dudas.

Van se molesta mas y atrae asía el a Demitra, sosteniéndola fuertemente de sus brazos. La chica parece asustarse por el atrevimiento del rey y descarga una energía que lo empuja. Van trata de no perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

-Acaso no sabes que soy el rey de aquí, tu osadía podría causarte la muerte.  
-Lo se perfectamente, y tal ves deberías actuar como tal.

Van sabía que era verdad lo que decía, pero aún así sus dudas lo mataban, así que prefirió dejarla y sin decir nada. Ella entra a la habitación cerrando la puerta y su ventana con seguro, temía que el llegara por la noche y le quitara su máscara descubriendo así su rostro. Después ella se recarga en la cama y suspira de alivio, había sentido una gran presión.

Al día siguiente Van continuaba con su entrenamiento, pero esta ves solo, Demitra no se había presentado con el a entrenar, dejando a Van mucho en que pensar de ella.

Merle y Demitra se encontraban en la habitación de Millerna, la cual se encontraba aun en cama por órdenes de Dryden y sobre todo del médico. Millerna ve que Hitomi tenía puesta su máscara cosa que le hizo sonreír.

-Hitomi estas en confianza, déjame ver tu rostro.

Ella dudando accede y se retira la máscara dejando ver su rostro, pero esta tímidamente lo baja, cosa que Millerna lo nota, y más al verlo con un dejo de tristeza.

-No agaches la mirada. Sigues siendo hermosa.  
-Ella levanta el rostro y ríe levemente. Gracias Millerna.  
-Pero aun no entiendo, si tu estas aquí¿de quien es el cuerpo que esta con los del clan del Dragón negro.  
-Es mío, en cierta forma, yo puedo tener un cuerpo, pero este tiene sus limitaciones, y si no lo logro recuperar, es seguro que moriré, en parte así dejare de sufrir y podré descansar, pero no estaré tranquila sabiendo que esos extraños seres lo tienen y que con ello ponga en peligro sus vidas.  
-Suenas muy triste¿por qué deseas tanto la muerte?.

Millerna había tocado un tema muy difícil para la visionaria, de hecho nadie se lo había preguntado.

-Solo estoy cansada, solo eso.  
-Y que hay del amo Van, no seas tan egoísta.- Merle sonaba disgustada.  
-No soy egoísta y de hecho no tengo ya nada que hacer aquí.  
-Nada, y Van?. -Merle seguía cuestionándola y su tono de voz aumentaba.  
-Ya te dije que no hay nada que tenga que hacer aquí, entre ellos Van.  
-No lo puedo creer, si antes le salvabas la vida, no lo dejabas caer. -Millerna sonaba preocupada y sorprendida ante las palabras de Hitomi.  
-¡Es por que el así lo quiso!. -Hitomi no aguantó mas y gritó, contenía en sus ojos lágrimas, tanto Millerna como Merle se quedaron con la boca abierta y con los ojos abiertos de par en par-. Hace tres años el me dijo eso y me apartó de su vida. -Hizo una pequeña pausa-. Me dijo que no me engañara, que no nos engañáramos ambos, que sabía perfectamente que estar juntos es completamente imposible. Que ya no quería sufrir más. Lo odié, lo odié mucho e intenté olvidarlo, lo odié mas por que el muy cobarde no me lo dijo a la cara. Pensé que sabías eso Merle, pero me di cuenta que no.

Tanto Millerna como Merle se quedaron sorprendidas. Merle no entendía por que su amo había hecho tal cobardía e incluso pensó que era mentira, pero sabía que ella no era capaz de hacer eso.

-Mi amo hizo eso?.

Hitomi asintió con la cabeza. Millerna se levanta de su cama y se dirige hacia Hitomi y esta la toma por los hombros.

-Debes entender que Van ya no quería sufrir otra ves, tu misma conoces su historia.  
-Hitomi asiente con la cabeza-. Lo se Millerna, pero, por que, por que no me lo dijo antes, yo aun guardaba esperanza. Por eso yo ya no quiero vivir, estoy cansada de tantas peleas, tantas guerras, sin que alguien este a tu lado después.  
-Es cierto, que paso esa noche que te visitaron los del Clan?.

Hitomi se derrumbó en el piso, Millerna se agachó y tomó a Hitomi y esta se apoyó en su pecho.

-Fue horrible, mi familia, mi madre, todos ellos sucumbieron frente a mi, quería tanto morir, fracasé. No pude salvarlos. -Ella muestra temor en sus ojos y su boca empezaba a temblar-. Ese lugar es un lugar horrible, adonde quiera que voltees solo reinarán muertos y oscuridad.

Millerna veía afligida a Hitomi, Merle se veía asustada y sus manos cubrían su boca.

-Tranquila, haremos todo lo posible para que no regreses ahí, pero por favor, quédate con nosotros, haremos lo posible para que no sufras mas, no nos dejes.  
-¡Millerna!.

Ambas se miraron como buenas amigas y Millerna quería hacer todo lo posible para que Hitomi permaneciera para siempre en Gaea y que esta ya no sufriera mas.

Era ya el medio día y Van seguía entrenando sin resultado, su concentración estaba en otra parte que difícilmente movía las navajas.

-Esto es inútil.

Van suelta la navaja de su mano y se dirige a un rincón del salón y se sienta. Puede sentir unos ligeros pasos que venían hacia el. El alza la mirada y ve a Merle y esta mostraba un rostro de disgusto.

-No me digas, me vas a sermonear.  
-Pues si te sermoneo es por que te aprecio, pero ya me di cuenta que el único que sufre por que quiere es usted majestad.  
-¿Qué dices.  
-Que es fácil apartar a los que mas quiere poniendo esa barrera, pero el único que sale perdiendo es usted, jamás creí que fuera tan cobarde, más bien que llegara a tener miedo a la soledad y por eso hiere a los que mas quiere.

Van se molesta y se levanta del piso.

-¿Qué rayos estas diciendo, yo jamás le temeré a la soledad.  
-Entonces por que apartó a Hitomi de su vida.  
-El le da la espalda a Merle-. Eso no te incumbe.  
-Merle aprieta sus dientes y camina con tal de quedar frente a el-. Entonces por que no me mira a los ojos¿teme que vea en ellos que miente.  
-Ja, que tonterías dices.  
-Entonces respóndame.  
-Ya te lo dije Merle, ella no va a volver, es todo.  
-Todo, y que hay con que usted habló con ella telepáticamente, con ayuda del pendiente de ella, que hay de las palabras que le dijo, en donde le decía que ya no se engañara y la dejaba. Que cobarde se vio amo Van, ni siquiera de frente se lo dijo.

Van se impresiona por lo que Merle decía y la toma fuertemente de los brazos teniendo mucha furia en sus ojos.

-¿Quién te dijo eso, fue acaso Dryden o Allen.  
-Eso no importa, el caso es que lo se.  
-No ellos no pudieron ser, fue Demitra. Fue la misma Hitomi no es así.  
-¿Qué!. -Merle se asusta y se pone nerviosa, cosa que Van nota-. Claro que no, no ve que Hitomi se encuentra secuestrada.  
-Tonterías, es ella. ¡Maldición! quien habla de cobardías. Que muestre la cara.

Van suelta a Merle y se dirige hacía la puerta molesto. Merle sabía que iría en busca de Demitra, de Hitomi. Pronto un gran estruendo se escucha como si una bomba hubiera estallado y parte del salón de entrenamiento se derrumba, unos de los pilares cae sobre Merle haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento instantáneamente. Van corre hacía ella alarmado.

-¡Merle¡Merle contesta!.

Van aparta el pesado pilar de encima de Merle y la carga entre sus brazos, cuando ve al frente, logra distinguir una silueta entre la gran nube de polvo, cuando esta se desvaneció deja ver a un hombre de ojos verdes y pelo aguamarina, corto y revuelto. Van notó que era joven como aquel hombre que lo atacó en Freíd pero a diferencia de el otro este tenía una armadura que consistía en una pechera, botas y estas tenía un color morado.

-Así que tu eres el rey de Fanelia.  
-Si soy yo. -Este esboza una sonrisa burlona y comienza a caminar asía Van. Por lo que veo mi hermano no acabó con tigo. Sin lugar a dudas eres la cucaracha mas difícil de matar.  
-¿Tu hermano, acaso tu también eres.  
-Mi nombre es Aminamaru y soy un riujin del clan de los dragones negros. Seguramente recuerdas a mi hermano Zeika.

Van hace una mueca de disgusto.

-Miserable, pagaras por lo que le has hecho a Merle y a Hitomi.  
-¿Hitomi, ha, esa chica de la luna fantasma, la guardiana de la llave.

Van se enfurece y deposita a Merle en el piso del salón, este después desenvaina su espada, cosa que al otro le hace gracia. Van se abalanza sobre el, pero este lo esquiva, Van retrocede mas con tal de salir fuera del salón y que la pelea no llegara a lastimar a Merle.

-Nunca pensé que los malditos Atlantes sobrevivieran, que sobreviviera su raza a pesar de la devastación.  
-Esa devastación que los de su clan provocaron.  
-Mira híbrido, tu no sabes lo que es pasar toda tu vida encerrados en la oscuridad, tu no sabes que significa que pasen los días, sin que sepas si es de noche o de día. Si los días y semanas pasan, eso no lo sabes, ver a nuestro clan morir uno a uno lentamente, mientras tu raza se pasea libremente bañados por la luz del sol y teniendo una buena posición para vivir, como el ser reyes de una nación.  
-Eso ustedes se lo ganaron, querían más poder, que reinara la maldad en el planeta.  
-Ja¿quien no quiere poder, ni en los pueblos más ricos pasa, ninguno estará conforme, siempre querrán más. Nosotros queríamos mejorar, tu raza solo quería la perfección.

Este hombre se abalanza sobre Van con su espada, quien lo esquiva y empieza a luchar con su espada. Van nota como la espada de este ser estaba completamente negra y cada ves que se acercaba a el sentía como la misma espada hervía.

-¿Qué sucede majestad? Boy demasiado rápido?.

Este comienza a reír y Van se encontraba luchando fuertemente.

-No me creas tan débil.  
-Te mereces ser parte de nuestro clan, ninguno había soportado ni 5 segundos con migo o mi hermano. ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros Van Fanel?. A la perfección, donde reina el poder, seriamos invencibles.  
-Yo no me uno a alimañas como ustedes, yo no deseo poder ni perfección, lo único que quiero es paz.  
-Tonto, no sabes lo que dices.

Van se enfurece y separa la espada de su oponente con fuerza dándole la oportunidad de ahora ser el quien contraatacara. El otro ve como el va aumentando la velocidad y su fuerza, después de varias embestidas y sin resultado, los dos se separan y toman aliento.

-Valla nunca pensé que los híbridos fueran tan fuertes, te felicito rey de Fanelia.  
-Y no has visto nada aun.

Van sigue atacando con demasiada confianza, pero la pelea se sale de control y Van empieza a tener varias heridas a causa de las estocadas de Aminamaru. Después se ve como Aminamaru empuja a Van con su energía y este cae sobre los escombros, haciendo que las antiguas heridas de Van se abrieran o se sintiera el dolor.

-¿Qué pasa majestad, boy muy rápido?.

Van lo mira molesto. Pero después se ve como este desaparece rápidamente como si hubiera sido empujado por alguien a uno de los muros que rodeaban el palacio. Al abrir los ojos ve que delante de el se encontraba una mujer con armadura, era Demitra.

-¿Tú, pero ¿Cómo es posible, vimos tu muerte.  
-Ahora que me has reconocido no te dejare vivir.

Aminamaru se incorpora y ambos estaban dispuestos a pelear, pero sienten como una gran energía los separa, azotando en un árbol a Aminamaru y a la guerrera la dejaba en el piso. Ellos voltean y ven que la energía había provenido de Van. Aminamaru se sorprende de la gran fuerza que tenía el rey escondido.

-Vaya, pero miren quien tiene nuevo juguete, esto se pondrá mas interesante.

Van lo miraba seriamente, cuando levanta psíquicamente una de las navajas que utilizaba mientras entrenaba. Esta la arroja a tal grado que solo pasa rozando la mejilla de Aminamaru, causándole que sangrara levemente. Este sonríe y entiende que el rey ya no dejaría la pelea pendiente otra ves. Hitomi ve que Van había mejorado mucho, ya que en el entrenamiento pasado no logró hacer ese movimiento.- Arroja la navaja suavemente-. Después Aminamaru embiste a Van con su espada, pero al mismo tiempo atraía objetos pesados como rocas o partes pesadas de los escombros hacia Van. Van ágilmente los esquivaba y fácilmente atacaba cosa que para su oponente iba resultando difícil. Van llega a tener tanta fuerza y rabia que logra romper su espada, y este hace lo mismo que Zeika, arrojar los fragmentos de la espada con su poder, pero Van lo anticipa y logra superar el poder de este que llega a cambiar el curso de los fragmentos, haciendo que estos se enterraran en el cuerpo de Aminamaru. - El segundo paso, arrojar las navajas a una velocidad mayor a la anterior-. El hombre cae al suelo haciendo que un charco de sangre tiñera el pasto.

-Ja, quien lo iba a decir, un hibrido a logrado vencerme. Aminamaru hablaba con dificultad, y su vista parecía fijarse en la nada. Después comienza a reír. Pero no te confíes tanto rey, de Fanelia, nosotros solo somos los peones, los simples mensajeros de muerte. Pronto nuestro ejército cubrirá los cielos, el mar y la tierra. Jajajajajaja. Este después mira asía la chica. Fortuna, estas perdida, te queda, muy poco, tiempo.

Este después cae muerto con los ojos abiertos y con sangre saliendo de su boca. Van lo miraba seriamente, no parecía sorprendido, la chica seguía en el piso viendo la escena. Van se aleja para tomar a Merle y llevarla a que la atendieran. Hitomi se pone de pie y lo observa, no dice palabra alguna, ni el ni ella, Van al sentir la mirada de la mujer puesta en el voltea, y una gran ráfaga cruza por entre el hombro de la chica, Van voltea de nuevo a hacia Merle y este la levanta saliendo de ahí, a los pocos segundos, la hombrera de la armadura se rompe en mil pedazos cayendo al piso, junto a algunos cabellos de ella, después mira por entre su hombro y ve la navaja que se encontraba enterrada profundamente en el tronco de un árbol. -Tercer paso, arroja el arma tan fuerte como puedas, que llegue a encajarse en el tronco del árbol-.

-Has mejorado mucho Van, y de una manera tan rápida que realmente me sorprendes.

Hitomi decía para si, mientras veía los fragmentos de su armadura tirados en el piso, después se acerca al cuerpo de Aminamaru y toma su espada, el emblema de un dragón, con el cuerpo parecido al de una serpiente marina y completamente negra. Varias imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, como muchos gritos de desesperación se escuchaban en un lugar oscuro, odio y venganza era lo único que se sentía. Después la imagen de un hombre, el líder, un hombre de cabellera larga y rubia, sus ojos eran de un color carmesí parecidos a los de Van, un monasterio en ruinas, una mujer dormida, cientos de ángeles de alas negras saliendo, cruzando los mares, matando a personas inocentes mientras estas caminaban tranquilas, varios mas volando sobre los cielos rojos del atardecer, dando un escenario mas sangriento.

Ella sale del trance sobresaltada y se asusta al sentir como una mano se ponía sobre su hombro. Al voltear ve a Dryden y a Allen con un rostro de preocupación.

-¿Te encuentras bien.  
-Si Allen, solo me asustaste.  
-Escuchamos la pelea y venimos hacía acá, varios guardias nos acompañaban, pero al ver a Van estos se tranquilizaron un poco y fueron a ayudar a Merle.  
-Parecía que te encontrabas en trance.  
-¿Trance.  
-Si, así antes era Hitomi, ella se encontraba igual que tu, tal ves tuviste una visión¿o me equivoco?. -Ella se sorprende de la certeza de Dryden-. Si, vi imágenes, al parecer me daban su ubicación, también me mostraron a su líder y lo que planean hacer cuando el sello se rompa por completo.  
-¿Qué quieres decir.  
-Que el tiempo se acaba Dryden, el sello se esta debilitando demasiado, para mañana, a media noche la luna se pondrá completamente obscura.  
-Proclamando la muerte de la guardiana. Allen decía con nerviosismo.  
-Así es.  
-¿Ese lugar donde queda Demitra!.

Allen toma a la chica por los hombros y mostraba demasiada angustia. Pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo un brillo sale de su pecho, un brillo oscuro el cual marcaba un mapa en la pared y la ubicación exacta del lugar donde se encontraban estos seres.

-El desierto de Sayima. Dryden decía con certeza.  
-La visión me mostraba un monasterio en ruinas, tal ves, ellos estén ahí.

Ella se aleja de los dos y Allen la detiene.

-A donde vas.  
-Iré allá, no hay tiempo que perder.  
-Allen la toma del brazo y le impide irse. Nosotros iremos también, te ayudaremos. -Ya se los dije, esta guerra no les incumbe, ya tengo lo que necesitaba. Y si no quieren ver sus naciones envueltas en sangre y en guerra es mejor que no se metan.

Ambos hombres se quedaron desconcertados ya que no pudieron decir más, ella se había alejado. Allen se disponía a ir tras ella pero es detenido por Dryden.

-Déjala ir.  
-¿Qué dices Dryden, no entiendo tu actitud esta guerra es por Gaea, y eso incluye a todos sus habitantes y naciones.  
-A donde va ella no nos incumbe, y por lo que nos dijo, es posible que se derrame mucha sangre.

Dryden se aleja dejando al caballero Schezar.

-A donde vas.  
-A empacar, será mejor que tu hagas lo mismo.  
-¿Qué dices.  
-Si lo que dijo esa chica es cierto la guerra no tardara en llegar a Asturias.

Dryden ve a Allen por entre su hombro y este asiente con la cabeza entendiendo a lo que Dryden se refería. 

Perdonen pero la verdad me di cuenta que uno en vacaciones quiere hacer un millón de cosas al mismo tiempo y pos no se puede :p. Quería subir las imágenes que hice pero yo y mi gran inconformidad en los colores hacen que me tarde días en iluminar uno, pero ya pronto las pondré y eso era lo que me trababa, quería ponerlas para este capitulo y pos no se pudo, haciendo que lo atrasara.

Agradezco a…………

Nysy: Perdona amiga créeme que no era mi intención dejarte así, pero ya ves mi desidia y yo.

Physis Te agradezco los consejos y por decir que es una buena historia la verdad eso me alegra muchísimo. En cuanto a la revista la estoy tratando de conseguir por que ese numero voló, bueno al menos por donde yo vivo ññu

Victoria. Lamento haberte causado insomnio pero ya aquí esta el capitulo :p y te agradezco mucho que esta historia te guste.

Ishi: Pues aquí ya te tengo el capitulo y lamento la tardanza.

Lolyana Dorrego: Te agradezco que te hayas tomado el fin de semana para leerlo y espero no desilusionarte.

Suzette: Y créeme que ya boy a cumplir con mi palabra lo malo de tener vacaciones y crees poder hacer muchas cosas pues, me atraso el fic, me alegro que te haya entretenido y espero que te siga gustando.

Natalia Kido: Perdona tocaya pero se me fue la luz y ya no te pude pasar el capitulo que querías, luego nos ponemos de acuerdo para volvértelo a pasar ya que intente por varios medios mandártela y solo hizo que mi compu. Se trabara :p.

Bueno como siempre lo digo a los anónimos, no muerdo, si es por falta de tiempo lo entiendo pero dejen reviews. :p 


	10. Amargos recuerdos la decisión de Fortuna

La historia esta dividida por numeros los cuales representan los diferentes recuerdos de los personajes y es que no me gusta la idea de dividirlas poniéndoles un titulo, les puse lineas pero pues no aparecieron. Bueno que lo disfruten. 

Amargos recuerdos, la decisión de Fortuna.

El aire corría fuerte, la arena se levantaba revuelta por todos lados, era como una espesa bruma, no dejaba ver mas adelante, la sombra de lo que parecía ser un gran animal se veía caminando por aquel desierto, su dueño quien parecía ser un hombre con facciones de un lobo dirigía aquella enorme bestia, este estaba cubierto por una capa y esta cubría parte de su rostro, parecía que este ya era bastante diestro y acostumbrado a caminar por aquel desierto aun en tempestades como esta. Encima del animal se encontraban varias cajas, que parecía que contenían mercancía, además que transportaba a una persona encapuchada, la cual no mostraba su rostro. Esta estaba completamente sumida en sus pensamientos. Pero no evitaba sentir miedo. El medio día se presentaba, ya había caminado varias horas desde que partió el día anterior de Fanelia. A cada paso que daba sentía una gran necesidad de mirar hacia el cielo, ver que sus temores crecían a menudo que la Luna y La Luna Fantasma perdían su brillo. Al pasar por varios pueblos no evitaba escuchar que muchos ancianos, mujeres y hombres hablaban de tan raro suceso. Muchos le atribuían a que tal ves era normal, otros decían saber de leyendas en donde decían que algún día La Luna de las Ilusiones se perdería por completo del firmamento, otros como es costumbre en un planeta tan supersticioso, le atribuían momentos de desgracias, y malos infortunios a punto de venir. Y no estaban del todo erróneos, tenían razón, avisaba que La Luna Fantasma, sello de los riujins del clan del Dragón Negro se rompería, dando salida a este sangriento clan y liberarlos de su encierro.

Ella había logrado conseguir que este hombre la llevara, y lo que mas le agrado, es que no hizo preguntas y respetó su silencio. Su mente era un caos, a menudo solo se centraba en el pasado, en su estancia en Fanelia, en la ves que vio a Van combatiendo en Freíd, en como tratar de salir de los problemas de manera fácil, era en verdad el método mas duro y cobarde.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

La casa estaba completamente obscura, desordenada y solo había un ambiente de temor, impotencia y horror. Dos hombres se encontraban arrodillados al pie de la escalera, la cual daba a las habitaciones, y una figura de tez blanca, cabello rubio hasta las caderas, ojos intensamente azules que reflejaban un brillo de maldad, se acercaba a una joven quien no dejaba de llorar y de abrazar el cuerpo de su madre. A la chica no le importó su presencia, por alguna razón estos hombres solo se abalanzaron sobre su familia dejándola, y sin recibir daño alguno.

-No crees que ya es suficiente?.

La voz aguda de un hombre hizo que la chica reaccionara un poco.

-No crees que ya es suficiente de tantos sufrimientos?.

La voz seguía penetrando en su mente y ella paró de llorar.

-Tu dime hasta cuando parará?.

La chica solo abrasaba a su madre sosteniéndole sus cabellos, pero su vista se encontraba perdida en una parte del pasillo. Pero pronto esta fue sacada bruscamente de su trance por el reflejo de un objeto. Una daga. Sus destellos dorados brillaban en sus ojos, la fina hoja cortante del arma reflejaban como de sus ojos caía la ultima lágrima. Ella la toma por inercia, había acomodado a su madre en el piso suavemente y acarició sus cabellos, dándole un beso en su frente. Ella toma la daga con sus dos manos y la mira detenidamente. Solo se ve como sus manos se levantan y un leve quejido. A los pocos segundos ella cae al suelo, pero antes de perder el conocimiento siente como alguien la sostiene antes de que caiga de golpe. Era aquel hombre que le había hablado hace unos momentos, este tenía sus ojos puestos en ella, el le daba una mirada de desolación, como si el hubiera perdido a alguien importante, este después cambia su semblante y despliega sus alas negras, inundando la habitación. Hitomi sentía el rose de algunas plumas e intentaba formular una palabra. El hombre ve la reacción de la chica, sabía lo que iba a decir, así que roza con su dedo sus labios, impidiendo que ella hablara.

Hitomi sentía que algo tibio recorría su cuerpo, ya no sentía dolor, quería dormir, quería que el día de mañana llegara y su madre como siempre le despertara desesperada por que ya se le había hecho tarde para el colegio. Pero sabía que eso no pasaría.  
Ya jamás despertaría. Solo se escuchó un leve suspiro, su último aliento de vida y todo quedó en silencio.

-Señor, es hora de irnos

La voz de Aminamaru hizo que el hombre reaccionara.

-Tienes razón. El espectáculo aun no termina.

Este alcanza a escuchar algunas sirenas, y algunas personas ya habían empezado a tocar la puerta, preocupados por los que vivían en esa casa. El le quita la daga del pecho de la mujer y este se lo entrega a Aminamaru, este lo sostiene con un pañuelo y lo envuelve. El hombre de cabellera dorada sostiene el cuerpo inerte de la chica y se levanta con el, empezando a caminar, pasando por su otro sirviente, quien se encontraba a un de rodillas. Pronto un gran resplandor azul se ve que sale de la casa, pero con el alboroto de afuera y las luces de varias patrullas esta se perdió, haciendo que la luz pasara desapercibida para todos los que se encontraban ahí.

Mientras Hitomi vivía una difícil experiencia.

-¿Qué pasa?.

Los pensamientos de la chica se empezaban a escuchar. Ella abre poco a poco los ojos, y se da cuenta que se encontraba caminando junto a una hilera de personas que hacían lo mismo, no tenían expresión alguna, todos solo se concentraban en seguir andando, nada se escuchaba, ella claramente sentía escalofríos pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba ante tal sensación.

-Estoy… caminando. Mi cuerpo parece moverse por si solo, no lo puedo dirigir, no tengo control sobre el. ¿Qué es este lugar?. Siento haberlo visto alguna vez.

Hitomi se acuerda que en una ocasión ella emprendió una carrera en este lugar, una carrera en la cual tenía que alcanzar a Van, a su ángel.

-El lugar donde los muertos caminan, donde sus almas se extinguen, donde Van por poco……

Hitomi calla, sentía una enorme tristeza. Ella no se da cuenta pero el final de su recorrido había llegado, frente a ella se encontraba el gran hoyo donde las almas caen para jamás regresar. Ella cae y por ultima ves su cuerpo reacciona gritando el nombre de Van con todas sus fuerzas soltando una leve lágrima. De pronto de entre la oscuridad un gran destello aparece, apareciendo la figura de un hombre cubierto en sombras pero que dejaba ver dos hermosas alas blancas. Este toma su mano pero ella no logra distinguir su rostro.

Hitomi sentía una sensación rara, ella parecía estar dormida, no sentía nada, ni frío ni calor. Pero sentía un ruido, era como una campanilla que resonaba por el lugar, ella despierta y se incorpora quedando levemente sentada, podía ver que se encontraba recostada sobre una laguna, pero por alguna razón esta no la mojaba y no era muy profunda. Ella miró por todos lados encontrándose con el reflejo de su rostro en aquel extraño lago, era tan cristalino que podía ver su reflejo con gran facilidad, como si fuese un espejo. Ella estira su mano queriendo tocar el reflejo, pero leves hondas de agua hacen que la imagen se distorsione, escuchándose después una suave voz, la voz de una mujer que le llamaba. No era la voz de su madre pero esta le inspiraba la misma confianza.

-¿Qué has hecho¿Por qué estas aquí.  
-¿Quién es¿Quién me habla.  
-¿Por qué optas por el camino difícil, créeme que con esta decisión tus sufrimientos no van acabar.  
-¿Quien me habla¿quién eres¿en donde estoy.  
-¿En donde te encuentras?. Estancada en dos dimensiones, entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos. ¿Quién soy?. Soy tu. Por así decirlo.  
-¿Qué!.

Hitomi se desconcertaba más a medida que esta voz seguía hablando.

De pronto el reflejo de una joven de cabello platinado, ojos intensamente azules con una armadura dorada con alas y un cetro aparecía ante ella.

-¿Quién eres?.

La chica preguntaba desconcertada y a la vez asombrada por la presencia de aquella misteriosa joven.

-Soy Fortuna.  
-¿Fortuna.  
-Así es.

La chica halada camina hacia Hitomi y esta comenzaba hablar.

-Hitomi. Te he visto durante varios años, he visto que eres una persona que amas y entregas todo de ti, ahora realmente te desconozco.  
-¿Qué quiere decir!.

Hitomi preguntaba extrañada.

-La muerte no es la mejor salida a tus sufrimientos, al contrario, los alargan y hacen que mucha gente sufra.  
-Dudo que la gente sufra por mi.  
-Te equivocas. Tu sola te darás cuenta que la gente que te ama siempre te a querido y se preocupa por ti.  
-¿Se preocupa por mi¿a que te refieres, acaso es a.  
-Hitomi, ahora no hay tiempo para eso, infortunios están por venir y afectan a la gente que tu quieres.  
-¡Yukari¡Amano!. La Tierra esta en peligro.  
-Yo me refería a Gaea, donde estas ligada desde que naciste.  
-¿Gaea¿Ligada desde que nací.  
-Te contare una historia. Hace varios años, antes de que Gaea fuera creada los antiguos Atlantes eran bendecidos y cuidados por mi. Yo los cuidaba y respetaba sus creencias, su inteligencia, arquitectura y costumbres. Esto pronto creó lo que muchos llaman el poder de Atlantis, este no solo trajo paz y una vida perfecta para ellos, si no que también ocasionó envidias, odio y ansias de poder, así fue como se creó un Clan, llamado el Clan de los Dragones Negros. Esto ocasionó grandes batallas y con ello aquel terrible cataclismo, que hizo que Atlantis desapareciera. Antes de que eso pasara los Atlantes querían enmendar aquél terrible error que habían hecho, ya que sin querer habían forjado ellos mismos su propia destrucción. La máquina se usaría para sellar al Clan de los Dragones negros en otra dimensión, donde jamás saldrían y ya no causarían mas daño. Pero la máquina no aguantaría ese poder, así que me suplicaron que les ayudara y así fue, con mi energía y la de los Atlantes encerramos a los Dragones Negros. Con el ultimo esfuerzo creamos Gaea, donde la vida volvería empezar, una nueva oportunidad mas. Con la luna Fantasma como fiel guardián los nuevos habitantes podrían estar tranquilos. Pero ahora la historia parece volver a repetirse, ese clan pronto saldrá e invadirá a toda Gaea, sangre inocente correrá por que el sello se ha roto y se a debilitado, por la muerte de la guardiana de la llave.  
-¿La guardiana de la llave.  
-Durante el cataclismo sobrevivió un pendiente, capaz de abrir puertas de diferentes dimensiones, e incluso poder ver el futuro. Los Atlantes que llegaron a sobrevivir me siguieron venerando y respetando, por haber sido compasiva con ellos. Pero estos eran muy pocos y poco a poco todos ellos desaparecieron, pero dejaron en los nuevos habitantes la religión de Fortuna, de la diosa que cuida a sus hijos, e incluyendo a los riujins. Después de eso sentía que mi poder y mi propia vida se acababan, así que guié a un hombre hacia mi futura reencarnación.  
-¿Aun hombre dice.  
-Su nombre era León Schezar. -¿Schezar?  
-Así es. Había visto por el pendiente que ese hombre tendría contacto con alguien de la Luna Fantasma, de hecho con una mujer.  
-¿Mi Abuela!.

La chica asiente con la cabeza.

-Y así se cumplió, ambos tuvieron contacto y vi ahí la oportunidad de que la llave fuera cuidada lejos de Gaea, ahí se encontraría más segura. Yo volví a reencarnar, reencarne en ti, cuando tu abuela te dio el pendiente la llave regresó con la verdadera guardiana, a manos de Fortuna.  
-¿Reencarnaste en mi.  
-Era tu destino, por eso te dije que tu estas lidiada a Gaea desde que naciste. Cuando tu llegaste por primera ves la llave fue detectada y algunos del clan de los Dragones Negros salieron de su encierro. Pero se encontraban muy débiles como para entablar una guerra en contra de Fortuna, así que aguardaron varios años hasta poder reponerse y poder planear algo que los llevara hacia la llave. Con tu presencia aquí supieron el lugar exacto donde se encontraba y a la nueva guardiana. Pero ellos ignoraban que tu le habías entregado ese pendiente al Rey riujin, a Van Fanel.

Hitomi se sorprende al escuchar su nombre y mira hacia otro lado.

-Pero con tu muerte la llave no servirá de nada, solo esperarán a que este se debilite y así poder salir, pero aun que hayas muerto el pendiente podría ser un obstáculo para ellos por que puede volverlos a encarcelar, este tiene un gran poder que incluso tu no imaginas.  
-Soy una tonta, por mi culpa gente inocente morirá, que tonta soy.

Hitomi se deja caer sobre sus rodillas comenzando a llorar mientras se abrasaba fuertemente.

-Aquel hombre que te insitó a matarte es demasiado fuerte e inteligente. El vio tu sufrimiento y se aprovechó de eso, ya que el sabía que no puede matar a una diosa. Bankotsu, ese es el nombre de aquel hombre.  
-Ban-kotsu.

Ella repetía lentamente y seria.

-Así es. Bankotsu era el hijo del líder de los Dragones Negros. El se había enamorado de mí, pero obviamente sabíamos que nuestra relación no iba a durar ya que me sentí traicionada al ver a muchos inocentes morir por su ambición.

La diosa baja la cabeza, Hitomi sabía que esto le había afectado, o más bien aun le afectaba. Hasta los mismos dioses tienen corazón.

-Hitomi, el destino de Gaea dependen de ti, podrás tener un cuerpo provisional, pero solo será por cierto tiempo.  
-¿Cierto tiempo.  
-Si, con tu muerte el desequilibrio de las dimensiones entre La Luna Fantasma y Gaea se romperán, el pendiente ahora se a vuelto oscuro e inestable. Pronto la dimensión que conocemos como la Luna de las Ilusiones se desaparecerá, y la luna formará un aro oscuro, pronosticando días oscuros para Gaea, cuando eso pase, cuando la Luna obscurezca por completo y La Luna Fantasma desaparezca, tu también lo harás, además que dejaran salir al Clan de Los Dragones Negros. Pero también tendrás tus beneficios, si logras destruir a Bankotsu antes de que eso pase podrás obtener tu cuerpo y vivir. -¿Vivir.  
-Tus sentimientos son inestables Hitomi, y eso podría afectar mucho tu misión, pero como ya te dije, hay beneficios en esta difícil tarea, solo que los tienes que ver tu misma. La decisión es tuya, tu sabes si aceptas o no.

La chica estira su mano hacia Hitomi y ella solo la mira algo indecisa, pero después ella toma la mano de la joven aceptando, quien solo le esbozó una sonrisa, Hitomi cerró sus ojos y sentía una leve corriente de aire, al abrirlos ella portaba el mismo vestuario que la diosa tenía, pero al ver su reflejo en aquel lago cristalino que se encontraba bajo sus pies se dio cuenta que el color de la armadura había cambiado al igual que su rostro. La armadura se encontraba con un color oscuro y con tenues colores morados, su rostro se encontraba algo pálido, sus ojos habían perdido su brillo y su cabellera había cambiado ese tono cenizo por uno platinado.

-Pero¿Por qué?.- Ella calla por unos minutos y se inclina tocando levemente el reflejo de su rostro- Entiendo, ella dijo que mis sentimientos son inestables, tal vez este es mi verdadero reflejo. El reflejo que ahora muestra mi corazón.

Aun lado de ella sin que lo percatara desde el principio se encontraba una máscara, ella la toma y esta se le queda viendo por unos momentos, después lentamente se la coloca. Si era lo mejor, cualquiera que fuese su decisión era mejor que ninguno de sus amigos supiera que ella se encontraba de vuelta, odiaba dar explicaciones y abrir antiguas heridas, sobre todo sería como un escudo, en dado caso aquel ángel se presentara. Ella se levanta y comienza a caminar, algo había cambiado, sentía que un gran poder emanabade ella.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

-Señorita.

Una voz regresa a la joven a la realidad.

-¡He.  
-Hasta aquí llego, donde usted quiere ir se encuentra dos horas de camino.

La chica no dijo nada y se baja del animal, el hombre le pone una cara de incredulidad.

-No me diga que piensa partir ahora y sola.

La chica no respondió y se alejo unos metros.

-Señorita conozco aquellos alrededores, aunque este completamente cubiertos por arena, hay grandes riscos y caminos engañosos, se perderá.

Ella se detiene y saca un extraño pendiente ennegrecido. Este se balancea levemente y le muestra una ruta la cual empieza a seguir. El hombre se queda sorprendido y decide callar, sinceramente había transportado a personas extrañas pero esta salía del patrón.

Mientras en Fanelia una nave despegaba a pesar que había comenzado a llover, en el cuarto de mando Van se encontraba de pie mirando a través del cristal sumido en sus pensamientos, los cuales no eran interrumpidos por las diferentes ordenes que daba la tripulación o los diferentes ruidos de la nave.

8888888888888888888888888888

La noche había caído en Fanelia, Van se había enterado que "Demitra" había partido sorpresivamente hacia el desierto de Zayima, Dryden tenía un mal presentimiento, tanto el como Millerna y Allen decidieron partir hacia Asturias ese mismo día.  
El se encontraba fuera de la habitación de Merle esperando saber a cerca de su salud.

-Majestad la joven Merle se encuentra fuera de peligro pero si ha tenido suerte, el pilar solo le causó leves golpes y un brazo roto.  
-Gracias por sus atenciones.  
-Para eso estoy majestad.

Este inclina levemente la cabeza.

-Quiero que cuide bien de ella.  
-Como dice?. Acaso saldrá.  
-Así es. Partiré hoy, ya están arreglando todo.  
-Esta bien majestad así lo haré, parta confiado, yo cuidare de la joven Merle.

Van asiente con la cabeza y se aleja. Este entra a su habitación y empieza a cambiarse poniéndose unos pantalones negros, una playera delgada gris con cuello alto, botas oscuras, una armadura que consistía en una pechera y hombreras. El ya estaba por terminar de abrocharse el cinturón que portaba su espada cuando alguien toca a la puerta.

-Pase.  
-Perdone que lo interrumpa majestad.  
-Que sucede Jouji.  
-Vi que están alistando una nave, acaso partirá.  
-Si Jouji.  
-Acaso es por lo que pasó con ese extraño hombre.  
-No solo por el Jouji.  
-¿Qué quiere decir majestad.  
-Jouji una nueva guerra empieza.  
-¿Una nueva guerra.  
-Por eso quiero que estés a cargo de Fanelia, de su seguridad y de Merle.  
-Majestad me asusta.  
-Jouji confió en ti. Se que tu cuidaras bien de Fanelia hasta mi regreso.

Jouji suspira y mira a Van.

-Esta bien majestad, confíe en mi, cuidare de Fanelia y de Merle.  
-Se que los dirigirás bien.  
-Bien, invocare a una junta para reorganizar a los consejeros y a los nuevos líderes samuráis.

Van toma una capa negra y se la acomoda saliendo después de la habitación dejando a Jouji algo preocupado, sabía que su rey era de pocas palabras.

88888888888888888888888

De regreso en la realidad Van solo veía al frente, varios relámpagos iluminaban su camino pero el estaba decidido a ir y terminar esto, además que quería recuperar algo que le pertenecía y tontamente lo dejó escapar.

En el desierto un monasterio se veía a lo lejos, las ruinas eran cubiertas de arena y eran vista de cerca por una persona encapuchada.

Continuara…………..

Pues antes que empiece el momento cultural paso a los saludos :p.

Ishi: Jajaja, pues adelantándote algo pues si, habrá triangulo amoroso y algunos sentimientos saldrán a flote, pero eso será después.

Adriana: Eres igual que yo no dejo los fics hasta el final. Gracias por los comentarios la verdad me encantaron espero no decepcionarte.

Physis: Gracias por tus consejos y créeme que los estoy siguiendo "aun que usted no lo crea" :p y mas que nada si estoy tratando de hacer un fic bueno, que por mi ortografía este no se haga basura, gracias y créeme seguiré al tanto con tus criticas.

F-Zelda: No te preocupes ya estoy corrigiendo eso, además tengo ya una maestra con migo ayudándome :p. Gracias por tus comentarios.

Victoria: Pues espero seguir quitándote el sueño, jaja no, broma pero que bueno que te guste el fic.

Un saludote especial para mi amigo Scorpius no Sephiroth quien me ha dado luz verde para poner mi fic en su foro, gracias Milito :p, y suerte y abrazos a todos los de SC3 que es el otro lugar que me ha hecho atrasar mis proyectos :p pero conocerlos a ustedes bien vale la pena.

Bueno empezando el momento cultural como dicen muchos por ahí, pues aquí dejo este capitulo y también por lo que me he tardado varios días en poner mi fic, y es que ya terminé las imágenes que quería mostrar, se que son pocas pero ya ven la indecisa de mi, que no le agradaban como quedaban y cambiaba muchas cosas si es que todas :p, aquí les dejo a mis bebés ya que son los primeros que hago y mas si son hechos en computadora.  
Para ver las imágenes entren a mi pagina, para ver la dirección denle un clik en mi nik y presionen homepage,estas se encuentran en la sección de fan art. Si se dan una vuelta por ahí espero no se desilusionen ya que apenas lo estoy poniendo y pues aun le faltan cosillas, otra cosa mas que me ha hecho alejarme de lo fics :p aunándole el cumpleaños de mi Papaito, felicidades por tus 47 primaveras ññ. triple w punto gaea punto galeon punto com


	11. El ocaso de Fortuna

El ocaso de Fortuna

En un oscuro pasillo una figura caminaba lentamente, parecía que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y no le importaba mucho su andar, este después llega a un enorme salón donde una figura femenina descansaba, sus manos estaban en su pecho y su rostro parecía tan tranquilo que pareciera que ella solo dormía. Él hombre se acerca a ella apartando unas delgadas cortinas que la mantenían en cierta forma cubierta, este se le queda mirando por largo tiempo empezando acariciar su rostro lentamente, después pareciera que los labios de aquel hombre temblaran un momento para luego morderlos y segundos después, su rostro serio había desaparecido, sus dientes se apretaban fuertemente y mostraba un rostro de furia.

-Así que, aún sigues luchando. – Su voz era demasiado seria y no dejaba de tocar el rostro de la chica- Sigues su llamado. –El aprieta sus dientes con mas furia y sus ojos parecían arder, sus manos se alejaron de ella y se apretaron fuerte.- El, siempre el, un hibrido, no entiendo por que lo salvaste, debiste haberlo dejado morir en manos de mi sirviente. – Las manos de este ya habían comenzado a sangrar de lo fuerte que las apretaba- Pero aun me queda un consuelo, para esta noche, tu mi querida Fortuna, morirás. - Este calla por unos segundos- Esta noche será la ultima ves que Gaea vea por ultima ves La Luna Fantasma, esta noche se apagaran sus patéticas vidas, su oportunidad de seguir viviendo en Gaea se perdió, ahora los hijos cuidados por Fortuna morirán, y eso incluye a los malditos riujins.

Este seguía hablando con furia, pero al imaginarse la escena de destrucción ríe a carcajadas y mirando la condición de sus manos sonrió más. Momentos después unos pasos calmados resonaban en el pasillo, este después se detiene haciendo una reverencia y se arrodilla en el piso. Bankotsu mira al guerrero comenzando a caminar lentamente a el, bosteza una leve sonrisa y muestra un rostro tranquilo pero sin dejar de ser serio.

-Ya estas listo.  
-Así es, señor. – Este hablaba con seriedad y no volteaba a ver a su señor-  
-Tu mismo viste esa visión ¿no es así?.

El sirviente solo asiente con la cabeza, mientras que Bankotsu solo ríe levemente y comenzaba a caminar lentamente, rodeando a su sirviente, como si fuese una serpiente rodeando a su presa..

-Tu hermano a muerto por tu incompetencia, y murió a manos del maldito Dragón, una deshonra, morir a manos de un hibrido.

Este mira fijamente a su guerrero y este claramente podía sentir la mirada de su señor puesta en el, pero este no se inmutaba estaba completamente serio.

-El día de hoy renacerá una nueva raza, esta noche será el fin de fortuna, pero aun así, tenemos que tener el pendiente en nuestro poder, si Fortuna vuelve a la vida el pendiente volverá a encarcelarnos arruinando nuestros planes para siempre.  
-No se preocupe señor, yo me encargare de que eso no suceda. Ni el Dragón, ni esa misteriosa guerrera estropearan nuestros planes.  
-Pues esta vez no falles.

Este le lanza una mirada molesta y comienza a caminar para salir de ese gran salón, pasando de largo a su sirviente. Pero este se detiene y aun dándole la espalda vuelve a hablarle.

-En cuanto a esa guerrera, será interesante ver que tan fuerte es.  
Una risa se vuelve a escuchar y el guerrero se quedaba aun mas confundido. Bankotsu solo caminaba con una sonrisa en sus labios a través de los oscuros pasillos del monasterio.

-No te preocupes mi querida niña, yo se perfectamente tu secreto, pude escuchar a tu corazón claramente, parecían gritos desesperados confesándose.

Este pensaba para si, sin dejar de sonreír perdiéndose en la oscuridad de ese pasillo.

Mientras en una larga nave perteneciente a Fanelia, un hombre joven de cabellos oscuros veía el paisaje detrás de una baranda, el viento movía acompasadamente sus cabellos, la vista de este joven estaba perdida en algún punto del oscuro cielo y de la difusa Luna Fantasma, sus manos sostenían una caja cuadrada completamente negra con leves grabados dorados.

-Majestad, el punto de llegada esta a 30 minutos, pero nos demoraremos mas, ya que una tormenta de arena se ha vuelto a formar, normal en estos lugares.

Van mira que el atardecer ya había muerto, el sol ya desde hace una hora se había ocultado y este mira serio a su soldado.

-Sigan adelante, no nos detendremos.  
-Pero maestro Van, la nave podría perder altitud, las máquinas se atascarían con la arena de la tormenta.  
-Entonces saldré en Escaflowne.- Van sonaba decidido-  
-¿En Escaflowne!.

El soldado no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, sabía que si Escaflowne se despertaba de nuevo era signo de guerra, de hecho así le pareció cuando subieron al gigantesco guymelef a la nave.

-Tranquilo soldado, su majestad sabe perfectamente lo que hace.

La voz de otra persona se hace presente en la discusión, este era Kenay, un joven de la misma edad de Van, de ojos cafés, piel morena, cabello castaño y corto pero al final dejaba salir una pequeña cola de caballo que llegaba a mitad de su espalda.  
-Valla a la cabina a preparar el descenso del Escaflowne.

El soldado un poco incrédulo cumple las órdenes de Kenay y se dirige rápidamente a la cabina. Kenay después lanza una mirada seria hacía Van.

-Majestad entiendo que debemos llegar antes de media noche a ese lugar, pero lo que esta haciendo usted es suicidio, la tormenta lo envolverá, podría perderse.  
-Ja, perderme yo. -Van ríe burlonamente y mira a Kenay-. -Majestad es mi obligación protegerlo, como líder samurai a su servicio.  
-Si Kenay, por eso te escogí como líder samurai, por ser fiel a mi, sobre todo por que tu no me perdiste la confianza.  
-Eran locas tus ideas pero funcionaron para hacer grande a Fanelia. Pero esto es distinto. Estas dejando a Fanelia sin rey, recuerde que no hay herederos.  
-Tan poca confianza tienes en mi, que crees que no podré solo.  
-No es eso majestad, es solo que no podré ir con usted, sin mi las tropas aquí estarán perdidas.  
-Por eso deje que vinieras con migo, quiero que estés al frente de las tropas, no quiero que nada les pase, menos por una estupidez. – Van baja la mirada y comienza a caminar-  
-Aun te sigues lamentando por la muerte de los antiguos líderes, de Vargas.

Van asiente con la cabeza.

-Era un niño estupido, en ves de seguir los consejos de Vargas empecé a pelear, ja, que posibilidad tenía frente a unos soldados expertos.  
-Pero aun así usted logró verlos, eso fue increíble, ni un soldado experto pudo hacer eso.  
-Lo hice gracias a ella. – Van había bajado su tono de voz y su mirada-  
-Majestad yo..

Van sacude la cabeza apretando levemente sus dientes.

-Vasta ya, te quedaras a proteger a las tropas, yo me adelantare.

Kenay y Van se quedaron mirando fijamente demasiado serios, pero Van repentinamente sonrió.

-En cuanto a heredero, creo que podré solucionar eso.

Kenay se asombra por lo dicho de Van y sonríe, al poco tiempo Van abre la caja que celosamente tenía en las manos, Kenay ve como un hermoso color rosado se desprende de el, sabía perfectamente que era el corazón del dragón. Van lo toma y le da la caja a Kenay, después el dedo del joven rey es cortado levemente por la hoja de su espada y varias gotas caen en el corazón haciendo que este volviera a brillar pero con mas intensidad. Kenay se arrodilla y Van le introduce el energiste lentamente al Guymelef, momentos después el energiste brilla de nuevo y la cabina se abre. Escaflowne de nuevo tenía corazón. Van se introduce en el y al cerrar la cabina siente como los seguros se fijaban en el, los brazos se volvían a amoldar y varios anillos se introducían en sus dedos para darle movimiento a brazos y dedos del guymelef, Van sonríe, se sentía emocionado, ya extrañaba ser uno con Escaflowne.  
El Guymelef se levanta haciendo estruendosos ruidos, el soldado que había sido mandado a la cabina de controles regresaba corriendo, mas al escuchar los ruidos de un guymelef en movimiento, sabía que su amo pronto partiría.

-¡Majestad, todo esta listo, pero la tormenta ya esta llegando a nosotros.

Van se gira levemente y habré la máscara del Guymelef.

-Bien yo saldré ahora. – Este después dirige su mirada a Kenay- Kenay, cuento con tigo.  
-No se preocupe majestad nos reuniremos pronto con usted.

Van sonríe y la máscara del guymelef vuelve a cerrarse, después este se lanza, Kenay se queda serio viendo pero el soldado se sorprende, al poco tiempo se ve a Escaflowne en forma de Dragón volando y perdiéndose de vista. Kenay se había quedado viéndolo y el soldado algo confundido ve a Kenay.

-Es mi imaginación o noté algo nuevo en el maestro Van.

Kenay esboza una sonrisa.

-Si, de nuevo hay un brillo en sus ojos. No se por que pero presiento que no solo Fanelia va a cambiar a partir de hoy.  
-Habla de la familia real señor.  
-Vamonos ya hay mucho que hacer.  
-He!. Si. Por que siempre me dicen las noticias a medias?. – El soldado mostraba una cara de desilusión-  
-Por que eres muy chismoso. –Kenay empezaba a caminar y dejaba a tras al soldado-  
-No soy chismoso.

En el monasterio Bankotsu salía a unos de los grandes patios ya destruidos de ese antiguo monasterio, al parecer ese lugar había sufrido hace muchos años un gran incendio, provocando a que murieran varios monjes y por lo consiguiente fuese abandonado por ya varias lunas. Varias rocas ennegrecidas por ser expuestas a ese infierno adornaban los alrededores, que al parecer pertenecían a un gran muro que rodeaba el antiguo edificio, los jardines ya descuidados dejaban crecer diversas plantas que apenas se dejaban ver a causa del gran piso hecho de piedra y varias de ellas con grandes grietas, ahí diversos musgos habían crecido revueltos empezando a invadir el antiguo suelo de piedra. Repentinamente el hombre se para en medio de este patio y divisaba que desde hace horas el sol ya se había ocultado, este ríe levemente y mira por entre su hombro.

-Así que por fin te decides, jajaja, eres muy valiente el de haber venido, o debería decir muy tonta.

Una figura aparece a espaldas de Bankotsu, este se gira lentamente y se sorprende al ver a una chica portando la armadura de su antigua diosa, pero este deja la sorpresa de lado y muestra seriedad en su rostro.

-Veo que no estaba equivocado, tu y la diosa son una sola, debiste morir querida, aquí solo sufrirás.

La chica empuña el cetro hacia el, Bankotsu entiende que ella no contestaría preguntas.

-Bien, vas directo al punto, no has cambiado nada, mi amor.

El hombre libera una gran energía y cientos de rocas se dirigen hacia la chica, la chica salta y en el aire logra evadir varias, y otras las destruía, Bankotsu solo siente que algunos fragmentos de las rocas destruidas caían en su ropaje, pero este no se inmutaba seguía atento los movimientos de la chica, cuando ella se encuentra en el piso libera la misma cantidad de energía hacia el y varias rocas salen disparadas a mayor velocidad, el hombre salta rápidamente y saca una espada completamente plateada, su hoja parecía dar pequeños destellos azules, Bankotsu da un suave movimiento con ella y las rocas se destruyen completamente provocando una gran explosión que ilumino la zona. Ambos habían quedado a unos cuantos metros y frente a frente.

-Ahora sabes que grande a crecido mi poder Fortuna.  
-No importa que tan grande sea tu poder igual volverás a las sombras.

Bankotsu frunce el seño y se prepara atacar, lo mismo haría ella, la espada del hombre empezaba a brillar y una gran aura negra y rojiza iluminaban la espada. Hitomi siente un gran poder emanando de ella desde que empezó la batalla, esperando con ansias liberarla, al hacerlo el cetro se ilumina y al mismo tiempo ambos liberan ese enorme poder que guardaban. Otra explosión se escuchó y esta vez iluminó mayor parte de esa zona. En el lugar solo el humo y el polvo que se había levantado entorpecían la visión, cuando esta se disipó, el patio había desaparecido dejando algunas rocas esparcidas en el piso, y ambos oponentes seguían en pie. Bankotsu aprieta sus dientes y se abalanza sobre ella, el daba fuertes estocadas y la chica los lograba detener con el cetro, pero ella no se quedaría a detenerlos todo el tiempo, así que decidió contraatacar y empujando con fuerza la espada de Bankotsu y con un rápido movimiento de ella decide herirlo con la punta de la lanza en su brazo, el hombre se retuerce del dolor pero sin soltar la espada, la chica remata con un suave movimiento y con la fina hoja que ella poseía lo hiere nuevamente en el pecho. Bankotsu seguía en el piso y miraba furioso a la chica, mientras ella lentamente caminaba hacia el y con la punta de su cetro apuntando a su corazón.

-¡Maldición!.- Bankotsu hablaba entre dientes y sin dejar de mirarla-

Ella levanta el cetro y la vuelve a envolver una luz segadora, Bankotsu sentía que esa luz lo estaba matando, aquella energía que brotaba de ella lo estaba matando de dolor, Hitomi ya estaba decidida a matarlo enterrando el cetro en su corazón, pero al estar a unos milímetros de el detuvo ese movimiento. La luz que la envolvía se debilitó de manera rápida y el hombre que se encontraba mal herido en el piso la miro con burla dejando salir una carcajada. Hitomi sentía un dolor enorme en su corazón y a pesar de tener la armadura puesta la sangre empezaba a correr.

-Jajá jajá, llegaste tarde, la media noche ha llegado, la misma hora en que tu moriste, las antiguas heridas que te provocaste están saliendo de nuevo querida.  
-¿Qué, no puedo creer que el tiempo se haya terminado.

Hitomi caía de rodillas sosteniéndose apenas con el cetro en una mano y con la otra tomándose fuertemente el pecho, el dolor empezaba a hacerse insoportable.

-Como me encantaría ver tu rostro, pero este esta cubierto por una máscara.

Bankotsu se levanta y se dirige hacia la chica sosteniendo la herida de su pecho, dejando la espada en el piso, su rostro mostraba un rostro desquiciado y solo carcajadas se escuchaban, Hitomi lo veía venir pero su vista poco a poco se nublaba y después todo quedó en completa oscuridad. Bankotsu ve como la chica caía al suelo, sin ningún rastro de vida, este se arrodilla y toma su mano.

-Las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si hubieras muerto, no sufrirías de nuevo ese agonizante dolor. Pero ahora hay que darle paso a una nueva generación que saldrá victoriosa a partir de hoy, la sangre de Fortuna nos bendice.

Este rompe en carcajadas y un aura rojiza sale de el, cubriendo el cielo, apagando el brillo de las estrellas, muchos hombres de aldeas cercanas que habían estado sorprendidos de las primeras enormes luces en medio del desierto no daban crédito de lo que estaban viendo, la Luna Fantasma había desaparecido del cielo y la luna mostraba un color negro y un aro rojo la rodeaba, en ese momento un hoyo negro aparece en medio de esta dejando salir a los del clan del Dragón negro, muchas personas se aterraron al ver como figuras con alas negras salían de la Luna. En Asturia y en Freíd el panorama era igual, muchas tropas empezaron a movilizarse al ver que seres de alas oscuras se acercaban a sus tierras y empezaban atacar las aldeas, ciudades y sobre todo a la gente.

Un hombre de cabellera larga y rubia miraba a través de la ventana de un enorme palacio aquel espectáculo.

-Jefe, la batalla empezó, el Sherezade esta listo.  
-Bien Gadeth, encárgate de la seguridad de Millerna y Dryden.  
-Como diga Jefe.

Este sale corriendo para atender las órdenes de su Jefe, Allen antes de salir mira de nuevo a la ventana, el cielo no parecía ser el de una noche común, la luna había cambiado y el cielo pintaba un color intensamente rojo.

-Tal como lo predijo ella. ¿Qué habrá pasado?. Espero que nada malo le haya pasado a Demetra.

El caballero se retira corriendo hacia su Guymelef, mientras Dryden, Millerna y el rey eran dirigidos al cruzade para evacuar la ciudad. Ellos atravesaban un largo patio y Millerna al ver el cielo se queda parada.

-Millerna, no te detengas tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes.  
-¡El cielo se ha vuelto rojizo!. –Ella exclamaba con calma y sin dejar de mirar al cielo-. Dryden me preocupa Hitomi y Van.  
-No debes de hacerlo, Demetra les ayudara.

Millerna baja la mirada, Dryden no sabía toda la verdad, ella mira de nuevo al cielo.

-Hitomi, estamos en tus manos nuevamente.

Continuara …..

Agradezco que me sigan dando ánimos para seguir escribiendo este fic, espero les haya gustado también las imágenes que hice para esta historia, si aún no las has visto entra a mi perfil y da un clik en donde dice mi pagina Web, entra a fan art y encontraras las imágenes, se que solo son dos pero apenas boy comenzando. Agradezco a .

FZelda: Gracias por tus comentarios, espero te siga gustando el fic, En cuanto a los problemillas que tengo pues estoy tratando de mejorarlos.

Mitsuki Himura: Gracias, es para mi un halago el que escribieras y mas si te gusta el fic, en cuanto al lado amoroso, jeje, pues ya vamos a adentrarnos a ello al 100.

Victoria: Nombre pues la verdad me infle como pavo real, la verdad me algas con tu comentario, la verdad que bueno que esta historia se una de tus favoritas la verdad gracias.

Bueno chamacos no dejen de escribirme la verdad me agradan recibir mensajes de ustedes. 


	12. Guymelef de sangre

Guymelef de Sangre.  
Unión entre hombre y máquina.

Los ataques no cesaban, en cualquier punto de Gaea estos seres de alas negras habían llegado y empezaban a tacar e incendiar cuanto tenían a su paso, estos tenían un odio retenido que ni con matar brutalmente a las personas saciaban este odio y rencor que sentían por dentro.

En Fanelia el panorama no era distinto que los demás, estos seres habían llegado de forma inexplicable a todas las ciudades de Gaea y de manera rápida. Los ataques habían comenzado, y ya parte de la ciudad y el castillo se encontraban en llamas. Las enormes puertas que cuidaban de la ciudad habían sido derribadas por completo, varios soldados empezaban a caer y la ciudad entera tubo que ser evacuada. Desde las montañas se podrían observar las llamaradas que eran mas intensas debido al tenebroso panorama que mostraba la noche.

-Señor Jouji la ciudad ya fue evacuada, una escolta se ha llevado a la señorita Merle a un lugar seguro y varios de los nuestros han empezado a caer.

El anciano miraba fijamente las afueras del la ciudad desde lo alto del castillo, se encontraba sumamente serio, solo pensaba para sus adentros e ignoraba lo que este soldado le decía.

-El maestro no estaba del todo errado, a partido a una nueva guerra, pero por que solo, y esos entrenamientos, acaso se estaba preparando para esto desde hace tiempo?. Por que no llamó al consejo.  
-¿Señor!.

El soldado hablaba algo preocupado al consejero y este sale de su transe, este cierra los ojos mirando al soldado de reojo, regresando después la vista al los ataques.

-El maestro Van me puso a cargo de la ciudad y nuestro deber es protegerla.  
-Pero su majestad no nos esta escoltando. ¡El rey debería estar aquí defendiendo las tierras de Fanelia y a su gente!.

Una voz desesperada y aterrada salía de los labios de este guerrero, Jouji lo mira con ojos molestos y el soldado solo calla.

-No creas que el maestro Van nos ha dejado solos en esta dura batalla, el fue a combatir la raíz de estas desgracias, y mientras el no este aquí actuaremos con valor, como los guerreros Samuráis que somos, así que no deshonres el nombre de tu rey, de tu dios y sobretodo el de tu ciudad, respaldándote en palabras llenas de miedo.

El soldado quien había quedado paralizado con un gesto de temor y sorpresa cae de rodillas haciendo una reverencia al anciano.

-Perdone mi cobardía señor Jouji no merezco ser un samurai al servicio de su majestad.  
-Levántate y demuestra que estas dispuesto a luchar por los tuyos.  
-Lo haré señor.-Este sacaba una voz decidida y su rostro había cambiado ese semblante preocupado por uno decidido y lleno de valor-  
-Es hora de que la caballería y los soldados sean respaldados por los Guymelef, las nuevas armas serán probadas el día de hoy.  
-Así se hará.

Este hace una reverencia y sale corriendo, en pocos minutos los gigantescos guardianes hacían su aparición, se les veía con las manos bacías, pero gracias a la tecnología que Folken le dejó a su hermano hicieron del liquido grima variadas armas para estos gigantes, estos podían modificar el liquido grima a su antojo mediante choques eléctricos, y estos podían cambiar desde espadas y escudos a enormes lanzas que podían ser disparadas a gran velocidad, el Guymelef podía sostener dos espadas a la ves o en su caso una espada y un escudo.  
Estos se lanzaron contra estos seres, he iban eliminándolos de uno en uno, chillidos y gritos terribles se escuchaban desde que comenzó la guerra. Jouji seguía viendo de cerca, se rehusaba a salir del castillo, debía cumplir con las órdenes de su señor.

-Maestro Van, confiamos en usted.

Este hablaba para sus adentros y sus ojos se iban llenando de lágrimas, jamás le gustó el espectáculo que daba una guerra y mas si esta dañaba a su gente y a sus tierras.

En el desierto un joven trataba de darse prisa en llegar, la tormenta lo había demorado pero aun así, no se rendía, tenía esperanzas de que su chica de ojos místicos regresara con el. A medida que el avanzaba y trataba de hacerle frente a los grandes huracanes de arena, la imagen de Hitomi aparecía en su mente al igual que el de aquella chica de fríos y calculados sentimientos, que jamás mostró su rostro ante el, obviamente refiriéndose a Demitra.

Aquella aura oscura estaba a unos cuantos metros de el, así que decide cambiar la forma de Escaflowne, sus pies se enterraron en la arena dejando escuchar un leve ruido, seguido por una vibración, Bankotsu al sentirla jira y se sorprende al ver al gigantesco guymelef cerca de el y dibujaba lentamente una sonrisa burlona, que en pocos minutos este sonreía desquiciado. Van no demora mas y saca inmediatamente su espada tomando una postura de defensa.

-Así que tu eres el causante de todo esto.

Van preguntaba aquel hombre con voz firme, Bankotsu para de reír y mira fijamente al Escaflowne.

-Maldito riujin. -Este se dirigía a Van mirándolo con furia, apretando sus dientes y sin dejar de mostrar esa gran sonrisa en los labios- Ve que tan afortunado soy, todos vienen solos a buscar su muerte. -¿Qué dices, - Van preguntaba extrañado-  
-Déjeme presentarme su "majestad". Soy Bankotsu, líder supremo del clan de los dragones negros. Y a ella creo que ya la conoce.

Este sin dejar de ser burlón cuando hablaba, se mueve un poco dejando ver una figura femenina tirada en el suelo, el cual ya estaba teñido en sangre. Dentro de la cabina van se sorprende, sentía un gran dolor en su pecho, sinceramente no sabía por que sentía esto. Pronto una gran furia se fue apoderando de el, quería matarlo con sus propias manos y alzando su espada y dando un fuerte grito se disponía a atravesar el cuerpo de ese hombre con la enorme arma que Escaflowne contaba.

-¡Maldito morirás!

Bankotsu no se inmutó y solo cerró sus ojos sin dejar de reírse, Van se había lanzado sobre el pero a escasos milímetros de que la espada atravesara a Bankotsu siente un golpe a un costado de el que lo derribó completamente. Van no se esperaba esto e incorporándose mira por donde había provenido el golpe. Este se sorprende al ver que un enorme Guymelef completamente negro se encontraba frente a el, se sorprendió por la estructura de este ya que no había visto a uno igual en toda Gaea, el rostro de este enorme Guymelef tenía la forma de un águila, las manos y los pies contaban con enormes y filosas garras, la máscara dejaba ver dos brillantes ojos rojos, la parte de atrás contaba con una larga cola y del lado izquierdo de su pecho tenía una enorme gema roja como la sangre y en su interior se veía que algo latía, claramente se sabía que este era el corazón del Guymelef.

-¿Pero que rayos.  
-Jajajaja, Van, espero que no te hayas olvidado de mi. Jajaja.  
-¿Esa voz?.

Van se sorprende al reconocer la voz que provenía del interior del guymelef, sabía que era del mismo guerrero que tiempo atrás estaba apunto de matarlo.  
-Majestad Van espero que no se haya olvidado de Zeika.

Bankotsu seguía riendo divertido mientras veía la escena, mientras Van miraba sorprendido a ambos, sinceramente había olvidado a este guerrero.

-Encárgate de su majestad Zeika, no hay que ser malos anfitriones. – Este se aleja soltando una leve sonrisa –

Este se adentra hacia el monasterio y Van intenta impedirlo, pero Zeika se interpone y le obstruye el paso, sabía que para derrotar al líder y salvar a Hitomi, o al menos su cuerpo, tenía que derrotar a este guerrero primero.

-Esta ves no esta la guerrera para que te salve, así que¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PREPARATE A MORIR!.

Van se muestra molesto por el comentario y aprieta sus dientes, aquellos hombres estaban dispuestos a luchar pero Van desconocía el Guymelef de su contrincante y eso le daba cierta desventaja.  
Zeika da el primer golpe utilizando su espada, Van llega a esquivarlo, haciendo que la espada del oponente se llegara enterrar levemente en la arena del desierto, provocando que leves corrientes de aire revolvieran la arena. Van miraba cada movimiento de este con demasiada atención, no le daría la oportunidad de que este lo matara, así que este velozmente se dirige a contraatacarlo, cosa que Zeika nota y detiene la espada de Van con la suya, provocando un ruido metalizado. Van aprieta sus dientes con una leve gota de sudor en sus mejillas y decide atacarlo con movimientos mas veloces, el rostro de Zeika se encontraba molesto, y se veía que le costaban gran dificultad detener las estocadas de Escaflowne, pronto ambas espadas se encontraban juntas, Van trataba de doblegar a su oponente y Zeika pronto se ve agachado, por la fuerza que empleaba su majestad en su espada.

-¡YA VASTA!.

Zeika gritó desquiciado, al ver que perdía fuerzas con el Guymelef de Van y concentrándose saca una gran energía de su frente, que aquel guymelef amplificó haciendo que esta empujara a Escaflowne y perdiera el equilibrio cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, la espada se desvió por la caída del guymelef y este rosa parte de la mejilla del guymelef negro. Van sentía como si un gran golpe le hubiera dado directamente a su abdomen, este aprieta con fuerzas sus dientes. El gigantesco robot parecía sentir la ira de su dueño que apretó el puño en la arena, levantándose rápidamente.

-Jajaja, vamos Van, apoco creías que esto sería fácil. – Este sierra su boca pero dejaba escapar una sonrisa y sus ojos se veían retadores.  
-¿Maldición¿Como puede emplear su poder usando su guymelef.  
-Eso se debe a que nuestra raza es superior a la suya, gracias a Hispano sabemos que nuestros Guymelef no son obstáculo para utilizar nuestros poderes.  
-¿Que estas diciendo¿Hispano hizo ese Guymelef.  
-Hispano es un país de cobardes, a ellos no les interesa quien es el mejor ni quien es el bueno, no se une con nadie por temor a la guerra, ellos prefieren no tener problemas, así que por eso tengo este melef, el dios de la Oscuridad doblegara al dios blanco¡¡¡¡¡ESCAFLOWNE!.

Zeika grita furioso y se lanza de nuevo sobre Escaflowne, Van ve que los movimientos de su oponente eran desquiciados y mortales, Zeka logra tener una oportunidad y da en el hombro del Escaflowne, en Van este rasguño hace que la herida en su hombro se habra y lentamente esta empieza a sangrar.

-¡Maldición, esto no puede estar pasando.  
-¿Qué paso majestad¿Acaso le teme a la sangre? Jeje . ¡Vamos Van la hora de tu muerte llegó!.

Zeika levanta su espada rápidamente para darle una gran estocada a Van, Van mientras mira atento, y puede ver la imagen de Zeika dentro de ese guymelef, a los pocos segundos una línea roja se dibuja en su mejilla, la cual despedía leves gotas de sangre.

-¡Es igual que Escaflowne!. Esta conectado a el. Eso quiere decir.  
Van detiene el golpe con su espada y concentrándose hace que la arena se revuelva y obstruya la visión de su oponente, este retrocede y toma una postura de defensa.

-No te resistas Van, sabes que tu hora de morir llegó.  
-No lo creo Zeika, ahora se que has hecho un pacto de sangre con tu Guymelef, si quieres seguir viviendo, te recomiendo que no sangres.

Van dibuja una sonrisa maliciosa mirando a su objetivo detenidamente, Zeika lo miraba expectante con los ojos abiertos de par en par denotando nerviosismo.

-¡Tu morirás¡¡¡¡¡TU MORIRÁS!.

Este se abalanza de nuevo sobre Van desplegando una aura ennegrecida que cubría por completo al Guymelef, estas provocaron grandes ventiscas que hicieron que el guymelef se perdiera en la gruesa niebla de arena, Van al notar que su oponente desaparece mira hacia todos lados buscándolo, pero recuerda la primera lección de Hitomi y se queda quieto, sus ojos se sierran y Van solo se concentraba en poder localizar a su objetivo antes que el enemigo lo atacara.  
Van se encontraba concentrado, su mente solo dibujaba hondas moradas, que cubrían por completo su mente, conforme se concentraba mas el pendiente de Hitomi se apareció en la mente de Van balanceándose, despejando aquellas hondas de luz de su mente, mostrando al guymelef escondido, este corría a gran velocidad de izquierda a derecha mostrando por segundos la enorme figura, el pendiente se detuvo mostrando un gran brillo rosado en su mente, aquel brillo pareciera que activaba el corazón del escaflowne el cual brilló intensamente, Van ya sabía donde atacaría su oponente.

-¡Atrás de mi!

Los ojos de Zeika parecían brillar de emoción viendo al guymelef desprevenido, pero Van al darse cuenta de la cercanía de este acomoda su espada rápidamente hacia atrás haciendo que este solo se enterrara en la filosa espada. Zeika nota el cambio de su enemigo muy tarde y solo siente la espada del rey atravesar su cuerpo, su cara de sorpresa se dibuja mientras una línea de sangre corría por su boca, con las manos en posición alta Zeika deja caer la espada al sentir que la filosa arma del Dragón salía de su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo pudo hacerlo, era imposible verme y corrí en varias direcciones de forma rápida para no ser detectado tan fácilmente¿que clase de hombre es el rey de Fanelia?.- Zeika se preguntaba así mismo mientras la herida desprendía gran cantidad de sangre..-

Pronto ve una gran luz rosada proveniente de Escaflowne, Van había quedado frente a el y este alzaba ambas manos sosteniendo la espada, pronto Escaflowne enterraba de forma rápida y precisa su arma en el corazón del guymelef negro, aun que este no atravesaba el corazón de Zeika, por la unión entre la máquina y el, Zeika muere al sentir el mismo golpe. Van saca su espada y la pone aun lado de el, quedándose viendo fijamente a Zeika.

-Eres un tonto, los guymelef de Hispano se han cobrado innumerables vidas a causa de esto. Te dejaste manipular por el, no fueron uno. La máquina al final te dominó, consiguiéndote la muerte, yo una ves sentí eso, y por poco muero. Una razón mas para agradecerte. Hitomi.

El nombre de la chica había escapado de los labios del rey con suavidad, el Guymelef Blanco se había quedado estático, pero aun faltaba otra difícil pelea. Mientras dentro del monasterio Bankotsu veía con desagrado y decepción la muerte de su guerrero sin percatarse que un leve brillo rosado salía de entre las manos de la joven que yacía cerca de el.

Pues lamento ahora si el retraso, ahora si me manché pero ya aquí les dejo este, y ya vamos por el capitulo final jejeje.

Agradezco a:

Physis: Amiga un reviews sin tu reviews no seria reviews, así que pues estoy tratando de mejorar mi ortografía por que sinceramente si la necesito mejorar, ya hasta me dicen que ya no escribo tan mal y que hay diferencia. Me alegra hablar contigo por msn y ya estoy atenta a tu fic jeje. En cuanto a ver lo de la segunda lectura mira, cuento con un programa que se llama Spekonia, tal ves muchos lo conozcan, este te lee todo el texto que le pongas, obviamente te resalta las faltas de acentos, pero créeme nunca lo he probado cuando subo el fic y es que sinceramente ya me saca canas verdes el cambiarlo, por que te lo deja o te come varias cosas y no lo actualiza. Pero bueno le haré la lucha por el momento.

Mitsuki Himura: Pues si esta no será la excepción ya la parte de la batalla finaliza pero hay continuación jeje espero te siga gustando.

Victoria: Hay gracias por seguir echándole flores a mi fic la verdad me halaga y perdona la tardanza

Lia Du Black: Muchacha gracias por tu comentario y créeme que no lo dejaré ya que me a pasado con otros fics que me quedo picada y ya no actualizan o se queda así. Jeje gracias por el comentario de hacer un anime y espero al menos no defraudarlos, en cuanto a los de los caballeros pues ya me llegó de nuevo la cosquilla con este anime y tal ves ponga la historia después.

Sango-chan: Pues la verdad si la quería fuera del fic pero muchos reclaman a esta visionaria, además que quise dar un jiro diferente, que esta peleara y que el reencuentro fuera distinto.

Nisse : Nombre muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo con mi fic espero no te defraude y ya sabes cualquier comentario pues aquí me tiene jeje.

A los chicos del foro que lean mi fic, nombre pues que aguante y gracias por dedicarle tiempo al verlo jeje cualquier comentario posteenlo en mi templo jeje. 


	13. La última oración

La última Oración.

Adiós mi ángel de acero.

En el desierto los gritos de guerra se hacían presentes, los pueblos aledaños eran convertidos en cenizas y los gritos desesperados de varias personas no dejaban de sonar, complementando una melodía infernal.

En medio del desierto una nave se encontraba en la arena, daba signos que había sido forzada a bajar y la tormenta de arena había cubierto ya parte de la enorme base. El sonido de espadas y gritos de pelea se escuchaban, varios hombres con vestimentas samuráis, combatían contra seres alados que intentaban a toda costa matar a los ejércitos de ése planeta, acabar con la vida de todos los seres humanos y así quedarse con esas tierras que desde varias generaciones anhelaban tener bajo su mando.

Un hombre alto de tez morena, traje samurai, cabellera larga y negra luchaba feroz mente, tratando de salvar a la tripulación de esa nave, la cual había transportado momentos antes a Escaflowne y a su rey. Al ser alcanzados por la tormenta los seres alados aprovecharon el momento atacando la nave, obligándola a descender. Las banderas de la nación de Fanelia se encontraban tapadas por la arena, algunas espadas y personas heridas eran salvaguardadas en una parte de la nave, mientras los que se encontraban en condiciones de pelear intentaban proteger al resto de la tripulación

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No se alejen de la nave, sus intenciones son la de dividirnos, así seremos inmunes!.

Kenay líder samurai al servicio de su majestad Van, gritaba y peleaba a su ves, defendiendo a sus hombres, teniendo ágiles movimientos al dar sus estocadas con su espada. Algunos Guymelef habían sido transportados en la enorme nave Faneliana, para defender a su rey en caso necesario y estos se llegaban a defender de los riujins de alas oscuras, pero por sus increíbles poderes de estos seres, varios de estos enormes gigantes caían inservibles.

Kenay, estos seres son bastante fuertes, dudo poder resistir a un ataque así por más tiempo.

Tenemos que hacerlo, no podemos fallarle a nuestro señor.

Por que tengo el presentimiento que el fue a la raíz del problema.

Que bien conoces a su majestad.

Dejare de ser de Fanelia para no conocerlo bien. –Mofaba viendo a su amigo con una cara sarcástica-.

Pues deja de hacer preguntas y empieza a pelear, ahí vienen mas.

Ambos hombres dejaron salir de sus labios una sonrisa y continuaron con la batalla, Kenay no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente y menos fallarle en una promesa a su rey.

En Asturia un joven de largos cabellos rubios pilotaba a su guymelef y este enfrentaba al enemigo con dificultad, la ciudad ardía en llamas al igual que su majestuoso palacio.

Jefe, las tropas se están rindiendo, no aguantaremos mucho. – Este hace una pausa y con voz que mostraba impotencia se dispone a decir lo último.- Dentro de poco quedaremos desarmados.

La máscara que daba a la cabina del gran Guymelef es abierta mostrando el rostro de su tripulante. Este con un gesto molesto, apretando sus dientes y viendo en varias direcciones empieza a hablar.

Tienes razón Gadeth. –Este alza la mirada nuevamente, viendo a estos seres volando como aves de rapiña esperando comer lo ultimo de la agonizante ciudad..- ¡¡Maldición!. Retira a los hombres atacaremos en otra ocasión, son demasiados y muy fuertes.

Como ordene jefe.

Gadeth, ¿la familia real ya fue evacuada?.

Ya, solo que se tuvieron que internar en el bosque, estos seres invadieron rápidamente los cielos.

Pues les daremos alcance, tal ves estén en problemas.

Gadeth asiente con la cabeza y este se retira de ahí para obedecer las órdenes que el caballero celeste le daba. Allen por mientras volvía a cerrar la mascareta de su Guymelef, mientras su rostro empezaba a dibujar un gesto de impotencia.

¡Maldición!. Toda Gaea esta perdida. Al parecer este es el último día de Palas..- Este aprieta sus puños y cierra sus ojos.- Van no nos falles.

En otra parte los pasos de una persona resonaban en un oscuro pasillo, el eco y la humedad era todo lo que acompañaban a esta figura, sus ojos carmesí miraban fijamente al frente y denotaban una expresión fría, su corazón latía fuertemente. Este no se explicaba por que sentía tanto odio retenido y a la ves una gran tristeza y soledad lo llegaban a envolver.

El rey de Fanelia había bajado del melef de hispano y con pasos apresurados se internaba al abandonado lugar, antes de entrar a donde tendría su batalla final se gira y mira la figura que yacía en el suelo, este se acerca lentamente, su espada desenfundada casi arrastraba el suelo por lo suave que este chico la tenía sujeta. Van se arrodilla lentamente y la mira por algunos segundos, lentamente su mano izquierda acariciaba los bordes de la máscara. Al llegar al mentón de la joven las manos del rey se detienen, este acomoda sus dedos en los extremos de la máscara e intenta quitarla, pero este se detiene y se levanta rápidamente, algo sentía, no sabía si era miedo, miedo de ver que su sueño era ya una realidad y que la pesadilla se materializaba, mostrando frente a el, el cuerpo ensangrentado de su amada. Aun no sabía quien era quien la que se encontraba dentro y quien frente a el.

Sin pensarlo mas se aleja y se adentra al solitario lugar, donde seguramente el se encontraría con una nueva batalla.

Pasando los descuidados pasillos y las agrietadas paredes, logra llegar a donde seguramente en un tiempo era un templo dedicado para que los fieles rezaran y le suplicaran a Fortuna su cuidado. En una pared se encontraba tallada la figura de esta diosa, la cual sostenía una especie de cetro en su mano, mostrando una mirada piadosa. Varias ventanas con vidrios calcinados solo dejaban ver marcos de piedra destruidas donde algunas aves entraban haciendo estruendosos chillidos que eran amplificados por el eco del lugar, haciéndolo ver más lúgubre. La única iluminación que había dentro de ese lugar eran unas cuantas antorchas y candelabros en estado decadente, las cuales sostenían derretidas velas. Unas cortinas delgadas llaman la atención de Van. Este pudo ver con claridad un altar de mármol y alguien recostado encima de el. Van con paso lento se acerca a este y este estira su mano y toca la delgada cortina.

Este es el antiguo monasterio de Fortuna.

Una voz resuena en el lugar y Van gira rápidamente, este es interrumpido y no puede ver bien a la persona quien yacía en ese lugar.

¡Bankotsu!.

Con voz seria y fría Van pronunciaba en nombre de la persona frente a el y este a su ves apretaba su espada.

Valla quien diría que este simple hibrido acabaría tan fácilmente con riujins de sangre pura. –Este dejaba escapar de sus labios una sonrisa burlona y cerraba sus ojos, girando su cabeza levemente a un costado.-

¿Pura?.

Bankotsu abre sus ojos y mirando fijamente al rey de Fanelia sin dejar de reír, se acerca a pasos lentos de la esquina donde se encontraba, quedando a unos metros de el.

Tu naciste bajo la unión de una mujer de sangre riujin y un hombre común y corriente. Nosotros nacimos de sangre riujin de ambos lados, a eso le llamo ser de sangre pura, tu padre aun que fue de la realeza es un hombre corriente para los de nuestra especie.

Van al escuchar eso aprieta su espada mientras sus ojos carmesí parecían arder.

Calla, tu no eres nadie para decir eso de mi padre.

La voz del rey había subido de tono, haciendo que varias aves salieran del lugar espantadas, mientras Bankotsu miraba divertido la repentina reacción del rey dejando salir una leve risa.

Me dan risa los de tu especie, aun que puedo decir que tu forma patética de defender a los que amas me recuerda mucho a los antiguos riujins que tiempo atrás nos desterraron de Atlantis, contigo muerto, vengare a los de mi raza, por que matare al ultimo descendiente riujin de este planeta.

Sin decir mas este saca su espada, su mirada cambia totalmente dejando ver un rostro furioso, encajando sus ojos, a los ojos carmesí del rey de Fanelia. Ambos se lanzan y el choque de las espadas comienza a escucharse en ese lugar, Van daba estocadas mortales al igual que su rival. En ocasiones estos llegaban a tropezar con los viejos asientos de este templo, pero se incorporaban rápidamente siguiendo con la batalla.

La pelea subió de magnitud cuando una enorme energía empuja hacia atrás a Van, arrastrándolo por el piso, Bankotsu velozmente decide rematarlo en el suelo, pero Van gira rápidamente a su lado derecho, evitando que fuese atravesado por la ardiente espada de su contrincante.

Van después de incorporarse sostiene su espada con su mano derecha y con la izquierda la pone frente a su rostro en forma defensiva y lanza un ataque parecido al de Bankotsu, lanzándolo por los aires y dejándolo caer en una larga fila de asientos de madera vieja, esto provoca una nube de polvo, la cual es disipada rápidamente por otro poder que Bankotsu hace, lanzándose de nueva cuenta hacía Van con su espada.

Van detiene su golpe y provoca un choque de espadas, este se separa rápidamente su espada y comienza a dar de nuevo grandes estocadas. Bankotsu rabioso y con sangre saliendo en una de las esquinas de sus labios sostiene su espada con la mano derecha y burlando las estocadas del rey le hiere en el abdomen.

Van retrocede unos cuantos metros de el sosteniendo su herida, mientras Bankotsu se limpiaba la sangre que corría de su boca. La espada del líder del Clan ardía intensamente y esta fácilmente rompe en dos la pechera metálica de Van, la camisa gris que se encontraba debajo de ella comienza a teñirse de un color carmesí y Van apretaba sus dientes de dolor, ahogando un quejido y mostrando unos ojos furiosos hacia Bankotsu.

Van se incorpora y se quita la capa, la cual colgaba de su hombro derecho y la arroja aun lado, este no importándole la herida se arroja de nueva cuenta hacia su adversario, empleando una fuerza y una velocidad mayor logra herir a Bankotsu, este llega a sentir el peso de la herida y las que anteriormente había recibido por parte de la guerrera con alas metálicas.

Alejándose ambos contrincantes, los cuales se veían agitados y con sudor en su frente no se perdían de vista. Van agita su espada hacia un lado de el, cortando el viento y dejando escuchar un fino sonido mientras giraba alrededor de Bankotsu. Este no lo perdía de vista y sin previo aviso vuelve a soltar una descarga de energía, Van hace lo mismo y ambas energías terminan chocando en medio del salón, varias piedras del suelo comienzan a elevarse y desintegrarse, los candelabros caen al mismo tiempo que las antorchas, algunas se apagaban pero otras comenzaban a incendiar los maderos viejos alrededor y ya estos empezaban a quemar la delgada cortina.

Van ignora este incendio y sigue poniendo mas fuerza en la energía que había despedido, logrando vencer, provocando un severo golpe a Bankotsu, el cual se estrella en el frió mármol que sostenía a la joven. Van camina despacio pero decidido a atravesarlo con su espada, viendo los ojos de sorpresa de Bankotsu cuando una luz rosada y segadora hace que ambos se cubran los ojos. Van retrocede y Bankotsu con dificultad se incorpora. Van trata de ver de donde proviene esa luz y ve con sorpresa que la figura que se encontraba en aquel altar se levantaba. La silueta de esta persona apenas era perceptible por la luz y al parecer esta se acercaba lentamente a ambos riujins, esta al estar en medio del salón baja su mano a sus caderas y hace que la fuente de tan segadora luz disminuya, cuando la intensidad de esta baja, Van observa con sorpresa que la fuente de tan grandiosa luz era el pendiente de Hitomi, la cual ya no se encontraba oscura como días atrás había recordado que estaba. La luz rosada seguía reinando en el ambiente y dejaba ver levemente a la portadora de la joya, una joven de piel blanca y cabello cenizo.

¡¡¿Hitomi!. –Van exclamaba con sorpresa.-

Es hora que los hijos de Gaea se encuentren por fin en paz. – La voz suave de la joven se hacía presente en el recinto, mirando de forma compasiva a ambos- Los que antes estaban en el exilio regresaran de nuevo a su cárcel, donde nunca debieron de haber salido.

Esta levanta su mano nuevamente, alzando el pendiente y un pilar de luz azulina la envuelve por completo, expandiéndose rápidamente por todo el lugar y a los pocos segundos este llegaba a los lugares donde los riujins del clan de los Dragones negros atacaban, estos se retorcían gritando, otros trataban de huir a tan sorprendente luz pero eran atrapados. En Asturias Allen, la tripulación y la familia real miraban absortos esa extraña luz azulina que repentinamente había envuelto su país llevándose consigo a esa infernal raza. En el monasterio el pilar disminuya y este pronto se convirtió en un pequeño remolino que dejaba escuchar gritos y lamentos de quienes estaban atrapados. La chica mira hacia Bankotsu y con voz decidida esta le habla.

Es tu turno…. Mi amor.

Con voz quebrada y en un susurro esta decía las últimas palabras mientras Bankotsu de forma sorprendida y baja deja escapar una palabra.

¡Fortuna!.

Una luz ennegrecida producida por este remolino envuelve a bankotsu y a los pocos minutos este desaparece dentro de este. La chica coloca a un costado su mano y materializa un cetro, el cual Van reconoce como el que traía la chica halada quien salvo su vida en Freíd.

La llave será destruida, como en un principio debió estarlo.- Esta mira a Van- Tu ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí, reina con paz y sabiduría, Que los sueños jamás decidan tu destino. Ese solo lo creas tu.

No me iré, sin ti Hitomi.

La chica mira gentilmente a Van y con la filosa navaja de este entierra el pendiente el cual sale destruido provocando una explosión y un sonido agudo como el de un cristal romperse en mil pedazos, dejando salir una leve honda de color blanca la cual llego hasta la chica que se encontraba fuera del monasterio. A los pocos segundos grandes pilares de madera se venían abajo acompañados por las llamas y estos habían dividido a la chica y al rey.

¡Te tengo que sacar!.

¡No hay tiempo vete, aquí ya no tienes nada que hacer.

No!

Van se mostraba desesperado queriendo sacarla de ese lugar en llamas pero pronto sus esperanzas decayeron al ven venir el techo enzima y estos habían enterrado a la joven y amenazaban con enterrarlo a el también. Este siente un impulso en salir y decidido corre, tapando su rostro con su brazo derecho mientras con la otra sostenía su espada. Al salir de ahí , ve como aquel monasterio ya hecho ruinas desaparecía por completo, dejando ver solo un montón de escombros.

Van cae de rodillas al suelo manteniendo la vista al frente, diciendo un "te he fallado en un susurro". Este solo aprieta sus dientes viendo aquel montón de escombros el cual ya empezaba a consumarse entre las llamas.

La luz de una nueva mañana se hacia presente, los rayos de comenzaban a llegar lentamente hacia ese lugar, al pasar por donde se encontraba el cuerpo de la chica la armadura increíblemente cambia el color violáceo y oscuro por uno dorado, dejando ver un resplandor intenso. Van voltea para ver de donde provenía esa intensa luz, extrañado ve que proviene del repentino cambio de la armadura de la extraña chica, a los pocos segundos la mano de la joven comienza a moverse y a incorporarse lentamente, esta al estar levemente sentada en el piso se quita su máscara dejando ver su rostro, el cual permanecía con los ojos serrados, esta sienta y baja su cabeza, pareciera que con eso los rayos de sol, matizaran de nuevo el color en sus cabellos dejando un color cenizo en ellos. Van quien había visto esto se queda aun mas sorprendido, mas al reconocer el rostro de esta persona al quitarse aquella máscara.

¡¡¿Hitomi!

La chica que parecía que se encontraba sola abre sus ojos lentamente mirando al frente. Sus ojos veían una figura borrosa que poco a poco comenzaba a tomar forma.

¡¿Van!.

Van al ver los ojos verdes de su chica mística la toma entre sus brazos y la abraza escondiendo su rostro entre su hombro, la chica solo miraba hacia el horizonte, sus ojos verdes se perdían en La Luna Fantasma que nuevamente brillaba en ese cielo matutino mientras se dejaba aprisionar por los brazos del rey de Fanelia.

A los pocos segundos los gritos de un joven se hizo presente en el lugar seguido por varios mas. Van reconoció que era Kenay y su tripulación, los cuales con vendas y armaduras rotas corrían hacia su rey. Van sonrió y después miro a Hitomi, los ojos de Van mostraban tantas dudas que no sabía como contestárselas, había jurado que la chica que había quedado enterrada en aquel lugar era ella.

Un brillo sale del cuerpo de la visionaria y Van es separado unos cuantos centímetros de ella, el siente como su corazón comienza a palpitarle, ya que pensaba que seria una luz que la regresaría de nueva cuentas a la Luna Fantasma. Pero no era así, aquella armadura dejaba el cuerpo de la chica y este se alejaba al cielo de forma rápida que dejaba la apariencia de ser estrellas fugaces subiendo al cielo y estas rápidamente se perdían.

¿Qué fue eso?

Kenay, quien había llegado a donde se encontraba su rey se preguntaba sorprendido mirando al cielo.

La diosa Fortuna y yo cambiamos lugares, quien se encontraba en este lugar era ella yo tenía que entregarle la llave y lo cumplí.

Hitomi quien se encontraba con un delicado vestido largo miraba al cielo y contestaba con una voz suave.

¿Entonces a quién vi dentro del monasterio fue a Fortuna? .

La chica ve a van y asiente con la cabeza. Van solo la mira y muestra una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Bueno no quiero interrumpir esto pero será mejor que regresemos a Fanelia.

Tienes razón Kenay, es hora de regresar a casa.

Kenay asiente con la cabeza y Van toma entre sus brazos a Hitomi llevándola dentro de la nave pasando por entre la tripulación quienes recibieron con una gran algarabía a su rey. La nave Faneliana por fin se eleva dejando atrás ese monasterio en ruinas.

Pues ya aquí esta el ultimo capitulo por fin lo acabe, siiiiiii! Jejeje después de tantos labores pero aquí esta. Y que dijeron aquí termina pues nones, todavía voy andar molestando, pero no se si abrir un nuevo fic y ponerlo como continuación o aquí mismo por que no quiero que se hagan bolas después DX.

Les doy gracias a PHYSIS a quien me encuentro por msn y me sigue echando porras con el fic. Igual yo amiga suerte con tu Fic de Escaflowne.

Lia Du Black: Pues espero mantenerte así pro otro tiempo jeje, ya sabes esta servidora seguirá escribiendo jeje.

Gabychan: Jejeje pues prometí tenerles este fic completo y lo voy a cumplir, espero les siga gustando.

A los que me han escrito reviews durante este tiempo muchísimas gracias espero sigan haciéndolo. Y pues si esto de dejar reviews es un rollo les dejo mi correo para que me den su opinión sario guión bajo k arroba Besos y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	14. Memorias

Memorias.

Hace tiempo ya, una estrella se convirtió en cometa, un Dragón surcaba el cielo tratando de alcanzar una mayor velocidad para poder llegar a la Luna Fantasma, la cual lucía brillante en el cielo nocturno. Ese Dragón metalizado era conducido por un joven rey, quien estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de ver a una chica, una chica de ojos verdes, místicos, una chica completamente diferente a las que vivían en su mismo planeta. El rey junto a ese magnifico melef pronto se volvió una estela luminosa, que viajaba por el cielo y repentinamente desapareció. Pocos lo vieron en esa noche, ya que sus mentes se encontraban en lo que Zaibach iría después a hacer.

-Yo ya soy un anciano que solo cuenta lo que vivió en sus años, y aun que parecía tener longevidad, los años ya no me perdonaron y trato de relatarte a ti lo que mis ojos han visto durante mi vida.

Un anciano de barba larga, rasgos orientales y un cabello blanquecino que solo cubría la mitad de su cabeza, se encontraba recostado en una cama, a su lado izquierdo, sentado en una silla de madera, dando espaldas a la ventana, un niño de unos 6 años, cabello oscuro y ojos color carmesí le escuchaba atento todo lo que el anciano relataba. A pesar de tener una voz cansada y en ocasiones algo baja, el niño le ponía extrema atención. Hace días el anciano, uno de los fieles consejeros de Fanelia, había caído gravemente enfermo y este niño todas las tardes se escabullía a su habitación, para escucharle, ya que habían entablado una muy buena amistad. Varias doncellas trataban en vano impedirle que fuera a verlo, pero estas al ver el rostro del anciano suplicándoles que lo dejaran, no tuvieron mas remedio que aceptar, de por si, quien le negaría una última petición a un anciano moribundo ya casi cerca de los brazos de la muerte. Este veía al pequeño de forma alegre, conforme su cansado cuerpo lo permitía, sus manos se encontraban en ambos lados de su cuerpo y a veces mirando al techo recordaba sus vivencias, continuando una historia que al pequeño lo tenía fascinado.

Tras la muerte de Gou Fanel, el trono le fue cedido a su descendencia, pero tal parece que la muerte del rey fuera presagio de varias desgracias por venir. Folken Fanel al tratar de hacer la prueba, para ser el rey, pierde un brazo, el Dragón teniendo compasión de el se aleja, pero dejándolo gravemente herido, Zaibach lo acoge en su reino dejando en Fanelia varias dudas sobre su desaparición, la reina Varie después de sufrir mucho por ambas perdidas, muere dejando a Van muy pequeño, con la carga de ser el nuevo sucesor a la corona y ser el nuevo rey de Fanelia, una carga muy grande para un pequeño como el, con los años Van se volvió extremadamente frío y reservado, se tomaba muy en cuenta los deberes de un rey, siendo apenas un adolescente, varios decían que Van Fanel se encontraba decepcionado de su hermano y que jamás sería un cobarde ante los ojos de Fanelia. Los entrenamientos con Valgus eran agotadores y el los aguantaba, en la prueba del dragón, los ojos de Van eran aun mas fríos, no habló con nadie durante todo el día, solo pensaba en la pelea de esa noche y las armas para combatir. El maestro Valgus mencionó al consejo de lideres samuráis que el rey había seleccionado correctamente las armas, sin llevar de mas y las necesarias para combatir a este animal, yo digo que esa noche, fue como el inicio de una nueva vida para Fanel, ya que desde esa noche su destino fue marcado para siempre.  
La noche fue eterna para los pobladores de Fanelia y para el mismo Valgus, quien esperaba de pie en el salón del samurai, nunca en todos mis años de vida lo vi tan inquieto, muchos pensaban que se encontraba sumamente confiado al tener esa posición de pie y tranquila, mirando las grandes puertas que salvaguardaban la entrada hacia Fanelia, pero en su único ojo sano, la preocupación se reflejaba. En el castillo casi no se durmió, yo me encontraba en la cama dando varias vueltas cuando me acerqué a la ventana, Valgus por fin se encontraba sentado en las escaleras del gran edificio, con la mirada baja y sus brazos descansaban en sus piernas, este fielmente seguía esperando que Van llegara sano y salvo. Un resplandor de pronto apareció, un pilar de luz se formó, pasando desapercibido por los habitantes de Fanelia, no lo sabía pero dentro una paz y quietud me envolvió, ese pilar era como una señal que me anunciaba que el rey pronto llegaría a su reino. Y así fue, al día siguiente, los gritos de la gente llegaron asta nuestros oídos, anunciando por fin la llegada de el maestro Van, todos corrieron a verlo y este mostraba una gran sonrisa al ver de nuevo a su fiel amiga Merle, Valgus y los demás lideres Samuráis hicieron su aparición poco después, Van con un rostro serio y voz fuerte y clara les mostraba que el había completado la prueba alzando glorioso el corazón de dragón. Fue realmente algo que llenó de gozo a todo el pueblo de Fanelia, después de eso los ojos de todos se posaron en una joven, la cual lucía ropas muy extrañas pero unos ojos intensamente verdes, algo vi en esta chica que sentía que su destino ya estaba marcado junto a Van. Poco después supe que esta chica vivía en la Luna Fantasma y el maestro Van inesperadamente había parado ahí junto con el dragón y no tubo mas remedio que pelear en lo que el mencionaba como unas extrañas tierras, el pilar de luz que vi esa noche era el mismo que había traído de regreso a Van a Gaea junto con esa misteriosa chica.

Así la guerra dio comienzo, la mas dura prueba para el joven rey se presentaba y esta la pasaba con valor y a veces con impotencia, ya que Van desde el principio jamás le gustó pelear, el destino si que te pone varias pruebas enfrente y Van tubo que soportar la mas grande de todas, el rencuentro con su hermano Folken. Van se resignaba a creer en los murmullos de la gente de que el había huido por no haber completado la prueba, y se resigno a decirse a si mismo que Folken había caído muerto en el bosque y por eso ya jamás regresó, pero ahora verlo frente a el siendo un traidor a su patria hizo que Van sacara una furia incontenible, diciéndose así mismo que el no tiene hermano, dándolo por muerto. Tarde fue para Van darse cuenta que en verdad amaba a su hermano, cuando sintió que este en verdad moría, cuando acecinó al líder de Zaibach.

Por fin el momento de regresar a casa llegó, Van y el pueblo de Fanelia por fin regresaban empezando a repararla y tratar de levantarse, pero con ello, también llegaba una despedida, Van le diría adiós a su único amor, amor que guardó en secreto hasta el final de la batalla. Por largo tiempo el maestro Van pensó que el traer de vuelta a esa chica sería un acto egoísta y así tomo la dura decisión de no volver a verla. Una nueva guerra se presentó y como era de esperarse una ves mas se vería la desgracia que deja después de que esta pasa. Pero en esta ocasión no fue así. Van había regresado con la chica de la Luna Fantasma.

El anciano dejaba salir un brillo en sus ojos, cada ves que miraba al pequeño, el cual permanecía atento a lo que este le dijera.

-Se podrá decir que la historia se escribió en ese día en que el rey tomó posesión de fanelia peleando con ese dragón y a pesar de los años aun la historia se sigue escribiendo.

Continuara

Pues como ahora si no tuve muchos deberes pues decidí escribir la continuación del fic, ya que les había dicho que esta historia abarcaría desde la guerra hasta lo que pasa con los personajes mas adelante. Agradezco a :

Fzelda: Jejeje pues que crees la historia sigue, ya que quiero abarcar la vida de los personajes después de la guerra. Estoy tratando de seguir mejorando la escritura ya que aun tengo fallas

Loyana Dorrego: Jeje pues si siento que faltó algo por ahí pero aún continua, espero que no deje ese huequito en el verdadero final.

Mitsuki Himura: Je ahora será cuando Van por fin saque sus sentimientos o si no el mismo se dará de catarrazos al perder a la mujer que ama.

Victoria: No te preocupes, de por si quien tiene tiempo en estos días jeje, gracias por seguir atenta a este fic.

Physis: Amiwis pues yo también agradezco que estés atenta a este y pues nos estamos viendo en el msn. 


	15. El poder del rencor

El poder del rencor.

Era una noche de tormenta en la ciudad de Fanelia, los rayos resplandecían en el interior de una habitación que apenas y era iluminada por una lámpara de gas, ahí una persona apoyada sobre un gran escritorio con sus manos cubriendo su boca, mostraba una seriedad absoluta, sus ojos parecieran arder en una cólera interna, sus dientes levemente se encontraban apretados, frente a el una botella de vino a medias, con una copa que mostraba un vino de un color carmesí, esta se encontraba intacta, pareciera que solo un sorbo grande había tenido antes de ser dejada ahí frente a ese muchacho de tez morena y cabellera oscura. Pronto la voz de un anciano se hizo presente en la habitación, mostraba mucha furia e incluso los estruendosos ruidos provocados por los rayos eran fácilmente apagados por la voz estricta que se escuchaba.

-No lo puedo creer, en que clase de monstruo te has convertido Van. Jamás creí que fueras capaz de hacer semejante deshonra.

El joven de ojos carmesí solo fruncía mas el seño y comenzaba a apretar sus dientes levemente, mientras Jouji su consejero seguía hablando y aumentando su tono de voz.

-No puedo creer que digas que la amaras haciéndole ese tremendo daño.

Van se levanta molesto y bruscamente de la mesa, dando media vuelta haciendo ondear levemente la capa que tenía, dirigiéndose a la ventana.

-No aguantaba mas en tenerlo escondido, por eso te lo dije, no era para que me reprendieras, no soy tu hijo¡no eres nadie!.

Este dice la última palabra entre dientes, llegando a la ventana quedando estático, viendo la lluvia resbalar por el cristal. El anciano que se encontraba sentado se levanta y golpeando la mesa con ambas manos, con el seño fruncido mira a su rey y comenzándole a hablar con voz tranquila y clara.

-Perdone "majestad", pero si usted no mal recuerda soy parte de esta familia y gracias a su difunto padre su majestad Goau, quien me confió su educación desde pequeño, me siento con la autoridad de reprenderlo, y mas ahora faltando el.

Van quien lucía bastante furioso aprieta sus ojos alzando su cabeza, apretando sus puños para después bajar la mirada, cambiando su semblante a uno que mostraba arrepentimiento, Jouji esboza un suspiro y comienza a caminar hacia donde el se encontraba, deteniéndose a unos cuantos metros de el.

-Se que tubo algún motivo para hacer este acto tan desesperado, por decirlo así. 

Van abre sus ojos y aun con la cabeza baja y sin voltear mira el reflejo de su consejero a través del cristal.

-Su silencio era abrumador, me sofocaba, desde que ella llegó a Fanelia, a Gaea, me di cuenta que las cosas habían cambiado, se volvió completamente fría. Parte de esa frialdad fue culpa mía.- Sus labios comienzan a temblar y con un gesto de furia voltea hacia el anciano- . ¡Ya estoy arto que me quiten fácilmente lo que quiero Jouji, por eso lo hice!.

La vos de Van había resonado por toda la habitación mientras de nueva cuenta el lugar era alumbrado por los rayos de la tormenta.

Meses antes…..

La mañana había llegado al reino de Fanelia, los ruidos anunciando la nueva reconstrucción de la ciudad comenzaban a colarse por un gran palacio, llegando hasta un cuarto, donde una chica de cenizos cabellos descansaba, con la vista perdida en algún punto de la extensa habitación. Recostada sin moverse parecía que se tratara del cadáver de una mujer que yacía en una cómoda cama y un cuarto amplio. Ni siquiera el entrar de una doncella a la habitación la hizo interrumpir ese transe, su cabeza y su cuerpo seguían acomodados de lado, viendo a las puertas de madera que cubrían la ventana.

-Buenos días señorita, me alegro que ya se encuentre despierta.

Hablando con una voz alegre y paso presuroso, la doncella abría de par en par las ventanas, dejando entrar la brisa fría de la mañana, moviendo las delgadas cortinas y haciendo que los ojos verdes de la joven, quien se encontraba en cama se cerraran momentáneamente por el brillo del sol que le dio repentinamente al rostro. La joven sirvienta jira hacia ella y con una sonrisa en su rostro se acerca a unos cuantos metros de la cama de la chica.

-Su baño se encuentra ya listo, dentro de unos momentos se servirá el desayuno, gusta acompañar a su majestad Van o ¿quiere que se le traiga aquí?.

La chica se levanta de la cama con suma pereza y sin esbozar palabra, solo guía la cabeza hacia el movimiento de la cortina siendo guiada por el viento de esa mañana. La doncella baja su sonrisa poco a poco y esbozando un leve suspiro deja salir unas palabras.

-Le traeré el desayuno aquí mi lady.

Esta camina hacía la puerta de manera triste como si su propósito de hacerla bajar hubiera sido de nueva cuenta en vano. La chica de nuevo no se inmuta, siguiendo el movimiento suave de las cortinas, el aire corría una fragancia completamente desconocida, pero a la ves muy dulce. En su mente apareció una leve cancioncilla, como la que produce una caja de música, incitándola a levantarse, ella comienza a andar en la habitación acercándose a la ventana con suma calma, sus pies descalzos parecían flotar y su camisón blanco caía delicadamente marcando su cuerpo, esta llega a la ventana, las cortinas seguían flotando levemente rozando su mano, el pequeño hueco que hacía la división de esta cortina dejaba ver un extenso patio, rodeado de verde pasto, en medio de este un pequeño lago donde peces de colores llegaban a amontonarse en ciertos lugares para dispersarse después de manera rápida, este era el único patio que el gran palacio tenía y que solo las habitaciones de la familia real podían gozar de su vista.

La joven puede notar como una persona se encontraba parada, dando la espalda a su ventana, pronto la doncella que se encontraba hace unos momentos con ella, llega hasta donde el se encuentra, esta negando con la cabeza, sosteniéndose ambas manos y con algo de tristeza le mencionaba algo al joven, quien inmediatamente subió la mirada hacia la ventana de su amada, algo desilusionado muestra una sonrisa forzada y tocándole el hombro a la joven se retira adentrándose al palacio nuevamente.

La chica de cenizos cabellos se aleja de la ventana y se adentra al cuarto de baño, esta deja caer de su cuerpo el camisón al suelo y poco después se introduce a la bañera, el agua caliente parecía relajarla, su mente divagaba en mil cosas y muchos deseaban saber lo que ella pensaba.

Desde que ella llegó a Fanelia, no había pronunciado palabra alguna, todo el día estaba en completo silencio y muchos pensaban que por el horror de la batalla había perdido el habla o la habían vuelto completamente desquiciada, Van negaba que estas cosas infundadas a la persona que mas amaba lo atormentaran, negándose así mismo que ella hubiese quedado loca y prohibió que hablaran de esa forma sobre ella y mas en su presencia. En esos días ella no salía de la habitación, las doncellas se encargaban de llevarle alimento, que a menudo dejaba intacto, Van una noche llegó a su habitación y esta se encontraba sentada mirando atenta la Luna Fantasma, Van le hablaba pero esta pareciera ignorarle, Van solo se arrodilló ante ella y tomando su mano le besó delicadamente, pero no hubo reacción de ella. Las doncellas al ver el gran interés de Van hacia la mujer se propusieron en tratar de sacarla de ese encierro y al menos darle la alegría a su majestad de convivir al menos una ves, aun que fuera durante los alimentos, ya que el no tenía tiempo por las múltiples ocupaciones que llegaban avecinar a Fanelia.

Merle después de largos días en recuperación por fin logra levantarse de la cama que la tenía aprisionada, su brazo aun seguía vendado pero ya era lo de menos, al saber lo que había ocurrido después de su accidente se concentró en reanimar a Hitomi, muchas creían que para una felina como ella el tratar de sacarla de su habitación sería a un mas difícil, pero como es típico de esta linda gatita y mas ya siendo una mujer pues este tipo de comentarios le venían sin cuidado, así que ella comenzó a entrar a la habitación de su amiga y aun que ella a menudo terminaba hablando sola por largas horas, por fin logró que la chica de ojos místicos le esbozara una sonrisa.

Al poco tiempo se veía a estas dos mujeres rondando por los pasillos y el jardín del palacio, este último era donde permanecían la mayoría del tiempo, Hitomi lucia un vestido parecido al de la reina Varie pero en ves de tener el moño hacia delante este se encontraba atrás, dejando caer un lindo listón de ceda. Merle era como su dama de compañía e intentaba que esta algún día le hablara. En una ocasión un hombre lobo de nombre Rukushu llega a donde estas jóvenes estaban. Hitomi al verlo parado cerca de ahí y saludando a cierta gatita y esta comenzaba a ruborizarse le dio un codazo, incitándole después que fuera con el, ya que en las platicas que a menudo Merle entablaba con ella mencionaba a este hombre y la forma tan cariñosa que este cuidó de ella durante la batalla. Merle aceptando la propuesta de Hitomi se levanta sacudiendo su vestido del pasto y se dirigió a el, quien recibió a la joven con una gentil sonrisa y una flor de color púrpura, que pronto Merle tomaba en su mano y estos poco a poco se alejaban conversando.

Hitomi quien no los había perdido de vista esboza una sonrisa y después de que estos se perdieran por los pasillos del palacio deja salir un suspiro, bajando la mirada viendo su reflejo en el pequeño lago que se encontraba frente a ella, con su mano toca la superficie, haciendo borrar con las hondas su rostro reflejado en ese cristalino espejo. Sus ojos después se pierden en las múltiples ondas que se habían provocado, dando pie a que algunos recuerdos volvieran a inundar su mente, la voz de Van despidiéndose y tomando una decisión, cortándole las esperanzas de volverlo a ver, seguía clavándose en su pecho, seguido por el horror de la noche en que su familia había muerto, llorando ante el cuerpo de su madre, tratando de gritarle pero sus palabras se ahogaban, dejando un silencio terrible ante la mirada de los verdugos. Sus ojos se encontraban de par en par, su mano temblorosa rozaba su mejilla con sus dedos, sus dientes se encontraban levemente juntos mostrando un rostro pálido y asustado.

-Ya déjalo atrás, desde ahora yo te cuidare.

La voz de un hombre sorprende a la joven quien voltea rápidamente hacia atrás, donde ve a un hombre de oscuro cabello, ojos carmesí, traje gris y capa oscura. Sin querer después de tantos años había emitido un susurro llamando a su madre, palabra que el joven había escuchado. Ella se levanta y sacude su vestido, al poco tiempo el joven la toma del brazo y este comienza a guiarle hacia el interior del palacio. Durante el trayecto nadie habló y ella solo miraba hacia delante, Van al sentir ese silencio tan abrumador detuvo sus pasos poniéndose frente a ella, este después alzando su mano toca delicadamente la mejilla de la joven, levantando su rostro para que ella lo mirara, el joven mira con detenimiento su rostro perdiéndose en los profundos ojos verdes que ella tenía.

-Mañana nos casaremos.

La voz de Van repentinamente hizo que la joven se sorprendiera, Van supo que tenía completa tensión de ella ahora.

-Será una ceremonia sencilla, solo nosotros. Como vi que ya estas completamente sana, me tomé la libertad de decidirlo.

Hitomi se quedó petrificada, Van continuó con el recorrido llevándola a su habitación, al llegar Van le abre la puerta, cuando la chica entra siente como Van le depositaba un beso en su mejilla, saliendo después del cuarto. Con paso lento se acerca a su cama, observando con sorpresa un magnifico vestido, inmediatamente supo que era el traje para su boda. Tocando la suave ceda con la punta de sus dedos, subiendo poco a poco llegó a un punto donde sus manos se cerraron completamente, apretando con ellos la fina tela, sus ojos mostraban una furia intensa y copiosas lágrimas comenzaron a rodarle por las mejillas a tal grado de resbalar de ellas y comenzar a empapar el vestido. Un arranque de furia se apodera de la joven comenzando hacer trisas el hermoso traje blanco, como si eso no bastara para controlar su furia arrojó todo lo que encontraba a su paso, el florero que se encontraba encima de la mesa lo hace estrellar al suelo, empujando con sus manos la pequeña mesa que lo sostenía. Esta cae de rodillas al piso tomándose su rostro con ambas manos y estas comenzaron a bajar temblorosas, sus ojos veían con detenimiento el interior de la habitación, las sabanas de la cama completamente revueltas, cristales a su alrededor, muebles tirados y trozos de un vestido desgarrado era el escenario que se veía.

-¡Me estoy volviendo loca!.

El miedo se denotaba en su voz, estar ahí la volvía loca, estar callada más. Presurosa sale de la habitación, el frío de Fanelia no la hizo detener su carrera, como si fuese guiada se encuentra en los establos, varios caballos se encontraban ahí, la idea de salir de Fanelia se había apoderado de su mente y sin pensarlo mas trata de ensillar un caballo y torpemente lo logra, a pesar de que jamás en su vida ella había montado, aventurándose hacerlo, por suerte el animal no intentó derribar a su nuevo jinete, emprendiendo así el camino, Hitomi se aferraba a las riendas e intentaba apresurar el paso del caballo, las puertas que resguardaban la entrada de Fanelia comenzaban abrirse, dando paso a varias bestias con carga en sus lomos, la chica vio la oportunidad de salir de ahí y sin decir nada pasó velozmente saliendo ya de Fanelia.

-¿Y esa cara?.

Un guardia lucía pensativo, siguiendo con la vista el caballo que acababa de salir.

-¿Que ese caballo no es de el líder samurai, Kenay?.

El otro mira hacia la dirección en la que veía su compañero tapando su frente para ver con detenimiento y los rayos del atardecer no le interrumpieran.

-Si así parece, pero trae la montura de un soldado.  
-Tu crees que?

Ambos se mostraron nerviosos.

-!Nos han robado¡.

En el palacio la mano de un joven pegaba fuertemente la mesa de su escritorio, mientras que a su lado Jouji veía con detenimiento a su rey sin prestarle atención a la doncella de la puerta, ni a los dos guardias frente a el.

-¿Cómo es posible que se dieran cuenta de una anomalía y no llamaron a los guardias.  
-Ma- majestad, pues, pensamos que se trataba de un simple ladrón como para llamar a los lideres o guardias, solo llamamos al patrullaje de la ciudad.  
-¡Es que no era un ladrón quien salía de la ciudad!.

Van sacó un tremendo grito que los guardias temieron por sus cabezas ya que se encontraba bastante furioso, sus ojos parecían querer fulminar a los dos guardias frente a el, quienes se mostraban bastante nerviosos. El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta hace que esa mirada tan penetrante del rey se desvíe, a los pocos segundos la doncella deja entrara a Kenay quien entraba con paso firme y serio, con un movimiento de la mano de Van hace que los dos guardias se vallan, mientras Van se dejaba caer pesadamente al asiento, con dos dedos se sostenía la frente y cerraba sus ojos, pareciera que un dolor de cabeza le comenzara a aquejarle.

-¿Qué noticias me traes.  
-Encontramos el caballo, mas no al jinete.  
-¿Cómo!- Esbozo exaltado.  
-Como lo oye majestad, además encontramos las ruedas de un carruaje, este seguramente se llevó a la joven.

Van se levanta de su asiento rápidamente mostrando un rostro nervioso.

-Debemos buscarla, puede perderse.  
-Majestad, la chica no se a perdido, además se a donde se dirige.

Van voltea serio mirando a su soldado y este solo mostraba un rostro confiado. Al menos había tranquilizado a su rey.

En una colina alta, un camino solitario cubierto por la luz de la luna, dejaba ver un carruaje que pasaba a gran velocidad, guiado por varios caballos, dentro de este dos chicas se encontraban conversando, una de ellas ataviada por un vestido típico de Fanelia y la otra un censillo pero hermoso vestido rosado, pero a leguas se notaba que era de buen linaje y posición social.

-Gracias por llevarme, la verdad fue una suerte encontrarlos.  
-Dale las gracias a la buena vista de quien conduce el carro, si el no te había reconocido, fácilmente hubiéramos seguido de largo.

Ambas chicas esbozan una sonrisa.

-Gracias Celena.

El joven que conducía el carruaje no pudo evitar escuchar la risa de Celena, este había sido encargado de llevar a la señorita sana y salva con su hermano, el tenía toda la confianza de su jefe y era bien conocido por el nombre de Gadeth.

Continuara

Holas aquí estoy de nuevo poniendo los demás capítulos jejeje además de que pondré para el día 1 de Diciembre un nuevo fic sobre esta serie y mas sobre la época que esta por venir, el nuevo fic que pondré estaba arrinconado en mi baúl de recuerdos de cuando empecé a hacer fics y por fin plasmé las ideas locas que llegaban a divagar en mi mente. Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia la verdad muchas gracias ya que por fin cumplí mi propósito, poner una historia y que las lean.

Agradezco mucho los reviews de:

Lia-Du-Black: Pues si como que algo ahí deje libre pero espero recuperarlo conforme pase la historia, muchas gracias por seguir la historia amiga

Victoria: El viejito pues es un personaje que yo inventé, obviamente ahora en esta parte ya saldrá mas seguido haber si le piscan el hilo de quien es jeje, ya prometo seguir con la historia y pues me decidí ponerlo aquí ya todo jeje para que no valla ver confusiones mas adelante y mas para los que se animan a leerlo por primera vez.

Saludos a toda la banda lectora. 


	16. Regreso a la ciudad de la intriga

Regreso a la ciudad de la intriga.

Un nuevo día comenzaba en las tierras calidas de Asturias, sus pobladores seguían realzando su nación y niños se encontraban jugando a las orillas del mar, las cuales dejaban arrastrar varios escombros que habían llegado a los mares y muchos niños curiosos llegaban a recoger. Varios carruajes pasaban continuamente por las empedradas calles y el murmullo de los habitantes no parecía callar. En una lujosa casa lejos de la ciudad, de grandes ventanas y algunas ramas ya cubriendo parte de sus muros habitaba la familia Schezar, la hermana menor de el conocido caballero celeste había regresado de Daedalus poco después de que la guerra terminara, la chica le preocupaba como se encontraba su hermano y a su ves Allen también lo estaba, por lo que mandó a Gadeth, este era uno de los amigos mas leales de Allen y se había ofrecido en escoltar a la joven hasta Asturias, emprendiendo un largo camino emprendió y el cual pasaba por las fronteras de Fanelia, donde Gadeth reconoció inmediatamente a Hitomi, la cual se encontraba enzima de un caballo, el cual permanecía inmóvil en medio del camino y al parecer la chica se encontraba confundida como tratando de encontrar un camino por donde ir.

-¿Señorita Hitomi!.

Gadeth había detenido el carruaje de forma brusca a lo cual varios caballos comenzaron a relinchar.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?.

La chica contestaba dudosa, apenas enfocando la vista para reconocer a la persona quien le hablaba, ya que por ser de noche algunas sombras cubrían su rostro.

-No se preocupe soy Gadeth.  
-¿Gadeth¡. –Contestó la chica aliviada.  
-Así es señorita, pero ¿no se supone debería estar en Fanelia.  
-Gadeth, por favor, llévame donde Millerna, llévame a Asturias.  
-Gadeth¿que pasa¿Por qué te detuviste tan repentinamente?.

Una joven de cabellos de un rubio muy claro bajaba del carruaje mirando tranquilamente a ambos.

-Señorita Celena, perdone mi atrevimiento, las señorita aquí enfrente es Hitomi, una amiga de su hermano, va rumbo a Asturias también.

La chica sonríe gentilmente.

-¡Ha, en ese caso podremos llevarte e ir juntos, la verdad eres muy valiente para emprender un viaje tan largo, sola a estas horas. – La chica calla por unos momentos revisando con detenimiento el caballo y a su jinete.- Y al parecer sin provisiones.

Hitomi se sonroja, no sabía que decir, y mencionar que había huido de Fanelia en cierta forma le avergonzaba.

-Yo..pues.. -No es necesario que nos des una explicación, tus motivos habrás tenido, ven entra, aquí fuera hace mucho frío puedes enfermarte.

La joven se adentra al carruaje mientras Hitomi baja del caballo.

-Señorita quiere que amarre al caballo al carruaje.  
-No Gadeth, lo dejare aquí.

Gadeth se sorprende mas al escuchar la respuesta de la chica de la Luna Fantasma y rascándose la cabeza pensaba que algo no andaba bien.  
Después de que Hitomi sube al carruaje este comienza de nuevo el viaje, a los pocos minutos varios jinetes pasan ahí deteniéndose.

-Señor ese es su caballo.

El joven serio sin prestar atención al soldado que le hablaba, sigue con la mirada el carruaje que se veía algo lejos de distancia, pero pudo reconocer a la persona que la manejaba.

El recuerdo era comentado por labios de Gadeth, quien se dirigía a su amigo Allen Schezar, este lo miraba serio, sus codos se encontraban apoyados en una mesa de madera oscura, sus manos se encontraban entrelazados y cerca de su boca, prestándole suma atención a lo que su amigo le decía, el caballero celeste se aleja después de la mesa, acercándose aun pequeño mueble donde se encontraban sus mejores vinos y este sirvió dos copas.

-Pues tienes razón, algo no anda bien.  
-Será mejor dejar a la señorita Hitomi en el palacio junto a la princesa.

Allen mira serio a Gadeth, mientras le dejaba en la mesa la copa de vino que le había servido.

-¿Por que la preocupación?. Hitomi puede quedarse aquí el tiempo que lo desee.  
-No lo digo por usted, lo digo por el rey de Fanelia.  
-¿Van!.

Allen ríe un poco y toma de su copa caminando lentamente, dejándose caer en uno de los sillones que se encontraban en su sala.

-No te preocupes tanto por el.

Gadeth se levanta de la mesa acercándose, recargando su cuerpo en la pared y cruzando ambos brazos.

-Me preocupo mas por lo que llegue a pensar, ya sabe que su majestad Van a cambiado y mas en esta guerra, sus poderes son de temer.

Allen suelta una carcajada y se levanta del sillón.

-¿Crees que el me mate por dejar a Hitomi aquí.  
-Su majestad esta embelesado por esa chica, no se olvide lo que pasó en Fanelia cuando le mencionó que aun la amaba.  
-Al parecer Van ya perdió la oportunidad con ella, y muestra de ello es que Hitomi huyó de Fanelia.  
-¿Como lo sabe, tal vez se perdió o…  
-No digas tonterías, que otra explicación le puedes dar a lo que me dices.

Allen había interrumpido abruptamente las palabras de Gadeth y súbitamente había aumentado su tono de voz.

-Es una estupidez tenerla aquí, jefe se esta metiendo a la boca del lobo.  
-Cuantas veces no lo he hecho.

Allen miraba con un gesto confiado a su amigo, el cual solo se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa burlona y a llevar su mano a su nuca.

-Tiene razón, usted esta mas loco que una cabra, siempre me he preguntado si en verdad piensa en los riesgos o su cabeza esta tan bacía que no piensa en las consecuencias.  
-Pues prefiero no pensar en las consecuencias. Con tal de ganar.

Ambos comienzan a reír.

-Usted no tiene remedio Jefe.

Gadeth se acerca a la mesa tomando la copa que hace poco su jefe le había servido y este se lo toma de un solo sorbo.

-Bien me retiro tengo que ir preparando la visita de Hitomi ante la presencia de la princesa Millerna.

Allen asiente con la cabeza y después de estrechar sus manos Gadeth sale de la casa de Allen subiendo a su caballo, perdiéndose de la vista del caballero celeste.

En las habitaciones de la casa la joven Celena se encontraba junto con Hitomi las cuales conversaban desde hace horas, olvidándose por completo de Gadeth y de Allen.

-Valla nunca antes había visto esos ojos de sorpresa en mi hermano.  
-Seguramente se sorprendió cuando tu llegaste, tengo entendido que no se ven desde hace mucho.  
-Si pero los ojos de sorpresa fueron por ti, no por mi. Creo que eres una amiga muy especial para el.

Celena esboza una sonrisa, mientras Hitomi levemente se ruborizaba.

-Por cierto, también te traje estos vestidos, al parecer tampoco tenías equipaje.

Hitomi se avergüenza mas y se rasca su cabeza nerviosa.

-Es que últimamente no se en donde traigo la cabeza.  
-Pues mas vale que la regreses a Gaea de una ves o terminaras despistándome a mi también.  
-¿A ti, no lo creo.

Las chicas comienzan a reír, pareciera que Hitomi se sentía en confianza con ella como si se tratase de su amiga Yukari con quien conversaba en la tierra, e incluso le costaba creer que se encontraba con quien antes era Dilandau.

En el palacio de Asturias Dryden se encontraba absorto en su lectura caminando lentamente de un lado a otro.

-Dryden¿aun sigues leyendo?.

Dryden mira a la puerta viendo a su ángel de cabellos rubios, quien se encontraba parada en la puerta mostrando una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Millerna, me alegro que vengas. ¿En que puedo servirte.  
-La cena esta ya lista, nos acompañas a cenar ¿verdad?.

Dryden esboza una sonrisa y cerrando su libro comienza a caminar hacia la bella joven.

-Será un placer para mi princesa Millerna.

Este se acerca a los labios de su amada y le deposita un beso, Millerna solo sostiene la mejilla del magnate y después estos se separan.

-Creo que estos últimos días en Asturias han sido bastante buenos.  
-Dryden que cosas dices.  
-Es la verdad, por fin me siento merecedor de tu amor princesa, y es algo mas valioso que el oro. -Ya te he dicho que me digas Millerna.

Dryden esboza una sonrisa y toma del brazo a su princesa comenzándola a guiar hacia el comedor.

-Por cierto querida¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que ese misterioso ryujin se trataba de Hitomi?. La verdad fue muy impresionante el que apareciera vestida de esa forma, ni me imaginaba que se trataba de ella.  
-Yo tampoco pero lo supe por accidente.  
-¿Por accidente.  
-Para ser exactos fue en Fanelia, cuando me desmaye.  
-Ahora entiendo el por que de tu recaída.  
-Por cierto por que lo preguntas hasta ahora.  
-Por que precisamente este antiguo libro que estoy leyendo data de la época de los antiguos pobladores de Gaea, de Fortuna, aquí muestra la armadura de la diosa, pero creían que esta jamás había existido, que era solo un rumor, un mito.  
-Pero ahora eso ya quedó en el pasado, ya la aparición de esa misteriosa joven halada esta quedando en el pasado.  
-Bueno antes de que quede mas en el pasado y pase al olvido en tu memoria cuéntame todo.  
-Es una larga historia.  
-Pues tienes de aquí al comedor querida. Que ya de por si siento que se encuentra en una de las zonas mas alejadas del palacio.  
-Jaja. Hay Dryden.

La relación entre el comerciante y Millerna había mejorado mucho en esos últimos días, Millerna por fin sentía lo que era amor y que a su lado el gobernar Asturias seria mas fácil.  
En la mansión Schezar la noche había caído y como siempre dos majestuosos astros aparecían en el firmamento. Hitomi había salido de la casa quedando frente a ella y esta se sentó en el suave pasto pensando, estar iluminada por esa hermosa luz nocturna le relajaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.

La voz de Allen hace que la joven desvíe sus pensamientos por un momento, mientras el joven se acercaba a ella.

-¿Puedo tomar asiento a tu lado?.

Hitomi sonríe, Allen a pesar de los años no perdía su caballerosidad, y esta sonriendo asiente con la cabeza.

-Me dio gusto verte Hitomi, la verdad fue una sorpresa la noticia que regresaras a Fanelia, pero aun mas me sorprende el hecho de volverte a ver, mas por que te creíamos muerta.

Allen mira a los ojos verdes de Hitomi, quien levemente se había ruborizado.

-Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que desees en mi casa, hasta que decidas algo.  
-¿Algo.  
-Si, tal vez pienses regresar de nuevo a la Luna Fantasma.

Allen sonaba desanimado al decir las últimas palabras. Hitomi se levanta, Allen hace lo mismo y ambos comienzan a caminar lentamente.

-No. No regresare. Y aunque quisiera, no puedo hacerlo.  
-¿Cómo?. ¿Puedo preguntar por que.  
-El pendiente fue destruido, para así dejar encerrados a ese clan para siempre, el pendiente era la única cosa que me hacía regresar a casa, además del corazón del dragón. Pero conociendo a Van, tal vez no me lo permita.

Allen detiene su paso y jira a Hitomi de los hombros sin perderla de vista.

-Hitomi, en tus palabras siento que muchas ganas de regresar a tu hogar no tienes.

Hitomi baja la cabeza, dejando derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Hitomi¿Qué pasó, quiero ayudarte.

Hitomi duda pero sus labios comenzaron a temblar queriendo hablar.

-Los que causaron esa gran catástrofe en Gaea fueron a mi casa y mataron a mi familia.

Allen abre sus ojos de par en par, su rostro mostraba una gran sorpresa mientras seguía viendo el rostro de Hitomi el cual se encontraba agachado.

-Por eso no quiero regresar, ya no tengo a nadie en aquel planeta que me espere.

La chica comienza a llorar amargamente, a lo que Allen la acerca a su pecho y la abraza fuertemente, Hitomi arrugaba su camisa de tan apretada que la tenía en sus manos, así ella lloró durante varios minutos y Allen solo la trataba de reconfortar en silencio.

-Y eso…Van¿ya lo sabe?.

Hitomi asiente con la cabeza y el caballero solo apretó sus ojos, como mostrando algo de coraje y a los pocos segundos Hitomi se separa de el poniendo su rostro aun lado, Allen le extiende su pañuelo el cual la chica toma para secarse las lágrimas, estos de nuevo comienzan a caminar hacía la casa y Allen decide acompañar a Hitomi a su habitación, durante el trayecto ambos caminaron en silencio, cuando ella esta por entrar Allen la sujeta suavemente de la mano y suavemente le comenzaba hablar.

-Hitomi, yo te cuidare de ahora en adelante.  
-No es necesario Allen tu tienes que velar por la seguridad de tu hermana también, no quiero causarte problemas.  
-No es ninguna molestia, si has de permanecer en Gaea para mi será un honor cuidarte, no dejare que nadie te haga daño.

Hitomi le muestra una sonrisa.

-Gracias Allen.

Allen se acerca y le deposita un beso en la mejilla, cosa que hizo estremecer a la chica de ojos místicos.

-Que descanses. Mañana iremos al palacio a ver a Millerna.

Hitomi quien se quedó petrificada por el acto del caballero solo asiente con la cabeza, entrando después a su cuarto serrando la puerta y recargándose en ella, suspira recordando a alguien.

-Van.

El día había llegado, Millerna caminaba de prisa por los pasillos sosteniendo su vestido rosa dirigiéndose a la entrada del palacio, al llegar se topa con Dryden quien ya se encontraba ahí.  
-Te tardaste querida, un minuto mas y ellos habrían llegado.  
-Lo siento Dryden pero tuve que arreglar unos problemas que salieron de imprevisto.  
-¿Un imprevisto?

La princesa iba a decirle el contratiempo cuando un carruaje llega, la princesa se adelanta al igual que Dryden, mientras Gadeth habría la puerta dejando salir a Allen quien le estiro la mano a Hitomi para ayudarla bajar del carruaje.

-¡Hitomi, no sabes el gusto que me da verte.

Millerna le abraza mientras Hitomi asía lo mismo.

-Millerna gracias por recibirme.  
-Bueno, bueno será mejor que entremos, estaremos mas cómodos.

Los cuatro integrantes comenzaron su caminar, delante Millerna guiaba a Hitomi siguiendo su conversación, mientras Allen y Dryden las seguían de cerca ambos con rostros serios.  
Pronto llegaron a una gran estancia con diversos sillones, una mesa de centro y se podía apreciar largas ventanas que dejaban ver una terraza que daba a una esplendorosa vista de la ciudad rodeada por el extenso mar.

Millerna abre las grandes puertas de cristal de la terraza, dejando entrar el fresco aire, unas doncellas entraban dejando refrigerios y bebidas saliendo después, mientras Hitomi y Allen tomaban asiento.

-Bueno, al parecer la carta que mandó Gadeth mostraba urgencia al vernos, y no es para menos, miren quien llegó a Asturias.

Dryden miraba con una sonrisa a Hitomi, dejándose caer a un sillón individual, recargando los codos en los brazos del sillón y sosteniendo sus manos dejándolas cerca de su pecho, Millerna se acerca sentándose en otro sillón individual que quedaba aun lado del de Dryden.

-Bueno, tal vez puedo decir que Gadeth exageró la situación.

Contestaba el caballero celeste, mirando la seriedad de Hitomi.

-Hitomi, sabemos que después de la guerra tu te quedaste en Fanelia.

Millerna había comenzado hablar suavemente, depositando su mirada en Hitomi.

-Así es, Van después de reconocerme me llevó a Fanelia, solo que.

Ella aprieta sus puños arrugando poco su largo vestido color verde, acción que los presentes notaron perfectamente.

-¿Pasa algo Hitomi?.

Millerna contestó preocupada.

-¿Como es posible que alguien olvide fácilmente¿como es posible que alguien decida tu destino, ya estoy harta de que eso pase.

Todos miraron preocupados a la joven, Millerna se acerca a Hitomi y se sienta aun lado de ella.

-¿Tu destino?. Pero.. ¿Por qué lo dices.  
-Es Van.- Hitomi mira a los ojos a Millerna-. Tu sabes lo que pasó años atrás no es así.

Millerna asiente con la cabeza, antes de que Hitomi partiera de Fanelia ella les había contado lo que había pasado con Van tiempo atrás, Dryden y Allen intuían que hablaban de aquella despedida fría y decisión tan repentina de Van.

-Ahora que estoy de regreso en Gaea Van ahora quiere recuperar ese tiempo perdido de forma fácil. No aguantaba mas y decidí huir de Fanelia.  
-¿Huiste de Fanelia!.

Hitomi asiente con la cabeza, Allen y Dryden comenzaron a preocuparse.

-Hitomi ¿Qué paso en Fanelia que decidiste hacer eso?.

Todos pusieron mas atención en la respuesta de la joven, Allen sentía un mal presentimiento.

-Van quería que me casara con el.

Millerna y Allen se sorprendieron, Dryden solo alzo una de sus cejas, ya que esto era normal.

-Vamos pequeña que tan malo puede ser el matrimonio, de hecho Gaea completa sabía que esto pasaría.

Dryden habló con una suma tranquilidad, en cierta forma parecía que esto se trataba de un simple problema de miedo al matrimonio o de niñerías de una chica que no se sentía preparada. Hitomi se levanta y en pasos cortos se dirigía hacía Dryden.

-No seria tan malo si al menos tu estuvieras de acuerdo.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.

Allen sonaba ya de por si preocupado, pero por dentro sentía celos.

-Van dijo que la boda sería el día de ayer, sería una boda sencilla, pero …como puede ser posible que el decidiera…como sabía que yo aceptaría…el decidió todo.  
-¿Ayer se efectuaría la boda, valla creo que en la lista de invitados no estábamos nosotros querida.

Dryden en tono de burla hablaba, cosa que Millerna no lo vio con gracia.

-¡Dryden¿como dices eso.  
-Lo digo por que Van se ha vuelto demasiado desesperado, ahora veo por que la acción de Hitomi.

Dryden se levanta y se acerca a un largo mueble que contenía varias botellas y este se sirvió una copa dándole un sorbo.

-Hitomi, debes saber que en cierta forma Van lo hizo por ti, repruebo estas acciones tan precipitadas que el esta haciendo, pero el nos comentó que no quería sacrificarte a ti, sacrificar que dejaras a tu familia para unirte a el.  
-Aun así, no se detuvo a pensar lo que pasaría, como ahora pasa toma decisiones por los dos¿que pasará de mi en el futuro si esto sigue?. ¿Como el sabía que lo extrañaba? y que deseaba estar a su lado.

Ella hablo en un susurro las ultimas palabras bajando la cabeza, Allen desvía la mirada molesto mientras Millerna y Dryden la observaban detenidamente.

-Será mejor que esto se aclare cuanto antes, Van tal vez no vio con buenos ojos tu escape.

Dryden deja su copa en la mesa comenzando a caminar donde se encontraba Hitomi.

-De hecho me sorprende que su majestad no haya venido aquí.  
-Dryden de hecho…..

Millerna hablaba algo inquieta, pero es interrumpida cuando en el cielo una flota aparecía y esta comenzaba a descender.

-Valla, hablando del diablo.

Dryden volvía a sonar sarcástico mientras acomodaba sus lentes, Allen se levanta y se para frente a Hitomi.

-¡Es Van.  
-Así es Hitomi, esta mañana recibí un mensaje de el, dijo que vendría el día de hoy, realmente me sorprende que rápido lo hizo.  
-Será mejor que te saque de aquí, no sabemos con que intenciones venga.

Allen toma de la mano a Hitomi, pero la voz de Dryden lo detiene.

-No lo hagas Allen Schezar. Huyendo ella no resolverá nada. Si su majestad Fanel se encuentra en Asturias, es probable que sepa ya que Hitomi se encuentra aquí.  
-¡Maldición!.

Allen decía para si mientras soltaba a Hitomi, comenzando a apretar sus puños. Dryden se acerca a Hitomi tomándola del hombro esbozándole una sonrisa.

-Ten calma, será mejor que de una vez hables con el, callada el no sabrá lo que piensas, y no te preocupes nosotros te respaldaremos.

Millerna se levanta y camina hacía Dryden tomándolo de su brazo derecho.

-Así es Hitomi nosotros te apoyaremos, es hora de ayudarte a ti.  
-Gracias Millerna.

Allen cambia su semblante y le da su apoyo sosteniéndole su hombro.

En una larga plataforma cerca del palacio una escolta bajaba seguida por un joven de cabellos oscuros, el cual mostraba un semblante sumamente serio. La guardia de Asturias al poco tiempo los rodea dejando hablar a uno de ellos.

-La princesa de Asturias recibirá a su líder samurai, si gusta puede aguardar la respuesta en el palacio o esperar a bordo de su nave.  
-Agradezco el recibimiento tan repentino, esperare en el palacio como usted dice.

Van sonaba sumamente serio y pronto fue guiado a uno de los carruajes que ya lo esperaba. Los guardias a cargo de su seguridad siguieron el carruaje en sus caballos.

Continuara

Por finnnnn esta parte la termine, y eso por problemas con mi computadora, que de por si se tuvo que formatear toda, borrando algunos de mis fics uu, aunándole que ya empezando diciembre la familia acapara toda la atención y valla que los compromisos caen. Paso un agradecimiento especial a mis amigos del foro de Saint seiya, a mis maestros Arcángel y Kaiser, quienes me enseñaron esto del roll y gracias a esto estoy mejorando un poco en mis fic y mi forma de escribir, sin olvidar a mi amiwis Physis que desde el principio me estuvo apoyando.

Ahora si agradezco los reviews de:

Danyseren : Gracias por seguir este fic escrito por esta loca servidora, la verdad ahora si quiero adelantar mas capítulos ya que esa fue una de mis promesas y sobre todo llegar a la parte romántica, ahora si disculpan el retraso pero ya ahora si me pondré al tanto del fic.

Anaid: Que dijeron esto ya se acabo, pues nooo señores, esto aun continua ya que quise hacerles notar la vida que pasan los personajes de mi fic después de la guerra, ya que en otros fics nada mas dan un breve resumen y san se acabo, espero te siga gustando cualquier cosa me mandas un coco.

f-zelda: Gracias por notarlo y pues ya sabes a quien se lo debo agradezco que sigas la historia y espero no empeorar ññu. Un enrome saludo y un beso.

A mis lectores un enorme saludo por seguirme desde que empecé mi fic, la verdad que alogo tengo y ya saben dejen sus comentarios que para mi valen oro. 


	17. Un amargo día de lluvia

Un amargo día de lluvia.  
El ambiente de ese día se había puesto algo tenso, las dos jóvenes se encontraban en la recamara, mientras Allen aguardaba en uno de los pasillos del palacio viendo hacía la ventana como si se tratara de un fiel guardia. Los ojos de este joven rubio pronto se enfocaron en un carruaje que se encontraba acompañado por una gran escolta, varios caballos rodeaban el carruaje y sus jinetes portaban una especie de traje samurai. Uno de ellos de tez morena, cabellos oscuros, con una especie de coleta que llegaba a mitad de sus hombros abrió las puertas del carro. Allen sintió como una punzada activaba sus sentidos, una especie de furia comenzó apoderarse de el al ver bajar al rey de Fanelia, la escolta quien había abierto las puertas le decía algo en su oído, mientras Van de forma seria y viendo en otra dirección asentía con la cabeza, unos de los guardias del palacio Asturiano le guiaba con la mano cierta dirección, cosa que Van a paso presuroso comenzó a caminar haciendo que la capa oscura que traía llegara a ondear levemente. El guardia de Fanelia al ver que su señor partía miró a los otros guardias que seguían montados, y haciendo una seña con su mano, los jinetes tomaron diferentes direcciones, este se adentro al palacio en compañía de dos guardias del palacio y pronto salió de la vista del caballero celeste.

-Kenay.

Allen hablaba entre dientes alejándose de la ventana a pasos largos, comenzaba a notarse algo furioso.

-Así que su majestad esta esperando una entrevista.

Dryden se levanta de su escritorio comenzando a acercarse al líder samurai.

-No entiendo por que el no vino personalmente hacerlo.  
-Su majestad tiene sus razones, por eso vengo en representación suya.

Kenay hablaba muy secamente y sumamente serio, Dryden solo dejó escapar una pequeña risa y se dirigió de nuevo a su asiento, apoyando sus codos en el escritorio.

-Pues dile a su majestad que por mi parte no hay ningún inconveniente, puede hablar cuando guste con la chica, claro si ella esta de acuerdo, no puedo obligarla a nada.  
-Con eso es mas que suficiente, de todos modos el rey vendrá a hablar con usted después de hablar con la joven.

Dryden se sostiene su mentón, mostrando un rostro de incredulidad.

-Como sea.

Este agita su mano y uno de sus sirvientes se acerca a el.

-Díganle a una de las doncellas que su majestad Van desea hablar con la señorita Hitomi Kanzaki.

El sirviente asiente con la cabeza y sale de la habitación siendo seguido por la vista de Kenay.

-Por lo que veo usted escoltará a la señorita hasta donde se encuentra su majestad. -Así es señor.  
-No solo eso Dryden.

La voz molesta de Allen sonó por la habitación cuando este entró, Dryden se levanta de su asiento mientras Kenay solo fruncía el seño.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso caballero.  
-Que sus guardias han rodeado los puntos principales del palacio.  
-Digamos que su majestad es prevenido.

Kenay hablaba con suma seriedad, Allen solo apretaba sus dientes.

-Esto ya es una ofensa¿creen que sacaremos a la chica del palacio, arriesgando nuestra palabra con el rey de Fanelia?.

Dryden comenzó a sonar molesto y veía detenidamente al joven líder.

-El maestro Van así lo pidió, como les dije es manera de prevención, además esto no daña ningún pacto diplomático, esto es simple seguridad por el rey.

Dryden molesto se rasca su frente.

-Maldita diplomacia.  
-Ahora si me disculpan tendré que escoltar a la señorita Hitomi ante el rey.  
-Y eso si ella acepta.

Allen miraba seriamente a Kenay, hecho que ambos quedaron viéndose a los ojos de forma desafiante, a los pocos segundos Kenay hacía una leve reverencia a Dryden y se retiraba en silencio, Allen solo apretó su puño con fuerzas con un semblante que mostraba gran ira.

-¿Y que es lo que piensas hacer¿regresaras con el a Fanelia?.

En una recamara dos jóvenes mujeres hablaban desde asía ya rato, ambas se encontraban sentadas en una mesa redonda y pequeña que quedaba a un lado de las largas ventanas que conformaban el palacio, la habitación lucía apagada, desde asía tiempo ya que las nubes grises del cielo habían ocultado los rayos del sol, ambas chicas lucían muy serias y continuamente solo se llegaban a mirar por algunos lapsos donde solo el silencio parecía gobernar.

-Aun no lo se.  
-Creo que ahora depende de el¿no crees.  
-Tal vez sea de ambos.

La joven princesa asiente con la cabeza, dando una tímida sonrisa. Alos pocos segundos el sonido de alguien toca a la puerta dejando entrar a una doncella que solo quedó en la puerta parada.

-Princesa Millerna su majestad Van Fanel desea hablar con la señorita Hitomi Kanzaki, el la recibirá en la biblioteca.

Millerna se levanta de su asiento dirigiéndose a la doncella que acababa de entrar.

-¿Irá sola.  
-No, al parecer será guiada por el líder samurai Kenay.  
-Entiendo.

Millerna mira a Hitomi quien lucía con el rostro bajo, ella después cambia ese semblante preocupado, su rostro lucía mas confiado, no quería preocupar de mas a sus amigos. Esta se levanta y se dirige hacia Millerna.

-No muestres ese rostro amiga, después de todo, soy yo la que debe tomar las riendas de mi destino.

La princesa Millerna le sonríe, la chica de ojos místicos hizo lo mismo alejándose después de ahí en compañía de la doncella, como esta lo había dicho el líder samurai ya la esperaba escaleras abajo, la doncella solo hizo una leve reverencia para dejarlos seguir solos el resto del camino, Hitomi caminaba al frente mientras sus pasos eran seguidos por Kenay, los pasillos lucían algo oscuros y solo se llegaba a escuchar el sonido que producían sus pisadas. Hitomi de ves en cuando volteaba a ver al guardia detrás de si y notaba en su rostro una gran frialdad, en todo el trayecto no se pronuncio alguna palabra y en cierta forma a ella la incomodaba. Al llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca Kenay se adelanta para abrirla y que la joven pasara, ella al entrar nota que el guardia que la escoltaba sierra las puertas, quedando ahora el cuidando la entrada para que nadie los interrumpiera.

Hitomi mira al frente y nota como una figura permanecía en la ventana, dentro de un lugar que a pesar de tener tres largas ventanas con grandes cristales, solo el color gris de ese día predominaba, un silencio sofocante comenzó a prolongarse y ella solo permaneció estática en el mismo lugar. Van al notar su presencia solo estiró su mano en señal de que ella tomara asiento, la chica a paso lento obedecía sentándose en un pequeño sillón que se encontraba cerca de donde el estaba, Van por su parte voltea hacia donde la chica se encontraba, mientras ella caminaba Van solo la veía detenidamente viendo lo hermosa que ella lucía en ese vestido verde, el cual moldeaba bien su cuerpo por el corsé que tenía.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?.

Van preguntaba algo serio, su voz solo hizo estremecer a la chica quien solo permaneció callada.

-¿Sigues sin hablarme?. Me pregunto si con Allen pasa lo mismo.

Hitomi frunce el seño y mira a Van, levantándose de su asiento.

-Creo que eso no te incumbe.

Van solo deja salir una pequeña risa, este camina quedando hombro con hombro con la chica, ella seguía mirando al frente de forma seria, Van solo llegó a estirar su mano comenzando a tocar los listones que tenía el corsé, comenzándolos a enredar en sus dedos.

-Valla ya vi como puedo hacer que hables.

Hitomi solo fruncía mas el seño y comenzaba apretar sus manos.

-¿Por que ahora todo te resulta fácil¿Por qué ahora te sientes con derecho en decidir el destino de los demás.  
-¿El destino de los demás?.

Van desata sus dedos con rapidez dando un pequeño jalón al vestido y este comienza a caminar hacia el asiento que se encontraba detrás del escritorio.

-Digamos querida, que ya estoy arto que todos me quiten de las manos lo que me pertenece y que fácilmente lo deje ir. Desde la pelea vi mi terrible error y ahora viendo que puedo recuperar algo que perdí hace cinco años no dejare que nadie mas lo obtenga.  
-Yo no estoy aquí por ti.

Van mira fríamente a Hitomi, el color de sus ojos carmesí resaltaban y la chica tubo que continuar hablando a pesar de la mirada penetrante del rey.

-Es injusto, si esta guerra no hubiera pasado, tu jamás hubieras ido a la luna Fantasma por mi. Tengo muy gravado el día en que te despediste, y sin importarte lo que llegue a sentir, vienes a mí diciéndome que juraras cuidarme y hasta decidir el día en que nos casaremos sin importarte mi opinión.

El tono de Hitomi había subido, Van solo ponía la mirada aun lado, aquellas palabras comenzaban a bombardearle la mente.

-¿Es por mi decisión?. Si lo quieres saber lo hice por ti. ¡TODO LO QUE HICE FUE POR TI!.

Van había dejado escapar un grito seguido por un fuerte golpe en la mesa, este se dirige a la chica con paso rápido y ella solo se limitó a retroceder unos cuantos pasos.

-Pensé antes que nada en ti, en tu dolor al dejar a tu familia.  
-Y como sabías que yo estaba dispuesta a dejar toda mi vida atrás por ti.

Van se quedo helado, su boca quería decir mil cosas pero este solo se limito a darle la espalda y cerrar sus ojos con fuerza.

-Que será de nuestras vidas si sigues mandando sobre mi destino.

Van abrió sus ojos lentamente, su rostro se mostraba triste y un flash dentro de su mente dibujaba aquel escenario que mostraba la habitación de Hitomi en Fanelia, al principio tubo miedo, al pensar que ella pudo haber sido atacada, pero al ver los trozos rotos de un vestido cerca del suelo y antecedentes de una posible huida hicieron que un agudo dolor en su pecho se presentara.

-¿Y que piensas hacer?.

Las palabras habían salido como en un susurro de los labios de Van.

-Me quedare en Asturias.

Hitomi habló decidida, Van solo apretó sus ojos levemente al igual que su puño.

-Es tu decisión, no intervendré en ellas. Eres libre de hacer lo que se te plazca.

Van comienza a irse hacia la puerta abriéndola, al dar el paso se detiene y mira por entre su hombro.

-Pero no creas que me quedare con los brazos cruzados.

La voz fría de Van resonó en los oídos de Hitomi, la puerta se había serrado y los pasos de Van y de su escolta alejándose de ahí resonaron dentro de ella, su cuerpo tenía el deseo de abrir la puerta y detener a Van pero su mente la obligó a quedarse parada ahí.

En otro lugar del palacio Dryden y Millerna se encontraban, Millerna permanecía cerca de la ventana, mientras Dryden se encontraba sentado con una copa de vino en sus manos observando el contenido cada vez que giraba levemente su copa.

-Tranquila Millerna, pareciera que eres la madre de Hitomi.  
-Me preocupa mucho su situación, ella perdió todo lo que mas amaba en un tiempo muy corto, además estoy en deuda con ella.  
-Estamos querida, estamos. No olvides que desde que comenzó la guerra en Zaibach ella nos ayudó desinteresadamente, cosa que no muchos hacen, y lo digo también por Van, a veces su orgullo nos salva el pellejo.

Ambos esbozan unas sonrisas, después de unos segundos la puerta se abre dejando entrara Van y a Kenay,

-Valla, precisamente hablábamos de ti Van.  
-Te doy las gracias Dryden, lamento si he causado algún alboroto con mi visita.  
-Ningún alboroto, pero la próxima vez que quieras rodear mi palacio avísame.

Dryden comenzaba hablar con sarcasmo, Van solo permanecía serio.

-¿Hitomi se ira con usted majestad?.

Millerna se dirigía con suma calma a Van, este mira a la princesa conservando su semblante serio.

-No, ella a decidido quedarse en Asturias.

Dryden y Millerna se miran sorprendidos.

-Van te prometemos que ella estará bien aquí.  
-Si, lo se. Princesa Millerna le da mis respetos a su padre, y si me disculpan partiré a Fanelia ahora mismo.

Van deposita un beso en la mano de Millerna y este se aleja seguido después de su escolta Kenay, Dryden y Millerna siguieron con la vista la salida del joven rey en silencio y así permanecieron un largo rato, sabía que las cosas no mejorarían.

En el pasillo Hitomi caminaba sola cuando otros pasos se escucharon y llamaron su atención.

-¡Allen.  
-Hitomi¿te encuentras bien?.

La chica asiente con la cabeza.

-Millerna me dijo que puedes quedarte en el palacio, quieres que valla por tus cosas de una vez.  
-Si Allen, si no es mucha molestia.  
-No es ninguna molestia. Allen le sujeta de la mano y le da un beso en ella, en ese momento Van y Kenay pasaban viendo a la pareja, Van solo se limitó a ver y seguir enseguida su camino, Hitomi solo apartaba su mano con suavidad alejándose de ahí, Allen solo miraba el largo pasillo que llevaba a la entrada, a los pocos segundos una corriente se hizo presente y destruyó dos floreros que descansaban en unas repisas de mármol que se encontraban a los lados de las paredes, estallando cerca donde el caballero celeste se encontraba.

-Cuando quieras. "Van".

Allen miraba desafiante al frente viendo al rey saliendo del palacio.

La lluvia comenzaba a caer, dentro de una nave la voz de un soldado dando órdenes se escuchaba, el aire comenzaba agitarse, dando la impresión de estar tocando una melodía. Van se retiraba a su camarote cuando pasa por los hangares, los cuales dejaban ver el palacio de Asturias, el cual comenzaba alejarse, este permanecía estático solo su capa comenzaba a ondear levemente, su rostro lucia sumamente triste, este jira retomando su camino, sus mechones negros caían cubriendo sus ojos, pero no cubrió aquella única lágrima que el rey dejo caer.

En el palacio en una de las ventanas Hitomi veía la nave alejarse, ella se sostenía su pecho con fuerzas, su vista comenzaba a nublarse que decidió bajar la mirada, no le agradaba aquella vista.

Continuara

Pues aquí ya puse mi actualización, ahora si ando con inspiración. Como les había dicho en el primer capitulo esta historia contendrá lemon, se que a muchos no le entran este tipo de cosas y la verdad ni quiero obligar, es su decisión si lo quieren leer, pueden saltárselo y en el siguiente capitulo pondré un resumen de lo que pasa en el capitulo anterior, además que lo dividiré en partes (estoy pensando como por que esta cosa no me deja meter muchos guiones) para advertirles que lo que viene es ya con un contenido levemente fuerte y se salten ese párrafo. OK, si no me di a entender me mandan un reviews y les aclaro o si es por los administradores pues que me avisen antes para suavizar la historia y evitarnos problemas en el futuro.

FZelda espero te siga gustando y pues cualquier comentario pues dime.

Si ustedes tienen una idea para este fic o algo no les esta gustando pues estoy abierta a sugerencias ya que sus opiniones para mi son oro, jeje saludos y un beso a todas mis lectoras. 


	18. Terrible Agonía

Terrible Agonía.

El día por fin llegaba en Asturias, la mañana se mostraba levemente fría, ya que la temporada de tormentas comenzó el día que el rey de Fanelia había partido a su ciudad, y esta había durado toda la noche, y al parecer también en los ojos de la joven de la Luna Fantasma, sentía que algo le apretaba el pecho, pero no se arrepentía en la decisión que había tomado, ella se quedaría en Asturias, ya que odiaba esa nueva faceta de Van.

Los rayos comenzaron a filtrarse por la ligera abertura de la cortina, así que esta se levanta y abre de par en par las cortinas, dejando entrar la gran luz a la habitación, viendo los leves brillos de las gotas cristalinas que resbalaban por los cristales. Ella se encontraba en casa de Allen Schezar, a pesar de que ella podía quedarse desde hace dos semanas en el palacio, fue convencida por Celena para que se quedara en la casa de los hermanos hasta que ella partiera a Basram y eso llegaría esa misma tarde.

Hitomi comenzó la tarea de todos los días, tomar un baño y arreglarse para el desayuno, ya que a pesar de estar poco tiempo en casa de los Schezar, esta se había acostumbrado a bajar a desayunar junto a ellos muy temprano en la mañana.

-¡Buenos días.  
-¡Buenos días Hitomi!. Ven toma asiento, mi hermana Celena no tarda en bajar.  
-Gracias.

Hitomi muestra una sonrisa mientras Allen le acomoda el asiento gentilmente.

-¿Cómo descansaste.  
-Bien, gracias.  
-Me alegro, con estas tormentas es difícil conciliar el sueño.  
-Si, se a lo que te refieres.

Hitomi contestaba alegre, mientras ponía su servilleta en sus piernas, viendo a Allen mirarla fijamente, quien se encontraba apoyado en la mesa con su brazo derecho y sosteniendo su barbilla.

-Valla modales que tiene joven Schezar, aun sigue con la mala costumbre de poner los codos en la mesa.

Una doncella de tez blanca, algo regordeta, de pelo oscuro con algunas canas saliendo de su acostumbrado chongo, salía de la cocina sosteniendo una gran bandeja con alimentos y esta de forma cariñosa reprendía al joven Schezar.

-Vamos señora Ana, no me reprenda, y menos delante de esta bella mujer.

Allen hablaba picaramente, sin apartar la vista de Hitomi, mostrando unos ojos coquetos que hizo que la chica de verdes ojos se ruborizara levemente.

-No tienes remedio Allen Schezar.

La señora Ana sonaba sarcástica, pero no dejaba de mostrar una gentil sonrisa.

-Y bueno que pasa con tu hermana que no baja.  
-Seguramente se le pegaron las sabanas nuevamente.  
-Jajaja, eso es lo mas probable, estoy segura que nada mas llegue el aroma del desayuno a su cuarto ella bajará de inmediato.

Las risas se presentaron, la amable doncella comenzó a poner el desayuno en la mesa dejándolos después para meterse de nuevo a la cocina.

-Es una señora muy gentil.  
-Si, la señora Ana a estado al servicio de mi familia desde que mi madre se casó con mi padre, así que nos ha visto crecer y claro, ver las tempestades que ha sufrido la familia, a pesar de eso ella siempre ha estado aquí con nosotros, ella cuidó de Celena desde el primer día que regresó a esta casa, y es la única mujer que me ha esperado siempre de mis largos viajes con los del Cruzade. Aun que tal vez eso podría cambiar.

Allen estira su mano sosteniendo la de Hitomi que se encontraba apoyada en la mesa mientras el caballero le hablaba con ternura. La chica sentía que sus mejillas volvían a tornarse levemente de carmín, poniéndose nerviosa, apretando levemente la servilleta de tela que traía en su regazo.

-¡Haaa¡¡¡¡¡Buenos días!. Ha! Que bien, hicieron avena con canela.

Celena se les había unido en el comedor esbozando alegre un saludo a los dos, mientras estiraba sus manos y serrando sus ojos. Allen quien no la había escuchado bajar las escaleras, suelta la mano de Hitomi y se levanta algo torpe de la mesa, Hitomi se acomodaba bien en su asiento y ponía su mano en sus mejillas como intentando cubrir el rubor.

-¿Qué pasa¿no durmieron bien?. Se ven algo tensos.

Celena hablaba extrañada, mientras Allen se acercaba para acomodarla en su asiento.

-Buenos días Celena, pues ya sabes que siempre no logro descansar cuando hay tormenta en las noches.  
-Ha! Tienes razón. Y tu que tal dormiste Hitomi¿si descansaste.  
-Si, algo.

Hitomi contestaba algo seria pero intentaba poner su mejor sonrisa. Celena voltea a ver a su hermano quien no perdía de vista a la joven Kanzaki.

-¡Oye¿interrumpí algo?

Celena jalaba la manga de su hermano y en un susurro le hablaba, Allen se avergüenza un poco y se rasca la cabeza nervioso, sinceramente desde que Celena había regresado a su lado le causaba mucha vergüenza cortejar a las damas.

-¡No¿como crees?.

Celena solo le da una mirada de incredulidad, mostrando una leve sonrisa con sus labios juntos. Allen al verse atrapado solo le quedó regresar a su asiento en silencio.

En el palacio de Asturias las cosas se empezaron a poner tensas, ya que el rey había recaído y por desgracia los medicamentos no le llegaban a surtir efecto. Millerna se encontraba a su lado desde la recaída, y sinceramente no mostraba ninguna esperanza. Esta camina hacía la puerta con el rostro bajo, estar ahí, viendo la agonía de su padre y el olor de medicamentos que embriagaban el cuarto comenzaban a sofocarla.

-¡Millerna!.

La voz débil del rey se escuchó del ensordecedor silencio, esta mira por entre su hombro y da la vuelta, caminando de regreso al lado de su padre, sentándose en una silla que se encontraba a un lado de su cama.

-¡Padre¿Cómo te sientes?.

Millerna hablaba con voz suave y esta tomaba la mano de su padre. El rey al sentir la mano de su hija la voltea a ver, mostrando una tez muy débil al igual que su voz.

-Millerna, mi ocaso se acerca.  
-No digas eso padre, has pasado estas recaídas varias veces y has salido.  
-Pero ahora es diferente.  
-¡Padre!.

La cara del rey cambia de semblante y este muestra una sonrisa de sus labios.

-Millerna escúchame bien, no me he equivocado de princesa, se que tu serás una buena reina, de entre tus hermanas siempre supe que tu serías buena para este difícil cargo.

El agonizante Aston calla por unos momentos, para tomar fuerzas y seguir hablando, Millerna solo miraba con tristeza y apretaba sus labios.

-Padre será mejor que descanses.  
-No, necesito hablar ahora antes de que verdaderamente no tenga fuerzas para eso. Millerna, lamento no haberte hecho caso en esta última guerra, la verdad me siento apenado, si te hubiera hecho caso desde el principio, tal vez mas vidas se hubieran salvado, te has preocupado por esta nación y a pesar de mi negativa viste la forma de resguardarla, ese es el carácter que una verdadera reina debe tener, desde la primera guerra contra Zaibach demostraste ese carácter, cosa que yo me avergüenzo en decirlo, siempre he sido muy cobarde. Tu saliste de Asturias para salvar a Chid, algo muy arriesgado ya que hubieras muerto en ello, por cierto, le debo una disculpa al rey de Fanelia, ese niño que vi delante de mi, demostró ser mas valiente que yo. Me pareció ver sus flotas hace unas semanas.  
-Así es padre te manda saludos.  
-Me gustaría verlo.

Millerna se sorprende y esta lo muestra abriendo sus ojos de par en par y quedando en silencio.

-Quiero verlo antes de morir, necesito disculparme con el.  
-Entiendo.

Millerna baja la cabeza y siente como su padre con dificultad acaricia sus cabellos de la princesa con su otra mano.  
Después de un rato dentro de la habitación la princesa sale, con un rostro desolado y esta tomándose ambas manos y cerca del pecho comenzaba a caminar, hasta que la voz de un hombre conocido la hace detener su paso.

-Millerna.  
-¿Dryden!. Pensé que seguías en junta.  
-Terminó hace unos momentos. Por cierto ¿como sigue tu padre.  
-Mal, muy mal. Ahora ya no aguardo ninguna esperanza, su cuerpo ya no aguanta mas.  
-Y..ya tienes una decisión.

Dryden hablaba en pausas, ya que el momento de que Millerna subiera al trono significaba que el compromiso seguía o este se rompería y ella seria libre de elegir con quien desposarse.

-Si, ya la tengo.  
-Y puedo saber ¿Cuál es.  
-Dryden yo…Pues he pensado bien las cosas y…

La chica calla y desvía la mirada, sus flecos dorados comenzaron a cubrir su rostro y Dryden se encontraba demasiado serio, cubriendo sus ojos tras las sombras de sus gafas.  
Las manos del joven mercader toman delicadamente los hombros de Millerna y la acerca, Millerna sierra los ojos sintiendo lo calido que se sentía al estar cerca de el.

-Millerna, cualquiera que sea tu decisión siempre estaré a tu lado, aun que.. solo seamos amigos.

El silencio se prolongó mas tiempo, y el mercader se imaginaba el resultado, así que comenzó a retirarse del lugar, dándole la espalda a la princesa.

-Quiero que te quedes con migo Dryden.

La vos de Millerna sonó por el pasillo y estos hicieron eco en los oídos de Dryden, este gira de inmediato y mira a su princesa, quien apenas y contenía las lágrimas en sus ojos. El se acerca a ella y la abraza fuertemente, mientras Millerna comenzaba a dejar brotar esas lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos.

-Me aterra la idea de volverte a perder.  
-A mi también princesa mía, no te preocupes, aré lo mejor por este país y sobre todo por ti.

Ambos quedaron largo rato entrelazados y Dryden besaba la frente de la joven princesa. Mientras en la ciudad de Asturia un mercado comenzaba su rutina de siempre, los olores se combinaban en el ambiente y el ruido de la muchedumbre no parecía callar, dos jóvenes mujeres caminaban entre la bulliciosa gente, alegres y platicando.

-¿Y por eso partes a Basram.  
-Así es, ahí me darán la oportunidad de estudiar para llegar ser parte del consejo de reyes o ser algo mas, los reyes de ahí ven mucho el esfuerzo de las mujeres, anda vamos allá, conociéndote seguramente no querrás siempre estar mantenida por un hombre ¿verdad?.

Celena ríe mostrando los dientes de forma graciosa mientras Hitomi comenzaba a ruborizarse y a tartamudear.

-Ha¿Lo dices por lo que pasó esta mañana.  
-Jjajaja te hubieras visto en el espejo, estabas de todos colores cuando mi hermano te dio esa bolsa de monedas de oro.  
-Es que estaba muy apenada, nadie ajeno a mi familia me había dado dinero y aunque Allen es mi amigo no me siento con la confianza de pedirle.  
-Por eso te digo lo de Basram, además yo no siento que sean tan amigos¡he.  
-¡He.  
-¡Hay pero mira que preciosa tela es esa.!

Celena se había adelantado hacía un puesto mas adelante donde el mercader le mostraba una elegante tela, Hitomi solo río para si, sabía que Celena era algo indirecta en algunas ocasiones. Al estar a unos cuantos metros de ella el mundo pareció enmudecer, la gente comenzaba a desaparecer, mostrando un largo pasillo cerca del río y un puente del lado izquierdo, el ambiente se puso completamente en negro y solo vio con claridad a tres personas, un joven de cabellera negra y tez bronceada, de unos 15 años y una camiseta roja comenzaba a correr en cierta dirección, a los pocos segundos de un puesto se escucho el grito de una joven que decía el nombre de Van y ella en compañía de una gatita de pelaje anaranjado comenzaron a correr por donde el joven se había dirigido.

-¡Es Van hace 5 años!. Y yo, iba tras el para evitar que muriera.

Las ultimas palabras salieron casi en un susurro y lentamente pronunciadas, desde aquellos días ella se había enamorado de Van y tontamente se dio cuenta hasta el final, cuando partió de Gaea.

-¿Pasa algo.  
-¡Celena!. No, no pasa nada jajaja.

Celena la veía algo rara y sabía que la risa era fingida.

-Bueno en ese caso sigamos tenemos mucho que comprar jajaja.  
-Si.

En el palacio la princesa Millerna se encontraba en la biblioteca junto a Dryden y este detrás de un escritorio se encontraba, sus ojos permanecían serrados como analizando algo.

-Parece que tu padre se quiere confesar antes de morir.  
-Pues si, eso parece.  
-Por que no mandamos por los sacerdotes del templo.  
-Mi padre me dijo que confesarse ante una persona no resolverá sus pecados pasados. Mañana vendrá Eries y al parecer también Van.  
-¿Van¿Hablas de nuestro Van de Fanelia.  
-Si, así es, mi padre quiere disculparse con el por lo mal que se portó en la guerra contra Zaibach. Ya le mandé un aviso, Allen me hizo el favor de prestarme a su ave.  
-El orgulloso Van Fanel, espero que venga.  
-Yo también.

Millerna sonaba algo triste, no sabía que reacción ahora tendría Van, y pensaba mucho en su padre.

La tarde ya estaba por culminar, un carruaje manejado por Gadeth llegaba al muelle y de ella bajaron Celena, Hitomi y Allen, después de que el joven Schezar ayudara a bajar a las dos damas se dirige con gadeth hacía el barco para ayudarle con el equipaje de su hermana.

-Bueno, creo que llegó la despedida.  
-Si, tienes razón, no se como agradecerte que me ayudaras Celena.  
-No te preocupes, era lo menos que podría hacer por una amiga de mi hermano.

Celena la abraza siendo correspondida por Hitomi, después se aleja de ella y la mira detenidamente.

-Además es lo menos que podría hacer, te debo mucho.  
-No lo creo, la única que debe aquí varias cosas soy yo.

Hitomi reía nerviosamente subiendo su mano a su nuca, Celena la miraba seriamente.

-Bueno tal vez yo no, pero Dilandau si.

Celena se quedó viendo detenidamente a la chica de ojos místicos quien había parado de reír.

-Celena ¿acaso tu.  
-Desde siempre, los recuerdos de ese maniático siguen en mi cabeza pero he aprendido a controlarlos, ahora la que esta frente a ti es simplemente Celena Schezar.  
-Si, tienes razón así que no te preocupes de eso, Celena Schezar no me ha hecho nada malo.  
-Gracias Hitomi, cuídate mucho, es una lastima que no vinieras con migo pero me conformo con que Allen se encuentre bien acompañado.

Celena reía con picardía y guiñándole un ojo, mientras Hitomi lo asía de forma nerviosa.

-Bueno Celena, ya es hora de partir.  
-Si tienes razón hermano.

Ambos hermanos se abrazaron con ternura y Allen acariciaba los cabellos de su hermana al mismo tiempo.

-Cuídate mucho Celena, no me perdonaría si te pasara algo.  
-No te preocupes hermano, yo se cuidarme bien, que se cuiden mejor ellos.

Todos comienzan a reír, Celena veía con detenimiento a su hermano y después posa su mirada en Gadeth, quien se encontraba aun lado de Hitomi.

-Bueno hasta pronto, ya no tendrás a esta niña revoltosa por aquí.  
-¡Hem!. Si tienes razón, ya por fin descansare de que te andes metiendo en problemas.

Celena ríe y le da un fuerte abrazo a Gadeth, este se sonroja por el impulso de la joven Schezar y a menudo miraba de reojo a Allen quien no le pareció la loca idea de su hermana.

-Vamos Celena, déjalo respirar, ya están subiendo los últimos pasajeros.  
-Tienes razón, bueno hasta pronto, cuídense mucho.  
-Lo haremos Celena.

Hitomi le despedía en voz alta mientras ella abordaba, la plataforma del barco comenzaba a levantarse y a los pocos minutos este comenzaba a moverse, Celena agitaba su mano entre saltos para despedirse de su hermano y sus amigos, mientras Hitomi y Allen correspondían, el único que se encontraba serio era Gadeth, quien mantenía la mirada en otra parte aun ruborizado, Celena pensó que se encontraba algo enojado y esta antes de que se alejara mas del muelle le grita su nombre, a lo que el voltea y tímidamente agita su mano en señal de despedida.

En Fanelia la noche ya había avanzado bastante, la madrugada se presentaba y Van se encontraba junto a dos consejeros quienes lo tenían ocupado con varios papeles, Jouji permanecía en silencio viendo la mesa llena de tantos documentos, tinta y plumas que se empezaba a sentir algo tenso, ya que esto había durado desde muy temprano, pronto en la ventana de madera se empezaron a escuchar unos picotazos, que todo mundo quedó en silencio, Van miró la ventana cerrada y Jouji al ver que nadie se movía se dirige a esta para ver que era lo que provocaba esos ruidos, este abre las puertas de madera y se sorprende al ver una ave blanca, el anciano le da su brazo y lo introduce al lugar, Van solo deja salir un leve ruido de sus labios y sigue revisando las hojas frente a el, mientras los otros dos consejeros solo prestaban atención al ave y a Jouji.

-Parece que no han visto una.

Van sonaba algo molesto por la distracción de sus consejeros, que estos solo agacharon la cabeza y continuaron moviendo torpemente las hojas.

-Majestad tiene un mensaje consigo, y es de .  
-Asturias.

Van sonaba muy seco y Jouji solo miró con sorpresa a su majestad.

-Si ¿Cómo lo sabe.  
-Por que esa ave pertenece a Allen Schezar.

Van muestra una mirada fulminante al ave que esta salió volando hacía la ventana, quedándose quieta ahí.

-Es urgente que valla a Asturia, al parecer el rey Aston se encuentra grave y necesita verlo.  
-Por mí que se muera.

Van seguía escribiendo mientras los consejeros veían serios a Jouji y el carácter de su majestad.

-A un moribundo nunca se le niega nada Van, aun que este haya hecho mucho mal.

Van deja salir un suspiro y arroja el papel que tenía en sus manos a la mesa.

-Bien, digan que preparen la nave parto ahora mismo.  
-Gracias majestad.

Van se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la salida, los consejeros se quedan completamente sorprendidos con varios documentos en sus manos, Jouji al verlos estáticos y sin hacer nada da varias palmadas.

-Vamos, vamos, no se queden ahí, díganle a Kenay que prepare la nave que el rey parte ahora.  
-Em, si, si señor Jouji.  
-Yo preparare la respuesta, para su majestad Millerna.

Ambos consejeros salen de la habitación aprisa, mientras Jouji con una hoja en la mano veía con detenimiento el ave blanca que se encontraba en la ventana.

CONTINUARA.

Bueno aquí ya ando subiendo los capítulos correspondientes, se que a muchos les dije que el lemon vendría en este capitulo pero sinceramente me equivoqué, intenté ponerlo en uno solo y resumido pero se veía y se escuchaba del ñasco jejjee.

Saludos a:

Danyseren: Pues feliz navidad a ti también (algo tardado), espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien y muchas gracias por seguir este fic de tu loca servidora, y pues ya no seré tan mala con el Van de ahora en adelante jejejjeje.

FZELDA: jejej que mala soy jeje pues espero no defraudarlos en lo que es el lemon, aun que creo que no se van a sorprender con que pareja va hacer.

lia-du-black: Gracias amiga que halago la verdad, y ya no seré mala con el Vansito jejejeje ya esta aprendiendo la lección y para que no digan pues ya dejo mas capítulos a partir de hoy, creo que ya era justo y necesario. 


	19. Inesperado desenlace

Inesperado desenlace.  
El luto envuelve Asturias.

Las naves de Freíd comenzaban a descender, cuando la plataforma de la enorme nave baja, una joven mujer de larga cabellera rubia acompañado de un adolescente de ojos intensamente azules, caminaban a paso presuroso a uno de los carruajes que se encontraban ahí esperándoles.

En el palacio varios doctores seguían en vano curar los males del rey, cinco doncellas se encontraban alineadas una de la otra por si llegaba a necesitar algo su gobernante, la princesa Millerna seguía sentada a su lado, mientras Dryden se encontraba detrás de ella de pie y sosteniéndole de sus hombros, se sentía impotente al ver el rostro de tristeza de su princesa.

-¡Padre!.

Eries entraba corriendo a la habitación mostrando gran angustia, y esta se arrodilló cerca de su cama sosteniéndole su mano, Chid entró enseguida que ella, viendo con tristeza la escena que se presentaba en aquella habitación.

-¿El rey Aston está grave!  
-Así es Hitomi, ayer me dijeron que se encontraba mal, pero al parecer su estado se agravó, no me sorprendería que Asturias se ponga de luto dentro de poco.

Hitomi y Allen se encontraban en el comedor terminando de desayunar y como era costumbre siempre estos se ponían a charlar.

-Pobre Millerna, me imagino lo que debe de estarle pasando.  
-Si yo también.  
-Allen desde ayer que regresamos te encuentras muy serio¿pasa algo.  
-No, no pasa nada.

La casa se puso oscura, como si algo hubiese tapado la luz del sol, Hitomi se levanta curiosa hacía la ventana, tratando de ver que era lo que había pasado por enzima de la casa.

-Otra nave¿de quien se tratará?.

Allen solo pone sus codos en la mesa y sostiene sus manos con fuerza mientras apretaba sus ojos. Hitomi se extrañó del repentino silencio del caballero Celeste y miró con mas detenimiento la nave, viendo el emblema de Fanelia a sus lados.

-¡Es Van!.

Hitomi exclamó sorprendida, Allen se levantó de la mesa comenzando a caminar hacía la salida.

-¿Allen a donde vas.  
-Tengo que presentarme en el palacio, te ruego que no salgas de aquí¿me has entendido?.

La chica se sorprende de la seriedad que mostraba el caballero, esta solo asiente con la cabeza mientras Allen sin voltear a verla sale de la casa viéndose a los pocos segundos alejarse enzima de su caballo.

El carruaje que transportaba a Van llega al palacio y es inmediatamente llevado a la habitación del rey, Kenay lo seguía de cerca detrás de el, mientras el sirviente encargado de guiarlo iba a su lado. Este se detiene en una gran puerta e inmediatamente el sirviente se encarga de abrirla para que el joven rey pasara, Van entró solo y su guardia quedó afuera con los brazos cruzados, mientras dentro Van caminaba silencioso viendo a la princesa Millerna desconsolada sin perder de vista a su padre quien lucía mas grave. Van la toma del hombro delicadamente, Millerna se sorprende ya que no lo había escuchado entrar y esta solo toma la mano de Van como saludo.

-¡Ho Van! Eres tu. Me asustaste, perdona, no te escuché entrar.

Van solo asiente con la cabeza sin pronunciar palabra, mientras la princesa se levantaba.

-Ven será mejor dejarlo descansar, después vendremos otra ves con el.

Millerna hablaba bajo, Van solo le quedó seguir a la princesa y este le daba su brazo para seguirla. 

-Millerna, me alegro que llamaras a su majestad Fanel.

Ambos voltean sorprendidos hacía la cama, el rey con un movimiento débil de su mano hizo que ambos jóvenes se acercaran.

-Padre esta muy débil será mejor que descanse.  
-Ya hable contigo de eso Millerna.

El rey calla por unos segundos y mira al joven Fanel.

-Majestad Van, ya tiene tiempo que no nos vemos.

Van hace una mueca y con su mano insita a la princesa a que tomara asiento en el mismo lugar donde ella estaba hace un momento, mientras el se acomodaba a su lado.

-No hay duda es el mismo retrato de su majestad Gaou, te felicito rey, has logrado lo que tus ancestros quisieron hacer, que Fanelia fuera una potencia mas, ya se puede igualar con Asturias, solo espero que por mis groserías del pasado Fanelia no pierda lazos con esta nación.

Millerna mira a Van, mientras este seguía viendo al rey Aston con atención.

-No puedo juzgar a Asturia por cosas del pasado, además este país fue el primero en brindarme apoyo y lo siguió haciendo hasta el final, pese a los conflictos que se llegaron a causar.

La voz de Van sonaba sumamente seria, el rey Aston solo esbozó una risa que lo hizo toser unos momentos, después de quedar unos momentos en silencio y ya recobrando la voz el rey ve a Van, su semblante lucía arrepentido.

-Perdóneme su majestad.

Van abrió los ojos de par en par, quedando sorprendido, Aston era sumamente orgulloso, y no muy fácilmente pedía disculpas.

-Usted a demostrado ser un magnifico rey, valiente, como lo fue su padre, digno merecedor del Dragón. Majestad como ve yo ya no tengo mucho tiempo para dar a conocer a mi sucesor, por favor, sea usted mi representante cuando yo falte, se que Dryden será bueno en esta tarea, siga protegiendo Gaea como lo ha hecho, Asturias siempre lo respaldara.

Van asiente con la cabeza.

-Lo prometo, Asturia y Fanelia siempre serán aliados de guerra. Y descuide cumpliré su palabra.

El rey Aston voltea ver a su hija, Millerna pudo ver que su tez había empeorado pero aun así mostraba una sonrisa.

-Millerna se valiente, como siempre lo has hecho, ya mi alma puede descansar.

Millerna toma de la mano a su padre y la acerca a su rostro y esta serró los ojos derramando unas lágrimas, Van miraba con tristeza lo que pasaba su amiga, cuando solo un suspiro se escuchó por la habitación, Millerna abrió los ojos asustada gritando varias veces a su padre pero este no respondía, Van se aleja buscando un médico, Millerna solo buscaba sus signos vitales pero nada y esto la comenzaba a desesperar, los médicos entraron rápido y Van vio que Millerna entraría en una crisis por lo angustiada que se veía, así que la toma de los brazos y la guía a otro punto de la habitación para que no entorpeciera la labor de los médicos.  
Los médicos no lograron nada y uno de ellos acercándose a la princesa y al rey solo negó con la cabeza agachando el rostro después, Millerna solo negó fuerte tapando su boca y comenzando a llorar amargamente, Van la abraza, pero poco después Millerna se desploma junto con Van al suelo quedando de rodillas, la bella princesa seguía llorando desconsolada, Van solo se limitaba a mirarla en silencio viéndola sufrir, y eso le recordó las muertes de sus padres. De pronto el corazón del rey se llenó de angustia sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, el cuarto oscureció rápido y al fondo vio como una chica de pelo cenizo lloraba frente al cuerpo inerte de su madre y gritándole para que esta despertara.

-¡Hitomi.  
-¿Señor, se encuentra bien?.

Van solo habló para si, pero su visión fue interrumpida al escuchar la voz de Kenay que lo traía de nuevo a la realidad.

-¡He, si.  
-¿Puedo ayudar en algo.  
-Si, ve a buscar a Dryden, dile lo que pasó y que venga de inmediato.  
-Como diga majestad.

Kenay salio corriendo en busca de Dryden, Van solo se limitó a consolar a su amiga, sintiendo en carne propia el dolor que pudo haber pasado su amada chica de la Luna Fantasma.

En uno de los despachos Dryden se encontraba con Allen quien desde hacía rato había llegado al palacio.

-¿Así que ya te sientes con derecho sobre ella?.

Dryden sonaba algo sarcástico, mirando al chico de largos cabellos.

-No es que me sienta ya el marido de Hitomi, pero no quiero que Van se le acerque.  
-Ja, y luego ese testarudo. Sabes que Van no se dará fácilmente por vencido, ya no es el mismo chiquillo de antes.  
-Para mi sigue siendo un chiquillo.

Dryden ríe disimuladamente cuando escucha que alguien toca la puerta.

-Pase.  
-Señor Dryden, su majestad Van lo solicita urgentemente en la alcoba del rey.

Dryden se levanta de su asiento rápidamente.

-¡Kenay¿la salud de su majestad empeoró?.

Kenay queda en silencio y baja la mirada.

-Por desgracia, el rey murió.

Dryden y Allen quedaron sorprendidos, sus ojos mostraban gran sorpresa. El joven monarca sale corriendo de la habitación hacia donde se encontraba Millerna. Allen solo aprieta los ojos llevando su mano a su frente pasándola después hacia arriba de su cabeza, este después de mirar a Kenay sale rápidamente del lugar hacia donde se encontraba Dryden. Kenay solo miró por entre su hombro al caballero celeste.

Dentro de la habitación del rey todo era embriagado por la tristeza, Eries ya se encontraba ahí y lloraba amargamente, mientras Chid le abrasaba con una sola mano, las doncellas y parte de los sirvientes comenzaron a prepararlo para los funerales y tuvieron que sacar a la gente que se encontraba dentro, no tuvieron mas remedio que aguardar afuera del largo pasillo, Dryden hacia unos segundos había llegado y abrazó rápidamente a Millerna, quien se alejó de Van. Van toma del hombro a Chid y este después mira a la princesa Eries.

-No sabe como lo lamento.

Van hablaba suavemente con sus ojos entre serrados, mostrándole sus condolencias a la princesa.

-Gracias Van.

Solo eso pudo decir ella, ya que el llanto no la dejaba pronunciar palabra. Van después se aleja, topándose con Allen quien acababa de llegar, ambos cruzaron miradas fulminantes para después seguir de largo. Eries al ver al caballero celeste se aleja de Chid y corre abrazarlo, el caballero le corresponde, mientras miraba con tristeza la escena.

Van cruzaba ya la planta baja dispuesto a salir del palacio cuando es alcanzado por Kenay.

-Majestad creo que aquí ya no tenemos nada que hacer.  
-Por desgracia si, tendremos que mostrar respetos en los funerales, además que se llevará una ceremonia de coronación para Dryden.

Van hablaba serio, sin mirar a su sirviente continuando caminando, mientras Kenay se limitaba a seguirle el paso.  
-Yo creía que esos eventos no le llamaban la atención.  
-Y lo siguen haciendo, solo que fue la última petición del rey que yo la hiciera en su nombre.  
-Grandioso.  
-Estas muy nervioso Kenay¿viste a un fantasma.  
-No, se podría decir que algo parecido.  
-¿Te refieres a Allen Schezar.  
-Que caso tiene contestar, al parecer ya se topo con el.  
-Si.  
-Y puedo preguntar ¿que haremos.  
-Por lo mientras regresar a la nave y cambiarme de ropa, los funerales se harán esta misma noche.

Ambos salen del palacio caminando aprisa para después abordar un carruaje que los llevaría a la nave.

Continuara: 


	20. Amado intruso

ADVERTENCIA: 

Advierto, este capitulo tiene un contenido que solo mayores de 18 años o de amplio criterio pueden ver, a los que les ha gustado ver el fic y de plano no les entra el lemon esta historia será dividida en ciertas partes para que puedan saltarse esto y continuar viendo el fic, espero les guste.  
Las partes marcadas por **"Advertencia"** anuncian que un contenido lemon esta por empezar.  
Los que tengan **"000000"** quieren decir que el lemon terminó y lo que sigue esta limpio de ese contenido.

Amado intruso.

La soleada tarde pronto se fue cubriendo por nubarrones grises que comenzaron a oscurecer los cielos, la gente comenzaba a llegar al patio principal del palacio, donde el rey Aston se encontraba en el centro de una plataforma, en la parte de atrás se encontraban varios sacerdotes, diferentes reyes, princesas de Gaea y su sobrino Chid. En medio de todos ellos se encontraba Van como representante del rey, quien tenía a su lado derecho a la princesa Millerna y su hermana Eries, del lado izquierdo a Dryden, todos ellos portaban trajes de luto los cuales oscurecían mas ese ambiente gris.  
La escolta del rey quien permanecía al lado del féretro era conformado por Allen Schezar y los guerreros mas destacados de las diferentes alianzas de Asturias, en donde también figuraba Kenay.

El rostro serio de todos hacían mas pesado ese ambiente ya de por si triste, los ojos del caballero celeste se encontraban fijos en la distancia, y no ponía atención de lo que pasaba, solo los recuerdos se repetían en su mente una y otra vez.

Horas antes…

El sol pegaba de lleno en una mansión de una familia prestigiada de Asturias y vivía alejado de la ciudad, dentro de una habitación una doncella ayudaba a una joven de ojos verdes a empacar algunas cosas y ambas charlaban mientras doblaban ropa.

-¿Así que ya se retira para el palacio.  
-Si señora Ana, ya no quiero dar mas problemas aquí, y se que tal vez por eso vi angustiado a Allen esta mañana.  
-¿Ese angustiado?. Ja. Algo le debió haber picado y dudo que sea eso, desde ayer anda medio raro, yo lo asumo por que fue por la partida de su hermana, desde un principio siempre se opuso a que se fuera a Basram sola.  
-Si tienes razón, el siempre sobre protector, además esta nueva presión con la salud del rey Aston pues no es para menos.  
-Cierto, escuché en la plaza que esta grave.  
-Pobre Millerna, me gustaría saber como esta.  
-¿Y por que no va a verla.  
-Allen me prohibió que saliera de la casa, además no ha de tardar el carruaje que me lleve al palacio, estoy segura que ahí la podré ver.  
-Me enteré que el rey de Fanelia también a llegado.

La doncella ponía unos ojos muy picaros al decir sobre la llegada del rey, a lo que la joven mujer solo mostró una risa y unas mejillas enrojecidas que hicieron que esta diera vuelta al guarda ropas para esconder su rostro.

-Si es lo que han dicho.  
-Ya no se haga, si a leguas se ve que lo ama.  
-No. No se de que me habla.

Hitomi tartamudeaba y tomaba ropa sin mirar, comenzando a arrugarla, la señora Ana se acerca a ella, dejando lo que tenía en sus manos.

-Vamos, se engaña usted sola, su corazón esta confundido pero lo ama. ¿Verdad?.

Hitomi la mira, esta mostraba unos ojos muy dulces y compasivos, como si pudiera confiar en ella.

-Gracias señora Ana, pero, bueno, usted lo dice seguramente por Allen, no piense que soy de las mujeres que se aprovechan de los sentimientos de otros.  
-No mi niña. Lo digo por que tu serías incapaz de hacer eso, en el poco tiempo que te he conocido me has simpatizado mucho, eres muy gentil, pero, temo que cometas un grave error, y mira el joven Allen dice cada palabra que hace que cualquier témpano se derrita.  
-¿Usted cree qué cometa un error grande casándome con Allen.  
-Si, y uno de los mas grandes.

La doncella se aleja donde había dejado la ropa para guardarla a las maletas, Hitomi esboza una sonrisa y sigue su labor. A los pocos minutos los pasos presurosos de alguien subiendo las escaleras se escuchaba y este a pesar de ver la puerta abierta golpeaba levemente en ella, para llamar la atención de las dos mujeres.

-¿Puedo pasar.  
-Claro Allen, adelante.  
-Pero que prisas lleva joven Allen, pensé que había entrado con todo y caballo.  
-Perdone señora Ana, pero necesitaba hablar urgentemente con Hitomi.  
-¿Qué pasa Allen¿Sucedió algo en el palacio.  
-Si, por desgracia.  
-Anda joven Allen dilo, que ya de por si a mi también me ha preocupado ya.  
-El rey Aston falleció.

Ambas mujeres exclaman, las manos de la doncella dejan caer alguna ropa que tenía en sus manos para ponerlas en su boca, mientras Hitomi juntaba sus manos y las ponía en sus labios.

-No lo puedo creer. Que jichia lo tenga en su gloria.  
-Pobre Millerna, tengo que verla.

Hitomi intenta salir de la habitación pero Allen la sostiene de los hombros.

-Lo siento Hitomi pero mientras el rey de Fanelia siga aquí te prohíbo que vallas al palacio.  
-¿Cómo, y ¿Millerna.  
-La veras después. Para nuestra mala suerte Van se quedará aquí hasta terminar la ceremonia de coronación de Dryden y eso se dará en los funerales y con todos los asuntos por atender, el entierro del rey, temo que el partirá en uno o dos días mas.

Hitomi baja la cabeza, Allen la ve de forma tierna y la abraza, comenzando a acariciar su cabello.

-Entiéndeme Hitomi estoy preocupado por lo que llegue a pasarte.

La señora Ana quien se había quedado de por si helada con la noticia, al ver ese carácter de autoridad de Allen hacia Hitomi se quedó sin palabras, Hitomi solo entristeció su mirada y asintió con la cabeza.

-Le pedí a la escolta de Millerna que vendría hoy por ti que lo cancelaran, ahora menos que nada quiero que te quedes en el palacio.

Las dos mujeres siguieron en silencio, Allen voltea a ver a la doncella.

-Señora Ana, prepáreme el uniforme negro, tengo solo unos cuantos minutos para alistarme para los funerales.  
-¡He, si, claro ahora lo haré.

La señora parecía haber regresado de sus pensamientos cuando Allen le habla y de manera presurosa se va a seguir sus órdenes, Allen le da un beso en la frente a Hitomi acariciando su mejilla, ella lucía algo seria pero Allen lo pasó desapercibido.

-Hitomi, lo e estado pensando y me gustaría que tu fueses mi esposa. Hitomi quiero cuidarte el resto de mi vida

Hitomi se sorprende, sus ojos miraron a Allen fijamente y esta después se aparta del caballero.

-Allen yo…no se.. tal vez no este lista yo…  
-No es necesario que me contestes ahora. Prométeme que lo pensaras.

La joven asiente con la cabeza, Allen le da un tierno beso en su mano saliendo de la habitación dejando sola a Hitomi, ella se acerca a la esquina de la cama alejando a un lado una de las maletas que estaba preparando, sentándose y mirando la ventana, dejando salir un suspiro.

De regreso en la realidad el caballero seguía con ese semblante serio, detrás, la mirada penetrante de Van se podía sentir sobre él.

Una ligera lluvia comenzó a caer en la multitud, la plataforma donde se encontraban los nobles estaba techada al igual que la zona donde el féretro abierto del rey Aston se encontraba, el cual seguía escoltado por los guardias, a pesar de eso la gente siguió quieta mostrando sus condolencias con la mirada baja. La corona real de Asturia descansaba en las manos del rey, esta solo era utilizada en momentos muy especiales y cuando se da el nombramiento a un nuevo rey.  
Seis sacerdotes, tres en cada lado se pusieron a los lados de Van, este quedó al centro de ellos y estos comenzaron a caminar hacia el ataúd, los guardias se alejaron del féretro y los sacerdotes ocuparon su lugar, Van tomando con cuidado la corona de las manos del rey la toma y este se queda mirando por unos segundos al rey.

Van había sido elegido en esta tarea como representante del rey, ya que al irse Dryden de Palas perdió derecho de ser gobernante por supuesto abandono, así que una nueva ceremonia se realizó, y obviamente al no ser varones las princesas, estas ceremonias no les era permitido hacerlas.

Después de haber esperado por unos momentos dando una oración al difunto rey, un sacerdote con un báculo que en la punta parecía tener la forma de una luna menguante y varias puntas saliendo a su alrededor, llegaba al rey de Fanelia y estiraba este especie de cetro hacia la corona, los sacerdotes que se encontraban a los alrededores se hincaron, Van se puso después a un lado de este y a los pocos segundos Dryden se ponía al frente de Van y el religioso.

-Yo Van Slanzar de Fanel, rey de Fanelia, ahora representante del rey Aston de Asturia y cumpliendo la última palabra del rey, nombro ahora a ti, Dryden Fassa, como gobernante de esta nación, nuevo rey de Asturias.

Van pone la corona en la cabeza del magnate mientras este baja levemente el rostro.

-Con esta corona, te entrego la fe del pueblo de Asturias, con esta corona, te entrego a la reina de sangre real.

Van estira su mano hacia Millerna y esta viendo a Dryden toma la mano de Van, quien la guía cerca de Dryden, donde el se pone de pie viendo a los ojos de la princesa. Van con su mano enguantada une ambas manos y el cetro del sacerdote vuelve acercarse, dando fe de la nueva ceremonia donde alzaban sus botos matrimoniales.

-Yo prometo ante Asturia y ante ti princesa Millerna, que daré mi vida, esfuerzo, y fe a Asturias.

Después de las palabras de Dryden Van retira sus manos, ambos miran a Van y este en voz baja habla.

-Larga vida rey Dryden.

Ambos sonríen y después de estrechar sus manos regresan a sus lugares, la guardia anterior del rey aparece y comienzan a llevarse al palacio el ataúd, muchos sollozos de mujeres mayores se escuchaba al igual de la gente noble, quienes siguieron al rey dentro del castillo, los demás aldeanos comenzaron a regresar a sus hogares, mientras la lluvia comenzaba amplificar su fuerza.

Dentro de la mansión Schezar, Hitomi se encontraba en un sillón que daba a la ventana y veía la lluvia caer, ese ambiente qué se sentía era sumamente melancólico así que no pudo evitar poner un rostro muy triste.

-Deje esa cara tan larga, además, para que le hace caso a las palabras llenas de celos de ese niño testarudo.

Hitomi esboza una sonrisa y se acerca a la mesa donde la señora Ana se encontraba limpiando un florero.

-Solo me cuida.  
-Tonterías esta rabioso. A leguas se notan sus celos.

Hitomi ríe de nuevo pero por algunos segundos, volviendo a esa expresión triste.

-Pero niña, se nota qué usted esta mas decaída¿Qué sucede.  
-Millerna tal vez se sienta muy acompañada, pero por dentro se que algo en su vida se le fue.  
-Me asusta¿acaso usted perdió a su padre también?.

Hitomi asiente con la cabeza y se jira hacia la sala.

-No solo a el, si no a mi madre y un hermano, a ambos al mismo tiempo.  
-¡Por Jichia es lamentable eso!. Entonces has de sentir muy fuerte lo que siente tu amiga.  
-Si, aun que el rey Aston fuera muy autoritaria con Millerna el la crió y le dio siempre lo mejor, siento que su porvenir estaba antes que Asturias.  
-Y que esperas, ve con ella, seguramente te esta esperando y tu estas aquí viendo la ventana.  
-Pero no puedo, Allen dijo…  
-Allen dirá muchas cosas, además no es por eso que te fuiste de Fanelia, por lo mandón que se estaba poniendo el rey.

Hitomi ríe.

-Tienes razón, si que ando últimamente en la luna.  
-Pues que bueno que ya regreso a la realidad. Mire el señor Allen se fue y al parecer se llevó el carruaje, seguramente para que no saliera, pero creo que sabe manejar los caballos ¿no es así.  
-Pues si, algo.  
-Le presto mi yegua, es una lindura de animal, es muy dócil y estoy segura que no tendrá problemas para llegar con ella al palacio, solo escóndala de los ojos de Allen.  
-Si así lo haré.

Hitomi sale de la casa portando una capa larga que tenía un gorro que la cubría por completo de color negro, y este cubría su vestido celeste, esta tenía unos botines del color blanco que amortiguaban bien sus pasos y así monto a una yegua de color tenuemente gris con cabellera negra.

-Cuídese mucho, Allen me dijo que no regresaría hasta después del entierro del rey que será el día de mañana, así que tiene tiempo para ver a su amiga.  
-Gracias señora Ana y descuide llegare antes que el, no quiero poner en riesgo su trabajo.

La señora le da una gran sonrisa y le da un leve golpe al animal para que este comenzara su camino, Hitomi se despidió moviendo su mano y después esta mira al frente tomando las riendas con fuerza, haciendo que el caballo comenzara a correr. La lluvia caía copiosa pero esta era bien cubierta y pasaba sin problemas la ciudad para llegar al palacio, esta se detiene en un lugar que desde su primera visita a Gaea lo había encontrado abandonado y cubierto por mucha paja, ahí decidió amarrar al animal y pese a su abandono este se encontraba seco.

Después esta se decide a entrar al palacio por la puerta de servicio y así llegó a los pasillos que dirigían al gran salón, ella se pega a una de las paredes y ve con cuidado el lugar, en la parte alejada de este se encontraba Allen hablando con los guardias y estos poco después salían al parecer para iniciar con un nuevo rol de guardia, Dryden se encontraba sentado en un gran sillón en medio de todo el salón a un lado de una princesa muy triste, la chica se dirige a uno de los pilares del palacio y sin quitarse la gorra que cubría su rostro, ella se esconde en el pilar y mira a Millerna, quien como si hubiese sido llamada mira hacia el punto donde se encontraba Hitomi, esta se quita la gorra levemente dejando ver parte de su rostro y con su mano saluda a la princesa, Millerna se levanta hacía ella, mientras Hitomi levemente salía.

-¡Hitomi!. Me alegro que estés aquí. Veo que no viniste por la presencia de Van.  
-Si, aparte que Allen no quería que viniera.  
-¿Allen.  
-Si, desde ayer a estado muy raro.  
-Yo creo que se debió cuando le pedí a su ave para que le entregara un mensaje a Van.  
-¿Él ya sabía que Van vendría.  
-Si, no hay duda, ellos se han vuelto verdaderos rivales.  
-Bueno, por ahora eso es de menor importancia. Millerna lamento lo que pasó.  
-Gracias amiga.

Ambas amigas se dan un fuerte abrazo cuando Millerna abre sus ojos de par en par al ver a Van subir las escaleras junto a Kenay donde ellas se encontraban, simuladamente la princesa acomoda bien la gorra de Hitomi.

-Princesa, aun no le muestro mis condolencias, es lamentable el deceso de su padre.  
-Gracias Van, y mas por respetar la última palabra de mi padre.  
Van solo asiente con la cabeza y mira de reojo a la persona parada aun lado de la joven princesa quien no le puso la mayor atención, después el pañuelo de Millerna resbala de su mano y cae al suelo, Kenay se inclina rápidamente y voltea hacia arriba, notando las facciones de la joven encapuchada, reconociendo a la chica de la Luna Fantasma, el muestra un semblante disimulado y a los pocos segundos parte con Van alejándose momentáneamente de los invitados.

-Te quedaste mudo. -¡He.  
-Y al parecer hasta andas en las nubes¿Qué piensas Kenay.  
-La joven que estaba aun lado de su majestad Millerna.  
-Si que con ella.  
-¿No tiene una idea de quien sea.  
-No, ni me importa, y si no te has fijado bien, varias mujeres vienen cubiertas de sus cabezas.  
-Esta es distinta.  
-¿Que quieres decir?

Van detiene su paso inesperadamente poniendo mas atención a Kenay.

-Era la señorita Hitomi, la reconocí al alzar el pañuelo de la reina.

Van abre sus ojos de par en par y camina de regreso a paso veloz, pero este vuelve a detenerse.

-No, si voy yo la ahuyentare. Kenay por el momento yo no puedo pasar desapercibido, pensaba regresar pero es mejor que ya no me vean. Así que te ruego que sigas de cerca a Hitomi, cualquier cosa me avisas, iré a preparar un caballo, seguramente ella vino de otro lugar en un carruaje.  
-Si señor así lo haré.

Kenay parte rápido a seguir las órdenes de Van, antes de doblar en la esquina se fija cuidadosamente el pasillo y ve que las jóvenes seguían charlando, Villena después la lleva hacia la cocina y Kenay siguiendo una prudente distancia no las pierde de vista, estas entran a la cocina y Kenay levemente mira por entre las pospuertas, poniendo atención a la platica de las dos mujeres.

-Millerna no dudes en pedirme ayuda cuenta, con migo para lo que necesites.  
-Gracias Hitomi, además la que esta en deuda con tigo soy yo. ¿Y bien cuando piensas partir de regreso.  
-En un rato mas, aun que temo encontrarme de nuevo con Van o con Allen.  
-Tienes razón, la nueva guardia se dispuso hace unos minutos, realmente ignoro la posición de Allen, mandaré a una de las doncellas a que discretamente ubiquen la localización de el, espero después ir a verte, tenemos mucho que platicar.

Millerna se dirige hacía otra puerta que se encontraba en la cocina y hace venir a una doncella, la cual sale por la puerta trasera donde entró Hitomi y comenzó a buscar al caballero celeste.

-Y bien en donde se encuentra el carruaje que te trajo.  
-De hecho la señora Ana me prestó su caballo y este lo oculte en el almacén abandonado que esta a un lado del palacio.

Kenay escuchó suficiente y se dispuso a buscar a su señor.

-¿Sabes montar, jajaja oye creo que al menos ya se como divertirnos un día de estos.  
-Bueno, al menos te levanté el ánimo un poco.  
-Si, gracias Hitomi.

A los pocos minutos la doncella se vio de regreso y esta les informaba que Allen se encontraba en la entrada principal, y eso les daba ventaja a ambas chicas, ellas se despiden y Millerna le agradece su corta visita, ella después es guiada por la doncella para que pasara desapercibida por la guardia y así logró salir del palacio.

**Advertencia**

Hitomi llega al lugar donde había puesto el caballo y monta rápidamente partiendo a galope de ahí. La lluvia seguía cayendo y por el ruido que esta provocaba no dejaba escuchar que detrás de ella, un caballo negro corría a gran velocidad, su jinete era de bronceada piel y cabello negro, la lluvia comenzaba a caer mojando levemente la capa negra que ondeaba violenta por el aire y cubría su elegante traje negro. El caballo da alcance a la yegua gris de la joven y este se levanta en dos patas, Van rápidamente se coloca a su lado sosteniendo de la cintura a la chica y la lleva consigo, Hitomi se sorprende y mira molesta al joven, viendo con detenimiento que se trataba de Van.

-¿Van, pero ¿Qué rayos haces.  
-¿Que crees que hago.  
-¡Van detén al caballo ahora.  
-¿Es una orden?  
-Si.  
-Bien.

Van detiene al caballo bruscamente, quedando bajo un frondoso árbol donde leves gotas llegaban a escurrirse por las ramas. La chica se baja y comienza a caminar para tomar a la yegua quien los había estado siguiendo de cerca, Van baja y toma a la chica del brazo, aprisionándola entre el y el tronco del árbol.

-¿Van que haces.  
-Nada, solo quiero estar contigo¿acaso es algo malo.  
-¿Pero así?….

La chica es interrumpida cuando el rey aprisiona sus labios besándola, su corazón que ya de por si latía a mil por hora comenzaba hacerlo con mas fuerza, Van se separa y mira a la joven, sus ojos verdes resaltaban mas, su piel blanca resaltaba sus labios los cuales comenzaron a ponerse muy rojos. El comienza a bajar la mirada y desata el nudo de su capa, la cual cayó al pasto mojado, el escote de la joven se encontraba levemente empapado y Van se acercó a ella lentamente, besándole su cuello con pequeños besos. Hitomi se sonroja mucho¿Cómo había permitido que el llegara a tanto?. Ella abre sus ojos asustada, la sensación que sentía era diferente, miedo y ganas de seguir con el era lo que se experimentaba en su cuerpo. El rey Van sierra sus ojos y comienza acariciar la espalda de la chica hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella, comenzando a besar sus hombros, Hitomi serró los ojos también, era como si su conciencia se hubiera dormido por unos momentos, pero de nuevo regresó y esta abriendo sus ojos bruscamente aleja a Van de ella, su corazón saltaba y se sostuvo el pecho con ambas manos.

**000000**

-Hitomi, ya aleja el pasado, ahora lo que importa es el presente, ya te dije por que tome esa dedición. No quise que sufrieras.  
-¿Sufrir, pues gracias a ti estuve sufriendo tres años. Y sabes que, ya me cansé, así que si no puedo regresar a mi hogar haré una nueva vida aquí en Gaea, así que me repondré, reanudare mi vida.  
-¿Junto a Allen?. Van gritó furioso.  
-Que te importa si lo hago con el, tu y yo ya no somos nada, grávatelo de una ves.  
-Por lo que veo ya lo hiciste, aquí en el palacio no vives¿en donde te encuentras ahora.  
-No veo por que decirlo, además después de que regreses a Fanelia me instalare en el palacio.  
-¿Vives con el no es así?.

Van se acercaba a la chica, sus ojos parecían arder de furia.

-No te importa donde viva, y ya que estas interesado si, vivo con el.

Van se mostró mas molesto y comenzó apretar sus puños, los cuales permanecían ocultos bajo la capa, un rayo iluminó el grisáceo paisaje, marcando los ojos carmesí de Van.

-Como aceptas la invitación de un hombre, en vivir en su casa y solos, eso no es bien visto.  
-Y que es bien visto, que este en el palacio del rey, acaso no le llama también solos o cuenta la servidumbre.  
-Es distinto.  
-Pues lo mío también es distinto, ya que yo no acepté la invitación de Allen si no de Celena, ella me pidió que me quedara.  
-Grandioso. Aceptas la invitación del demente mas peligroso de Gaea.  
-No juzgues a Celena, bien conoces su pasado.

Van baja la mirada y suspira controlando un poco su enojo.

-Esta bien, me disculpo, ella no tiene la culpa, y puedo preguntar ¿hasta cuando te quedaras con esa familia.  
-Ya dije que hasta que te vallas, además la invitación fue hasta que Celena partiera a Basram y ayer lo hizo.  
-Grandioso así que ya te encuentras a solas con el caballero celeste.

El chico de ojos carmesí da la espalda.

-¿Ya te entregaste a el?. Van continuaba molesto.  
-¿Qué, que tonterías dices, además si pasó o no, es mi problema.  
-Me molesta que tu ya te hayas escurrido a su cama, que te hayas vuelto una ramera.

Hitomi se molesta mas, y le da una fuerte bofetada, el rostro de Van queda de lado y sus ojos se encontraban cubiertos por sus mechones negros, este mira a Hitomi y se sorprende al verle lágrimas que rodaron por su mejilla.

-Idiota, como te atreves, seré todo lo que quieras pero menos eso y una cobarde. ¡Te odio¡te odio!.

Hitomi sale corriendo y monta rápido el caballo, empapándose ya completamente, dejando la capa oscura tras de Van, el queda quieto sin moverse, después este aprieta con fuerzas su puño y dientes que da un jiro rápido hacia el árbol dejando soltar un grito y un golpe, nuevamente una corriente se presenta y rodea su brazo, a los pocos segundos el árbol cae dejando un estruendoso ruido. La lluvia se dejó escuchar nuevamente en los oídos del rey, este baja la cabeza, varias gotas comenzaron escurrir por sus cabellos y este miraba atento la prenda que había dejado su chica, este la levanta y mira hacia el palacio.

Hitomi llega por fin a la mansión Schezar, desde la ventana la esperaba la señora Ana desde hace ya rato, esta al verla con solo el vestido, sin nada que la cubriera y completamente empapada se acerca a la puerta rápido y la introduce a la casa, esta es guiada al cuarto de baño, donde la señora Ana comienza a ayudarla a quitarse el vestido.

-Hay niña, pero estas hecha una sopa.

Hitomi se dejaba quitar la ropa, sus ojos soltaban lágrimas pero estas disimuladamente eran cubiertas por las gotas que escurrían de sus cabellos, esta después se mete a una tina de agua caliente donde comienza a darse un buen baño, y así quedó ella un tiempo dentro de la bañera, mientras la señora Ana se apresuraba a llevarse la ropa mojada.

La doncella había notado un gran silencio en la joven y esta comenzó hacerle un té, cuando sale de la cocina, se asusta al ver a Allen entrar.

-Calmada señora Ana, soy yo.  
-Hay pues si me diste un gran susto, según tú ibas a quedarte de guardia en el castillo.  
-Si es lo mismo que pensé yo pero el día de mañana llevaremos cargando e féretro al cementerio de la familia real, además que se ara una pequeña ceremonia, así que tengo que descansar.  
-Entiendo.  
-Por cierto ¿y Hitomi?  
-Ella esta dándose un baño, creo que acaba de salir, seguramente se esta cambiando, de hecho le iba a dar esta taza de té. -Bien, por cierto vi a la Cleops comiéndose las flores de la entrada, otra vez se te escapo.

La señora esboza con asombro, se olvidó meter a la yegua de nuevo a los corrales.

-Hay esta yegua, como le hará para salirse de ahí.  
-Me sorprende que estuviera con la montura.  
-¿La montura, hay ahora si estoy vieja, seguramente cuando llegué de la plaza hoy, me olvidé de quitarle la montura y amarrarla bien.  
-No te preocupes, de todos modos ya la regresé antes de venir a la casa. Por cierto. ¿Hitomi salió cuando me fui?  
-No, claro que no.

El caballero celeste asiente con la cabeza y comienza a subir las escaleras, la doncella lo sigue con la vista y cuando este sierra la puerta ella esboza un suspiro en silencio y comienza a subir hacia la habitación de Hitomi, que se encontraba al final del pasillo. Esta entra con una bandeja pequeña en sus manos, donde tenía una taza con té, a su lado una pequeña azucarera y algunas galletas, esta cierra rápidamente la puerta al entrar. Hitomi se encontraba ya con una bata blanca y cepillando su pelo lentamente.

-Hay niña llegó en el momento justo, Allen acaba de llegar y al parecer se quedara toda la noche.  
-Espero no haberla metido en problemas.  
-No se preocupe, además será mejor que el piense que usted ya esta dormida, anda con tanta pregunta que parece que uno estuviera en una especie de interrogatorio.  
-Gracias, señora Ana.  
-¿Por cierto, vio a su majestad Millerna.  
-Si, cuando la vi en el gran salón se encontraba muy seria y decaida viendo solamente al ataúd de su padre, Dryden estaba a su lado pero el ambiente era muy triste.  
-Si me imagino. Bueno será mejor que me retire antes de que Allen venga para acá.

Hitomi asiente con la cabeza y sierra la puerta cuando la señora Ana sale, poniéndole llave, ella frota sus brazos y mira hacia la ventana, esta pone su mano en su cuello y recuerda los besos que Van le daba, comenzando a ruborizarse.

En el palacio Van se encontraba frente a la gran ventana de su habitación, este se encontraba recién bañado y tenía una holgada camisa con cuello alto en color gris, pantalones negros y sus botas negras, su espada descansaba en el respaldo de una silla que se encontraba cerca, este sostenía la capa de Hitomi la cual se encontraba algo mojada, en su mente los besos se repetían una y otra vez, pero después este se acerca la mano a su mejilla recordando como su chica le decía te odio. Este se aparta de la ventana dejando en una silla la capa oscura, a los pocos segundos Kenay entraba.

-Bien majestad si ya es todo me retiro a descansar.  
-Si gracias Kenay, disculpa que te este trayendo como mi sirviente pero eres el único a quien le puedo confiar estas cosas.  
-No se preocupe majestad, además ya sabes que somos amigos después de todo.

Van esboza una sonrisa y Kenay se retira, serrando la puerta en silencio. Van se disponía a irse a descansar cuando se fija en una silla que tenía una capa oscura, este mira a la ventana y posa su mirada en la ciudad de Asturias, este toma su espada y sale del cuarto, poniéndose en el camino una capa que cubría sus hombros y levemente sostenido por un grueso listón. Pronto llega a la caballería y sale a galope, este casi pasa desapercibido ya que es visto por unos cuantos guardias de Asturias.

Este cruza rápido la ciudad quien ya se encontraba completamente desolada, los cascos del caballo resonaban al chocar en el empedrado piso y algunos charcos, la noche lucía ya despejada con algunas nubes oscuras circulando en los cielos, y el clima calido comenzaba hacerse presente, este pasa un puente y se encuentra ya fuera de la ciudad, los bosques ahora eran su nuevo escenario.

Hitomi se encontraba en su cuarto, una sola vela era su luz y esta comenzaba a tambalearse por la calida brisa que corría a través de la larga ventana. La pequeña vela se encontraba en un tocador de madera, donde la chica de ojos místicos se encontraba recargada y esta comenzaba a rozar levemente la superficie de la larga llama. Esta se levanta y se dispone a cerrar la ventana cuando una sombra se para frente al cristal, esta se espanta y antes de que pudiera gritar el individuo le tapa la boca y con el pie sierra la larga ventana. Los ojos de la chica se encontraban abiertos de par en par, sus manos sujetaban una mano enguantada que cubría su boca, mientras la otra mano de aquel intruso rodeaba su cintura, jalándole la bata de seda descubriéndole uno de sus hombros quien dejaba ver una delgada cinta.

-No grites, soy yo.

Hitomi se sorprende cuando escucha esa voz familiar, mientras aquel hombre la soltaba lentamente.

-¡Van, pero ¿Qué rayos haces aquí!. No vez que si Allen te ve y mas aquí te mata.  
-Me importa poco lo que ese guardia de cuarta diga. Necesito hablar contigo.  
-Creo que ya dijimos suficiente hoy, y soy una tonta todavía hasta te daba explicaciones.

Hitomi hablaba en un tono molesto y le da la espalda.

-Como te hago entender. Todo fue por ti.

Van jira hacia el a Hitomi, el pudo ver que realmente se encontraba muy molesta.

-Dime ¿te ha propuesto que te cases con el?.

Ella se separa y se dirige a la ventana.

-Si.

Van se jira asía ella y la toma por los hombros.

-Pues no lo harás, impediré a cualquier costo que te cases, ese niño que solo se quedaba mirando y dejaba que le arrebataran de las manos lo que quería con facilidad ya desapareció, me oyes.

Hitomi se zafa molesta.

-Déjame me lastimas, además no eres nadie para decirme que hacer.

Van se comenzaba a molestar a un mas y antes de acercarse a ella escucha que alguien toca la puerta.

-¡Hitomi¿estas despierta?.

Ambos se sorprenden al escuchar la voz de Allen. Hitomi iba a hablar cuando sorpresivamente Van la toma y le tapa la boca.

-¡Hitomi¿estas bien.  
-Mas te vale que no le digas que estoy aquí, tu sabes que tan sangriento puedo ser y mas tratándose de Allen.

Hitomi asiente con la cabeza y Van baja su mano.

-No te preocupes Allen, lo que pasa es que me estaba quedando dormida.  
-Esta bien, descansa, mañana te veo.  
-Si Allen.

**Advertencia**

Van ve que la sombra que se encontraba debajo de la puerta desaparece y baja la mano lentamente, la bata de Hitomi lucía revuelta en su cuerpo, los hombros se encontraban al descubierto y Van pudo ver el largo escote de la espalda y el encaje que rodeaba el busto de la joven, dejando caer al final una ligera tela de ceda blanca. Van sierra sus ojos y en silencio abraza con fuerzas a su chica, Hitomi se entristece, sentía un gran dolor en el.

-Una noche, solo una, es lo único que te pido, y jamás volverás a verme.

Hitomi entristece mas y no responde. Van lo toma como un si y este besa lentamente el cuello de su chica al igual que su nuca, este se quita los guantes dejándolos caer al suelo, estos suben rozando las caderas de la chica y se detienen en el listón de la bata, el cual lo suelta dejando abrir la prenda, Hitomi sierra sus ojos sintiendo las carisias de Van quien con cuidado desprende la prenda de los brazos de la chica, dejándola caer al suelo, este roza con la yema de los dedos sus hombros bajando por sus brazos y besando al mismo tiempo su cuello, sus manos se posan en la cintura de ella y estas vuelven a subir, topándose con los dos atributos de la chica los cuales solo los lados acarició para regresar de nueva cuenta a sus caderas, este se detiene y deja de besar su cuello y levanta en brazos a la joven. La chica se sorprende y mira a los ojos de Van, esta sin decir nada solo sigue accediendo, mientras el la depositaba en la cama.

Van se despoja rápidamente de sus botas y la camisa, desabrochando levemente su pantalón. Este mira unos minutos a su chica quien solo lo veía silenciosa, pero ese atuendo que lucía la hacían ver sumamente hermosa. Este se coloca enzima de ella y le da un suave beso en sus labios, las mejillas del rey se habían tornado rojas, era la primera vez que se encontraba con una mujer y pareciera que su cuerpo y sus manos tuvieran vida propia. La sorpresa del rey fue mayor al sentir que sus besos eran correspondidos, incluso unas carisias por parte de ella comenzaron a recorrer su cuello suavemente, cosa que hacían estremecer al joven rey. Van comenzó a bajar sus manos a las caderas de la joven y empezó a subir el camisón de la chica y a sentir la piel tibia de sus piernas.

Pronto ambos amantes se encontraban desnudos y revolviendo las sabanas, Van pudo sentir el pecho desnudo de su chica junto al de el, sus manos tocaban todo el ser de su compañero, leves quejidos de ella comenzaron a escucharse pero eran silenciados por los besos del ryujin, pronto el se introduce en ella con cuidado, esta experimenta una sensación de dolor, su compañero la abrasa y acaricia tratando de calmarla y aliviarla, este después de ver el cuerpo de ella mas relajado comienza a moverse lentamente, el placer subía a cada momento, las manos de la chica acariciaron con cariño la espalda del joven, este sonríe y a los pocos segundos unas hermosas alas salen de el, un baño de plumas caía alrededor de la cama, Van toma a la joven entre sus brazos y la levanta quedando ella sentada sobre el, Hitomi lo seguía besando con mucha mas pasión y con sus brazos apretaba el cuerpo de el al de ella, mientras las sabanas se encontraban enredadas en sus cuerpos.

La madrugada ya había entrado en la ciudadela, ambos jóvenes se encontraban exhaustos y completamente desnudos, Hitomi dormía placidamente en brazos del rey Van.

**000000**

La luz atravesó las delgadas cortinas y esta dio de lleno al rostro de la chica de la Luna Fantasma, esta se levanta creyendo que todo fue un sueño, pero al verse desnuda su rostro se enrojeció, esta recuerda que Van se encontraba dormido a un lado de ella, pero en su lugar solo encuentra una pluma blanca y brillante, esta la toma y la abraza, mientras varias plumas salían por la ventana entreabierta y comenzando a volar por los cielos.

Continuara….

Que dijeron esta ya metió el kamasutra aquí, pues no, a mi me a gustado el lemon pero hay uno tan explicito que sinceramente si me da pena escribirlo así, espero que la pareja que tuvieron un romance de esta magnitud les haya gustado jejeje.

Agradesco a..

lia-du-black: Pues igual gracias por mi pan de cada día también. ya que esta principiante de autora también tiene hambre de reviews, gracias por tus comentarios y feliz día de perros, digo feliz año del perro.

Danyseren: Claro muchacha habrá mas conflicto entre estos dos jóvenes y aparte otro que ha llegado, un personaje que a mi punto de vista es bastante celosa y posesiva y al enterarse de que Hitomi esta en Asturias, armara un gran alboroto. Ya te ando adelantando lo que viene jejej.

F-Zelda: Je jeje que bueno al menos los confundí un poquito espero te haya gustado, aun que no es muy fuerte el lemon ( a mi manera de ver) pero al menos puse a mi pareja favorita junta en esto jejeje.


	21. Destino incierto

Destino incierto.

Después de haber enterrado al rey, claro con una elegante ceremonia y su ataúd fuese guiado al panteón de la familia en una elegante barca, acompañado por otras donde su familia y reyes de otras tierras eran su escolta.  
El rey Fanel había lucido demasiado serio en ese día, cosa que Kenay notó, después de que la ceremonia había terminado el rey de Fanelia parte a sus tierras, siendo entendido por Dryden. Eries hizo lo mismo, partió con Chid a Freíd pero prometió estar de regreso en poco tiempo.

Así, los días pasaron al igual que las semanas y los meses, Hitomi se había instalado en el palacio poco después de que Van dejara Asturias, la señora Ana se ofreció en ser la dama de compañía de Hitomi y estas poco a poco se fueron asiendo amigas, pese a la diferencia de edades, a ella le parecía como una hija y Hitomi la tomaba como si fuese una madre.

Dryden ascendió al trono como era ya su deber desde que el antiguo rey Aston muriera y con ello comenzaron sus pesadas labores, muchos de los consejeros eran muy reservados y poco atrevidos en cuanto en hacer negocios, por otra parte Dryden se la jugaba pero sabía que su arriesgo valdría la pena, muchos de sus consejeros desaprobaban esa reacción del nuevo rey y a menudo se llegaban a quejar con Millerna, esta obviamente apoyaba mucho a Dryden, ya que sabía que el sería incapaz de arriesgar el capital de Asturia. Algunos renunciaron antes de seguir, cosa que a Millerna le desilusionó, Hitomi vio la oportunidad de entrar en ese ámbito y comenzó a apoyar a Dryden, al poco tiempo ella fue nombrada parte del consejo y esta a menudo viajaba a diferentes ciudades de Gaea para comprobar si en verdad era bueno ese trato y que el reino de Asturias no sufriera pérdidas. Millerna se sentía aliviada de que al menos Hitomi le comprendiera, aún que a los miembros del consejo les molestaba el hecho de que una mujer estuviera en ese puesto, pero ni hablar, sabían que ellos jamás estarían conformes.

La noche cayó y en el firmamento nuevamente la nave de Freíd se dibujaba, al descender un adolescente y una mujer de largos cabellos rubios bajaban para abordar un carruaje que los llevaría al palacio, la chica de blanca piel miraba detenidamente por la ventana del carruaje y observaba con detenimiento todo lo que la formaba, mas ese inmenso mar tan azul que era iluminado por esas dos lunas que se encontraban suspendidas en el cielo. Por fin el carruaje llega a su destino, un bello palacio donde una princesa de ojos violáceos y un hombre de cabellera castaña les esperaban.

-¡Eries que gusto verte de nuevo.  
-Igual yo hermana.

Ambas chicas se dan un abrazo con un semblante alegre, después de separarse la recién llegada se dirige hacía Dryden.

-Dryden me alegra verte.  
-Igual a mi princesa Eries.

Dryden le deposita un beso en su mano en señal de respeto y después le extiende la mano a Chid.

-Duque Chid, me alegra mucho su presencia aquí en Asturias.  
-Que bueno que hayas acompañado a tu tía Eries en este viaje.  
-Gracias por el recibimiento rey Dryden y no hay de que tía Millerna, aun que tendré que partir el día de mañana por la noche, aun hay mucho trabajo que hacer en el reino.  
-Vamos Chid estamos en confianza, dime solo Dryden.

El joven duque muestra una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras era fijamente visto por sus dos tías y su ahora entre comillas "nuevo tío".

-Está bien.  
-Chid cada día me sorprendes más te has vuelto un duque muy responsable.  
-Gracias tía Millerna.  
-Pero que descuidada soy, pasen seguramente por el viaje deben estar con hambre.

Todos se dirigen al gran comedor del palacio donde comenzaban a acomodarse, pero les sorprendió que un cubierto mas se encontraba en la mesa.

-Veo que tienen visitas.

Millerna duda al momento pero después reacciona recordando la visita que se encontraba en el palacio.

-¡Ha, es cierto ustedes no saben.  
-¿Saber que tía Millerna?.

Chid preguntaba con una gran curiosidad, y en ese momento unos pasos delicados comenzaron a escucharse seguidos por otros, al igual que las voces pertenecientes a un hombre y una mujer llegaron a los oídos de la princesa y el duque de Freíd. Al aparecer la mujer Chid abrió sus ojos de par en par, una hermosa mujer conocida por ellos se presentaba y esta lucía un vestido en color crema, con una especie de mandil en color vino, con leves bordados dorados en el frente, se presentaba junto con uno de los miembros del consejo y en sus manos contenía varios papeles de un color amarillento, que al notar a las visitas dejó a un lado el trabajo haciendo que de este modo el consejero solo hiciera una reverencia y se alejara. La chica en seguida se dirigió hacia Chid quien la recibió con un fuerte abrazo y saludándola calurosamente, Hitomi se sorprendió que a pesar de ser un adolescente ya había rebasado su estatura y ese cambio de voz lo hacían ver más varonil.

Pero la princesa Eries sintió que un balde de agua helada había caído enzima de ella al ver a la chica de ojos místicos y automáticamente puso un semblante mucho mas serio. Hitomi después de saludar a Chid se dirige hacia Eries y esta estira su mano tratando de saludar a la princesa, pero esta solo se limitó a disculparse y así irse a su habitación. Los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos, Hitomi con su mano extendida solo serró su puño y lo dirigió a su pecho, Chid vio como el rostro de su tía había palidecido como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad pese al desplante departe de Eries, Millerna y Dryden se dispusieron a irse a sus habitaciones, mientras el joven Chid conversaba con la joven de la Luna Fantasma en uno de los balcones del palacio sentados en unas bancas de mármol que se encontraban allí, su charla duró varias horas y ambos se contaban lo que en estos años habían hecho, incluyendo la guerra que se suscitó.

-Es increíble, nunca pensé que llegaría a conocer a la chica de alas de acero

Hitomi asiente con la cabeza y sonríe con algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

-Así que ya eres parte del consejo de Asturias.  
-Si, al principio fue algo difícil adaptarme pero estudiando bien sus políticas y mis estudios pues ya fue más fácil.  
-Dirá que es una indiscreción por mi parte pero ¿que pasará con su majestad Fanel?.

Los ojos de la chica se desviaron y a los pocos segundos se levanta apretando sus manos.

-Creo que ya nuestra relación fue rota desde hace mucho tiempo. Para ser exactos hace tres años.  
- No me digas que ya no te importa, de ser así no lo hubieras salvado. Piénsalo bien Hitomi, aun lo amas.

La joven baja la cabeza y se dirige hacia Chid.

-Gracias Chid, la verdad me alegro que me hayas escuchado.  
-Recuerda que tú también lo hiciste cuando era muy pequeño.

Ambos esbozan una sonrisa y se introducen al palacio, al día siguiente el castillo volvía a sus labores, Hitomi a menudo se veía en los pasillos con tres o dos consejeros rodeándola para aclarar algunos asuntos, hojas y hojas pasaban por sus manos pero al parecer ella se estaba acostumbrando y ellos a ella, así eran sus días, sus manos se encontraban llenas de varios documentos y carpetas siendo dirigida por varios consejeros hacia con Dryden, el día pasaba entero y ella muchas veces sin probar bocado llegaba tarde a descansar pero su trabajo le gustaba y así no tenía tiempo de pensar en cierto rey. Como todas las mañanas esta llega por fin al despacho de Dryden y esta se sorprende al ver a Chid.

-¿Chid!. Buenos días, no sabía que eras madrugador.  
-Ja, cuando uno es gobernante de una nación a veces se olvida de dormir.

Ambos sonríen, mientras Chid gentilmente le acomodaba la silla a Hitomi.

-Y bien Hitomi que noticias me tienes con el negocio en Daedalus.  
-Pues he visto la materia prima a comprar y es de buena calidad, lamentablemente ese algodón se da pasando temporadas largas, aun que se vio eso y con el capital que les dimos se compraron mas hectáreas solo para la siembra de este.  
-Bien, eso quiere decir que en una luna nos darán las primeras exportaciones.  
-Así es.  
-¡Grandioso otro país mas.  
-Veo que le esta yendo muy bien majestad.  
-Claro y todo gracias a Hitomi, la verdad sin ella ya hubiera perdido mucho capital a causa de los otros consejeros.  
-Bueno hay que ver que ellos siempre quieren ir a la segura, no les gusta arriesgar.  
-Si eso vi mi joven Chid.  
-Pues en ese caso me conviene después contratar a la joven Kanzaki.  
-Eso sobre mi cadáver.

El nuevo gobernante muestra un semblante alegre, Chid mira a Hitomi con una sonrisa en sus labios y comienzan a reír.

Mientras en otra habitación dos princesas charlaban mientras desempacaban y una de ellas mostraba una gran sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que la otra se encontraba sumamente seria con su mente al parecer en otro lado.

-¡Eries¡Eries.  
-¡He.  
-Que pasa hermana tengo rato hablándote y tú no me escuchas.  
-Perdona Millerna, no estoy de humor.

Eries aun mas seria se encontraba y esta sin darle la cara a su joven hermana lleva en sus manos unas cuantas prendas y esta las deja en una cajonera.

-Desde el día de ayer estas así, más bien desde que llegó Hitomi¿que es lo que te sucede?

La mayor de las princesas suspira pesadamente dejando bruscamente la ropa en el cajón girando hacia Millerna quien lucía seria.

-No me agrada su presencia aquí es todo.  
-¡Eso¿no tiene algo que ver con Allen?

Millerna mira retadoramente a su hermana avanzando unos cuantos pasos hacia ella, mientras Eries solo se dejaba caer en la cama quedando sentada y apartando unos cuantos mechones de su rostro.

-Tú me dijiste que le había propuesto matrimonio ¿no.  
-Si pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. – El tono de reproche de Millerna terminó, mostró unos ojos compasivos y miró a su hermana hablándole seriamente en un tono dulce. ¿Aun lo amas verdad?.

La princesa se aleja de Millerna hacia la ventana.

-¡Como crees!. ¿Yo enamorada de el.  
-Pues actúas de esa forma, mas bien de novia celosa.  
-¡Millerna!. No digas tonterías.  
-Pues así parece.

La mirada de Eries vuelve a posarse en la vista que daba su ventana, viendo el volar de algunas aves que pasaban por enzima del palacio.

-Y desde cuando "esa" llegó?.

La princesa dijo con voz seria remarcando cierta palabra.

-Hitomi llegó el día en que la guerra comenzó, de hecho, la chica con extraña armadura era ella.  
-¿Qué.  
-Yo también me sorprendí al saber de su identidad, Allen también.  
-¿Y que dice Van.  
-Hay problemas con ellos, ambos andan peleados.  
-Grandioso, así ella terminará de enredar a Allen.  
-Y me dices a mi que digo tonterías. Eries recuerda que ella nos ha ayudado y nos esta ayudando aun, gracias a Hitomi se han hecho excelentes negocios en varios países de Gaea, incluso dudábamos que estos negocios salieran y gracias a su empeño han salido.  
-Entonces por que no negocia su estadía permanente en Fanelia y se va para siempre de Asturias.

Eries sonó mas agresiva y salió corriendo del cuarto azotando la gran puerta detrás de si, Millerna se quedó muy sorprendida que ni tiempo le dio de hablarle.

La princesa en su loca carrera se topa con alguien y casi cae pero esta persona la sujeta fuertemente para que no resbalara, ella sube la mirada y se topa con los profundos ojos azules de un caballero.

-¡Allen!. -Princesa Eries, no sabía que estaba aquí.

La princesa se incorpora rápidamente y arreglando levemente sus cabellos mira al caballero con una sonrisa tímida

-Llegué aquí el día de ayer junto con Chid. Por cierto perdona andaba distraída y no te vi cuando choque.  
-No se preocupe princesa, no siempre puedo atrapar a una princesa tan bella como usted en mis brazos.

Eries se muestra más nerviosa esbozando una risa, mientras sus mejillas se ponían de un carmín muy tenue.

-Así que Chid esta aquí, me gustaría ir a verlo.  
-Si quieres te llevo, me dijo que pasaría en la mañana a ver a Dryden a su despacho.  
-Gracias princesa.

Ambos se dirigen al despacho del rey, Eries por su parte había olvidado por completo la riña con Millerna, mostrando una sonrisa en sus labios y sujetándose cariñosamente del brazo de Allen. Al llegar el caballero celeste se adelanta para abrir la puerta, la princesa entró con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, la cual fue borrada inmediatamente al ver a una chica de verdes ojos sentada en el lado contrario del escritorio.

-¡Hitomi!. ¡Que gusto que ya estés aquí¿Cuándo regresaste de Daedalus?.

El caballero celeste avanza hacia la chica, olvidándose por unos momentos de la princesa Eries quien se había quedado completamente seria y estática en la entrada, Allen al encontrarse cerca de Hitomi le da un abrazo, cosa que a la princesa le pareció demasiado cariñosa.

-Apenas ayer por la tarde.  
-Pensé que mandarías a la señora Ana a buscarme.  
-Créeme que lo hubiera hecho pero no quería entorpecer tus labores, además que llegando estuve en junta con el consejo hasta en la noche.

Ambos chicos se hubieran quedado platicando durante horas de no ser por el ligero ruido que hizo la princesa Eries al aclarar su garganta, para llamar la atención.

-Perdona Dryden, pero Allen tenía muchas ganas de ver a Chid.  
-Chid fue al cuarto contiguo por unos libros, yo creo que no ha de tardar.  
-Dryden tiene muy buenos libros en…¡Tía Eries buenos días¿Como durmió?.

El joven duque había entrado de forma apresurada y viendo el lomo de los libros que tenía en sus manos con detenimiento prestando poca atención a los demás.

-Bien Gracias Chid

Chid le da un tierno beso en la mejilla y después se dirige hacia Allen extendiendo su brazo.

-¡Señor Allen! que gusto verlo, ayer que llegamos no lo vimos.  
-A mí también me alegra verte duque Chid, y pues el día de ayer estuve todo el día en los talleres de los Guymelef, el Sherezade tiene algunos problemas.  
-Espero que no se haya olvidado de las clases de esgrima que me prometió.  
-Claro que no, es mas si gusta podemos entrenar un poco ahora.

Hitomi veía contenta la reunión entre Chid y Allen, mientras la mirada penetrante de Eries estaba puesta sobre ella.

-Bueno Dryden iré por unos papeles a mi habitación y allí termino de hacer los escritos.  
-Esta bien Hitomi, si quieres descansa, esos papeles pueden aguardar hasta mañana.  
-Bueno lo intentare. Con su permiso duque Chid espero tengan un buen día y derrotes al caballero Schezar.  
-Claro que lo haré señorita Hitomi, he mejorado mucho últimamente.

Chid mira algo alegre y a la vez desafiante al caballero celeste, Hitomi solo sonrió y después de hacerle una pequeña reverencia a la princesa Eries salió del lugar, mientras tanto Allen y Chid hacían lo mismo entre risas y charlas, Dryden seguía absorto en algunos papeles que ni se dio cuenta cuando la princesa Eries salió de la habitación, esta se disponía a seguir a ambos chicos, pero al ver a Hitomi alejarse por las escaleras mira decidida y camina hacia donde Hitomi se encontraba. Hitomi seguía viendo unos papeles con detenimiento que ni se dio cuenta que era seguida por la princesa mayor de Asturias y esta pronto le dio alcance cuando comenzaba entrar a su recamara, Hitomi siente la presencia y jira viendo el rostro serio de Eries, quien sin pedir permiso entró a la habitación quedando parada en medio de esta, Hitomi deja la puerta abierta y camina hacia ella quedando parada a unos cuantos metros.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo majestad.  
-No actúes como si tuvieras derechos en este palacio.  
-Solo quise ser cortes, no fue mi intención hacer parecer eso.  
-¡Vasta ya!.- La mirada fría de la joven se posa en Hitomi, su semblante lucía enojo y sus palabras sonaban mas bruscas. Por que cada vez que vienes a Gaea haces que el destino de todos cambie.

Hitomi abre sus ojos de par en par, quedando en silencio.

-A que has venido bruja, no te fue suficiente arruinar el destino de Millerna, sino ahora vienes acabar con el de Allen y el de Van.  
-Yo no vine hacer semejante cosa, se que cometí errores en el pasado pero no estoy aquí para volverlo hacer.

La mirada de sorpresa terminó para la chica de ojos esmeralda, mostrándose mas seria.

-Eso es lo que dices. Dime una cosa ¿has venido por Allen o por Van?. Ha, pero que tonta soy me dijeron que te peleaste con Van, entonces esta claro que vienes por Allen.  
-¡No, ni por Allen ni por Van.

Eries se acercó a ella con la misma mirada penetrante hasta quedar cerca del hombro de la joven Kanzaki.

-Entonces te doy un consejo¡lárgate de Asturias de Gaea! Y nunca vuelvas.

Rozando el hombro de la joven de forma agresiva la princesa se aleja de la habitación a paso veloz azotando la puerta, Hitomi se quedó estática parada en medio del cuarto, los papeles resbalaron de sus manos, como si estos ya no tuvieran fuerza, ella miró al frente viendo a la ventana, varias imágenes pasaron por su mente de la guerra pasada donde conoció a Van, de su madre suplicándole que ya no jugara con el destino, haciéndole ver que cada vez que lo hacía alguien sufría las consecuencias, varias imágenes de los muertos en guerra, los charcos de sangre frente a ella y como siempre, las terribles visiones de la muerte de Van de forma violenta se apoderaban de su cabeza. Sus manos se posaron rápidamente en su boca y en su estomago, la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas, sentía un gran malestar, pronto ya no sintió su cuerpo, su mente sabía que había caído abruptamente al suelo para después ver la oscuridad mas profunda y ya no saber mas de si.

Continuara…

Pues algo corto pero ya tenía ganas de subir la historia, mas que nada por que se me están atropellando las ideas en mi cabeza y como que ponerlas juntas como que le quita el suspenso o los motivos para imaginarse un millón de cosas. Gracias por sus comentarios de cómo poder continuar la historia, créanme que con decirme unas cuantas líneas me hacen volar el cerebelo bien severo y se me prenden mas ideas.

Saludos cordiales a:

Danyseren: Que bueno que te gustó, mas que nada por que es mi primer lemon y pues hasta roja de vergüenza me puse yo al subirlo, pero pues eso se me quitó al ver que si les a gustado. Ya están llegando los conflictos y habrán mas jejeje, ya parece taranovela del dos jejejeje.

SMCG2: Muchas gracias por el halago espero te siga gustando, ya sabes cualquier cosa pues estoy abierta a comentarios.

lucia20: Que bueno ver gente nueva por estos lados, la verdad me siento como pavo real cuando les gustan mis locuras, gracias y pues prometo seguir la historia hasta el final.

f-zelda: Je jeje pues la verdad así lo quería hacer, mas que nada por que quiero que lo lean todo y pues muchos se rajan al ver este tipo de lemons, pero este en especial me gusta, mas que nada por que quiero darles a entender lo que pasan los personajes sin hacer el kamasutra de forma explicita. ¿Qué pasará, pues alo mejor ahí se estarán dando una idea pero pues estoy tratando de poner mas conflictos emocionales a los personajes (que mala soy) ya que muchos solo dan conflictos de guerra.

Suerte a todos y ya estoy haciendo el siguiente capitulo, así que no se sorprendan que aparezca otro muy rápido jejejeje, y es que hay que aprovechar ya que últimamente esta computadora no me jala bien, besos y pues hasta el siguiente capitulo. 


	22. Una nueva luz para Fanelia

Una nueva luz para Fanelia

La noche había caído y se encontraba silenciosa, varias antorchas y luces se posaban en uno de los hangares de Asturias donde un joven de rubios cabellos se despedía de un caballero celeste y estos parecían seguir charlando y no querer despedirse.

-Bueno señor Allen, es hora de partir, tengo que hacer una parada en Fanelia para ver a su majestad Van.

El semblante de Allen lució mas serio pero trató de disimular.

-¿Irás a ver a Van Fanel.  
-Así es, tengo que hacer algunos tratados con el, además nuestros padres habían estado ya aliados en estos negocios desde ya varios años.  
-Entiendo.

El joven Chid deja salir una sonrisa, mostrando unos gentiles ojos.

-Hasta pronto caballero Schezar.

Allen no pudo evitar sentir algo de tristeza, pero aun así le da una sonrisa y un fuerte apretón de manos al joven frente a el.

-Hasta luego…Duque Chid.

Chid se separa y se adentra a la nave donde Kazia lo aguardaba, a los pocos minutos esta comienza a tomar altura, el caballero celeste solo miraba al cielo, mientras sus cabellos eran agitados al igual que parte de su uniforme, hasta que la nave se perdió en el firmamento oscuro de la noche.

Mientras en el palacio había algo de movimiento en una de las habitaciones, donde una chica de ojos esmeraldas se encontraba recostada en una amplia cama con una pañoleta en su frente.

-Por dios niña, que susto nos diste.  
-Perdone señora Ana.  
-Y eso se debe al mal estilo de vida que se esta creando. No come, trabaja en exceso y sale del país de un día para otro.

Hitomi comenzaba a sentirse muy apenada y mostraba una sonrisa algo forzada.

-Tranquila señora Ana, prometo ya no mal pasarme como lo estoy haciendo.  
-Pues espero que a hora si lo haga. Ya lleva dos meses desde que partió de casa del señor Allen con esta rutina tan agotadora.

La señora Ana a paso presuroso toma el pañuelo y la bandeja de agua llevándosela a la cocina, serrando la puerta y dejándolas solas, mientras Hitomi voltea a ver a Millerna quien lucía con un semblante muy serio.

-¿Pasa algo Millerna? Desde que me revisaste no has dicho ni una palabra.

Millerna aún inquieta y mostrando muchas dudas se acerca lentamente a una silla que se encontraba a un lado de la cama de su amiga, sentándose y apretando sus manos.

-Dime Hitomi¿en verdad fue el trabajo lo que te provocó el desmayo¿no hay algo mas?.

Los ojos de la visionaria entristecieron y esta levemente se incorpora, quedando sentada en la cama.

-A decir verdad, he tenido leves visiones, no te preocupes, han sido del pasado, esas visiones me atormentan cada día y en cierta forma me siento culpable. Culpable de que a mis amigos les cambie el destino drásticamente.

Millerna se acerca más a Hitomi y le toma de las manos.

-Hitomi, no pienses eso, tu lo has dicho, nosotros somos los que creamos nuestros destinos, en ninguna forma lo has cambiado, ya sabes lo que Dryden dijo, es más siento que nos uniste, no se que hubiera pasado si me hubiera alejado con Allen el día de la boda, tal ves toda Asturias me hubiese visto como una cobarde, o peor aun, como una traidora.  
-Cada vez que toman el tema del destino, esas visiones regresan, sobre todo la culpa.  
-¿Qué se toma el tema¿quien te lo recordó?.

Los ojos de la chica de cenizos cabellos solo se limitaron a desviarse hacia otra parte.

-Fue Eries ¿no es así?

Hitomi asiente con la cabeza en silencio, Millerna guía su mano izquierda a su frente para dejarla después en sus piernas y suspirar con pesadez.

-Mi hermana últimamente esta algo rara, te ruego la disculpes, pero hay veces que aparenta ser una adolescente y no sabe ni lo que quiere.  
-Quiere a Allen. Hitomi contesta en un susurro.

Millerna desvía la mirada y se levanta comenzando a caminar hacia la ventana.

-Parece que si, cuando le pregunto si esta enamorada de el, ella simplemente lo niega.

La joven reina voltea hacia su amiga con expresión triste.

-Pero se le nota tanto que no puede fingir. Concluyó Millerna.

Un gran silencio se apoderó del momento, Millerna veía con detenimiento a Hitomi, su rostro mostraba miles de dudas y preguntas que no sabía por donde empezar, esta camina hacia Hitomi y se sienta en la orilla de la cama.

-Hitomi, dejando aparte esto, tu….¿como te has sentido últimamente?... claro… me refiero a tu salud.  
-Pues me he sentido bien, a veces tengo malestares estomacales y dolores de cabeza, lo normal.  
-¿Y no has notado algo extraño?. ¿Todo lo vez normal.  
-Si.. ¿que puede estar fuera de lo normal, ya sabes que en un trabajo así las presiones crecen, solo he sufrido un pequeño retraso, nada mas.  
-¿Pequeño retraso.  
-Si.. tu sabes.

Millerna se mostró mas intrigada.

-¿Y desde hace cuanto sufres ese retraso?  
-Pues…ahora que me dices.. creo que….- El rostro de Hitomi cambia, sus ojos se abren de par en par y esta tocaba su frente nerviosamente. Hace dos meses.  
-Hitomi, es precisamente lo que quiero aclarar con tigo.

El rostro de la chica de verdes ojos se mostraba pálido, mientras Millerna la observaba con detenimiento.

-Hitomi…tu… estas embarazada.

Hitomi quedó completamente callada, no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra y su rostro mostraba mas asombro que antes.

-¿Acaso el hijo que esperas es de Allen?.

Millerna sonaba con un tono suplicante y nervioso, ya que sus dudas apuntaban a el. Hitomi solo negó con la cabeza.

-No. -Acaso es.. ¡Van!. ¿Van es el padre del hijo que esperas?.

Hitomi asiente con la cabeza, mientras tomaba sus manos fuertemente y las acercaba a su boca.

-Pero ¿cuando¿acaso fue cuando estabas en fanelia.  
-No.

Millerna se sorprendió, sus ojos solo quedaron puestos en Hitomi esperando una respuesta.

-El día que se celebraron los funerales del rey Aston, al salir y encontrarme cabalgando de regreso a casa de Allen Van me dio alcance en un caballo.  
-¿Van te dio alcance.  
-Si.

Millerna se levanta bruscamente y sorprendida.

-¿Pero como, el no sabía que estabas aquí¿dices que fue en un caballo?. No lo entiendo, parece que te estaba esperando.  
-Eso fue lo que pensé también.  
-Y bueno ¿Qué pasó después.  
-Le dije a Van que me encontraba viviendo con Allen.  
-¿Pero por que se lo dijiste.  
-Millerna tarde o temprano se enteraría, además prefería que lo supiera de mi boca, además comenzó a sospechar el por que no estaba en el palacio y hacerme tantas preguntas.

Unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla, esta se las enjuaga con su mano y mira a Millerna.

-En la noche llegó a casa de Allen, y entró a mi habitación.

Millerna se exaltó mucho que tapa su boca con su mano.

-¿Entró a la casa de Allen estando el allí.  
-Si, pero Allen no se dio cuenta. Después…pasó lo que tenía que pasar.  
-¿Cómo, y lo dices así tan tranquila, Van te violó.  
-¡No¡no! Millerna, Van sería incapaz de hacer eso.  
-Entonces tu..

Hitomi deja escapar una leve sonrisa y se recorre sus cabellos hacia atrás.

-El habló tan tierno, sentía gran dolor en sus palabras, por un momento me olvidé de todo y de todos.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar en su mejilla nuevamente.

-Me dijo que le diera solo una noche y que ya no sabría mas de el. – El llanto se hizo presente, comenzando a mostrar mas amargura en sus palabras. Y el cumplió, desde esa noche ya no lo he vuelto a ver. Esa noche me mostró cuanto me ama y cuanto lo amo, hay veces que quiero ir con Van y rogarle estar con el, pero, mi orgullo y mi miedo me lo impiden y ahora menos puedo hacerlo.  
-¿Como que ahora menos¡¡¡es su hijo Hitomi.  
-No lo vez Millerna, Van pensará que no es de el sino de Allen, sus celos son tan ciegos que….no….no me atrevería.  
-¿Y que piensas hacer.  
-Esperar a que nazca, tal vez así lo convenza.  
-Bien por Van ya lo tienes planeado¿y Allen?. Pronto el embarazo se te notará y Allen hará muchas preguntas.

Hitomi suspira y esconde su rostro entre sus piernas.

-No lo se. No se que hacer Millerna.

Millerna abraza a su amiga tratándole de darle ánimos, mientras Hitomi se desahogaba a su lado.  
La mañana llegó y un día frío comenzaba hacerse presente en las tierras rurales de Fanelia, en esta temporada el invierno frío comenzaba y muchos ya se preparaban para este clima. La nave de Freíd se encontraba a espaldas de el castillo en donde una extensión de una gran montaña lograron construir la plataforma donde las grandes naves de los diferentes países, sobre todo la del rey, llegaran a aterrizar.

En el castillo un joven de dorados cabellos caminaba por los pasillos de ese palacio junto a su consejero Kazia, quien siempre lucía algo serio y sus palmas extendidas, sosteniendo un rosario que se encontraba enredado entre sus dos manos. El joven duque se encontraba con la mente en otro lado, los pequeños sonidos de algunas avecillas resonaban en su cabeza mientras este caminaba y viendo al frente, hasta detenerse en una gruesa puerta de madera, la cual se abrió inmediatamente, varios consejeros se encontraban en una larga mesa y estos se levantaron al ver al joven gobernante haciendo una pequeña reverencia, en medio de esta larga mesa un hombre de piel morena hacía lo mismo, el duque inmediatamente fue guiado a una de las esquinas de la mesa justo a lado de Van, su fiel consejero permaneció callado y a un lado de el como fiel guardián. Así la junta transcurrió y después de las agotadoras horas de labores los consejeros comenzaron a desalojar la sala, mientras el duque charlaba con el rey de Fanelia.

-Bien solo resta que usted firme estos papeles majestad, para que el acuerdo que hicieron hace años nuestros padres siga en pie por otro tiempo mas.

Van esboza pesadamente tomando las hojas de manos de Chid y mirándolas con atención.

-Veo que se encuentra muy cansado su majestad Van.

Van sin moverse mira a Chid de reojo para después volver a ver los papeles.

-Ya te he dicho muchas veces Chid que me digas simplemente Van, no solo somos aliados, también amigos.  
-Gracias Van, pero a veces pierdo la costumbre, no a muchos reyes les gusta que los tutee.

Van solo deja salir una sonrisa y toma su pluma para comenzar a firmar.

-Majestad Van¿a estado algo preocupado?.

Van mira las hojas serio y las deposita en el escritorio al mismo tiempo que apoya sus codos mirando de reojo al sirviente de Chid, este entiende la insinuación del rey y hace que Kazia los deje solos, al retirarse el consejero del lugar Van se acomoda bien en su asiento mirando a Chid.

-Si, me encuentro algo inquieto.  
-¿Acaso es por la señorita Hitomi?.

Van asiente con su cabeza.

-Últimamente no dejo de pensar en ella.  
-Estuve hace poco en el reino de Asturias, precisamente el día de ayer por la noche dejé esas tierras.

Van miró al rey mas interesado.

-¡Ha si.  
-Si, acompañé a mi tía Eries, ya era justo que mi tía regresara a casa, me dijo que regresaría pero siento que es mejor que ya se quede en Asturias, ya me siento capaz de manejar el reino solo.

Chid calla unos minutos y con tono suave prosigue.

-También la vi a ella.

Van sigue callado, pero sus ojos mostraban gran atención, como si suplicaran que siguiera hablando.

-Hitomi se encuentra viviendo en el palacio junto a mi tía Millerna, de hecho se volvió parte del consejo del rey Dryden.

Van mira sorprendido a Chid.

-Me he enterado que Dryden ha hecho arriesgados negocios pero que han dado resultado, dándole buenas ganancias a la ciudad de Asturias.  
-Así es, precisamente es por ella, muchos consejeros reprobaban las ideas de Dryden y algunos comenzaron a renunciar a sus puestos. Hitomi apoya a Dryden y ella ha sido su representante y consejera, ve que tan lejos a llegado ya el consejo la respeta, ya sabes lo celosos que somos los hombres en este tipo de cosas.  
-Gran cargo para una mujer. Me alegro que valla bien.

Chid asiente con la cabeza, al poco tiempo una doncella toca la puerta entrando al lugar donde se encontraban ambos, sosteniendo una pequeña bandeja con un vaso de agua y unos medicamentos.

-Su medicina majestad.  
-Gracias, puedes retirarte.  
La joven asiente haciendo una reverencia y esta sale de la habitación.

-¿Se encuentra bien majestad.  
-Pues, últimamente me he sentido mal del estómago, le atribuyo que fue a la cena que realizó el reino de Daedalus hace poco.  
-¿Siente náuseas?.

Preguntó extrañado Chid. Van solo asiente con la cabeza mientras bebía el contenido de su vaso.

-Bueno, me alegro que Hitomi logró sus propósitos, y mira hasta un buen puesto tiene dentro de la realeza de Asturias, si, me alegro que este muy bien.  
-Bueno de hecho, ella tuvo una recaída el día de ayer.  
-¿Una recaída.  
-La dama de compañía de la señorita Kanzaki la encontró desmayada en su habitación, la verdad puso nerviosos a todos.

Van se levanta de su asiento y camina hacia la ventana, este la abre y comienza a respirar el aire fresco serrando sus ojos y agachando su cabeza levemente.

-¿Y ella se encuentra bien.  
-Si, muchos piensan que es por el agotador trabajo, nada importante.  
-Me alegro.

Chid camina hacia el y lo toma del hombro, Van siente su presencia pero sigue mirando el exterior.

-Majestad, hable con ella, se que en el fondo ella le sigue amando.

Van voltea a ver a Chid.

-¿Cómo lo sabes¿acaso ella te lo dijo.  
-No, pero estuve hablando con ella y tocamos el tema, conozco bien a las personas y se que cuando hablan de alguien con tanta ternura y sin rabia es que aun hay algo, se quieren mostrar desinteresados pero, no lo disimulan bien.  
-Tienes razón, tengo que hacerlo, odio esta tortura, el imaginarme tantas cosas que posiblemente solo mis celos los estén formulando, odio tenerla lejos.  
-Suerte majestad Van, no sabe cuanto me alegrará verlo a lado de la señorita Hitomi.

Ambos sonríen, Van le da una palmada en su hombro y se retira del lugar al mismo tiempo que Chid lo seguía.

En Asturias la puerta de la recamara de la reina Millerna se abre dejando entrar a un hombre de cabellos castaños, que lentamente se escurre por la habitación en silencio y al estar cerca de la cama de la mujer que ama se detiene y lentamente se inclina para depositarle un beso en su mejilla, la joven abre sus ojos y mira al recién llegado y esta muestra una sonrisa al ver a la persona que la saludaba tan dulcemente en la mañana.

-Buenos días mi reina¿como dormiste.  
-Pues casi no pegué ojo en toda la noche, pero si, algo dormí.  
-¿Problemas¿Acaso es con lo que le pasó ayer a Hitomi?.

Millerna se incorpora de la cama y apartando unos cabellos de su frente asiente con la cabeza.

-Ya veo. Si quieres le daré unas largas vacaciones, ha trabajado muy duro últimamente.  
-Poco sería eso Dryden.  
-¿Poco?. Me asustas Millerna ¿Qué pasa.  
-Hitomi…Hitomi esta…

Millerna mostraba dudas al decirlo, mientras Dryden esperaba una respuesta de su amada reina, mostrando unos ojos que le incitaban a proseguir.

-Hitomi esta embarazada.

Dryden solo movió los labios sin decir ni una palabra, levantándose de su cama y restregando sus manos en su rostro, sus ojos se apretaron con fuerza y este después lleva una de sus manos a la mitad de su nariz, levantando un poco sus lentes mientras su otra mano se encontraba en su cintura.

-Haber, haber, creí haberte escuchado decir que Hitomi esta en cinta.  
-Es que así es.  
-No, no, no. Millerna tal ves al revisarla te confundiste, ella no puede estar embarazada.  
-No Dryden, no estoy confundida, estoy completamente segura ella lo esta.  
-No lo puedo creer, te das cuenta de la bomba que se desató, no me extrañaría que Van hiciera guerra en Asturias.  
-¡Van¿Hacer guerra.  
-Claro, quien mas pudo embarazar a Hitomi. El grandioso de Allen.

Dryden hablaba con un tono nervioso caminando en círculos por toda la habitación, subiendo y bajando sus manos de forma brusca.

-¿Pero que estas diciendo?. El hijo que esta esperando Hitomi es de Van, no de el.

Dryden se queda paralizado que casi sus gafas resbalan por su rostro.

-¿De Van.  
-Así es.  
-¿Pero¿Como.  
-En los funerales de mi padre, Van se dio cuenta de su presencia y pues ya te imaginarás lo que paso.  
-¡Ho!.

Millerna ríe por el rostro que Dryden había puesto y se levanta de su cama tomando su bata de ceda azul poniéndosela sin serrarla con el listón de su cintura.

-Dryden tenemos que ayudarla, si le decimos de su condición a Van creerá lo mismo que tu me has dicho, así que hay que esperar que el niño nazca.  
-Valla si que las mujeres evaden fácilmente las tradiciones y protocolo reales.  
-Ahora eso es de menor importancia, se que Fanelia tiene varias tradiciones en cuanto a bodas y nacimientos, pero, ahora hay que preocuparnos por la situación que se esta presentando, sobre todo de Allen, el tampoco debe saber del embarazo de Hitomi.  
-Bueno en eso puedo ayudarte.  
-¡Si¿Cómo.  
-Pues ya tenía rato pensando de que Allen fuera por un tiempo al nuevo fuerte, me han dicho que la supervisión es pésima y que hay poca disciplina por parte de los soldados, me gustaría que Allen y su grupo se fueran por unos cuantos meses.  
-Me parece una magnifica idea.  
-Solo para no dar pie a sospechas, lo mandaremos cuando el embarazo de Hitomi sea mas notable.  
-Si es lo mejor.

Millerna sonríe y abrasa con fuerzas a Dryden.

-Gracias Dryden, no se que haría sin ti.  
-Lo mismo me digo, que haría sin ti mi princesa.

Dryden la aleja un poco de el y la mira a los ojos.

-Bueno, recuerda que aparte de la vida de Hitomi esta la nuestra, así que no olvides que pronto haremos los preparativos para la reanulación de nuestros botos matrimoniales.  
-Tienes razón, el día de hoy mandaré las invitaciones.  
-No olvides la de Fanelia.

Dryden comenzaba a retirarse, mientras Millerna lo seguía con la mirada algo sorprendida.

-¿Invitaras a Van a la fiesta.  
-Si querida, tengo, "otros" asuntos pendientes con el.

Dryden muestra una sonrisa confiada y se aleja de ahí dejando a su princesa algo desconcertada.

Así los días comenzaron a transcurrir, Hitomi trataba de seguir lo mejor posible su rol diario de trabajo y pese a su situación lograba salir, la señora Ana después de enterarse de la condición de la chica de la Luna Fantasma con gran sorpresa se alegra por ella y la cuida, dándole apoyo al igual que Millerna. Durante su estadía las fricciones con Eries seguían en aumento, ya que el caballero celeste al enterarse de su recaída ignorando su verdadero estado le cuidaba y muchas veces se quedaba a lado de Hitomi como fiel guardian, cosa que a Eries le provocaban enormes celos que su actitud de ser fría con ella aumentaba. En ocasiones algunos de los malestares de Hitomi se hacían presentes a la hora de las comidas por lo que se retiraba, una doncella del palacio llegó a descubrirla en el baño y esta llegaba a decirle a Eries lo que le pasaba a la joven, que comenzó a sospechar.

El día de la fiesta llegó, reyes de diferentes países llegaron de todas partes de Gaea incluyendo de Fanelia y Freíd. Allen al ver al rey de Fanelia entrando con su ya acostumbrada escolta comenzó a sentir un gran torrente de sentimientos, desde ira, celos e incluso compasión y culpa, después de todo ellos eran camaradas. La primera en recibirlos fue Eries, quien lucía un traje en color verde claro, su cabello estaba recogido y una pequeña tiara se encontraba adornándolo. Van tenía un traje negro y una especie de capa blanca con finos grabados, Chid tenía su cabello al descubierto y un traje igual al de su padre pero en tonos claros.

-Majestad Fanel, pequeño Chid, es un placer que se encuentren aquí.  
-Princesa Eries el placer es mío.

Van se inclina levemente y toma la mano de Eries depositándole un beso.

-Tía Eries, ya no soy tan pequeño.  
-Para mi siempre lo serás.

Chid le da un cariñoso abraso a su tía, seguido de un beso en su frente, después ella guía a sus invitados al salón siendo apoyada del brazo de Van, en medio de este Millerna se encontraba con varios invitados mostrando una gran sonrisa, a leguas se notaba su felicidad, a su lado Dryden se encontraba, este sostenía en su mano derecha una copa de vino, mientras que con la otra abrazaba a su reina. Van observaba con detenimiento cada invitado de la reunión hasta que sus ojos se toparon con una chica de cabellos cenizos y de ojos color esmeralda, parecía que el mundo había quedado mudo y que solo la risa y platicas de la chica con aquellos hombres había quedado en ese momento, ese vestido rosa que tenía le sentaba muy bien, algo en su rostro había cambiado para el rey de Fanelia que despedía gran ternura en ella, que quiso ir corriendo hacia ella y abrazarla con fuerzas, pero la voz de Dryden lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, haciendo que las voces de todos los invitados y la música llegaran de nueva cuenta a sus oídos.

-¡Majestad Van¡¡Duque Chid, me alegra que vinieran.  
-El gusto es mío Dryden por haberme invitado.

Dryden y Van aprietan sus manos, mientras el éxtasis y la felicidad que Dryden tenía hicieron que el antiguo mercader le diera un abrazo dándole fuertes palmadas en la espalda. Van lo atribuyó a la felicidad que tenía el rey de Asturias por su unión con Millerna y en cierta forma así era, además que así el le mostraba en silencio sus felicitaciones por el futuro heredero. Millerna al verlo hizo lo mismo, lo abrazó con fuerzas y Van llegó a un punto que solo mostraba confusión ya que no sentía que se hubiese apartado de sus amigos por tanto tiempo como para extrañarlo de esa forma. Después de charlar por largo tiempo Van y Dryden se retiran a su despacho, Dryden se deja caer pesadamente en su amplia silla y con su mano le insita a Van a sentarse, Van lo hace y poniendo su copa de vino en la mesa, viendo a Dryden con atención.

-Bien, ya que estamos de acuerdo con el negocio solo resta entregarte estos papeles para que los leas con detenimiento.

Van toma los papeles en su mano pero este los deja a un lado mostrando poco interés, Dryden mira el acto del rey presintiendo lo que el joven Fanel diría.

-No hace falta que lo digas. Se que se tratará de cierta chica de la Luna Fantasma.  
-Dryden, quiero quitarme este maldito orgullo, y no puedo, quiero a Hitomi de vuelta, es a la única mujer que quiero. En Freíd me dijiste que me ayudarías, que hablarías con ella de ser preciso.  
-De todas las mujeres que hay en Gaea¿Por qué ella.  
-Por que ella me aceptado tal cual soy.  
-¿Hablas de ser un ryujin?. Un descendiente de Atlantis.  
-No solo eso, me aceptó, me protegió, Dryden, ella es la única, pese a que me han dicho que busque una reina, no puedo hacerlo, se que con ellas no estaré completo.

Dryden respira hondo y tomando sus gafas de sus ojos y sosteniéndolas en su mano le contesta.

-No, no Van, no lo haré.

Van se asombra de lo que escucha.

-Yo no puedo hablar con ella, convencerla, creo que esa parte la deben de arreglar ustedes dos, y dejen de ser niños si es que quieren unir sus vidas para siempre.

Van baja la mirada, Dryden tenía razón¿Desde cuando se había convertido en un niño?.

-Si, tienes razón.

Dryden sonríe poniendo sus gafas nuevamente, la puerta es abierta por uno de los sirvientes del palacio y deja entrar a una hermosa joven de vestido rosado, Van se queda estático con rostro serio viendo a la joven, la chica mientras tanto, al ver a la persona que se encontraba sentado en el sillón sentía que su corazón saltaba, dejando salir para si, millones de sensaciones.

-Hitomi toma asiento.

Dryden sin moverse de su lugar dirige su mano a la silla desocupada que se encontraba a un lado de Van y esta a paso lento camina a sentarse.

-Bien, este será tu último negocio para que así puedas tener unas largas vacaciones. Van y yo estamos de acuerdo en juntar nuestras tecnologías, ya que como vez el difunto Folken Lakur de Fanel dejó esta en manos de Van cuando este murió hace unos cuantos años, tienes que ir a las tierras del rey Fanel, para supervisar y aclarar las dudas al consejo de Fanelia.

Hitomi se sorprende al igual que Van, Dryden reía para si, Hitomi trató de no tartamudear cuando diera su contestación ya que esto cambiaba repentinamente las cosas, Van por su parte sentía que una segunda oportunidad se abría frente a sus ojos.

-Está bien, iré a preparar los papeles que habían hecho nuestros consejeros por si su majestad quiere leerlos durante su viaje.  
-Si, no hay problema, de hecho me gustaría que partieras al mismo tiempo que el, así ganaremos mas tiempo¿no es así majestad Van?.

Van que se había quedado en las nubes regresa a la realidad sacudiendo levemente su cabeza.

-¡He, si, claro.  
-Bien.

Dryden da un pequeño golpe con su mano en el escritorio, levantándose de su asiento, Van y Hitomi hacen lo mismo.

-Que las doncellas vallan preparando tu equipaje y ve arreglando los documentos necesarios para este viaje.

Dryden toma del hombro a Hitomi guiándola a la puerta, esta solo asentía con la cabeza y salió apresuradamente del lugar. Dryden voltea a ver el rostro confuso de su majestad Van y este deja salir una leve sonrisa.

-Perdona, no te había dicho, Hitomi es mi nueva relacionista y consejera, bueno de hecho es mi todo en los negocios, es bastante buena en esto, se que no te defraudara.

Dryden comenzaba alejarse hacía la puerta, pero la voz del rey de Fanelia le hace detenerse.

-Dryden, según tu dijiste que no me ayudarías.

Dryden voltea a ver a Van con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Te dije que no te ayudaría hablando con ella en tu nombre, pero nunca dije que te daría un pequeño empujón.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Pongámoslo así, Allen me pidió lo mismo, que lo ayudara para que Hitomi se quedara con el, pero te soy sincero, prefiero ofrecer mi ayuda solo a ti. No pienses mal, la rivalidad entre el y yo ya hace tiempo que desapareció y mas al tener el amor de Millerna para mi, pero, para que nos engañamos, su destino es estar juntos, tu y Hitomi.

Van esboza una sonrisa y Dryden le da unas palmadas en su hombro y ambos salen a reunirse a la celebración, la noche llegó y la ceremonia comenzó, de lado izquierdo se encontraba Van junto a Eries y Chid, del otro lado los consejeros entre ellos Hitomi observaban con alegría la nueva unión entre sus dos amigos. Terminado la ceremonia los novios abrieron el baile bailando juntos, al poco tiempo varias parejas se encontraba bailando alegres, Millerna invita a Van a bailar y pese a sus negativas este acepta, Chid invita a Hitomi, el vals ase que todos cambien parejas y pronto Van y Hitomi se encontraban danzando en medio del salón juntos. Ambos siguen bailando desviando la mirada hacía un lado, el corazón de la chica latía con fuerza al igual que el de el pero a ninguno de los dos se le pasó por la cabeza el de retirarse, si no que siguieron el baile, después de que la música siguiera ambos comenzaron acercarse poco a poco sin querer, en silencio siguieron bailando y Van poco a poco se dejo llevar embriagado por su dulce aroma, Van de repente se aleja de ella, Hitomi solo se sorprende por la acción de Van, no sin antes sentir una sensación extraña en su vientre, pero este mostraba una mirada extrañada. Hitomi no sabía que decir, solo esperaba a que el dijera algo pero no pasó nada, Van la vuelve a tomar y estos siguen bailando pero una ves mas Van se aleja de ella.

-¿Tienes algo en tu vestido.  
-¡He, no.  
-Sentí que me pegabas levemente con tu mano en mi estomago.

Hitomi ríe nerviosa, Van no la perdía de vista.

-No, bueno..tal vez..es que estoy nerviosa.  
-Tal ves alguna joya rodó por tu vestido.

Van extiende su mano hacia el estomago de la chica como viendo si algunas cuentas no habían quedado enredadas pero Hitomi se aleja algo nerviosa.

-No,…no lo creo.. pero de todos modos iré a revisarme. Permiso.

Hitomi se aleja corriendo, Van solo la seguía extrañado decidido a seguirla, pero Dryden lo toma del hombro y lo guía a otra parte del salón juntándolo con otros reyes. Eries quien no había perdido de vista este acto muestra más interés en el estado de Hitomi.

-Que raro.  
-¿Qué te resulta raro hermana Eries?.

Millerna quien apenas había llegado con su hermana pregunta extrañada.

-Su majestad Van se alejó de ella en dos ocasiones y después le quiso tocar el vestido pero ella se alejó nerviosa.  
-¿Le quiso tocar el vestido.  
-Si, para ser exactos el vientre.  
-¡Hay no!  
-¡Millerna¡¿Millerna a donde vas!.

Eries se sorprende aun mas al ver a Millerna alejarse de prisa a otra parte del palacio. Millerna llega a encontrar a Hitomi en uno de los balcones respirando algo agitada.

-¡Hitomi!. ¿Te encuentras bien.  
-Si. Solo que no se lo que pasó adentro.  
-¿Qué quieres decir.  
-Cuando bailaba con Van, sentí por primera ves a mi bebé moverse.  
-¿Enserio!.

Hitomi asiente contenta con la cabeza, mientras Millerna le tocaba su vientre.

-¿No entiendes por que pasó.  
-No la verdad no, pienso que ya es tiempo, creo.  
-La sangre llama, Van es su padre y al parecer este pequeño ya lo sabe.

Hitomi ríe contenta al igual que Millerna.

-No importa lo que pase Millerna, estoy decidida a cuidar a este pequeño cueste lo que cueste.  
-Espero que pueda ser la madrina de ese bebé cuando nazca he.  
-Claro que si Millerna.

Ambas chicas se dan un abrazo contentas, mientras en el pasillo Eries había escuchado parte de la conversación enterándose así del embarazo de Hitomi.

Continuara……….

Pues ya tenía rato este fic en mi compu pero por algunas cuestiones pues no pude subirlo, mis disculpas por el retraso a pesar de que ya había dicho que lo subiría rápido. Bueno pasando a los saludos.

f-zelda Amiga la que llegaría a poner la discordia aquí será Eries, quise poner a los personajes que siempre estuvieron en la serie y sacarles provecho ya que no quise poner nuevo personaje. Van y Hitomi sufrieron una separación de 5 años, en el segundo año Van decide separarse de Hitomi para siempre, después de tres años a partir de ese día la historia comienza, que es cuando Hitomi hace su aparición como la guerrera desconocida. Después de que Van partiera de Asturias por los funerales del rey Aston han pasado dos meses de que nuestros protagonistas se han dejado de ver, jeje pues espero haber aclarado las dudas y espero te siga gustando la historia.

lia-du-black Ahora si que me agarre enserio al pobre de Allen pero ya pronto su situación cambiará jejeje.

Danyseren Desde que Van regresa a Fanelia después de los funerales del rey Aston pasaron dos meses, tal ves propicié esta confusión en la charla de Chid y nuestra protagonista, pero esta recopiló todo el tiempo que estuvo en la luna fantasma, espero haber resuelto la duda jejeje. 


	23. Amarga verdad

Amarga Verdad.

Una agradable mañana se presentaba en la calida ciudad de Asturia, dentro de una recamara dos cuerpos desnudos entrelazados de dos jóvenes monarcas, presenciaban señales de una noche de pasión donde por primera vez habían conocido sus cuerpos y sus deseos mas íntimos, el matrimonio de esta pareja había consumado su noche de bodas y estos seguían disfrutándose del uno al otro, olvidándose de los demás y de los quehaceres diarios, solo para estar los dos solos.

Hitomi se encontraba ya lista guardando las últimas cosas en una maleta, mientras la señora Ana la miraba con una expresión algo desolada, pero a la vez nerviosa.

-¿Y si se da cuenta?.

Una voz que mostraba gran preocupación rompió el silencio, la joven de cabellos cenizos quedó erguida frente a su equipaje, dándole la espalda a su compañera, esta deja la suave tela blanca sobre la maleta para después serrarla y voltear lentamente hacia Ana, quien seguía con el mismo semblante nervioso.

-No tiene por que, solo nos quedaremos unos cuantos días, y lo mejor es comportarnos lo mas normal posible, así como estamos solo levantaremos sospechas. -Pero no puede decir que vamos a llevar una vida normal así tan tranquilamente. Usted sabe que no se puede.

Hitomi camina lentamente hacia ella con un rostro tranquilo y le da un beso en la frente, dejando salir una leve sonrisa de sus labios, como tratándole de dar ánimos.

-Tendremos que tratar, por el bien del bebé.  
-Si, entiendo.

La señora Ana abraza a Hitomi dándole una sonrisa algo forzada para después seguir con sus labores, cuando sorpresivamente la puerta se abre bruscamente dejando entrar a una princesa de larga y rubia cabellera, mostrando unos ojos llenos de frialdad.

-Tenemos que hablar.

La voz de Eries mostraba gran molestia, y esta de forma penetrante miraba a la señora Ana.

-Iré a avisar a los sirvientes para que suban el equipaje al carruaje.

El tono nervioso de la señora Ana se notó demasiado, y de forma presurosa camina hacia la puerta, no sin antes no despegarle una mirada de preocupación hacia Hitomi, cuando la puerta se sierra dejándolas a solas Hitomi se dirige hacia la pequeña mesa de su habitación empezando a guardar en una fina caja de madera barios papeles.

-Y bien¿de que quiere hablar con migo princesa Eries.  
-No te hagas la tonta, sabes perfectamente de lo que quiero hablar contigo.

Hitomi se gira molesta y seria hacia la princesa.

-No, no se de que me esta hablando.  
-Del hijo que esperas.

Los ojos de Hitomi se abrieron de par en par, de todas las personas en el mundo además de Van, Eries era a la única que no quería que se enterara de su estado.

-Veo que ya recordaste. Dime¿de quien es el hijo que esperas?.

Hitomi desvió la mirada.

-Eso, princesa no es de su incumbencia.  
-¿Cómo!.

La mirada de molestia de Eries cambió a una de furia y tomó de los hombros a la joven comenzando a sacudirla de forma violenta.

-¿Es de Allen¿el hijo que esperas es de Allen¡¡¡¿¿contesta es acaso de Allen!

Hitomi se encontraba mas nerviosa, no temía por las palabras de la princesa sino que sus gritos llegaran a oídos de Van. Unas manos sujetaron de pronto a la princesa, quien seguía gritando a Hitomi si el hijo que esperaba era de Allen, la joven de cenizos quedó muda, mientras la joven princesa comenzaba a dejar salir leves lágrimas, al mirar a quien la detenía, se cubrió sus manos el rostro, como así queriendo cubrir su vergüenza.

-¡Chid, yo..lo siento.

La mirada de los profundos ojos azules del joven rey de Freíd miraron a su tía, mientras ella salía corriendo de la habitación, Chid caminó hacía la puerta y la cerró con cuidado para después dirigirse hacia Hitomi quien sostenía con fuerzas sus manos, Chid acomoda a Hitomi con delicadeza en una silla cerca de la pequeña mesa donde ella se encontraba para después sentarse en otra silla que se encontraba en el otro extremo, apartando la caja de madera y poniéndola en el suelo, para si ver con detenimiento a la joven de la Luna Fantasma.

-Así que..vas a hacer mamá

Chid sonrió alegre, mientras Hitomi mostraba una leve sonrisa y asentía con la cabeza

-¿Y cuando tenías pensado en decírmelo, es una gran noticia.  
-Chid, te tengo tanto cariño que no quería meterte en problemas.  
-¿Problemas¿por decirme eso¿por que.  
-Chid, antes de decirte mis razones y viendo que ya no podré ocultártelo mas, pues empezare por decirte quien es el padre de mi hijo, para evitar mal entendidos.

Chid asintió serio mientras Hitomi tomaba aliento para continuar.

-El padre del hijo que espero es de Van.  
-¿De Van¿nuestro Van de Fanelia.  
-Si.  
-Que buena noticia, malvado rey no me lo dijo pero ahora verá le diré…  
-No Chid.

Chid quien ya se había levantado hacia la puerta se extraña y mira a Hitomi.

-Él.. él no lo sabe.  
-¿Cómo¿y que esperas para decírselo?  
-No Chid, ya tiene dos meses, casi tres de que no nos vemos, el seguramente, al igual que todos pensarán que el hijo que espero es de Allen.

Hitomi mira con detenimiento el rostro de Chid.

-¿O acaso me dirás que eso no lo pensaste también cuando te enteraste.  
-Bueno por la forma que me enteré si sospeche.

Hitomi mira incrédula a Chid.

-Está bien, no te mentiré, si, también pensé que el padre era Allen.  
-Vez por esa razón no le diré nada, tal vez cuando nazca podré hacerlo.

Hitomi se abraza a si misma con sus brazos dándole la espalda a Chid, el la toma delicadamente de sus hombros tratando de reconfortarla.

-No te preocupes Hitomi, yo cuidaré bien tu secreto, si quieres alguna ayuda en cuanto al mantenimiento del pequeño yo escatimare los gastos, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Hitomi mira al pequeño monarca sorprendida y algo apenada contesta.

-No, Chid, no quiero darte esas molestias.  
-Nada de molestias, me encargaré que una de las mejores parteras de Freíd valla hacia Fanelia de forma discreta y se haga pasar por una de tus damas de compañía, así esta te revisará a diario y sin levantar sospechas.  
-Gracias Chid.

Hitomi muestra una sonrisa a Chid mientras el la abraza, a los pocos segundos se separan después de que Chid sin querer deja escapar unas carcajadas, Hitomi miraba seria al pequeño duque.

-Perdona Hitomi, lo que pasa es que de repente llegó a mi cabeza un recuerdo que tuve en Fanelia.  
-¿En Fanelia.  
-Si. Perdone si soy indiscreto, pero¿has tenido nauseas últimamente.  
-Mmm. Pues no, no lo niego han sido pocas, pero no, es algo raro, de todas las mujeres que conozco me dicen que tuvieron nauseas y mareos por varios meces pero a comparación de ellas yo he tenido pocas.

Chid vuelve a reír.  
-Es que el que las está teniendo es Van.  
-¡Van.  
-Si, el piensa que una comida en Daedalus le provocó el malestar pero es por tu embarazo.  
-Jajaja¿enserio eso le pasa.  
-Si.

Ambos ríen, gracias a Chid Hitomi sentía mas apoyo que nunca y este le había quitado el mal sabor de boca que en esa mañana la princesa Eries había ocasionado.

Mientras en uno de los jardines la princesa Eries lucía desconsolada, sus manos apretaban con rabia su vestido y ahora mas que nadie odiaba a la chica de la Luna Fantasma, esta enjuaga sus lagrimas con un pañuelo y esta después mira al frente de forma seria, su rostro sorpresivamente parecía estar fresco y normal que antes, como si no hubiese pasado nada, esta camina hacia la entrada del palacio donde hace unos minutos pareció escuchar al rey de Fanelia junto a su fiel guardaespaldas Kenay.

-Creo que esta empeorando majestad¿cree aguantar el viaje.  
-Si, solo…

Van corre hacia el interior del palacio, Kenay solo lo mira con algo de burla.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo.

Este restriega su mano en su rostro, pero después guarda compostura al ver a la princesa Eries bajar las escaleras y mirando extrañada a sus espaldas.

-Perdone¿pero su majestad se encuentra bien.  
-¡He, si. Solo que últimamente a estado delicado del estomago.  
-¿Delicado del estomago¿quiere que mande llamar al médico.  
-No es necesario, el suyo viaja siempre con el, solo le pasa cuando vamos algún viaje o después de fiestas, yo creo que se le pasó un poco las copas ayer.  
-Y luego Dryden brindando con él como loco, si no me extraña que este así.  
-Bueno princesa si me permite, iré a revisar que todo se encuentre listo, su majestad ya quiere partir de inmediato hacia Fanelia.  
-Entiendo. -Con su permiso alteza.

Kenay hace una pequeña reverencia para alejarse de la princesa, mientras esta quedaba pensativa.

-¿Nauseas?. ¿Acaso?

La mirada de Eries mostraba gran cambio, parecía que de un momento a otro su día mejoraba y esta se aleja caminando.

En el área de reparación de los Guymelef Allen miraba con detenimiento algunos arreglos y en ocasiones daba órdenes a sus compañeros.  
-Gadeth, sostén con fuerzas el cable del brazo, esta mañana por porco y Sherezade lo pierde.  
-Ridenthe, te dije que lo aseguraras.  
-¿Pensé que lo habías hecho tú?  
-Eres un holgazán sabías.  
-Pero aun así me amas.  
-Cállate tonto.

Allen no pudo evitar sonreír, si sin lugar a dudas estar a lado de sus camaradas le reconfortaba y le agradaba, eran como una familia de hermanos. Sorpresivamente unas manos delicadas cubrieron sus ojos por algunos momentos, el tomando la muñeca de su opresor sonríe.

-Princesa Eries, buenos días, es un gusto tenerla aquí.  
-¿Como sabías que era yo.  
-Su perfume es inolvidable para mi princesa.

La joven sonríe mientras se ruborizaba levemente mientras el caballero seguía sosteniéndola de su muñeca.

-¿Puedes salir un momento?.

La princesa le sonreía, mientras Allen se mostraba algo sorprendido, viendo después a sus compañeros.

-¡Ridenthe sostén esto esta pesado.  
-Deja término de almorzar y enseguida iré ayudarte.  
-¡Ridenthe!.

Allen ríe levemente y mira a la princesa.

-¿Por que no, estarán bien sin mí.

Ambos salen y se alejan caminando mientras el alboroto se hacía presente en los hangares. Así estos se alejan del palacio adentrándose a un pequeño bosque fueras del palacio, donde una maravillosa vista se veía, las olas llegaban a chocar y a menudo se escuchaban con fuerza en los oídos de la pareja, estos hablaban y reían pero en un momento ambos quedan en silencio mirándose fijamente, los largos cabellos de la chica comenzaban a acariciar su rostro y Allen cuidadosamente se los quitaba, la princesa lentamente se acercaba a los labios del apuesto caballero, hasta que por fin estos se sellaron, Allen sorprendido se separa y mira fijamente a la princesa.

-No, no puedo, lo siento princesa.

Allen estaba dispuesto a retirarse, pero los brazos de la princesa lo aprisionan por la espalda, haciendo que este se detuviera en el momento, mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en su espalda.

-No, no te vallas.

Allen gira y mira a la princesa con detenimiento.

-No sería justo que me quedara, no quiero lastimarla.  
-¿Lastimarme¿ por que lo dices Allen.  
-Yo…yo..amo a otra persona.

La princesa inesperadamente se aleja del caballero celeste, mirándolo con expresión desolada, esas palabras retumbaron en su mente y en su corazón.

-¿Es acaso.  
-¿Hitomi, si, es ella.

La princesa al escuchar el nombre de la visionaria se molesta.

-Esa bruja solo te ha hechizado¿como puedes enamorarte de una chica así.  
-Hitomi es una niña muy tierna, tal vez me enamoré de su inocencia.  
-¿Niña¿Inocencia, esa bruja no puede tener inocencia mas si ya se metió en la cama con otro hombre.

Los ojos de Allen se mostraron más serios de lo normal.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso princesa?  
-Eso, que tu querida Hitomi ya se fue a revolcar con alguien, y muestra de ello es que esta embarazada, espera un hijo de Van Fanel.

Allen retrocede unos pasos de la chica, había quedado completamente estático y sin decir mas da la espalda a la princesa comenzando a correr a gran velocidad hacia el palacio, dejando a la princesa sola.

En el castillo Hitomi recorría los pasillos pensativa, ya todo se encontraba listo para partir, con pesadez suspiró mirando a su alrededor, como si fuera un presentimiento de que tal vez en mucho tiempo no regresaría a ese lugar, o tal vez nunca.

-¡Hitomi¡Hitomi.  
-¡Millerna.  
-¿Ya estas lista.  
-Si, eso creo.  
-La verdad me sorprendiste ayer, diciéndome que te ibas a Fanelia, ten cuidado y sabes a que me refiero he.  
-Claro lo tendré.

Ambas chicas ríen y se dan un abrazo de despedida, mientras en otro lugar el caballero celeste llegaba agitado al palacio, este se para rápidamente al ver en uno de los pasillos a Daniel, un colega de Hitomi y consejero del rey Dryden.

-Señor Daniel.  
-Caballero Allen, buenos días¿en que puedo ayudarle.  
-¿La señorita Hitomi estuvo en reunión con el rey hoy.  
-No, de hecho se pospuso la reunión de hoy, de por si, la señorita Hitomi se prepara para otro viaje.  
-¿Un viaje! pero ¿A dónde?  
-A Fanelia, si no mal recuerdo partirán a medio día.  
-¿Tan pronto!  
-Así es.  
-Gracias consejero Daniel. Después nos vemos.  
-De..nada.

El consejero queda extrañado por la carrera que el caballero Allen hace, rumbo a otro lugar del palacio.

-Hitomi promete que me escribirás.  
-Millerna suenas como si me fuera para siempre.  
-Pues se que tu estancia allá será larga y quiero que me cuentes todos los detalles de tu estancia.  
-Ya veo, pero tu también hazlo he.  
-Claro que si tontita, jajajaja.  
-¡Reina Millerna.  
-¡Allen!.

El caballero se inclina levemente hacia su reina, mientras ambas chicas quedan sorprendidas por la aparición de Allen y por el rostro que tenía se notaba que no era para algo bueno.

-Majestad, si no es mucha molestia me gustaría hablar un momento con Hitomi.

Ambas mujeres se miran.

-Pues.. por mi no hay problema. ¿Tu Hitomi.  
-No, claro que no.

Allen vuelve hacer una leve reverencia, mientras Hitomi se alejaba hacia otro lado, al poco tiempo Allen la seguía. Estos encuentran un lugar donde podrían hablar tranquilamente cerca de los pilares que daban a los jardines principales, donde al centro se podía ver una gran fuente. La chica mira al caballero quien tenía en su rostro que mostraba confusión y enojo, a lo que atribuyó que se trataba de su viaje hacia Fanelia.

-¿Pasa algo Allen.  
-Hitomi.. yo..quería saber..

Allen hablaba entre dientes y continuamente asía pausas.

-¿Qué sucede, me asustas?  
-Hitomi, dime que no es cierto.  
-No es cierto ¿Qué.  
-Que tu…que tu… !Qué tu estas esperando un hijo de Van!.

Las ultimas palabras Allen las saca de golpe, los verdes ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par, quedando estática¿Cómo se había enterado.  
-Tu silencio lo dice todo.

La chica se gira dándole la espalda al caballero comenzando a sollozar, estimaba a Allen, pero no quería que se enterara de esta forma, tal vez fue un error callar.

-Hitomi¿por que?. ¿Por que lo callaste¿porque no me lo dijiste.  
-Allen yo.  
-¿Por qué Hitomi, me diste falsas esperanzas, creí que no lo amabas, y ve, ahora estas esperando un hijo de el.

Las palabras de Allen penetraban con fuerza en el corazón de la chica, odiaba hacerle daño a sus amigos, Allen al ver el sufrimiento de la joven se le quedó viendo con asombro, como si se hubiese percatado de algo, que había pasado desapercibido.

-Hitomi, él…él. ¿él lo sabe?

La joven solo bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

-Con razón esta tan tranquilo. Hitomi si tu quieres yo.  
-No, Allen, se lo que vas a decir.

Allen bajó la mirada y abrasó a la chica con delicadeza, acariciando levemente su espalda.

-Entiendo, aun amas a Van.

La chica asiente con la cabeza dejando salir una leve risa, mientras sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que contenían sus ojos.

-Además, seria injusto para ti.  
-No Hitomi, yo e sido injusto.

Este se separa de ella lentamente y la mira a los ojos.

-Con ambos.

Este dibuja una sonrisa, apenas perceptible, tratando así de reconfortar a la doncella frente a el, la chica solo se limitó a observarlo y quedar callada. A los pocos segundos, la figura de un joven rey se hacía presente en los pasillos de enfrente, el cual fue visto de inmediato por Allen, quien abraso a la chica nuevamente con gran cariño susurrándole a su oído algunas palabras.

-Cuídate mucho amiga, tu y ese pequeño que llevas dentro, que como desearía que hubiera sido mió.  
-¡Allen.  
-¡Shhh, no digas nada pequeña, lo importante ahora es tu destino, fórjalo como tu quieras y que nadie se vuelva intrometer en el.  
-Allen no sabes cuanto he deseado, que te encuentres a una mujer que te ame tanto como lo haces tú.  
-Yo también Hitomi, yo también.  
Allen se aleja de la joven y mira al frente, la chica jira y ve los ojos serios de Van, Allen solo deja salir una risa comenzando a caminar hacia el, deteniéndose cerca de su hombro.

-No sabes cuanto te envidio Van, has cosechado con esfuerzo y por fin los frutos de tu trabajo nacerán. Descuida, yo no me meteré entre ustedes, solo te pido que la cuides, de lo contrario sabrás quien es Allen Schezar.

Allen sigue su camino, Van solo muestra sorpresa en su rostro y sigue con la mirada al caballero, quien se perdía en el interior del palacio.

-¡Majestad.  
-Si, Kenay.  
-Ya esta todo listo, podremos partir cuando lo desee.

Van comienza a caminar hacia su sirviente mientras que Hitomi comenzaba hacerlo mismo adelantándose a los dos hombres.

-Partiremos ahora, ya quiero llegar a Fanelia.  
-Como ordene majestad.

Van pasa de largo a Kenay y este sigue a la chica de ojos místicos, y la detiene tomándole de la mano suavemente.

-Por mi no hay problema, no es obligatorio que vengas con migo, no quiero causarte problemas.

La chica se estremeció de pies a cabeza, al tomarla de la mano miles de sensaciones sentía, incluso su corazón le latía con fuerzas.

-No, claro que no, mi deber es ir a Fanelia.

La chica muestra una sonrisa Van seguía con un semblante serio.

-Se que no soy nadie para decirlo pero..Allen estará bien. Lo se.

Van se aleja dejando a Hitomi desconcertada y por que no decirlo también triste. A lo lejos una mujer de larga cabellera rubia se desvanecía en uno de los pilares cerca de allí donde había visto todo, comenzando a llorar amargamente.

Dentro de poco un carruaje con dos personas sumidas en sus pensamientos se veía alejarse del castillo de Asturias, la mano de Millerna se agitaba delicadamente despidiendo así a sus amigos, esperando que la situación para la chica de la Luna Fantasma cambiara y por fin la felicidad llegara. Al llegar al lugar donde la nave despegaría, Hitomi baja viendo hacia atrás, mientras Van la guiaba hacia el interior haciendo que la chica siguiera su camino en compañía de su dama, la gentil señora Ana.

-Les aconsejo que se abriguen en cuanto salgamos de las tierras de Asturias, aunque aquí no se nota en Fanelia ha llegado el invierno y en ocasiones es muy agresivo.  
-Gracias majestad seguiremos su consejo, no es así niña.  
-He! si claro.  
-Bien.

Van solo las miró seriamente para después irse a la cabina de mando junto a Kenay, las dos mujeres fueron guiadas a otra parte donde podrían quedarse durante el vuelo, siendo guiadas por un soldado de Fanelia.

Continuara…

Bien aquí dejo mi respectiva actualización, por ahora no dejo saludos sino hasta el próximo cap. (espero me disculpen) que será pronto cuando lo suba, pero pues a horita la zona donde vivo anda con múltiples apagones y contrabajos luego puedo continuar el fic ya que no me dejan terminar y no quiero arriesgar mi pecerita preciosa, besos y mil perdones. 


	24. Un día gris en Fanelia

Un día gris en Fanelia.

La noche en Asturias cayó, dentro de una elegante casa solo se podría observar la mas profunda oscuridad, donde un joven sentado en un sillón tomaba de su copa, frente a el una pequeña mesa se encontraba sosteniendo dos botellas, una de ellas ya bacía, mientras la otra tenía la mitad del contenido. Al parecer este solo tenía la mirada fija en un punto de la habitación y difícilmente pondría atención a alguien. Desde que partió la nave de Fanelia de Asturias sus amigos lo notaron muy extraño, y nadie quiso retar a sacarle mas información ya que su mirada expresaba gran furia, que prefirieron dejarlo solo por el resto del día.

El joven se levanta con suma pereza y torpes movimientos, ya que al poner la copa en la mesita esta se resbala y se estrella en el piso, desordenando las botellas y una de ella vació el contenido completo en la alfombra. Arrojando la espada a uno de los sillones de la sala se dispone a subir las escaleras de su cuarto, su cuerpo tambaleaba pero aún así logró escuchar la puerta, unos leves golpes se habían escuchado, y Allen detuvo su andar para poner mas atención ya que sentía que era solo su imaginación.

-¡Allen, por favor se que estas allí, ábreme…. Por favor.

La voz de una mujer se escuchaba detrás, Allen la reconoce y dudando abre la puerta, sinceramente odiaba ese tono de tristeza en una dama. Al abrir, ve a una joven con una mirada triste, sus ropas y su cabeza se encontraban cubiertas por una larga capa azul marino, pareciera que una sombra había venido a visitar al joven.

-Princesa Eries. ¿Qué hace a estas horas por aquí.  
-Necesitaba hablar contigo.

La mano de Allen invitó al interior a la joven, la cual entró mientras el caballero serraba la puerta y se apoyaba en ella, para después deslizarse en esta hasta caer sentado en el piso.

-Como verá, no estoy en condiciones de recibirla princesa.  
-Allen, no digas eso, es mi culpa, es mi culpa que estés así.

La princesa se arrodilla en el piso, quitándose la oscura capa para después apartar varios mechones que cubrían el rostro de Allen.

-Allen perdóname, no debí decir nada yo..

La princesa muerde levemente sus labios para después desviar la mirada y comenzar a llorar. Allen la toma de su mejilla y suavemente jira su rostro hacia el.

-No llore princesa, de todos modos, esto era inevitable que se ocultara, tarde o temprano sabría que Hitomi esperaba un hijo de Van.  
-Allen, yo. Por un momento pensé que era tuyo.

Allen ríe y se levanta del suelo.

-¿Mió!. Ja, que mas hubiera querido, me hubiera gustado sentir su piel. Aunque fuera por una vez. Pero, eso jamás paso.

La princesa se levanta y mira seria al joven, era irritante para ella escuchar como se expresaban de la chica de la Luna Fantasma, pero esto se salía del patrón y Allen notó su molestia sin darle gran importancia.

-Lo siento princesa si soy brusco, pero nunca me ha gustado callarme lo que siento y así despejo dudas.

La chica siguió seria pero en algo tenía razón, despejó la duda que aún reinaba en su cabeza, si Allen era el padre del hijo que Hitomi esperaba, ya que solo uso el nombre de Van para causar la discordia entre ellos dos.

-Allen no soy nadie para que pidas disculpas, al contrario yo soy la causante de hacerte sentir tan mal.

Allen solo mueve la cabeza en señal negativa y se sienta al pie de la escalera, haciendo que un gran silencio se pronunciara por largos minutos.

-Mañana me iré de Asturias.  
-¿Qué dices.  
-Tengo que despejar mi mente, pensar.  
-No Allen no te vallas, te necesito.  
-Poco le ayudaría estando aquí princesa.  
-Si quieres podremos ir a Freíd, a Chid le encantará tenerte por una larga temporada.  
-No princesa, tengo que alejarme de Asturias, de todos. Me iré al Fuerte Castello, necesitan mano firme allí, así podré mantener mi mente ocupada, tal vez dentro de algunas lunas regrese a Asturias. Ahora si me disculpa princesa, quiero ir a descansar, partiré mañana al amanecer.

Allen comienza a subir las escaleras dejando sola a la princesa, quién lo miraba con gran melancolía.

Una nave se dejaba ver en los cielos grises de Fanelia, dos mujeres observaban desde el barandal de los hangares, con gruesos abrigos, ya que como había dicho el rey estaba en invierno y esto implicaba corrientes frías. Esta nave aterrizaba sin problemas pese a la gran niebla y viento frío que se presentaba, a lo pocos minutos los tripulantes principales comenzaron a bajar, entre ellos dos mujeres, una de ella de ya una edad mayor mientras que a su lado una jovencita caminaba con aspecto algo débil, la señora Ana checa bien a la joven percatándose de una gran palidez en su rostro.

-¿Pasa algo pequeña? Estas muy pálida.  
-No se preocupe señora Ana, seguramente es el clima, venga vamos hacia los carruajes.

Hitomi toma del hombro a la señora Ana guiándola a uno de los carruajes, estas sin esperar a Van suben a este el cual parte rápidamente hacia su nueva morada, Kenay quien había bajado antes miraba atento la situación y este tenía un semblante sumamente serio.

-Pasa algo Kenay.  
-He! No, nada, la relacionista de Asturias y su dama ya partieron al castillo y es mejor que lo hagamos nosotros también, parece que se acerca una tormenta.  
-Si, partamos.

Van sube a otro carruaje que esperaba allí y a sus lados este iba escoltado por su líder samurai y otros soldados. Al llegar al palacio una junta se formó rápido, ancianos y consejeros acudieron a la mayor brevedad y esta duro largas horas, pese al cansancio que se denotaba en la chica mística, siguió como una profesional impartiendo hojas con escritos, dando garantías que cuando la tecnología de Folken pasara también a hacerse conocimiento de Asturias, estos serían aliados de guerra, en dado otra batalla se presentara en Gaea. Por cuestiones por parte del rey Aston esta unión jamás fue hecha, ya que el reprobaba las uniones de guerra, y la bandera de diplomacia siempre se erguiría y con esto Fanelia, sería parte de las grandes potencias cosa que los ancianos siempre habían tratado de convencer al rey que hiciera e incluso se extrañaban de su repentino cambio de planes. Así esto culminó y todos deseaban celebrarlo, Hitomi se quedaría a cargo de vigilar el trabajo de copias de las tecnologías que en unos días el rey Dryden vendría a firmar. La sala comenzó a desalojarse dejando al fina al rey y a la chica de La Luna Fantasma a solas, ella recogía y ordenaba las hojas y algunas firmadas por Van, esta al tomar la hoja donde él había firmado se quedó viendo con detenimiento su firma, como cambiaban las cosas, ya frente a el no había señales de el niño de 15 años que abofeteo hace tiempo.

-¿Por que ahora si estas dispuesto a compartir la tecnología a Asturias, según tus consejeros reprobabas esa idea siempre, y no había poder humano que te convenciera.

El silencio se rompió y la atención del rey antes puesta en algunos papeles se desvía hacia la mirada de la chica.

-Por que no me gusta rogar.  
-¿Rogar.  
-Si, cuando los consejeros lo mencionaron por primera vez fue cuando la ciudad apenas se comenzó a reconstruir, decían que con eso lograríamos solventar algunos gastos y deudas que teníamos desde hace tiempo, en especial con la reconstrucción, estas deudas aumentaron y simplemente yo no quería que un reino solventara esos gastos y poco a poco absorbieran el poder de mi reino. Lo rechacé y muchos se pusieron en mi contra y vi la manera de seguir, muchos de los comerciantes valoran mucho los productos que se hacen aquí en Fanelia, y comencé a exportarlos, así di empleos por que esto no solo trataba de la vida del campo si no también en la ganadera y la textil. Ven, te mostrare.

Hitomi se sorprendió cuando vio el rostro gentil de Van y su mano estirada, así que sin pensarlo mas la tomó y así estos salieron del lugar hacia los corrales.

-¿Y que hacemos aquí.  
-No pensaras que iremos hacia el pueblo caminando.

Van sacaba un caballo y mostraba una sonrisa, Hitomi solo se quedó muda pero los nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de ella.

-¿Pasa algo, no creo que le tengas miedo a los caballos, se perfectamente que sabes montar.

Van ponía al frente a los caballos y mientras que con una seña uno de los jóvenes que trabajaba allí comenzaba a ensillarlo. La preocupación en Hitomi crecía, temía que algo le pasara montando, cuando ya estuvieron los caballos ensillados y listos, Van se ofrece a ayudarla a subir pero esta dudaba e incluso tomaba las riendas con miedo, cosa que Van notó, cuando este iba a preguntar el grito de Ana se escuchó, comenzando a reprender a Hitomi.

-¡Niña¡¿pero que rayos se propone hacer.  
-Bueno Van me iba a llevar al pueblo.

Decía suspirando de alivio.

-Pero usted no puede montar recuerde de su estado.

La señora calla al ver que había cometido una burrada y mas al ver al rey de Fanelia con ellas.

-¿Estado? Que estado?

Hitomi se pone sumamente nerviosa y jugueteaba con los flequillos de su frente, mientras Van solo mostraba gran seriedad.

-Bueno, lo que quiso decir la señora Ana es mi estado de recuperación…lo que pasa es que…. Me caí.  
-¿Te caíste.  
-Bueno no fue de gravedad y pues la Cleops me tiró y me lastimé la cadera. No es así señora Ana.

Hitomi voltea a verla mostrando un rostro que expresaba su nerviosismo y la señora comprendió que posiblemente así se logrará corregir su error.

-Si, es cierto. Por eso ya le teme subirse a un caballo.  
-Por que no me dijiste, estaba confiado que sabías montar.  
-Pues, ya vez, soy algo orgullosa.

Hitomi reía muy nerviosa y Van la veía con un semblante de incredulidad, a los pocos minutos la pareja salía en un carruaje para dos personas y un chofer y así partieron hacia el pueblo, la señora Ana después de perderlos de vista suspiró de alivio que se quedó sentada en una gran roca durante varios minutos.

Al llegar al pueblo Van guió a Hitomi a los edificios donde se producía lo textil, la mayoría que laboraba allí eran mujeres, Hitomi se impresionó de el arduo labor que se hacia allí, ya que finas telas, costuras, vestidos con finos bordados se hacían con gran cuidado y muchos de estas prendas eran cotizados por grandes cantidades de oro y eran compradas incluso por diferentes reyes y monarcas.

-Aquí como verás, muchas mujeres también tienen derecho a trabajar, la mayoría que esta aquí son viudas e incluso desde hace mucho tiempo mi padre veía la manera que estas tuvieran ayuda pero el numero de viudas crecía y mi padre sentía que de un momento a otro ya ese gasto no se podría solventar. Ven te mostraré las áreas de cultivo, aun que esta nublado el día, el lugar muestra una magnífica vista.

Una vez mas Hitomi se veía sonriente y se dejaba guiar por Van, así llegaron donde los cultivos se daban, las grandes bestias que ayudaban en la labor ya eran guardados por la tormenta que al parecer se avecinaba, pero en algo tenía razón Van, la vista era magnífica, las grandes hectáreas se encontraban realmente verdes, cubiertas por una delgada capa de niebla que llegaba a dejar ver en ese día gris unas leves chispas de luz producidas por millones de luciérnagas.

-Este espectáculo solo lo puedes ver en esta temporada, muchos dicen que los días grises dejan ver sus campos verdes en combinación de la lucecillas de las luciérnagas, ya que en las noches difícilmente vez los verdes prados, y en el día, difícilmente ves la luz de las luciérnagas.  
-Si, sin lugar a dudas es maravilloso.

Van mira a la chica, la cual mostraba una leve sonrisa pero no pudo evitar sentir melancolía. Así emprendieron el regreso al palacio, la leve brisa arrastraba delgadas capas de agua, anunciando que pronto la lluvia vendría, algunos rayos se asomaban pero sin dejar escuchar su estruendoso ruido, la carreta seguía su camino pasando por las calles del pueblo, dejando ver la iluminación de varias casas, que Hitomi en su estadía no pudo ver con detenimiento, se podría decir que Fanelia jamás ardió en llamas.

Así estos llegaron al castillo, Van inexplicablemente se encontraba muy serio y la chica lo noto.

-Aun no entiendo por que usaste el termino de rogar por la negociación -El rey Aston mantenía su política de paz, y diplomacia, es de las personas que prefieren unirse al enemigo con tal de no entrar en guerra, tu lo viste en la pelea con Zaibach, no dudo que estos planes cualquier reino las tuviera con tal de no ver en riesgo sus pueblos, pero no es posible, así que siempre pensé que solo rogaría y jamás tendría respuesta, ahora con Dryden en el reino es mas fácil hacer este tipo de negocios.

Hitomi quedó callada, Van seguía serio y se denotaba mas en sus palabras, sobre todo por que estos seguían caminando y el no la miraba. Así este llegó donde sería la habitación de la chica, Hitomi se dio cuenta que era la misma en la que ella había permanecido la primer vez, esta giró hacia Van de manera sorprendida, mientras el la miraba con gran desolación.

-Pensé que me llevarías a donde acostumbran alojar a los diplomáticos.  
-No vi por que, este es tu cuarto.  
-No lo creo Van.

Van frunce levemente el seño y mira a la joven de verdes ojos seriamente.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Ha! Ya entendí, tu hogar es Asturias, había olvidado ese detalle.

Van da la vuelta alejándose hacia la puerta.

-Van, me rehúso a seguir aquí si es para estarnos peleando y que me recrimines lo que hice en el pasado.

Van voltea hacía la joven.

-Buen punto, por que ahora estas emocionada por las cosas que hay en Fanelia mientras que tu estadía aquí preferiste huir.  
-Tú nunca tuviste el interés en mostrármelas.  
-Y como lo iba hacer si tú te rehusabas a salir de aquí.  
-Sobre todo por que eras tu el que me invitaba, eran tus sirvientas las que venían, parecía que no te importaba, sentía que era una deuda que el rey quería cubrir, por eso lo rápido de la boda.  
-¿Para cubrir deudas¿crees que me iba a casar con tigo para enmendar lo que hice.  
-Pues eso parece.  
-No lo vez Hitomi, quería casarme contigo cuanto antes, odio esperar, el protocolo real es tardado yo quería unirme a ti.  
-Tienes razón odias esperar.

Van mira a la chica sorprendido, tenía razón, odiaba esperar, no solo lo dio a ver en sus negocios si no en ese momento con ella. El solo apretó sus ojos y se dirige hacia la puerta nuevamente.

-Buenas noches. Si quieres salir de Fanelia sin avisar al menos deja una nota, les diré a los sirvientes que preparen un carruaje para que no te lastimes ensillando un caballo y les diré que después lo recojan a medio camino.

Hitomi se enfurece y aprieta su puño con fuerzas.

-Con que recriminando, entonces eso mismo puedo hacer yo, de cómo me ilusionaste tantos años para que al final ni mostraras la cara al decirme tu decisión, y sin decírmelo de frente, que cobarde eres Van ¡eres un cobarde!.

Van quien ya había abierto la puerta la asota y se dirige a paso rápido hacia ella.

-Yo no soy ningún cobarde.  
-Pues como quieres que le llame a lo que hiciste, tu me…..

Hitomi repentinamente siente un gran malestar que hace que calle de inmediato, sujetándose la frente, Van cambia su semblante de molestia y la sostiene.

-¡Hitomi¡¿Estas bien!.

La chica no respondía tenía los ojos abiertos y estos poco a poco se serraban mostrando gran dolor en su rostro, Van comenzó a preocuparse mucho y comenzó a gritar desesperado a los sirvientes, mientras Hitomi se abrazaba con sus manos su cuerpo hasta quedar arrodillada, Van la seguía sosteniendo hasta que sintió el cuerpo de la chica desvanecerse por completo en sus brazos.

-¿Hitomi?. No, No me hagas esto reacciona ¡Hitomi¡¡¡Hitomi!.

Continuara…..

Pues ya me estoy poniendo al corriente y es que posiblemente me quede sin Internet por una larga temporada, ya que me cambio de casa y pues esta ni instalación para teléfono tiene, así que por eso quiero aumentar lo mayor posible a mis capítulos si es que terminarlo, un enorme beso a mis lectores y la los nuevos que recientemente ve mi fic, la verdad muchas gracias.

f-zelda: Amiga no te preocupes no la voy hacer tan mala, solo aproveché un poquito su carácter ya que en algunas escenas si mostraba mucho los celos, claro no me voy a colgar tanto de ella no hay que ser tan malas ni echar a perder el personaje tampoco. Gracias por lo de la mejora en mis garabatos, si me lo habías dicho anteriormente pero pues no hace daño reiterarlo una vez mas, la verdad gracias, y es que estoy tratando de mejorar.

Danyseren: Pues ya ando actualizando rápido, y también en los saludos ya que tuve problemas la vez pasada, de hecho se me fue la luz en el momento que hice todo mi rollo en los saludos y chin se me va la luz, borrándome parte del fic, me dio un corajote de aquellos pero bueno la sonsa de mi que no guarda sus documentos antes. Y pues si como veras Eries ya puso el chisme al día en Asturias pero ya no seré tan mala con ellos dos :p. En cuanto a lo del hijo ya quiero ponerlo pero luego llegan mas ideas a este cerebelo mió y pues lo ando empujando.

Alory: Gracias amiga que bueno que te este gustando y por las felicitaciones gracias la verdad y como les he dicho aquí me ponen como pavo real sus halagos y sobre todo por que hay nuevas lectoras viendo mi fic. Pues como vez ya me tengo que mover en la historia así que estaré actualizando seguido mas que nada para que no se hagan bolas pues seguiré poniendo los respectivos capítulos y así pues ya poner la reconciliación y la tan esperada noticia llegue a los oídos de Van, gracias muchacha una vez mas por el comentario, espero te siga gustando y un besote.

smcg2: Gracias amiga y pues si, quería darles un Nuevo giro espero te siga gustando.

Nikona: Gracias por seguirle la pista a este fic hecho por esta loca servidora y mas que les agrade. Yo también estoy triste por que pocos, o mas bien dicho pocas por que siento que la mayoría de los que escriben fanfic de Escaflowne son mujeres y ya casi no hay muchas historias, espero este numero cambie ya que faltan las nuevas generaciones y espero que este gusto por la serie de Escaflowne no desaparezca.

A todos los que leen mi fic un millón de gracias y estaré actualizando pronto besos a todos. 


	25. La esperanza para un anciano

La esperanza para un anciano.

Los vientos cálidos de una ciudad cercana al mar, transportaban aromas salados, una fragancia que solo el mar podía dar, combinado por los perfumes dulces que se llegaban a mezclar en el ambiente. Una chica de rubios cabellos y ojos violáceos miraba perdida el inmenso mar azul, pero su rostro mostraba melancolía, sus manos apretaban fuertemente una joya, un medallón dorado, el cual pertenecía a su hermana Eries. Su rostro baja y mostraba una gran tristeza. Dryden observaba en silencio a la joven mujer, mirándola a través de aquellos largos cristales que dejaban pasar los rayos rojizos del atardecer. Millerna abre poco a poco sus manos dejando ver el fino medallón, el cual resplandeció, dando leves chispas doradas por la luz del sol.

-Hermana Eries.

Un susurro salió de labios de la joven reina, comenzando a recordar lo que en esa mañana pasó a lado de su hermana, era como una película que sus recuerdos le mostraban y detenidamente trataba de analizarla.

-¡Eries¡hermana¿estas despierta?.

La princesa tocaba repetidas veces en la puerta de una habitación, donde su hermana Eries se encontraba hospedada, al no haber contestación la chica entra despacio al interior, asomando con cuidado su cabeza, esta ve que la habitación seguía con las cortinas cerradas, pero claramente dibujaban una silueta sentada en un diván. Millerna entra cerrando la puerta con cuidado para después acercarse a paso lento hacia donde la figura se encontraba.

-¡Hermana Eries.  
-¡He.  
-Veo que ya estas despierta, por que no bajas a desayunar, te estamos esperando.

Millerna sigue de largo hacia la ventana para tratar de recorrer las largas cortinas cuando escucha la voz de Eries.

-¡No Millerna, no las abras.

Millerna giró extrañada hacia su hermana, la mano de la joven reina había apenas y hecho una pequeña abertura de las cortinas dejando pasar un rayo de luz que dio al rostro de Eries, esta haciendo caso deja las cortinas como estaban, pero pudo notar claramente que su hermana había llorado amargamente por varias horas, notándose por lo hinchado que se encontraban sus ojos. Inmediatamente Millerna se arrodilla para ver a la cara a su hermana.

-¿Hermana que te sucede!.

Millerna hablaba suavemente, Eries solo desvió la mirada hacia otro lado quedando en silencio, Millerna entristece su mirada y se fija detenidamente en las ropas de su hermana.

-¿Acaso saliste?.

La chica asiente con la cabeza, brotando varias lágrimas de sus ojos. Millerna se sienta a un lado de ella y la abraza con fuerzas.

-¿Hermana que te sucede.  
-Se va Millerna. Se va por mi culpa.  
-¿Quién?  
-Allen.  
-¡Allen, pero ¿A dónde!  
-Al fuerte, todo por mi culpa.

Millerna aleja un poco a su hermana y la mira confundida.

-Pero que estas diciendo, Allen tenía de por si planeado irse al fuerte, bueno si me sorprende que lo haga tan pronto.  
-Es por mi culpa.  
-Eries ¿por que dices que es tu culpa.  
-Por que….

Ella vuelve a romper en llanto, Millerna se encontraba bastante desconcertada.

-Le dije a Allen que Hitomi espera un hijo de Van.  
-¿Cómo!

Millerna se levanta mirando fijamente a Eries sosteniendo su frente con una de sus manos mientras la otra la ponía en su cintura.

-Pero¿como tu te enteraste de eso.  
-Escuché una plática entre ustedes dos. Me sorprendí, incluso pensé que era hijo de Allen, luego al ver el estado de Van. Además Allen me comprobó que el nunca tocó a Hitomi. Me enfurecí tanto al escuchar como se expresaba de esa mujer, de cuanto la amaba y le dije lo que sabía.

Eries mira a Millerna con unos ojos llenos de rabia, pero al ver a Millerna con un rostro decepcionado cambia esa mirada por una de arrepentimiento, comenzando a llorar nuevamente.

-Perdona Millerna, te decepcioné.

Millerna suspira alejando su enojo un poco, volviendo a tomar asiento a un lado de su hermana, sabía lo que los celos provocaban, ella mas que nadie perfectamente sabía, pues una vez pasó causándole daño a la misma persona.

-Hermana yo no soy nadie para juzgarte así, ya que en el pasado pase por lo mismo.

Millerna le muestra una gentil sonrisa a su hermana.

-Creo que hiciste lo mejor, mantenerlo por mas tiempo en secreto, hubiera hecho mas grande el problema.  
-Entonces, el hijo que Hitomi espera si es de…  
-¿De Van?. Si, es de el.

Millerna mira a su hermana, ambas quedan en silencio por breve tiempo.

-Millerna, se que te prometí quedarme ya en Asturias, pero.  
-Se que es lo que vas a decir. Y no te reprocharé, necesitas estar un tiempo lejos de aquí, ya sabes, dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo.

Eries asiente con la cabeza y ríe levemente, Millerna abraza fuerte a su hermana mientras Eries correspondía al abrazo. Al medio día la nave que transportaría de regreso a Freíd a la princesa se elevaba, la mirada de Eries estaba puesta en Millerna quien tenía algo entre sus manos.

De nueva cuenta sus recuerdos terminan dejándola en el mismo lugar donde estaba, en ese balcón, en ese hermoso escenario que el atardecer le daba, mirando con detenimiento la joya que tenía en sus manos. Escuchando la voz de su hermana.

-Este medallón siempre lo he tenido con migo por que es el único recuerdo que tengo de nuestra madre, te lo doy a ti, por que me has demostrado que tu eres su vivo retrato, ya que ella siempre era valiente e incluso en la enfermedad que le aquejó por mucho tiempo, sigue así, se que serás una buena reina, tal y como fue nuestra madre.

Millerna aprieta la joya entre sus manos y mira al cielo.

-Te lo prometo Eries, seré fuerte.

En la ciudad de Fanelia una gran tormenta se presentaba. En una habitación una joven yacía dormida, mientras un consejero, el mas fiel a Van no se despegaba de la joven, el médico la oscultaba con detenimiento y a menudo hacía preguntas a la dama de compañía que se encontraba a su lado, al terminar de revisar a la joven se jira a darle indicaciones a la mujer, esta asiente con la cabeza para después regresar al lado de Hitomi, quien seguía dormida. El médico se acerca al consejero y en voz baja le dice el estado de la joven poniendo un rostro de sorpresa, guiando sus ojos en la joven, este solo asiente con la cabeza y guía al médico fuera de la habitación, la señora Ana solo miró la escena y nerviosamente apretaba con fuerzas su pañuelo. El anciano al haber dejado al médico en la salida camina por los pasillos del castillo, para después entrar en una larga y gruesa puerta. Frente a él un joven de ojos carmesí y cabellos negros se encontraba detrás de un escritorio de madera, bebiendo de una copa de vino, este al notar la presencia del anciano le extiende la mano a uno de los asientos, este entiende y toma asiento, Van deja la copa en la mesa haciéndola de lado con la punta de sus dedos.

-Jouji. Quiero hablarte, ya no soporto estar más tiempo callado.

Jouji asiente con la cabeza, sabía que se refería a hablar de sus problemas, cosa que el nunca lo hacía, siempre lo guardaba para si.

Lejos de allí, un joven de rubios cabellos bajaba de una nave, reconocida por todos como el Cruzade. La ligera lluvia apenas perceptible por estos caía, dejando ver leves rayos que iluminaban levemente las nubes dejando un estruendo silencioso. La tripulación comenzaba a bajar, Allen se denotaba aun mas serio, muchos soldados comenzaron a formarse en una sola fila y saludad a su superior, este con el mismo semblante frío no da mucha importancia y se adentra al edificio, dejando a la tripulación mas desconcertada, y claro dejando que los murmullos de varios soldados comenzaran.

-Es Allen Schezar.  
-Es muy serio, a mi me habían dicho que era de espíritu aventurero.  
-Vieron esa mirada, podría congelar hasta el mismo infierno.  
-Ahora si nos van a cuadrar, seguro que por eso esta aquí.  
-Y tú que crees tonto.

Mientras cerca del Cruzade, Gadeth se encontraba apoyado en la base que sostenía la nave, mientras Paile bajaba un pesado cajón metálico.

-El jefe esta cada vez peor. No lo crees Paile.  
-Y que lo digas. Su carácter cambió después de que salió con la princesa Eries.  
-¿Que es lo que habrá pasado con el jefe?

Un bulto grande cae pesadamente al suelo haciendo una pequeña cortina de polvo, interrumpiendo brevemente la conversación de ambos.

-Oye topo, te dije que este viaje no sería gratis, así que ve por las demás cosas.

Una sonrisa se forma en el rostro de este mientras Gadeth lo veía extrañado.  
-Tu de que te ríes -¿En verdad quieren saber lo que le pasa al joven Allen?.

Ambos compañeros se miran.

-¿Y tu que puedes saber?.

Moleman extiende su brazo, ampliando su sonrisa, Paile se impresiona pero Gadeth muestra una mueca de enojo y cruza sus manos, al poco tiempo gadeth pisa la mano de Moleman y este queda en el piso quejándose.  
-Que tal si te cobras de la deuda que tuviste con migo hace unas lunas, donde te gané en el juego de cartas.  
-Hayyyy! Hayyy! Hayy! Esta bien, está bien.  
-Gadeth, no vas a creer lo que dice¿como el puede saber?. Si nosotros que somos los mas allegados no sabemos lo que le pasa.  
-Ja, este topo luego se mete en los escondrijos mas difíciles de encontrar y escucha de todo. Anda habla.

Gadeth suelta la mano del hombre topo quien la sacude con fuerzas quejándose.

-El amo Allen esta así por que se enteró que la señorita Hitomi esta esperando un hijo del joven Fanel.  
-¿Que dices!.

Ambos gritan sorprendidos.  
-Tal como lo oyen, yo lo se perfectamente por que me encontraba excavando cerca de allí.  
-Y como siempre robando casas.

Moleman da una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Hay ahora si va arder Castello.  
-Tranquilo Paile, será mejor que esto quede entre nosotros. No quiero que los demás se enteren.

Gadeth voltea hacía Moleman mostrándole una mirada fulminante.

-Entendiste topo.  
-He! Si, si, si, seré una tumba.  
-Tenemos que vigilar al jefe, el estar cerca de la frontera a Fanelia me da un gran escalofrío.  
-A mi también Paile, a mí también.

Gadeth hablaba algo serio y preocupado mirando hacia las afueras del fuerte, donde la lluvia cobraba mas intensidad, y varios rayos iluminaban el de por si, oscuro panorama.

Los rayos resplandecían también en el interior de una habitación que apenas y era iluminada por una lámpara de gas, allí una persona apoyada sobre un gran escritorio con sus manos cubriendo su boca, mostraba una seriedad absoluta, sus ojos parecieran arder en una cólera interna, sus dientes levemente se encontraban apretados, frente a el una botella de vino a medias, con una copa que mostraba un vino de un color carmesí, se encontraba intacta, pareciera que solo un sorbo grande había tenido antes de ser dejada ahí frente a ese muchacho de tez morena y cabellera oscura. Pronto la voz de un anciano se hizo presente en la habitación, mostraba mucha furia e incluso los estruendosos ruidos provocados por los rayos eran fácilmente apagados por la voz estricta que se escuchaba.

-No lo puedo creer, en que clase de monstruo te has convertido Van. Jamás creí que fueras capaz de hacer semejante deshonra.

El joven de ojos carmesí solo fruncía mas el seño y comenzaba a apretar sus dientes levemente, mientras Jouji su consejero seguía hablando y aumentando su tono de voz.

-No puedo creer que digas que la amaras haciéndole ese tremendo daño.

Van se levanta molesto y bruscamente de la mesa, dando media vuelta, haciendo ondear levemente la capa que tenía, dirigiéndose a la ventana.

-No aguantaba mas en tenerlo escondido, por eso te lo dije, no era para que me reprendieras, no soy tu hijo ¡no eres nadie!.

Este dice la última palabra entre dientes, llegando a la ventana quedando estático, viendo la lluvia resbalar por el cristal. El anciano que se encontraba sentado se levanta y golpeando la mesa con ambas manos, con el seño fruncido mira a su rey y comenzándole a hablar con voz tranquila y clara.

-Perdone "majestad", pero si usted no mal recuerda soy parte de esta familia y gracias a su difunto padre, su majestad Goau, quien me confió su educación desde pequeño, me siento con la autoridad de reprenderlo, y mas ahora faltando el.

Van quien lucía bastante furioso aprieta sus ojos alzando su cabeza, apretando sus puños para después bajar la mirada, cambiando su semblante a uno que mostraba arrepentimiento, Jouji esboza un suspiro y comienza a caminar hacia donde el se encontraba, deteniéndose a unos cuantos metros de el.

-Se que tubo algún motivo para hacer este acto tan desesperado, por decirlo así.

Van abre sus ojos y aun con la cabeza baja y sin voltear mira el reflejo de su consejero a través del cristal.

-Su silencio era abrumador, me sofocaba, desde que ella llegó a Fanelia, a Gaea, me di cuenta que las cosas habían cambiado, se volvió completamente fría. Parte de esa frialdad fue culpa mía. Sus labios comienzan a temblar y con un gesto de furia voltea hacia el anciano. ¡Ya estoy arto que me quiten fácilmente lo que quiero Jouji, por eso lo hice!.

La voz de Van había resonado por toda la habitación mientras de nueva cuenta el lugar era alumbrado por los rayos de la tormenta.

Hace unas horas que habían pasado cuando Hitomi cayó desmayada en brazos de Van, Jouji se hizo cargo de todo al ver los nervios de su rey, nervios que nadie notó, ya que este siempre los disimulaba con una gran seriedad. Después que este saliera del cuarto de la chica y ver su estado se dirigió con su rey, su semblante mostraba una gran tristeza y temía decirle a Van sobre su estado. Al verlo sentado frente a su escritorio tomando de una copa comenzó a contarle la larga historia al anciano, desde que le dijo adiós a la chica mística hasta aquella noche, donde Van la tomó por primera vez. Jouji baja su cabeza levemente sacudiéndola, caminando hacia el, tomándole de uno de sus hombros suspira, comenzando hablarle.

-Van, para mi siempre serás el hijo que nunca tuve. Desapruebo esa manera en que trataste a esa pobre chica, pero también yo tengo la culpa de no haberme acercado mas a ti, para que me tuvieras mas confianza y así poderte dar consejo.  
Van baja la mirada.

-Será mejor que descanses, esta noche fue realmente agotadora para todos.  
-Jouji…¿Cómo se encuentra.  
-Esta bien, por la riña que me contaste y el cambio de clima hicieron que tuviera un malestar terrible, le aconsejo que no la preocupe, ni presione, incluso siento que será mejor que regrese a Asturias.  
-¡No Jouji, no!. -Pero majestad, ella enfermaría gravemente por este tipo de presiones, de hecho ya no debería ser parte del gabinete del rey.  
-¿Tan grave es su estado.  
-Hem..bueno..no es tanta.  
-¿Me estas escondiendo algo Jouji.  
-No majestad. Solo recuerde que ella es de la Luna Fantasma y es una mujer que esta diario con presiones, riñas que incluso afectan gravemente a los hombres, ellas son mas vulnerables y según lo que me dijo su dama se ha absorbido tanto en tener un buen desempeño en su trabajo que no ha tenido tiempo de descansar.  
-Esta bien, por mi parte no le provocaré mas peleas, procurare que aquí en Fanelia este cómoda y descanse.  
-Gracias majestad. Ahora si no se le ofrece nada me iré a descansar.

Van asiente con la cabeza, mirando por entre su hombro a su consejero alejarse.

-¡Jouji.  
-Si majestad.  
-Yo también te considero como un padre.

Jouji esboza una sonrisa al igual que Van y se retira de ahí, al poco tiempo se encuentra en los pasillos a la señora Ana quien lucía muy nerviosa y al parecer esta se encontraba llorando ya que sus ojos mostraban algunas lágrimas y se encontraban algo hinchados.

-Señor disculpe que me intrometa, pero¿que le dijo a su majestad sobre la salud de la joven Kanzaki.  
-La verdad.  
-¿La verdad.  
-Si, que no debe tener presiones, lo que recomendó el médico.  
-¿Y sobre su estado.  
-¿Sobre su embarazo, no, no creí pertinente decirle esa noticia.

Jouji mira seriamente a la señora Ana, quien seguía apretando con fuerzas un pañuelo que tenía en su mano.

-Señora mía se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero aprecio mucho al maestro Van, y se el gran interés que él tiene con ella.

El anciano hace una breve pausa y dudando continúa.

-¿De quien es el hijo que espera la señorita Kanzaki?

La señora Ana siente que el corazón se le salía de la impresión, misma que el anciano vio en su rostro.

-El hijo que espera la señorita Hitomi es.

La dama calla dudando por algunos minutos.

-Es de su majestad Van Slanzar de Fanel.

El anciano mira con gran sorpresa a la dama frente a el, pero pronto eso pasa desapercibido al escuchar algo romperse. Jouji le hace una seña con su dedo a Ana y este sigilosamente mira por el pasillo topándose con Kenay, quien se movía de forma sigilosa hacia otra parte.

-¡Kenay!.

Esbozó con fuerzas el anciano, Kenay no tuvo otra más que detenerse.

-Estaba retirándome hacia la sala de entrenamientos, me disponía ejercitarme señor Jouji¿necesitaba algo?.

Kenay hablaba con suma seriedad, sin hacer notar su nerviosismo y hacía una reverencia a Jouji.

-Mmmm. Jovencito si que estas despistado, la sala de entrenamientos se encuentra del otro lado.

Kenay solo bajó la mirada y apretó los ojos con fuerza, al parecer el anciano sabía que hacía el ahí.

-Síganme ambos, vamos a la sala de reuniones.

La señora Ana y Kenay solo cruzaron miradas y siguieron al anciano hasta la sala de reuniones, donde el rey hacía juntas con sus consejeros por varias horas. Al entrar se aseguró que nadie estuviera en los alrededores en especial el rey y así cerró la puerta, Kenay por su parte encendía una antorcha de gas iluminando la estancia.

-Por favor tomen asiento, de por si esto será breve, además que por este día ya tuvimos suficiente de sustos, emociones y noticias.

Este mira a la señora Ana.

-Señora Ana como puede usted comprobarnos que el hijo que espera la señorita Kanzaki es del maestro Van.

La señora Ana mira a Kenay.

-No se preocupe, Kenay es de mucha confianza, aun que algo chismoso.

Kenay esconde su rostro entre sus manos enguantadas avergonzado.

-Bueno. Ella me platicó que en los funerales su majestad Van le dio alcance en un caballo, cosa que se le hizo raro, ya que ella no se encontraba en esos momentos viviendo en el palacio y no se había presentado a dar las condolencias, de hecho no iba a ir, ya que no quería toparse con su majestad. Pero el inexplicablemente le dio alcance cuando ya ella salió del castillo.  
-Mmmm. Kenay¿tu no sabes algo de eso?. Digo siempre estas con su majestad.  
-Pues yo.

Este mira el rostro serio de Jouji y el rostro de la señora Ana, estaba en riesgo la credulidad de Hitomi y en cierta forma le afectaría también a Van.

-Yo reconocí a la señorita Kanzaki en aquella reunión, su majestad me pidió que la siguiera y en el momento prudente le avisé de su retirada, fue así que el le dio alcance.  
-Ya veo. Y luego que pasó.  
-La señorita Hitomi me dijo que en la noche Van logró llegar a la casa de la familia Schezar donde trepó hasta el balcón de la chica y pues, se imaginaran lo que pasó.  
-¡Eso no es cierto esta mujer miente!.

Kenay repentinamente se levanta de su asiento, y viendo de forma molesta a la señora Ana.

-Yo no miento.  
-Seguramente fue su señora.  
-Vasta Kenay, no te expreses así de ella, por que es como si le estuvieras diciendo mentirosa a la futura reina de Fanelia.  
-Pero, como puede creerles, yo vi personalmente a rey en su habitación, llegó antes de que el sol se ocultara.  
-Eso fue lo que tú viste Kenay.  
-¿Cómo¿esta diciendo que el rey se escabulló y en mis narices.  
-Tú ya lo dijiste Kenay.  
-No lo puedo creer, lo están engañando.  
-No Kenay. Van me dijo lo mismo hace poco.  
-¿Qué!  
-Solo quería comprobar el testimonio de ella y ambos coinciden, no hay duda el hijo que espera es de Van, además que otra prueba sería su sangre ryujin.  
-Pero eso se sabría hasta que naciera.  
-Con razón la joven Hitomi quiere ocultarlo hasta que nazca el niño.  
-¿Ocultarlo!. No señora mía. El rey debe saberlo, su primogénito esta en camino.  
-Que no se dan cuenta, ya pasaron barios meses, quien no le dice que el rey desprecie a Hitomi y a la criatura pensando que es hijo de Allen Schezar.

Ambos hombres se miran entre si y bajan la mirada, Kenay solo golpea levemente la mesa con su puño sentándose pesadamente sobre la silla.

-La mujer tiene razón, de hecho la señorita Kanzaki conoce perfectamente al rey. Es sumamente celoso y mas tratándose de ese caballero.  
-Por el bien de la chica debemos mantener esto en secreto, Kenay, nada de lo que oíste aquí lo deberá saber el rey, júralo.

Este mueve negativamente la cabeza, sus manos se restregaban en su rostro y suspiraba.

-No me queda otra opción, pero su señora estará vigilada por mi las 24 horas del día ¿entendió.  
-S-si.

Kenay sale de la habitación dejando a ambos adultos ahí, estaban seguros que a partir de ese día una gran presión caería en ellos.

Mientras en la habitación de Van este daba vueltas en su cama de forma intranquila, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, como si este sufriera de una pesadilla.  
Un oscuro panorama volvía a presentarse, algunos destellos de luz llegaban a segar por leves momentos su vista hasta que estas pararon dejando solo un silencio ensordecedor, la desesperación comenzó a abordarle, sentía que algo le faltaba, sentía la ausencia de alguien importante pero no sabía que era, su cuerpo no resiste la gran presión y cae de rodillas al suelo oscuro, un llanto se comenzó a escuchar y Van elevaba la cara hacia el frente, esperando encontrar a quien lloraba, el llanto era de un bebé, y este comenzó a perturbar a Van aun mas.

-¿Dónde estas¡¡¡¡¡regrésenmelo¡¡¡¡¡Los matare, si no me lo regresan lo haré¡¡¡Juro que lo haré!.

Van hablaba con mas rabia y los llantos aumentaron, este se tapa los oídos. Por fin despertó, incorporado en su cama cubierto de sudor y con la respiración agitada, Van miraba a su alrededor. Parecía que aún su grito se escuchaba entre el eco de las paredes de su habitación, pero él solo se encontraba y en medio de esta solo una amplia cama se encontraba. Este mira hacia la ventana de madera, y se levanta de la cama dispuesto a abrirla.

-Otra vez, otra vez ese mismo sueño.

Van nuevamente había sido perturbado por extraños sueños y estos en la madrugada lo despertaban, haciendo que difícilmente conciliara el sueño. Este golpea levemente el marco de la ventana, y se dispone a cambiarse de ropas, deja las mas elegantes por unas ligeras, usando unos pantalones cafés, botas del mismo color y una playera sin mangas en color blanco. Este sale de su habitación y mientras acomoda el cinturón que portaba su espada pasa por el pasillo donde se encontraba Hitomi, este camina por el y abre cuidadosamente la puerta, en la cama Hitomi dormía tranquila y a un lado la señora Ana dormía en una improvisada cama acomodada en un diván. Van entre sierra sus ojos y sierra la puerta con cuidado, para después alejarse a entrenar, los movimientos de la fina hoja dejaba escuchar un fino, sonido el frío aire de la mañana no parecía afectarle era como una leve brisa que tocaba su cuerpo para apenas y reconfortarlo, al fin después de que el alba diera sus pequeños rayos de sol que apenas y calentaban, iluminaban levemente la estancia, donde el joven rey se encontraba de pie con la espada a un lado y jadeando levemente, dejando ver el cuerpo marcado cubierto por sudor.

-¡Otra vez amo Van.  
-¡Merle!. -Buenos días amo, por lo visto otra vez el sueño se te interrumpe.  
-Si es desesperante cuando pasa eso.  
-Amo cree que ahora si pueda ver a Hitomi, ayer ya no la pude ver desde que llegaron ya que se encerraron todo el día con los consejeros.  
-Si.

Van hablé algo desganado recordando la riña entre ellos.

-Vamos amo Van cambie esa cara, no quiero que Hitomi lo vea así, además que dentro de poco usted entrará a la reunión con los consejeros.  
-Tienes razón, además, tengo que aprovechar las oportunidades que me da el destino.  
-Así se habla maestro Van, vamos en su habitación ya esta listo su baño.  
-Gracias Merle.

Así Van se dirige a su recamara dispuesto a tomar un baño para empezar con sus labores, como siempre las tediosas reuniones comenzaron, Van ya arreglado ataviado por un atuendo en color gris, botonaduras en plata y cuello mandarin, se mostraba serio cosa normal para los consejeros, antes de tomar su asiento pasa por el lugar donde Jouji se encontraba sentado, este le da unas palmadas en su hombro mostrándole una sonrisa, cosa que no fue notado por ninguno de los ansíanos, ya que se encontraban hablando entre ellos, así el día transcurrió, a sus lados una taza con té se encontraba, ya que por las mañanas acostumbraban a tomar un pequeño refrigerio, Van como siempre dejaba el te hasta que este quedaba helado y pocas veces comía algo de estos bocadillos.

-Maestro Van, esto ya es un hecho, en cuestión de días Fanelia será una potencia igual a Asturias, realmente es increíble, a logrado lo que tal vez su padre no hubiera podido hacer.  
-Tal vez, pero recuerden que mi padre dejó esta gran base que es Fanelia, y eso señores es mas difícil de llevar.  
-Maestro Van por que no sierra esto con broche de oro.  
-¿Con broche de oro?. – Preguntó extrañado Van.  
-Si¿Qué no piensa sentar cabeza.  
-Aquí vamos de nuevo.  
-Majestad, hay muchas doncellas en el reino dispuestas a ser su compañera, además que es justo que el reino ya tenga un heredero.

Jouji sonríe, no pudo evitarlo, una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Creo que al viejo Jouji le parece gracioso lo que digo.  
-No, no, no. Yo no pienso eso, solo veo que a Van tratar de que sienta cabeza es mas difícil que entrenar una vaca para que hable. Señores les propongo que le demos tiempo.  
-¿Dar mas tiempo.  
-Si, si en 6 meses no pasa nada entonces decidiremos por el, por lo mientras déjenlo respirar, creo que ya todos hemos estado satisfechos de su trabajo¿no creen que ya es justo que el maestro Van tome unas largas vacaciones?.

Varios comienzan a mormurar.

-Esta bien, 5 meses y ni un día mas.  
-Para mi es mas que perfecto, ahora ya esta sesión se termina solo hay que mandar la carta pertinente a los reyes de Asturia.

Como siempre entre murmullos y unas cuantas risas la sala se vacía, Jouji se levanta de su asiento ayudado por Van.

-Jouji me extrañas, si no mal recuerdo antes nada mas veías la oportunidad de estos temas para convencerme y apoyar a los ancianos.  
-Tu lo has dicho "antes", ya me cansé de hacerlo, y se que de una u otra forma ya lo hiciste.  
-¿Cómo.  
-Vamos me vas a alegar que todavía eres virgen.

Van se sonroja demasiado y voltea el rostro hacia otro lado.

-¿No entiendo a que viene eso.  
-Jajjajaja, eres el único muchacho que no se preocupa por las secuelas.

Jouji se aleja riendo mientras Van quedaba pensativo. Este sale de la sala y se dispone a ir a su recamara pasando por el pasillo donde se encontraba Hitomi, Van decide ir a verla, se sentía algo nervioso, ya que pensaba que se encontraba despierta, este abre la puerta cautelosamente y se sorprende al escuchar la recamara en silencio. Merle se encontraba sentada a un lado de ella en una silla, mientras Hitomi seguía dormida.

-¡Merle.  
-Amo.  
-¿Como sigue, me extraña que siga dormida.  
-Hace dos horas se levantó y desayunó algo, pero volvió a sentir malestar, le recomendaron que no dejara la cama para nada, de hecho no puede pararse y caminar. Amo Van eso es muy extraño para mi¿Qué le pasa a Hitomi?.

Van se sienta en la cama a un lado de Hitomi y le toma de su mano.

-No lo se, esto a mi también se me hace muy raro, hablaré con el doctor hoy mismo, pienso que debió ser por el accidente que tubo en Asturias.  
-¿Accidente.  
-Si, callo del caballo.  
-Pobre Hitomi.

Van mira por toda la habitación.

-Por cierto¿y la señora Ana?  
-Fue a recibir a otra doncella, la mandó Chid para Hitomi.  
-¿Otra, esta muy raro esto.

Merle asiente con la cabeza y quedan en silencio, Van seguía observando a su chica, cuando ve que su rostro mostraba algunos signos de dolor y comenzaba a quejarse.

-La señora Ana me dijo que se le diera este medicamento cuando tuviera esos dolores.

Van asiente y Merle se dispone a preparar el medicamento, pero eso no le quitaba la preocupación a Van.

-Lo siento, lo siento, perdóname…..perdo..perdón…Allen.

Van quedó paralizado al escuchar la voz de Hitomi, Merle se había quedado estática con la cuchara en la mano, era increíble que entre sueños mencionara el nombre del caballero celeste. Van se levanta de golpe de la cama y se aleja del cuarto, una furia lo envolvió y sus puños se apretaron fuertemente.

-¡Amo Van¡¿a donde va!.

Van ya no hizo el menor caso, a los pocos minutos el Escaflowne se veía volando por los cielos, Merle sentía un mal presentimiento y se mostraba sumamente preocupada. Pronto este se perdió y a mitad de camino la forma de el Escaflowne cambia haciéndolo mas rápido.

En el fuerte Castello las cosas seguían igual, parte de la tripulación que conocía a Allen se extrañaban de su comportamiento, excepto dos, que sabían de sobra lo que le sucedía.

-Ya no aguanto mas al jefe, se a convertido en un explotador.  
-No Ridenthe es por que ya no te ayudamos en lo que es tu trabajo.  
-Eso también Paile, ahora los amigos abandonan.  
-No seas dramático.

Una sombra pasa rápido por las alturas proyectándose en el lugar.

-Oigan muchachos acaso fue un dragón?.

Ridenthe hablaba nervioso. Gadeth sale del interior de la nave y mira al cielo.

-Ojala fuese un dragón.  
-Gadeth, tengo un mal presentimiento.  
-Yo también Paile.

A los pocos segundos un gran estruendo se produce, derribando parte de los maderos que rodeaban el interior, viéndose por algunos segundos algo que se asemejaba a un gran animal, para después tomar la forma de un guymelef.

-¡El guymelef de Hispano.  
-¡No puede ser, es el rey Van.  
-¡Allen¿¿Donde estas? Muestra la cara.

Van comenzó a gritar furioso, obviamente al estar dentro del guymelef se amplificó mas, los tripulantes del Crucero y los soldados del fuerte se encontraban sorprendidos, ya que pareciera que el rey de Fanelia venía a buscar a Allen para retarlo a un duelo, Paile y Gadeth se temían del por que de la riña y estaban dispuestos a intervenir de ser necesario.

-No es necesario que grite rey de Fanelia, aquí estoy.

Allen salía del fuerte caminando de una manera bastante tranquila, su voz se denotaba en demasía seria, sin fuerzas y su mirar aun se mantenía frío. Van al ver que el se presentaba sin su guymelef, arrodilla el guymelef haciendo un estruendoso ruido y que levemente temblara, la capa del gigantesco robot quedó en el piso y Van bajo a prisa de el.

-Veo que no has cambiado en nada Van, sigues igual de desconfiado.  
-llámale como quieras Allen, pero al menos me ahorraste camino para poder serrarte esa boca de una vez por todas. Vi el Cruzade desde el cielo, supuse que estabas aquí.  
-Muy inteligente Van, pero tal vez no pueda decir lo mismo en este encuentro.

Van aprieta con fuerzas sus dientes y se quita la capa de su espalda, desenvainando su espada, Allen hace lo mismo tomando una postura defensiva, los demás soldados hicieron un circulo alrededor de ellos dejándoles una gran área para combatir, muchos se emocionaron ya que ellos habían ganado un gran respeto en gaea reconociéndose como dos de los mejores espadachines. Moleman por su parte no perdió tiempo y comenzó hacer apuestas con los soldados cosa que a Paile y a Gadeth no les agrado del todo.

Ambos oponentes cruzaron miradas, los ojos de Allen se mostraban mas vivos, pareciera que también deseaba esta pelea desde hace mucho tiempo, las piernas de ambos se colocaron al frente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la batalla comenzó, las estocadas eran cada vez mas directas y todas querían apuntar hacía el corazón de su oponente, Van se mostraba mas furioso y sus envestidas eran cada ves mas violentas, Allen por supuesto no quería quedarse atrás, Van lanza una ataque hacia el frente y Allen da un gran salto esquivándola y aprovechando la fuerza que llevaba al caer, lanza un golpe con su espada hacia donde se encontraba Van, este sorprendentemente resiste tan poderosa envestida y lanza a Allen levemente hacia el frente, Van toma la lentitud de Allen para incorporarse hiriéndole levemente en el hombro. Allen muestra mas furia y sigue lanzando mortales y fuertes estocadas, pero por la furia que ambos tenían, llegó el momento que la punta de sus espadas se encontraban en sus cuellos dando un pronostico de posible empate. Van mostraba gran furia y ambos se encontraban con la respiración agitada, sus miradas mostraban una gran furia, pareciera que con un mínimo movimiento ambos rematarían el golpe, Allen tomaba con fuerzas su espada y miraba fijamente a Van, un recuerdo llega a su mente, era Hitomi, ella lloraba.

-No, no le puedo hacer esto a ella.

Allen decía en sus pensamientos y poco a poco fue soltando el arma hasta apartarla de la garganta, Van se extraña y pone la espada a un lado.

-Esto aun no termina Allen.  
-Si Van, ya terminó y tú ganas.  
-¿Que dices.  
-Si esto continúa ambos moriremos y no quiero dejar a un pequeño huérfano, que pase lo que yo, que nunca tenga el calor de un padre.  
-¿Pero que rayos estas diciendo?.

Van se mostraba sumamente extrañado y no apartaba la mirada de Allen, Gadeth tenía su mano derecha cubriendo la mitad de su rostro mirando de reojo a ambos.

-Va estallar la bomba Gadeth.

Gadeth no contesta a lo que Paile le decía, veía la reacción de Van.

-¿Que no sabes Van, me extraña que siendo tan inteligente en cuestiones de reinos ignores algo.  
-Déjate de rodeos Allen ¿a que punto quieres llegar?.

La espada de Van nuevamente se pone al frente dando un aspecto amenazante.

-Hitomi esta embarazada, esta esperando un hijo tuyo.

Van quedó petrificado, su espada comenzó a bajar lentamente, la vos seria del caballero resonaba en su cabeza, una sola cosa en especial, Hitomi estaba embarazada y el bebé que llevaba dentro era zullo, haciendo que la conversación de ese día con Jouji le llegara de repente a la cabeza.  
-Jouji me extrañas, si no mal recuerdo antes nada mas veías la oportunidad de estos temas para convencerme y apoyar a los ancianos.  
-Tu lo has dicho "antes", ya me cansé de hacerlo, y se que de una u otra forma ya lo hiciste.  
-¿Cómo.  
-Vamos me vas a alegar que todavía eres virgen.

Van se sonroja demasiado y voltea el rostro hacia otro lado.  
-¿No entiendo a que viene eso.  
-Jajjajaja, eres el único muchacho que no se preocupa por las secuelas.

Todos los presentes en el fuerte Castello habían escudado la noticia, todos los compañeros de armas de Allen excepto dos quedaron con la boca abierta. Van cae despacio al suelo quedando sentado, tomando su cabeza y poniendo de lado su espada. Allen se acerca y se sienta a un lado de el.  
-Felicidades Van.  
-Maldito seas Allen.  
-Jajaja, no me halagues tanto que me voy a sonrojar.

Ambos sonríen, después de un rato Allen extiende su mano hacia Van, quien la toma con fuerzas, después de soltarse, Van le da un leve golpe en el hombro, ambos habían pedido disculpas en silencio y perdonándose la vida, de nuevo volvían hacer camaradas.

Continuara...

Ahora si me manché de larga pero pues ya ven me emocioné y quise poner todo en este capitulo, si ven un fragmento de este fic y sienten que fue un dejavu (o como se escriba :p) o sintieron que ya lo habían leído antes pues están en lo correcto y no es dejavu ya que este capitulo lo puse cuando recientemente empezó la historia después de la guerra, relatando lo que meses antes había pasado, ya saben la muerte del rey, el lemon etc. etc. Pues ya lamento decir que esta historia ya va a llegar a su fin y la verdad estoy contenta por el resultado que me dio esta historia y mas que les haya gustado a ustedes.  
Saludos a.  
f-zelda: Amiga yo creo que tienes una bola 8 en tu cuarto por que tenías razón aquí en este cáp. Van se entera que Hitomi esta esperando un hijo suyo jejej ha! y antes de que se me olvide te contesto lo de mi son fic donde te decía que había puesto un nuevo cáp. aun que en realidad era otra historia un son fic de Saint seiya ya que también soy fanática de esta serie.  
Alory: Pues la verdad quise agradecerte, ya que pues aprecio un montón sus mensajes y sobre todo que estén leyendo un fic de esta loca servidora.  
A todos los anónimos anímense a dejar mensaje créanme hacen felices sus comentarios. 


	26. Un destino Juntos

Un destino juntos. 

En Fanelia una joven de ojos color esmeralda despertaba algo desconcertada, se sentó ligeramente sobre su cama y miró hacia la ventana, el sol del atardecer comenzaba a ocultarse dejando una leve oscuridad en su cuarto, apretó sus ojos con algo de fuerza, para después abrirlos y sintió como dos personas se acercaban donde ella se encontraba.

-¿Es ella.  
-Así es. -Quien… quien esta ahí?.

La señora Ana enciende una pequeña lámpara a su lado.

-Soy yo señorita Hitomi. Ella es Katia, una de las mejores parteras de Freíd, fue mandada por ordenes de Chid.  
-Pensé que bromeaba Chid, pero veo que cumplió.

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la oji verde.

-Por órdenes de su majestad Chid, me pidió absoluta discreción de su estado. No se preocupe me haré pasar por una de sus damas de compañía, si siente algún malestar no dude en decírmelo.

Esta señora se presentaba gentilmente con la chica, sus vestimentas eran típicas de aquel reino y a pesar de su corpulento cuerpo su rostro se mostraba gentil.

-Ahora quiero que me deje revisarla, tengo entendido que usted sufrió una recaída.

La chica asintió.

-Debe saber que en su estado no puede tener muchos disgustos por que lo resentirá la criatura, se lo digo por que muchas mujeres como ustedes que son primerizas llegan a perder a la criatura, por que no sabemos si no son propensas a abortos.

Hitomi abrió sus ojos algo asustada.

-No se preocupe creo que no es su caso, pero debemos tener cuidado.

La chica suspiró aliviada y la señora Ana descubre el vientre de la chica para que fuera revisada. Después de revisar con sus manos y permanecer callada por unos momentos cubre el vientre de Hitomi nuevamente.

-No se preocupen esta todo bien, por lo que me ha dicho la señora Ana y lo que he visto no hay ningún riesgo de aborto espontáneo, ni derramamiento de liquido e incluso puedo asegurar que usted hará muy poco estomago, pero eso si debe comer bien.

Ambas sonríen al escuchar el veredicto que en cierta forma las tranquilizaba. Los pequeños golpes a la puerta alertaron a las mujeres dentro y guardaron compostura, la señora Ana se encarga de abrirla y deja pasar a una chica gato que venía con un semblante preocupado.

-¡Merle, me alegra verte de nuevo.  
-Hitomi.

La voz de la joven felina apenas era perceptible y apretaba fuerte sus manos.

-¿Pasa algo Merle.  
-El amo Van partió con Escaflowne, estoy preocupada por el.

Katia y Ana se miraron.

-Pero por que te tiene eso preocupada, seguramente fue a algún mandato o algo por el estilo, no tardara.  
-No, estoy segura que no fue a eso.  
-Me alarmas ¿que pasa.  
-Fue a buscar a Allen, fue a matarlo.

Los ojos de Hitomi se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Que dices.  
-El amo Van escuchó como llamabas entre sueños al caballero Allen, y salió furioso de aquí, eso fue apenas a medio día y aun no regresa.

Las mujeres se mostraron nerviosas, Hitomi comenzó a sentir miedo y un gran nerviosismo apareció en su rostro.

En la frontera de Fanelia, en el fuerte Castello el atardecer también estaba por culminar, en el gran patio solo un guymelef se encontraba hincado dejando que la brisa levemente dejara que la gran capa y apenas se moviera unos centímetros, varios maderos destruidos se encontraban regados y pareciera que ni un alma se encontraba en aquel lugar, en la gran edificación dos hombres se encontraban en el techo de la gran fortaleza, uno de ellos sentado, con su brazo descansando en una pierna que se encontraba levemente alzada, el segundo de cabellos rubios se encontraba recostado con ambas manos atrás de su cabeza.

-Tu si que estas ciego Allen.  
-Mira que grandioso dúo, yo ciego y tu mudo y sordo.  
-Ja, mudo si, sordo no lo creo.  
-Pues eso me pareció, yo creo que todo Asturias ya sabe de tu heredero, excepto tú.

Van recuerda aquella vez en el palacio, cuando Millerna y Dryden lo saludaban tan efusivamente.

-Yo creo que Millerna y Dryden lo saben.  
-Millerna principalmente.  
-Jajajaja si.  
-¿Y por que dices que soy ciego.  
-No te das cuenta Allen, lo mismo pasó con Hitomi, ella demostró que te amaba pero tu solo tenías ojos para Millerna, y ahora vuelve a repetirse, pero esta vez estabas interesado en Hitomi, la que verdaderamente te ama es Eries.

Allen se incorpora.

-Tienes razón.

Se da un leve golpe en la frente.

-Como pude ser tan tonto.  
-Aun hay tiempo para solucionarlo.  
-¿Cómo.  
-De la manera que yo fallé hace tiempo. Ve y búscala.

Allen asiente con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón amigo.

Van sonríe y se levanta.

-Bien, me marcho.  
-¿Y que harás.  
-¿Cómo que haré?. ¡Allen voy a ser padre, tengo tantas ganas de abrazarla, de restregárselo a los consejeros.  
-Van estas volando y sin alas.

Allen mira a Van y sonríe.

-Suerte amigo.  
-Igual a ti.

Van se dispone a irse y mira a su Guymelef, de paso los maderos tirados en el piso.

-Por cierto, perdona el desorden.  
-No te preocupes Van, de por si aquí en el fuerte necesitan mano dura. Les servirá de entrenamiento.

Van se acerca a la orilla y da un salto hacia el balcón, de ahí sale hacía su guymelef, Allen lo seguía con detenimiento, la luz rosada que abre al Escaflowne ilumina brevemente el lugar ya oscuro por la llegada de la noche, este deja abrir la cabina dejando pasar al dueño que al entrar sierra la coraza, dejando salir un leve vapor, el Escaflowne se levanta y pareciera que fuese a caer de frente pero este se convierte en un dragón, al estar suspendido en el aire Van agita su mano al caballero celeste quien corresponde para después cambiar esa forma a una mas aerodinámica y así partió a toda velocidad, haciendo aparecer unas chispas azulinas que cruzaron el firmamento rápidamente. Allen solo miró alejarse al joven de oscuros cabellos con una mirada alegre, después mira hacia donde se encontraba las tierras de Freíd quien le recordaba el rostro de aquella dulce mujer dispuesta a todo por el.

-Eries.

En el palacio tres mujeres reprendían a Hitomi quien ya se encontraba arreglada y dispuesta a salir.

-¡Señorita Hitomi comete una locura.  
-¡Katia tiene razón, debe descansar.  
-¡Hitomi escucha! no quería que te pusieras así.

Merle sujetaba con fuerzas a Hitomi de su muñeca mientras las otras dos mujeres seguían a la joven por detrás, Hitomi parecía no escucharles y mostraba un rostro con gran coraje dentro.

-No entienden yo soy la única culpable de eso, tengo que solucionarlo.  
-¡Pero Hitomi!.

El forcejeo duró hasta llegar a la entrada del palacio donde un agitado Kenay llegaba corriendo.

-¿Pero que es lo que pasa aquí.  
-Hitomi quiere ir en busca de el maestro Van.  
-¿Cómo!. Lo siento mucho señorita kanzaki, pero no puedo permitir que haga eso, ya una patrulla fue en busca de su majestad.  
-Y tu pedazo de papanatas¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos?.

Merle contestaba molesta.

-Por que mi deber es vigilar a la señorita Kanzaki las 24 horas.  
-¿Cómo!

Hitomi contestó sorprendida.

-¿Que no se lo han dicho sus damas de compañía?

Hitomi voltea a ver a Ana, esta solo se tapa la boca y baja la cabeza. Ella frunce el seño y se retira de ahí bajando las escaleras. Kenay sale tras ella, dejando a las demás atrás.

-Que no oyó señorita, no puede salir del palacio.  
-No necesito guardaespaldas, ahora si me permites iré a buscar a Van.  
-¡Hay mujeres!.

Kenay se dijo para si y sale de nueva cuenta tras Hitomi y este sin avisar toma con cuidado a la chica de la cintura y la carga en brazos.

-¿Pero que haces.  
-Se lo dije señorita, usted no puede abandonar el palacio.  
-¡Bájame tengo que encontrar a Van!

Kenay no escucha a la joven y la introduce al palacio, al entrar al vestíbulo Kenay seguía sin escuchar a Hitomi quien seguía implorándole que la bajara.

-¡Kenay bájala!

La voz de Van resonó en todo el lugar, Kenay dudó un poco pero a fin de cuentas la bajó, Hitomi quedó a un lado de el, las dos mujeres se pusieron a un costado de Hitomi, Merle corre hacia Van quien venía acompañado por otros soldados mas.

-¡Maestro Van! Me tenía muy preocupada.

Merle restregaba su rostro en el pecho de Van, este le acarició su cabeza.

-Tranquila Merle todo esta bien.

Merle despegó su rostro de él y mira el alegre rostro de su amo, Hitomi y los demás no sabían por que se encontraba así.

-¿Estará drogado?.

Murmuró Katia por lo bajo siendo escuchada por Ana quien le dio un codazo y negó con la cabeza, Katia solo se sobó y murmuro una disculpa. Van caminó hacia Kenay, Hitomi no le perdía de vista seguía con esa alegría en su rostro.

-Kenay, te pido de favor que cuides de ella bien, puedes lastimar a mi hijo.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta entre ellos Hitomi, Merle no podía asimilar lo que había escuchado y los guardias que se encontraban a sus espaldas por poco y pierden la quijada.

-Bien creo que ya me escucharon claro, ahora si, llévatela Kenay a mi habitación y que no salga de ahí. Merle convoca al consejo empezando por Jouji, que se presenten inmediatamente.  
-S-si.

Van se retira dejando a los otros con una expresión de sorpresa que apenas este se perdió todos reaccionaron, Hitomi siente que sus piernas le flaquean y es sostenida por Kenay quien la toma nuevamente entre sus brazos y la lleva a la habitación de el rey, Merle algo atónita sale en busca de Jouji y la señora Ana se aprieta el pecho del asombro que es ayudada por Katia y la lleva a la cocina a que tomara algo de agua y se calmara.

Mientras en la gran sala de reuniones Jouji apenas y con el último aliento llegaba con Van antes de que los demás se presentaran

-¡Van!. Por el dios Dragón ¿que pasa contigo, vas a provocarme un paro cardiaco¿donde diablos te encontrabas.  
-¿Jouji por que no me dijiste.  
-¿Decirle que.  
-Que Hitomi esta esperando un hijo mío.

Jouji de la impresión se sienta lentamente sin perder de vista a su rey.

-¿Quién se lo dijo?  
-Allen -¿Allen Schezar!  
-Así es.  
-¡Por dios santo¿que hiciste.  
-Regáñame después Jouji, dime por que no me dijiste que la recaída de Hitomi fue por eso.  
-Por temor. No sabía como irías a reaccionar.

Van ya no pudo decir mas al ver como los consejeros iban llegando uno a uno hasta quedar todos sentados en sus respectivos asientos con un rostro que expresaba miles de dudas.

-Bien, si les e reunido aquí es para que preparen lo necesario para mi boda.  
-¿Cómo!

Muchos sonrieron y comenzaron a mormurar.

-¿Y para cuando será.  
-Para la….

Van calla, comenzaba a decidir nuevamente sobre la vida de los demás.

-Bueno aún no se, tengo que confirmarlo con ella.  
-Bien majestad, aun que recuerde que falta la pedida de mano, ya sabe como son las tradiciones.  
-Si tienen razón, también convoquen a los ansíanos.  
-¿A los ansíanos!. Maestro no cree que es aun muy pronto para hacer llamar a los sabios, recuerde que es un largo viaje y ellos no vienen a quedarse largas temporadas, si no hasta que su heredero nazca para ser bendecido con las sangre del dragón.  
-Si, por eso lo hago, y apenas tenemos el tiempo justo.

Todos quedaron callados.

-Maestro Van ¿que esta queriendo decir.  
-Que mi primogénito esta en camino, mi futura reina esta esperando.  
-¿Como.  
-Lo que escucharon.

El consejero que había estado hablando con el se había levantado por el asombro de la noticia de la boda, cuando se enteró del heredero este comenzó a bajar lentamente a su asiento, acompañando a los demás con su rostro lleno de sorpresa. Van al ver que estos no reaccionarían por largo rato se levanta de su asiento comenzando a retirarse.

-Bien los dejare que lo asimilen, si me disculpan tengo que ver a la madre de mi hijo.  
-¿Pero de donde es ella¿donde se encuentra.  
-Ella se encuentra en mi habitación, su nombre Hitomi Kanzaki.

Sin decir mas Van sale con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cosa que Jouji notó, este toma sus manos temblorosas fuertemente dejando escapar un gracias de sus labios acompañado por una gran sonrisa, mientras los consejeros seguían sin recuperarse de la impresión.

Mientras en la habitación Hitomi se encontraba recostada, sus ojos se desviaron a la puerta y esta se levanta, desde asía ya rato había escuchado las suplicas de Merle por pasar pero Kenay le negaba la entrada. Hitomi se quedó a unos cuantos metros del picaporte pero ella solo bajó el brazo lentamente y voltea hacia la gran estancia. Nunca antes había entrado a la recamara de un hombre, menos a la de Van, sus ojos veían con detenimiento la habitación y tocaba levemente el respaldo de la amplia cama que se encontraba en medio de esta recamara, los adornos sobrios y gran espacio dieron a ella detalles que un soltero siempre tendría en su cuarto, mas viniendo de alguien como Van. Sus manos rodearon la cama tocando sutilmente las frazadas hasta llegar a su almohada, donde un cabello negro se distinguía, esta acarició la almohada levemente, sabía que ahí su amado descansaba todas las noches, y se preguntaba¿Qué sueños tendría?.

-Si no te sientes cómoda puedes mandar a que la arreglen a tu gusto.

Hitomi quien se encontraba de espaldas hacia la puerta se sorprende, estaba tan sumida a sus pensamientos que no escuchó entrar a Van.

-No, esta bien así.

Esta toma una de las largas almohadas que tenía la cama y la aprieta contra su pecho como si fuese un muñeco de felpa, para después sentarse en una silla que se encontraba cerca de la ventana, con una pequeña mesa a su lado.

-Quise conservarla, tal y como mi madre la dejó. Justamente en esa silla siempre permanecía viendo la ciudad.

Hitomi separa levemente la almohada para ver la silla con detenimiento sin levantarse, Van quien había empezado hablar con una voz tranquila, la miró con ternura y se acercó a ella.

-Ahora veo por que usabas esos vestidos.

La joven posó sus ojos verdes con pena hacia Van, para después guiar su vista hacia otra parte.

-¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?.

La chica mira a Van, quien ya se había inclinado ante ella para mirarle a los ojos.

-Era lo mejor.  
-¿Lo mejor?.

Van preguntó extrañado.

-Van hace tiempo que no nos vemos, como sabría que no dudarías de mi palabra, que me creerías.

Van miró a Hitomi y suspiró.

-Tienes razón. Los celos me transforman en una fiera y me siegan.

Van extiende sus manos y le quita la gruesa almohada del regazo de Hitomi.

-Hitomi soy un tonto, que hubiera pasado si no me lo hubieran dicho, mis actitudes por poco y me apartan de mi hijo.

Hitomi baja la mirada, serrando sus ojos comenzando a llorar, la sensación de la mano de Van en su vientre la regresan, dejando derramar una lágrima.

-¡Se mueve!. Mi hijo se esta moviendo.

Hitomi asiente con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Ahora entiendo lo que pasó en el baile.  
-Van…yo…yo lamento también lo que ha pasado, a veces solo pienso en mis propios sentimientos, sin ponerme en tu lugar, Bankotsu vio eso, vio que no queríamos lastimarnos el uno al otro y ahí atacó, entrando a tus sueños.

Van asintió tomándole de la mano a la joven.

-Perdona Hitomi, yo también te debo una disculpa, por que no te hablé de frente y no te di tiempo a que me explicaras.

Hitomi se levanta de el asiento asiendo que Van se le quedara viendo, ella solo trataba de hablar sin que el llanto se lo impidiera, quedando callada por un tiempo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. Van se acerca por su espalda tomándole por sus brazos.

-Estas muy fría, debiste abrigarte bien, en esta temporada en Fanelia no te hará bien, ni a ti ni a nuestro hijo.  
-He! Lo siento, lo olvidé, estaba tan apresurada por salir que.

Ella calla súbitamente mirando la sonrisa de Van.

-¿Te preocupaste por mi?.

Hitomi desvía la mirada.

-Pues que creías, eres el padre de mi hijo no.  
Van ríe y abraza con fuerzas a Hitomi haciendo que escapara un leve quejido en la chica.

-¡Perdón te lastime, llamaré al medico.

Van se aleja del cuarto presuroso, Hitomi se encamina lo mas rápido que puede pero no logra darle alcance.

-¡Van¡Van¿que rayos haces!.

La noche entró y en el castillo no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido, Merle después de que Van saliera como loco en busca de un médico logró entrar, hablando emocionada con Hitomi y platicando del nuevo bebé, pese a que Hitomi creyó que lo de llamar al médico era una broma por parte de Van, se dio cuenta que sus actos iban en serio, ya que el mismo doctor que el día anterior la revisara volvía con ella y comenzaba a oscultarla, al dar el veredicto, alivió a Van quien solo lucía serio, pero Hitomi sintió que eran nervios. El médico guía a Van hacia la puerta y habla con el, obviamente Hitomi escuchó claramente que al ser un padre primerizo, los nervios estaban a la orden del día. Hitomi salía del baño, Van se encontraba en la orilla de la cama, cerca de la cabecera leyendo varios papeles, la joven algo apenada se acerca a la cama y toma las cobijas con la yema de sus dedos apartándolas para después sentarse a un lado, Van sintió que la chica se había quedado estática sentada en la orilla, así que aparta los papeles, poniéndolos en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba a su lado.

-¿Pasa algo?.

Preguntó Van curioso.

-No…solo que…

La chica calla, Van se acerca a su lado mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Solo que.  
-Nunca e dormido con alguien, me da algo de pena.

Van mostró una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco he dormido con alguien, si quieres me duermo en el suelo, ya que tal ves por el embarazo no puedas acomodarte bien.  
-No, no es necesario, además puedes pescar un resfrío.

Hitomi hablaba algo bajo, Van noto su pena y solo mostró una tierna mirada a su chica para después apagar las luces del cuarto. La luz azulina de la noche entraba por las rendijas de las ventanas, haciendo que la habitación no fuera tan oscura, la bata blanca de Hitomi resbala por su cuerpo y la acomoda en una silla, dejando ver un largo camisón que acentuaba su ya crecido vientre, Van al recostarse y quedar de lado ve a la joven, se veía tan bella que sintió deseo de poseerla en ese momento, pero tuvo que contenerse, ya que no quería lastimarla, y menos al pequeño que crecía dentro de ella. Hitomi se recuesta quedando boca arriba quedándose dormida al instante, Van no pudo conciliar el sueño, en su mente nunca se había imaginado que en su cama ya no estaría solo, ya no se sentía tan fría y era ocupada por la chica que amaba, este estira su mano y cuidadosamente la pone en el vientre de su chica de la luna fantasma acariciándolo en un lapso corto, acomodándose cerca de ella, sus ojos se serraron, por primera ves, en varias lunas al momento de cerrar los ojos se había quedado profundamente dormido y no solo eso, al día siguiente este joven rey había despertado tarde, cosa que a muchos que lo acostumbraban ver a muy tempranas horas ya listo les sorprendió.

A partir de ese día las Lunas parecían transcurrir rápido para la chica de ojos místicos, pero a Van se le hacían eternos, Chid y Millerna habían llegado para arreglar los últimos tratados de una nueva unión y así proclamar a Fanelia como una potencia mas, además que el tiempo de parto se acercaba, en esos últimos meses, la servidumbre trataba de que Hitomi se sintiera cómoda y muchas de estas doncellas veían el bello semblante que la chica tenía, su aspecto al ser madre la hacían ver la mujer mas bella y eso siempre lo notaba Van, a menudo ellos se encontraban en los patios del palacio, ya que el médico le recomendó a la futura madre que una caminata le ayudaría, Van se rehusaba a dejarla sola y muchos consejeros se hacían a la idea que en las mañanas y en las tardes esta pareja salía a caminar.

En un país alejado de Fanelia se encuentran las tierras de Freíd, un bello palacio se erguía entre los múltiples campos de arroz. En un balcón una chica de largos cabellos rubios y lacios veía el horizonte de forma triste, sus manos se apoyaban en la gruesa base de piedra que conformaban ese balcón, unas manos sujetan con fuerzas sus hombros, la chica se sorprende y jira para encontrarse a alguien conocido.

-¡Allen.  
-Princesa Eries, he venido a verla, necesitaba hablarle.  
-Allen, no debiste hacerlo, yo no merezco que vengas desde tan lejos a verme.  
-Claro que si princesa, perdóneme, he sido un siego, un estupido.

La chica abres sus ojos llenos de sorpresa.

-Me di cuenta hace varias lunas, pero primero quise poner mi cabeza en orden para poder estar frente a usted. Eries lo que quiero decir es que…… yo te amo.  
-¡Allen!.

Los ojos de la princesa miraron con ternura al caballero celeste comenzando a brillar por las lágrimas retenidas, Allen acerca a la princesa hacia el y la abraza con fuerzas, dándole un profundo beso el cual fue correspondido por Eries.

-La verdad me sorprendí al ver a Millerna, ella también será madre.  
-Si, Dryden esta muy contento, de hecho en el palacio mandó que varios sirvientes cuidaran de Millerna.  
-Jajaja si, me dijo que no quería salir de su cuarto se siente sofocada así.  
-Oye no es mala idea.  
-Ni lo pienses Van Fanel.

Dentro del despacho de el palacio de Fanelia, dos jóvenes hablaban y trabajaban al mismo tiempo, en el otro extremo del escritorio de Van se encontraba una mujer de cenizos cabellos escribiendo y leyendo varias hojas, mientras que Van sacaba mas hojas de un pequeño mueble a su lado y se sentaba junto a su chica.

-Ya es suficiente Hitomi, ya tienes que irte a descansar.  
-Ya casi acabo.  
-Hitomi.  
-Esta bien, aquí solo necesito tu firma, el consejo tiene que leer estas y Dryden tiene que ver todas y firmar en estas cinco.  
-¿Todavía siguen aquí?

Jouji entraba al lugar y este comenzaba a reprender a los dos jóvenes.

-Ya terminamos Jouji.  
-Tu jovencita no deberías estar aquí, le puede hacer daño al pequeño.  
-No me regañe ya lo hizo Van hace rato.

Hitomi mostraba un rostro alegre al anciano, mientras Van seguía firmando y viendo los papeles.

-Cierto Jouji, y no me hace caso.

Van se levanta y pone las múltiples hojas en una carpeta gruesa de piel.

-Bien, mañana será un día ajetreado por las juntas, usted señorita no va asistir, debe descansar.  
-Esta bien Jouji.

Hitomi ríe contenta al igual que el anciano y se encamina con Jouji abrazándolo. Van por lo tanto salía de la habitación serrando las puertas y les da alcance. Al llegar a su habitación Jouji se les separa y ambos entran para prepararse a descansar.

La madrugada entraba en Fanelia, en la mente de Van un nuevo sueño se manifestaba, el sonido de una flauta le daba la bienvenida, a lo lejos una mujer en un gran estanque lleno de luciérnagas se encontraba.

-¡Madre.  
-¡Van, estoy orgullosa de ti.  
-Madre.

Van abrasa tiernamente a su madre adentrándose a ese lago poco profundo.

-Aun tienes mucho que aprender, pero se que a partir de ahora lo podrás hacer solo.  
-¿Quieres decir?.

Las anteriores visiones que había tenido viendo a Hitomi a un lado del cuerpo inerte de su madre, incluso a que ella tuvo ese día en el mercado de Asturias con Celena se manifestaron.

-Tu me pusiste esa visión.  
-Si, tu y Hitomi estaban muy heridos, y poco a poco olvidaron el amor tan grande que tuvieron en el pasado, tu Van nunca te pusiste a pensar en el sufrimiento de ella. Pero ya lo notaste y ambos reconocieron sus errores.

Un llanto se escuchó, era el de un pequeño.

-¿Ese llanto.  
-Al ocultarte Hitomi de su embarazo, era como si te hubiera quitado a tu hijo, por eso implorabas que te lo regresaran.

Van no notó que en brazos de la mujer de negro y largo cabello tenía aun pequeño varón de ojos carmesí iguales a los de el.

-Vamos Van despierta, tu hijo te llama.

La voz de su madre despertó a Van, nuevamente después de varias lunas había perdido el sueño levantándose de la cama, este abre un poco la ventana dejando entrar la brisa fría que ya en esos tiempos de primavera se presentaba. Después de que el sueño se perdiera en el rey este se arregla con su ya acostumbrado traje oscuro, dispuesto a salir de la habitación, pero este jira hacia la cama y nota como Hitomi se incorpora.

-¡Van!  
-Tranquila descansa, iré a preparar todo para la junta para no molestarte.  
-No Van……yo…….

La voz de la chica sonaba agitada y esta emitió un quejido de dolor.

-¿Hitomi estas bien!  
-Van, ya….ya… es hora.

Un quejido se presentó en ella con mas fuerza haciendo que esta se acostara de nuevo tocando su estomago con fuerzas, Van se levanta de golpe y sale a la carrera del cuarto, a los pocos minutos, varias doncellas y el médico entraban, entre ellos Millerna, pese a estar en cinta esta ayuda y apoyaba a Hitomi, quien se encontraba muy nerviosa y sudando mucho de su frente.

Van se encontraba detrás de la puerta, su aspecto era demasiado serio y Dryden lo veía con detenimiento.

-Como puedes estar tan tranquilo, yo en tu lugar estaría quitándome cada cabello que tengo.

Van no contestó pero esbozó una ligera sonrisa, este se sienta a un lado de Dryden quien se encontraba sentado en la duela de madera.

-¿Quieres saber si estoy nervioso?. Si, si lo estoy.  
-Ya sabía que no eras tan duro, pero que bien lo disimulas.  
-Ya señoritas dejen de comerse las uñas.  
-¡Allen!

Allen llegaba y observaba al par que se encontraba en el piso, ambos se levantan y Allen saluda con un fuerte abrazo a Van, para después hacer una reverencia a Dryden.

-Acabo de llegar de Freíd y me enteré por Kenay que Hitomi entró en labor de parto.  
-Si, ya tiene media hora dentro.  
-No ha de tardar.  
-No lo creo Allen, una de mis tías dijo que yo tarde en nacer por lo menos unas doce horas.  
-¿Tanto Dryden!.

Contestó Van nervioso.

-Bueno es que para hacer las cosas bien se necesita tiempo.

Dryden muestra una sonrisa sarcástica, mientras los dos frente a el solo lo veían con una ligera gota de sudor saliendo de sus cabezas. La partera de Freíd sale presurosa del cuarto con una bandeja con barias mantas en ella, Van se acerca y la voz estricta de Katia resuena.

-No, aún no ha nacido, tardará horas.

Esta se aleja presurosa y los hombres solo vuelven a sentarse en el piso de madera. El entrar y salir de varias doncellas comenzaban a poner a Van nervioso que continuamente se escuchaba como se tronaba los huesos de los dedos, este se para y comienza a caminar dando vueltas ligeramente, Dryden y Allen comenzaban a solo seguirlo con la mirada.

-Van por que no vas a Asturias, así podremos hacer los hoyos de los cimientos de un nuevo muro, que te parece?.

Van lo vio con rostro de pocos amigos deteniéndose un momento, el silencio que prevaleció por ese corto tiempo, dieron pie a que escucharan el llanto de un bebé que lloraba a todo pulmón. Van se giró hacia la puerta y ambos jóvenes que se encontraban sentados en el piso se levantan rápidamente. En unos minutos que para Van fueron eternos salió Millerna, trayendo consigo un pequeño bulto en sus manos. Van se acerca a ella y Millerna con un gesto alegre le enseña el rostro del pequeño.

-Felicidades Van es un varón.

Allen y Dryden se alegran y le dan fuertes palmadas a Van, quien después toma al pequeño entre sus brazos con un rostro lleno de alegría.

-Hitomi se encuentra muy agotada y se ha quedado dormida, será mejor dejarla descansar.

Van asintió, y se aleja lentamente de la habitación hacia el templo donde Escaflowne se encontraba, ahí varios ansíanos sabios de la religión del dragón aguardaban junto a los consejeros del rey, según la tradición Van tenía que llevar a su primogénito al templo, para que el pequeño reconociera el camino a tomar en dado caso una guerra apareciera y tendría que luchar para defender sus tierras y su gente. En su mente varios recuerdos vinieron a el, cuando vargas le instruyó y la primera vez que cruzó esos mismos pasillos para poder despertar a Escaflowne, comenzando por así decirlo, su aventura para luchar contra Zaibach y así recuperar la vida de Fanelia. En el templo se le mostraría por primera vez el lugar donde reside Escaflowne, su dios y futura armadura, donde los sabios le darían el bautizo de esa religión, bañándole con la sangre de un dragón blanco el cual representaba su religión. Van al llegar al templo siente las miradas de todos, los ojos alegres de un anciano se distinguían y Van se detuvo con este y se arrodilla frente a el.

-Jouji, te presento al pequeño Goau de Fanel.

El anciano se alegra mucho que le da una palmada en el hombro a Van, mirando después al pequeño, quien se encontraba despierto y miraba a todos lados, haciendo pequeñas muecas.

-Tiene tus ojos.

Van asiente y se aleja hacía los ansíanos quienes comenzaron la ceremonia, ya que en este bautizo, solo el padre podía entrar. El niño fue presentado ante los ojos de aquellos sabios que siempre oraban a favor del dios dragón y uno de ellos el mas experto y anciano se acerca a el portando un pequeño contenedor dorado, donde se encontraba la sangre del ultimo dragón blanco, con uno de sus dedos hace algunas marcas en la cabeza del pequeño quien comenzó a llorar y agitar sus manos, cuando este termino uno de ellos cubre la cabeza del ahora heredero de Fanelia con una manta blanca de ceda, Jouji solo veía alegre aquel momento con los ojos llenos de lagrimas retenidas, ya que nunca pensó que sus ya cansados ojos verían el nacimiento del hijo de un esplendido joven.

Al terminar la ceremonia barias doncellas vistieron al pequeño príncipe ante la mirada de Van, este al tenerlo ya en sus manos se acerca a la cama donde Hitomi descansaba y comenzaba abrir sus ojos.

-¡Van!.

Ella al ver que traía al pequeño consigo sonríe.

-Ya tiene hambre.

Hitomi se incorpora ayudada por las doncellas, después de acomodar al pequeño en su regazo, le acaricia su cabeza cariñosamente, para después sonreírle a Van, quien le depositó un beso en su frente.

-Hasta aquí termina mi historia, pero aún falta la tuya pequeño

La voz cansada de un anciano se escuchaba y miraba detenidamente al pequeño que se encontraba sentado en una silla, quien atento había seguido la historia que este le contaba.

-Jouji siempre me han gustado tus historias¿cuando iremos a la pradera como antes lo hacíamos para que me cuentes mas?.

El anciano sonríe tosiendo levemente.

-Como me gustaría hacerlo, pero ya este cuerpo viejo no me deja. Por cierto, no estarás aquí huyendo de la princesa Marlene verdad?  
-No, esta tomando su siesta, aun no entiendo por que mis padres quieran que este con ella.  
-Jaja, algún día lo sabrás.  
-Goau, ya es hora de cenar.  
-¡Papá!

El niño sale corriendo hacia un hombre maduro con un semblante tierno hacia su hijo, quien se le prendía de su cintura dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Corre, ve con Ana.  
-Siii!

Van ve alegre como se retira el pequeño entrando a la habitación de Jouji, sentándose a su lado.

-No hay duda parece que estoy viendo al mismo rey Goau frente a mi.  
-Gracias por enseñarme tanto amigo.  
-No agradezca nada majestad, ahora puedo descansar en paz, no creé?.

Van asiente con la cabeza, mientras Jouji lentamente serraba sus ojos, dejando una mueca alegre en sus labios, haciendo que la habitación guardara un silencio sepulcral por un largo tiempo. Van apoya su mano en la de su anciano amigo y muestra un rostro lleno de melancolía.

-Hasta pronto Jouji.

Las manos de Van se acercan a la frazada y con esta cubre el rostro del anciano, unas manos ligeras se posan en el hombro de Van quien jira levemente su rostro mirando aquellas manos que lo tomaban con cariño.

-Ya esta en un lugar mejor, sus ojos vieron mas de lo que quería ver y se sintió satisfecho de lo que dejó aquí, muestra de ello, la sonrisa que le acompañó en su muerte.

Van asiente con la cabeza y sin voltear toma la mano que se encontraba sobre su hombro con fuerzas.

La vida siempre estará llena de alegrías, tragedias, logros y muertes, pero de una cosa si estoy segura, nosotros tenemos siempre un ángel de acero con nosotros, lo malo es que este siempre se nos presenta con una máscara en su rostro, no te sorprendas si este resulta ser uno de tus conocidos, solo que hay que aprender a escucharlo y ponernos en sus zapatos de vez en cuando.

**_Fin_**

* * *

Esta historia comenzó un 22 de Junio del 2005 y por fin lo doy por terminado, espero les haya gustado y pues yo me siento súper contenta de que esta historia fue aceptada por varias lectoras a las que les mandó muchos abrazos y un beso enorme.

Agradezco a:

**_Physis. _**

**_F Zelda._**

**_Ady. _**

**_Yuki-Kudo._**

**_Natalia Kido. _**

**_Anita- Asakura. _**

**_Nisy._**

**_Victoria._**

**_Ishi. _**

**_Lolyana Dorrego. _**

**_Suzette._**

**_Adriana. _**

**_Mitsuki Himura._**

**_Lia Du Black._**

**_Sango – Chan. _**

**_Nisse._**

**_Gaby Chan._**

**_Anaid. _**

**_Danyseen. _**

**_SMCG2. _**

**_Lucia 20. _**

**_Alory._**

**_Nikona._**

**_Valerya. _**

**_Lisseth._**

**_Didi._**

Amigas siempre estuvieron en cada capitulo y agradezco mucho sus ayudas y comentarios, si dejé una dudita por allí pues al rato hago un epilogo jejeje, un enorme beso y un agradecimiento a todos aquellos que leyeron el loco fic de esta servidora ya que me levantaron el ánimo para seguir continuándolo, a los anónimos, pues también ya que tengo la satisfacción que leyeron este fic, un beso y un hasta luego. Con cariño

_**Sario.**_


End file.
